The Theory of Grey
by Faye Acacia
Summary: Emilia Grey wasn't too keen on the idea of moving to a new region, but what she wasn't expecting was to start a Pokémon journey. With the struggles from her past weighing her down, she seeks to be free once and for all. Through her travels, bizarre events suddenly leaves Emilia burdening a heavy responsibility to save Xerneas and the entire Kalos region.
1. Prologue

_How long has it been since you last remembered the past?_

 _Your life has been built up from the moment you were born, though it seems you are not living it to its full extent. Every walking person, every living soul, has a purpose for remaining in the land of the living. One does not follow a routine to live the rest of their life. One does not only labor to gain wealth for their needs. Every living being fills a role in this unstable reality we call Earth._

 _People on this planet are of the same species, yet they differ in many ways. They can be male or female, wealthy or poor, and maybe even good or bad. No one but themselves can determine who they are and what makes them who they are._

 _While it may be true that your past does not determine your future, it does connect you to the present. No matter how wonderful or cruel it may be, who you are right now is a result of what you have endured in the past._

 _One person can determine who they are all on their own, be it good or bad. The good strive for peace among each other, while the bad seek power to do as they please. People perish for following the bad path of life. Those who do have lost their way, and it is up to them whether they want to go a different direction or remain lost for good. That is why we must unite to stop this disaster._

 _That is why the string that connects the past to the present will change the course of the future ahead._

* * *

"Sissy! Are you almost done?"

"No! Not yet!"

"But it's been almost an hour since you've started! How much longer is your painting going to take?!"

"Just a bit longer. Be patient will you?"

"... So are you done yet?"

"Dang it, Adam!"

I placed my paintbrush down and looked over at my little brother with an annoyed look. Adam flashed me an innocent look that could fool anyone. However, I, his big sister, knew better than to fall for such a cheap trick. An exasperated sigh left my lips before returning my focus to the almost complete canvas.

"I've told you a million times, Adam. You can't rush art or else it ruins the image you're trying to portray," I said, picking up my paintbrush once again and continued.

"But everyone knows that your paintings are awesome, Sissy! Why spend so much time on it if you know it'll still look like all your other paintings?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Because, my dearest little brother," I began, my green eyes still focused on the canvas. "Behind every masterpiece, a message is waiting to be discovered. What most people see is just a pretty picture and not many cling to the message that the artist wants to portray. That's why..."

With one flick of the paintbrush, I put down the utensil and picked up the decorated canvas for my younger brother to see. Once his dark brown optics landed on the painting, Adam's eyes sparkled in awe. The canvas portrayed an intricate painting of a scenery as the sun began setting down against the sea. A small piece of land was located a bit down further of the canvas, a silhouette of a person standing on that rocky surface. The painted skies were lathered with three different shades of blue while the clouds were painted both white and grey.

Adam's eyes landed on the small figure that was shadowed by the sun. He could not very well make out what it was supposed to be exactly, but he had somewhat of a clue about what it might be. I had incorporated the unknown figure to let others interpret the message their own way. To me, a message did not have to be so assertive. Sometimes, it was best if people took their time to figure it out.

"It's best if an artist takes their time on their artwork to carefully piece together their masterpiece," I stated, a smile rising on my lips as I took in the painting myself.

"Sissy... this has to be one of your best works yet! You're one awesome artist!" Adam exclaimed as he looked up at me.

"Thanks, Adam." I gave him a closed-eyed smile. "It's motivation like yours that keeps me going."

My little brother giggled a bit with a huge smile on his young face. He was such a dork, but I wouldn't have wanted him to turn out any other way. Despite being talented in another way, Adam was always intrigued by my art. I guess you could call him my little cheerleader because he always found a way to compliment my work.

My art was the reason we spent so much time together, and I loved it. He was just a little ball of sunshine that could make anyone's day brighter. I looked over at my now dried painting and noticed that something was missing.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I almost forgot to place my signature!"

Very quickly, I grabbed a black marker from my messenger bag and quickly took off the cap. I scribbled my signature in the lower left corner of the canvas, which I always did with every piece of art I created. After signing my name, I placed the marker down and smiled once more.

"Emilia Grey... a name that everyone will remember someday."

I hadn't known it then, but if I did, I would've done something about it.

The fate of my family wouldn't have suffered.

Most importantly...

I would've protected the most precious thing that meant the whole world to me.


	2. New Beginning

The morning rays of sunlight woke me from my comfortable slumber. With a groan, I lazily opened my eyes, revealing their dull evergreen color. Sitting up from my bed, I rubbed my eyes as a yawn left my lips. I was definitely not a morning person, so imagine my displeasure being woken up from the sunlight. Even though I had set up blinds and curtains, the sun still managed to bring light into my room.

Deciding that there would be no chances of falling back asleep, I tossed my lavender-colored comforters and swung my legs over the edge of my bed. As I was making my way over toward my closet, I tripped over something. I let out a startled yelp and investigated what got in my way, only to harden my gaze at a box labeled "books and stuff" with my name spelled right at the bottom.

It's been a whole week since our move from Sinnoh, yet I haven't even bothered putting my stuff away. How could I? I didn't even want to move here in the first place. The only reason Mom bothered was because I was able to land an internship with Professor Sycamore, the Pokémon professor of the Kalos region. I suppose I have Professor Rowan to thank for that.

Shaking my head, I tore my gaze away from the box and resumed toward my half-filled closet. I have no doubts that Mom took it upon herself to unpack my clothes. After picking out my outfit and the footwear that went with it, I placed them down on top of my bed before going to the bathroom to tend to my hygiene business. Once I was finished, I left the restroom while brushing my long dark brown locks. I stopped when my eyes fell upon a familiar but annoying robin Pokémon perched on my windowsill. A tiny scowl made its way onto my lips when he turned his little head to look at me.

"Why are you in my room?" I muttered bitterly at the Fletchling.

The tiny robin tilted his head and chirped before flying out of my room, though he purposely zoomed a few centimeters past my head. Despite this being my room, that Fletchling sure does love being in here more than I do. Ugh, why did Mom ever let that thing stay here? Shrugging away the complaint, I placed my hairbrush down on the nightstand and walked toward my bed where my outfit was laid out.

Today's outfit consisted of a white tank top, dark blue jeans with a few fashionable tears along the legs, and a black plaid shirt with the buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. After I got dressed, I put on my brown combat boots before leaving my room and going downstairs to the kitchen. Immediately, the strong scent of pancakes hit me, making my mouth involuntarily water. When I reached the kitchen, I found Mom standing in front of the stove flipping a perfectly round pancake.

"Morning," I greeted as I made my way over to the table, though the unopened boxes were in my way.

"Good morning, Emi," she replied, placing that perfectly flipped pancake onto a plate. "So, how was it?"

"How was what?" I asked cautiously, getting a feeling she was talking about the move.

"Your first week here, duh!" she happily beamed, setting down a plate of pancakes in front of me.

I knew it.

How was I supposed to answer that without breaking her heart? She already had enough of that back in Sinnoh and the last thing I wanted to do was make her sad. Plus, it wasn't cheap to move from one region to another.

My long silence must've caught her attention. The moment I looked up, I found her looking at me with those concerned eyes. Whether it was the concern for my disliking of moving or something else, I couldn't tell.

"You don't like it, do you..." she spoke in that soft voice, the one that was dripping with worry. There was nothing I could hide from her; she read me like an opened book. Mom walked toward me and placed a hand on my shoulder, not once breaking the eye contact.

"Oh, Emi, I'm sorry," she apologized. "This is a hard transition for me, but I know it must be harder for you. I just figured that after everything that happened with your father, you could use a distraction... a new start."

"I know, Mom." I smiled. "I'm grateful, but it was all so sudden. It'll take time for me to adjust, especially when I was still being mentored by Professor Rowan. I promise you that this funk is only temporary."

I said that to her, but I was probably telling myself that more than anything. Either way, Mom was able to buy it. She smiled over at me and patted my shoulder.

"We're going to be happy here, I promise."

Right as we finished that conversation, Fletchling decided to make an appearance. The little robin flew toward me and settled himself onto my head. An agitated growl left my lips as I tried to stare up at the fiend.

"I swear to Arceus if you do your business on my head..." I trailed off the threat, but it seemed to amuse my mom.

"Don't be so hard on the poor thing. He just likes you," Mom said, taking the bird off my head and placing him on her shoulder.

"Yeah well, I'm still mad at him after he tried to poke my eye out the first day we got here." I shoved a piece of pancake while glaring at Fletchling. "Just because I'm a heavy sleeper doesn't mean I'm a corpse that he can pick at!"

Mom chuckled while Fletchling chirped enthusiastically. Aside from my clear vendetta against the tiny robin, I couldn't help but be a little intrigued by him. Being a Sinnoh native, I had never seen a Pokémon like Fletchling before in my life. I remembered I had called Professor Rowan to try and get some information, but he said I'd have to wait until I met with Professor Sycamore.

Speaking of, I had a meeting with some other people today at the next town over. In the email I had gotten from him, he said he had a little welcome gift for me. Other than that, I had no idea what it could be. Although, I had found it strange that Professor Sycamore worked in a laboratory at Lumiose City and we had stationed ourselves in Vaniville Town; the distance between where I lived and where I'd soon be working at was rather unusual.

"Hey, Mom," I called out to her as she made her way over toward the kitchen again. "So I have this thing I have to go to for Professor Sycamore..."

"You don't sound excited," she noted. "Why is that?"

"W-Well, I don't have a single clue about this region or its geography or anything!" I panicked. "What if I make a fool out of myself? What if I embarrass Professor Rowan by being an idiot in front of Professor Sycamore? What if--"

"Emi!" Mom exclaimed. "Calm yourself. Take deep breaths, Kiddo."

I did as my mom told me to do. It's true that I haven't even bothered to get to know this region at all since I was still in that funk of mine. I hadn't taken this internship seriously enough to go out of my way and learn about Kalos. Isn't that just a peachy way of starting off my new life? Oh boy, what would Professor Sycamore think if he saw me right now?

"Go on an explore where you are now," Mom recommended. "You'll have plenty of time to get to know the region, but just start off small and get to know our general area. It's all about baby steps after all."

"Yeah, you're right. It's all about baby steps." I left my seat and went to go get my messenger bag from the coat hanger near the door, checking if I had my usual supplies. "I guess I'll go explore now. I'll be back."

"Okay, stay safe!"

With that, I left my small house and began to explore my soon-to-be home known as Vaniville Town. Like I said before, I hadn't even bothered to study what there was in Kalos, so I had to keep my expectations low. Although taking a better look now, I could make out a lingering resemblance to the neighborhood I lived in back in Twinleaf Town. Even the amount of people that lived here was small, just like over there. As luck may have had it, I was lucky enough to have found some people my age over there.

I only hoped that would also be the case here because it would suck to be the only young one here. It's not like I was interested in making friends, but it would be nice to have someone to talk to. Friendship was rather complicated when it came to me.

Sure enough, Vaniville Town was just like Twinleaf Town; plain and quiet. There was nothing special here, which I wasn't too disappointed at since I had kept my expectations low. Kids playing here and there, some people were watering their lawn, and others were probably indoors. It was still morning, so that's probably why the few people residing here were not present.

As I turned around to make my way back home, someone had tackled right into me. We both fell onto the concrete ground with a loud thud. The person that ran into me fell right on top of me, practically pressing the air out of me. They hastily got off of me once they gathered their bearings. When they did, I was able to see that a boy my age was the one who knocked me down.

"Ah, crap!" he cursed under his breath before holding out a hand toward me. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I snapped, totally ignoring his hand and got up myself. The guy awkwardly lowered his hand.

As I dusted myself off, I took the opportunity to get a better look at him. He had black hair that almost reached his shoulders and contrasted with his unusual grey eyes that held sterling signs of vivid life. He wore a navy blue long sleeve sweater which had white linings here and there, dark blue jeans, and black boots that only passed his ankles. His whole appearance was completed with a bright red hat.

"Nice going, Calem! Do you always knock over girls?" a high-pitched and loud voice scolded. We both looked toward the direction where the voice joined, only for us to have found a girl with brown hair and matching brown eyes that hardened on the male.

"Give me a break, Shauna." The boy, Calem, rolled his eyes. "It was an accident."

"Well, I hope for your sake that you apologized," she huffed.

The girl, Shauna, was a bit shorter than me and Calem, giving me the impression that she was younger than us. Her brown hair was done in a weird bow-like updo. She had on a bright pink graphic tee, damaged shorts, frilly bracelets, and a small pink and white satchel over her shoulders. She also wore pink boots to complete her outfit. In my opinion, she really needed to tone down on the pink; any more pink and she'd start to look like a highlighter. Shauna walked over toward us, her hardened gaze never leaving Calem.

"You'd think you'd learn a thing or two about respecting women with all the time you spent training with Dad." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Honestly, it's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

"And this is why you'll never have a boyfriend," Calem retorted, catching the brunette female off guard. "No one likes a girl that's so goddamn judgmental."

Shauna became red-faced to the point where I'd imagine steam coming out of her ears.

"Why you--"

"Can everyone just calm down?!" I shouted, stopping their feud. "Your childish arguing is starting to give me a headache."

I ran a hand through my hair an let out an annoyed sigh. Encountering these two might've made things interesting, but the arguing was definitely not. Calem looked at me as if he was about to say something, but his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I gave him a quizzical look myself. Why was he looking at me like that?

"Can I help you?" I questioned.

"N-No! It's just..." He trailed off, trying to find the right words to say. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. My mom and I moved in last week," I answered. "Why?"

Shauna gasped dramatically, which I had found rather unnecessary.

"You're the new folks from the Sinnoh region?!" she asked with too much enthusiasm. Her excitement only grew when I nodded my head.

"I suppose I should introduce myself." I held out a hand toward them. "The name's Emilia Grey, pleasure."

Calem smiled as he shook my hand, "You have a pretty name. I'm Calem Xavier." He let go of my hand and motioned toward Shauna. "This is my little sister, Shauna Xavier."

"Nice to meet you, Emilia!" she beamed with an excess of enthusiasm again. What did this girl have for breakfast to make her so... energetic?

"Likewise..." I spoke in an unsure voice. Then again, I wasn't sure about them at all. They seemed like decent people, but that's just it. "Anyway, do any of you know how to get to Aquacorde Town? I'm supposed to meet some of Professor Sycamore's people for my internship."

Both Calem and Shauna lit up, which startled me just the slightest. I threw them a confused look, especially when Shauna started jumping for joy. What did I do?

"You're the fifth trainer he's giving a starter Pokémon! We were just on our way to come get you too," Calem explained. "We should get going then. Tierno and Trevor must've been waiting for us for a while."

Before I could say anything, Shauna grabbed my hand and pulled me along with Calem trailing right behind us. I had so many questions, one of them being why was I getting a starter Pokémon to begin with. I never got one when I was with Professor Rowan.

Although, I had a feeling I was lied to again.


	3. Playing Friends

Had I known I was going to be dragged around by an annoying fifteen-year-old girl, I would've happily gone to Aquacorde Town on my own after consulting a directory.

The walk here hadn't started off too bad, but I should've stopped Shauna when she told Calem she wanted to look around and take me along because, according to her, I was still new to the region and needed to get to know the area better. She wasn't necessarily wrong in that point, but the fact that she had visited all four stores twice, I would've thought otherwise. Why did I let this happen?

I wasn't a very patient person, to begin with, so imagine my annoyance as I watched Shauna bounce from one end of the store to the other and looking at everything in detail. Even the clerk standing behind the cash register seemed annoyed that Shauna wasn't even interested in buying anything. At one point, I had considered ditching her, but that would be rather cruel of me. I might not be the most friendly person in the world, but even I didn't have the heart to just leave her.

Either way, I had enough of this.

"Shauna," I spoke in a very agitated voice. "This is the third time we've come to this store and you still haven't gotten anything. Either buy something, or we can leave and never come back. We need to get going already for goodness sakes! There are people waiting for us too!"

The brunette gave me a small pout and put down the Abomasnow snowglobe as a small but audible "fine" left her lips. As we left the store, I saw that the clerk had her hands clapped together as a thank you for getting Shauna out of the store for good. After leaving the store, we searched the town for Calem. Thanks to his hat that stood out like a sore thumb, I found him sitting with two other boys, whom I assume were Professor Sycamore's people that we were supposed to meet.

I grabbed Shauna's hand and pulled her along, making our way over to Calem. When we arrived, I let her hand go and took a seat next to the black-haired boy. Shauna sat down on the opposite end that was to the right of Calem.

"It's about time," Calem kidded. "I was just about to go get you two."

Rather than answering with a sarcastic retort, I decided it would be best to bite my tongue. The last thing I wanted was for me to put a bad impression on Professor Sycamore's pupils. I will not let Professor Rowan's efforts in getting me into this program go to waste. Besides, Shauna was the one to blame for our tardiness. Calem turned his gaze away from me and settled on the two boys I have yet to know.

"Here's the new girl I was talking about." The black-haired boy motioned toward me. "This is Emilia Grey. She was Professor Rowan's pupil."

"Pleasure to meet you." I displayed a stern nod in a business manner.

Taking the opportunity to get a better look on the boys, the first thing I noticed was how young they were. If I had to guess, I'd say maybe younger than Calem and I by three years or so. It made me feel rather awkward being one of the older ones I wasn't sure how Calem felt about it either.

One of the boys, probably the youngest of the group based on his petite form, had bright ginger hair in a bowl haircut. He wore a white polo under a green vest and had some strange device hanging from his neck. The other boy, most likely older than the other boy but younger than Calem and I, was a greater contrast.

He had short black hair done in spikes. His onyx-colored eyes held a mischievous glint, but perhaps he was a harmless one. The boy wore a black t-shirt that had a Vanillite design on the center. Unlike the other boy, this one was rather big, but no doubt held a lot of strength.

"That boy with the black shirt is Tierno and the one with the ginger hair is Trevor," Shauna introduced, motioning to each one.

"Emilia... I like that name." Tierno nodded. "But how about we give you a nickname? What about Lady E?"

"No way!" Shauna interjected. I flinched at the high pitch of her voice. "We should call her Li'l E!"

I sat back and rolled my eyes, shaking my head at this nonsense. Even back in Sinnoh, neither Lucas or Reese, who were fellow lab assistants, egged me about having a nickname. What were these people thinking?!

Both Tierno and Shauna immediately snapped their heads toward Trevor, who looked as though he'd been caught in a bloody crossfire. The boy looked as though he was going to pass out from pressure.

"U-Um... I like E-kins..." he spoke in a shy and quiet voice, his face flushing afterward. Tierno and Shauna face-palmed at the plain and boring nickname.

I felt myself getting annoyed. Why were they going through the trouble of giving me a nickname for goodness sake?! I wasn't even close to any of these people to begin with! This was very ridiculous.

"Well, Emilia? Which is it?" Calem asked. I heard Trevor sigh in relief when Shauna and Tierno looked over at me in anticipation.

"Just call me by my actual name," I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest in a stern manner. "I didn't move from one region to another to make friends. I came here for an internship or whatever it is Professor Sycamore has set up with me and I would really appreciate it if we could get straight to the point."

As I ended my complaint, I was welcomed with incredulous pairs of eyes from everyone. Tierno and Trevor were left with their jaws hanging, which only meant they have never dealt with a person like me. Shauna was more hurt than surprised, but Calem regarded me with wide grey eyes that flashed with the same hurt his younger sister felt. The whole ordeal left an awkward air to linger about.

I wasn't sure what the whole deal was. Lucas and Reese were the closest people I had as friends, at least until I started pushing them away. While it broke my heart to leave them without saying goodbye, they were also part of the past that almost drowned me. Even after what happened with my dad and younger brother, I couldn't keep pretending that everything was okay when things weren't. They wanted to help me, but there was no way they could.

I was beyond saving.

Coming to Kalos might have been a mistake after all. If these people were insisting on being friends, then this opportunity might not have been best for me in the end.

"A-Alright!" Tierno clapped his hands together as an attempt to break the ice. "Now that that's out of the way, let's get to why you're really here." He picked up a glass case that was on the floor next to him. "It's time to pick your first Pokémon."

"But before that," Trevor interrupted. "You'll need these."

The ginger boy handed each of us a small device with a strange design on it. I rose a curious eyebrow as I took my time inspecting it. If I was correct, then this must be a Kalos version of a PokéDex. It's a different model than the one I was accustomed to seeing in Sinnoh.

"It's called a PokéDex. It records data of any Pokémon you encounter and it also gives you additional information if you catch the Pokémon," Trevor explained.

Shauna and Calem might've found that information useful, but I already knew what a PokéDex was. I proceeded to put the device away into my messenger bag. Tierno pressed a button that was on the side of the glass case, opening it to reveal three PokéBalls that contained our starter Pokémon. Tierno explained what was inside each one. There was Froakie, the Water-type, Chespin, the Grass-type, and Fennekin, the Fire-type. I knew nothing about these Pokémon, but I already had my heart set on the Water-type.

If he was here right now, that little dork would've begged me to choose it.

A tap on my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts. I tore my gaze from the glass case and turned to see Calem and Shauna grinning at me. This made me wonder why they were still being friendly with me even after my rude comment earlier. I had basically said I wasn't interested in being friends.

"Emilia, since you're the new girl, you can have the first pick," Calem insisted, Shauna nodding in agreement.

"Alright then..." My hand immediately went to the first PokéBall I've eyed since Tierno revealed them to us. "I choose Froakie."

"Then I choose Chespin." Calem reached for the second PokéBall.

"I wanted Fennekin anyways." Shauna sighed as she reached for the last one. Tierno handed each of us a sealed envelope.

"Here's a letter from Professor Sycamore," he informed us, though he kept his eyes on me specifically. "You need to give this to your mom."

"Very well." After putting away the letter and my PokéBall into my messenger bag, I stood up from my seat. "Thank you for everything."

Without waiting for a response, I turned my heel and walked toward the gates of Aquacorde Town. As I left, I couldn't help but pull out the PokéBall that contained my starter. A small grin made its way to my lips as I recalled my younger brother once telling me he couldn't wait to be a Pokémon Trainer when he was my age. He made me promise that we'd each get a Water-type starter as our little tradition. That little dork would've been so jealous if he saw me right now.

The moment I took one step out of the town, a familiar voice made me come to a halt. My grin immediately dropped into a small scowl as an annoyed sigh left my mouth. These people needed to learn that I wanted to be left alone, especially her. It seemed as though words weren't enough to stop her.

"Emilia, I challenge you to a battle!" she declared, her breaths coming out in short pants. The girl probably came running to catch up to me.

"If I do, will you leave me alone?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder at Shauna.

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" she beamed enthusiastically.

I couldn't help but smirk as I turned round to face the brunette. My grip on the PokéBall tightened at the thought of a battle, though it was a shame she was going to be my first. However, my smirked faltered when I saw that determination, which reminded me of my little brother. I quickly shook my head to rid the thought away.

Shauna tossed her PokéBall into the air, snapping me out of my thoughts once the bright light flashed.

"Let's go, Li'l Fennekin!"

A small four-legged Pokémon appeared before me when the light faded away. Its entire fur was a soft yellow color, but its tiny paws were white and the fur in its ears were blazing red. It was clear to me that this battle would go in my favor, for I had the advantage with a Water-type. Did she honestly think she could win like this? I'd just have to make sure she didn't.

"Fine, bring it!"

I immediately tossed my PokéBall into the air. Midway, the red and white capsule opened up and released a beam of blue light. I caught the PokéBall back and took a look at the Pokémon that was officially my starter. Froakie was a rather small thing, only reaching a little past my ankles. Froakie's body was a light blue color with a white fluffy scruff around its neck which resembled foamy bubbles.

The question now was what moves did this Pokémon already know. I quickly fished out my PokéDex from my bag and pointed the camera lens at my new starter. The screen was loading before the information gathered was displayed.

 **Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon.**

 **Gender:** Male

 _It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked._

 **Known Moves** : Pound, Growl, and Bubble.

Seeing that Froakie already knew a Water-type attack, I smirked a little at myself before turning off the device and put it away again. Shauna wouldn't know what was coming at her.

"I'll let you have the first move as a common courtesy!" I shouted over at her.

"Ha! Big mistake!" She pointed at Froakie, who seemed unfazed one bit. "Fennekin use Tackle!"

The little firefox held no hesitation and charged at Froakie, preparing to send my starter flying. My arrogant grin grew when Froakie finally became aware of what was coming toward him.

"Dodge it," I ordered.

The Bubble Frog Pokémon effortlessly jumped out of the way before Fennekin could even touch him. Fennekin skidded to a halt, causing my amusement to rise when it looked around in confusion. Froakie landed behind the opponent, a smirk mimicking mine visible on his face. Shauna gasped in surprise before warning her Fennekin.

"Quick, behind you!" she cried out, but it was too late.

"Use Bubble," I told Froakie.

My starter opened its mouth wide and shot out bubbles of different sizes toward Fennekin. Shauna called out to Fennekin and told it to counter the attack with Ember. Both attacks collided, creating a small smoke cloud to appear. Froakie emerged from the residual fog and landed right next to me. The smoked eventually cleared up, revealing a cautious Fennekin.

This was a perfect opportunity to end this.

"Finish this with your strongest Bubble attack," I told Froakie.

Shauna was unable to give her Pokémon a command in time, for the number of bubbles overwhelmed the opponent immediately. The little firefox yelped in surprise as the bubbles made contact with its fur. As the last Bubble attack hit Fennekin, the small firefox collapsed, clearly exhausted and too weak to continue to fight. Shauna's look of dismay was evident as she looked at her fainted Pokémon.

Froakie hopped back to my side with that unfazed look he had in the beginning. I've never related to a Pokémon as I did Froakie. This battle was already decided from the beginning; it was fire versus water, the latter being the advantage. She had no place in being sad if the odds were against her from the start.

Besides, she had no chance against me.


	4. Start of a Journey

The disappointment on Shauna's face was clear as day as she returned her fainted Fennekin back into the PokéBall. What I wasn't expecting was for her disappointment to wash away so quickly. The frown from before turned into a bright smile as she jogged her way toward me. She stopped and pulled something out from her bag. The purple bottle with a nozzle led me to believe it was a potion and she intended on using it to heal my Pokémon.

Froakie looked up at me with that bored gaze of his, earning him a shrug as a response from me. I had no idea why Shauna was willing to do such a nice thing for me even after I completely beat her in the battle. Normally, trainers were usually bitter and unhappy losing their first Pokémon battle.

"That was a great battle, Emilia," she complimented, holding out the potion in her hand. "Here, let me heal your Pokémon!"

I couldn't help but scoff a little, but allowed her to do it anyway. She probably wanted a favor from me later on because no one was this nice, especially after losing a battle, and then not expect anything in return. Besides, it's not like Froakie took any real damage during the fight. After spraying any small cuts on Froakie's body, Shauna looked up at me with that beaming bright smile.

"Thanks for being the first person to battle me as a Pokémon Trainer!" She continued to smile, which earned her a raised eyebrow from me.

"Even though you lost?" I questioned, still finding it hard to believe that a newbie Pokémon Trainer like her was accepting of her defeat.

"Yep! It taught me that I'm gonna have to train hard if I ever want to be stronger." Shauna turned her heels toward the gates of Aquacorde Town but looked over her shoulder at me, still smiling.

"See ya' later!"

Before I got the chance to question her logic, she dashed off back to the town. I shook out of my disbelief and sighed. This girl, my new neighbor, and fellow pupil was a strange one. Her brother was no exception to my thoughts. I also had this feeling that I wasn't going to get rid of them so easily.

I looked at my wristwatch and let out a groan when I saw I had used up almost two hours of my time. How was that even possible? Mom probably thought I got lost and was probably freaking out even though I hadn't given her a proper time of when I'd get back to the house. I should get going before chaos broke out.

Froakie called out to me and the moment I looked down at him, he jumped up. Out of instinct, I quickly caught him as he landed safely in my arms. I was about to question what he did, but he already took it upon himself to snuggle against my chest and make himself comfortable. A satisfied croak left his mouth, which made me grin a little.

"You're a lazy one, aren't you?" I asked in an ironic manner, though he answered with another croak.

I shook my head and walked on the path to the house. My journey to the house was shorter than the first time, which I was grateful for. When opened the door and entered, a small blur of red flew toward me and rammed itself straight into my face. A tiny growl left my lips, causing Froakie to hop off my arms and onto the floor. I grabbed the red blur and glared at him.

"Quit messing with me before I feed you to a Seviper!" I scolded, but it came out more of a threat. However, Fletchling simply chirped and went unfazed by my threat.

That little shit.

"Oh, Emi! You made it back!"

My anger subsided and I looked ahead, finding my mom coming out of the living room and walking toward me. I loosened my grip on Fletchling and he flew away, flapping his tiny red wings, and flew toward my mom. Fletchling landed on her shoulder.

"I see you got your starter Pokémon." She knelt down to get a good look at Froakie, giving his head a good pat that made him put in bliss. "A Water-type too. Adam would've been so jealous."

Hearing that name caused me to lower my gaze. I haven't heard that name after the incident with my dad.

"Yeah, he would've..." I spoke in an unusually quiet voice.

She let out a reminiscent laugh, causing my lips to twitch upwards, but I fought back the urge to smile. I couldn't make myself smile right now, especially since my brother wasn't here to enjoy the moment. It would be selfish of me.

My thoughts were interrupted when Mom dropped her hand from Froakie's head and stood up. The nostalgia in her face subsided as she presented me her usual grin.

"I take it you met with Professor Sycamore's other pupil?" She rose an eyebrow at me. The facts that she knew I would be getting a starter Pokémon startled me.

"I can't believe you did that," I spoke in an annoyed voice. There was nothing I hated more than being lied to. "I was supposed to be an intern. Not a goddamn Pokémon Trainer!"

"Emi..." Hurt flashed in her eyes, which made me feel guilty for snapping at her the way I did.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I apologized. "It's just... a little warning would've been nice." A sigh left my lips before I reached into my messenger bag and fished out the letter. "This is for you."

Curiously, Mom took the envelope from my hand and opened it. She read the information in the letter. Something felt strange when her green eyes suddenly became interested with each word she read. Froakie decided to explore the house, so he hopped away with Fletchling flying above him. Watching him startle himself after accidentally turning on the television after stepping on the remote control was enough to distract me. He's a little dork.

My distraction didn't last long when an excited shriek left Mom's lips. I quickly snapped my attention to the woman as she looked at me with the biggest smile I haven't seen in so long.

"This is wonderful, Emi!" She clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Looks like Professor Sycamore is having you go off on a journey of your own."

My eyes widened at the announcement, half of the incredulous feeling making me sick to my stomach while the other filled me with adrenaline. The feeling I have right now was conflicting; I didn't know whether to be excited or afraid. Mom was happy for me, but I couldn't bring myself to even feign the excitement.

Why did I have to leave home right away? I haven't even properly settled down in a new region that I was not familiar with. Aside from it being such a huge responsibility, I wasn't ready to leave Mom behind. I still bore wounds from the events I suffered back in Sinnoh with my dad. I needed her. Without her comfort, I might just lose my sanity.

"That's insane!" I exclaimed in sheer shock. "We've only been here for a week and I already have to leave?!"

"I know!" Mom grabbed onto both of my hands and gazed straight into my green eyes that resembled her own. "You're already having exciting things going on. Oh Emi, I'm so happy for you!"

I didn't have the chance to tell her my feelings toward all this. She let my hands go and ran up the stairs, yelling that she had something to help me on my journey. Froakie hopped back to me, a concerned look on his face. I released a shaky breath and picked him up. He relaxed into my arms, but he was the comfort I needed to stop my heart from racing. I needed to break it to her; I wasn't ready for any of this.

Mom descended the stairs holding something behind her back, the grin never leaving her lips as she made her way toward me. All I could think about was the fact that she was letting me do this. Why was she okay with it? It was the complete opposite when we were still in Sinnoh; she was strict about me going out aside from going to Professor Rowan's laboratory and running errands for her. Why was it different here in Kalos? Was it because we weren't bound by the past when we're miles away from there?

I pondered upon many questions. The thoughts running through my mind made me zone out, but I was brought back to reality when Mom snapped her fingers in front of my face. That's when she revealed the surprise she had for me. I shifted Froakie a little bit and took the device out of her hands, inspecting it closely.

"A Town Map?" I asked in a puzzled manner.

"That's right," she confirmed. "I figured since we haven't explored this new region, you might find it useful for traveling."

I frowned a little before putting the device down on the table.

"Mom... I can't do this," I confessed, putting Froakie down. He didn't leave my side. "I'm not ready to leave. I still haven't recovered from the things that happened with dad and-"

"Emi, what are you-"

"It's always grey, Mom." My gaze dropped to the floor, but I caught a glimpse at the incredulous look she had after I said what I said. "I keep trying to see the world in color again, but it's hard. It's hard waking up every day wishing for these grey clouds over my head to disappear. It's been four years... but the vibrant colors I use to see are slowly turning all grey."

I felt tears beginning to line my eyes. My emotions were becoming overwhelming for me to bear, which was what really scared me. I needed someone to help me; I didn't trust myself to be alone and away from home. It's not like I wanted to be this fragile, but sometimes my demons wouldn't let me be strong.

Warmth suddenly embraced me, as well as arms tightening around me. My eyes widened at the sudden hug, but the familiar warmth from Mom was enough to pull me away from my dark thoughts.

"You're hurting, Emilia." It was the first time I heard her call me by my real name. "It pains me to see you suffer so much. You're all I have left after your father..." She pulled away enough for us to make eye contact. "It's okay for you to feel scared of leaving home, but this is a wonderful opportunity for you to heal. Having me around might only make things worse. What you need is to take time for yourself and find your peace."

"It's not easy..." I mumbled quietly. She smiled sadly.

"It never is," she admitted. "But I know you. You're a tough girl. I swear on my life that this journey will give you closure toward your old life. You'll be reborn into a new person, one that will cast those clouds away."

Mom's words were able to put me at ease. Going on a journey was never on my mind back in Sinnoh. Lucas and Reese always talked about it, but I never gave my opinion about it even before the stuff that happened with Dad. People go on journeys for different reasons, whether it's to compete in the Pokémon League, become Champion, aim for Top Coordinator, or just to fulfill a purpose in their life. There are goals people wish to fulfill, but what was mine?

Was I supposed to be okay with what Dad did to us? Was I supposed to cast away the clouds over my head? Was I supposed to make my world bright with vivid colors?

I didn't know, but maybe that was why Mom wanted me to go on this journey. I finally understood why she kept it from me; I would've been too stubborn to accept it when the wounds were still fresh. Mom really did know me well.

"Okay." I nodded, wiping my eyes from the tears that were ready to fall. "I'll do it. Just... give me some time to pack."

* * *

Going through my unpacked boxes was a nightmare, but thankfully it was all over. I made sure to pick out the essentials such as toiletries and some clothes. After I gathered it all, I dumped them all onto my bed and began to pack. It was all going smoothly until I stumbled upon a small journal.

Curiosity ran through my veins as I picked it up and looked through it. I was brought back to nostalgic days when I saw that it was a hardcover sketchbook with all my old drawings. I haven't even touched any of my art supplies in a long time. As I flipped through pages, something slipped out and landed on the bed. I placed the sketchbook down and picked up the item that left, only to grimace when I saw what it was.

It was a family photo taken just a few months after my little brother was born. Those were simpler times before Dad ruined everything. What stung the most was that this photo captured the genuine happiness and love we had. People would think I was lying if I said this family fell apart. This photo meant a lot to me, for it reminded me of when everyone was happy.

I couldn't leave it behind; I needed something to remind me why I was going on this journey in the first place. Not only that, but maybe I should take the sketchbook with me to ease back into my hobby. If anything, I could find comfort in expressing my emotions since Mom won't be there to do it.

Once I finished packing everything into my larger messenger bag, I left my room and walked down the stairs. Mom's eyes lit up when she saw me. Fletchling flew toward me and landed on my head. I decided to not shoo him away. As much as he annoyed me, it'll be the last time I'll see the little sucker. Mom wrapped an arm around my shoulder and guided me through the front door, Froakie following closely behind.

Neither of us spoke until we made it to the exit of Vaniville Town. The silence wasn't deafening; it was comfortable. A small breeze caused my long locks of hair to sway. I tucked a strand behind my ear.

This was it. I will start my journey through the Kalos region. It was really happening.

"I'm going to miss you lots, Mom," I said, looking at her sadly. "This is a big leap toward my road to recovery, but I trust you when you say it'll bring me closure."

"Of course." She smiled. "I'm proud of you for doing this. Oh! There's one more thing I want to give you."

I gave her a weird look as she handed me another device. The strange device looked like the one the ginger boy from earlier had hanging around his neck. It was much smaller than a PokéDex, but it still fit in the palm of my hand. What was this thing?

"It's a Holo Caster," Mom informed me. "Use it to keep in touch with me."

"Thank you." I put it away in an empty compartment of my messenger bag. "This means a lot to me."

"Remember that all Pokémon Centers have video phones, so don't be afraid to call me if you ever need to talk." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know you'll do just fine on this journey. I'll be waiting for your return, okay?"

"Yeah..." I smiled. "This isn't goodbye, so I guess... See you later."

"See you later." She pulled me into a hug. "I love you, Emilia. Don't you ever forget it."

"I love you too."

I pulled away from the embrace and turned to face the exit leading toward the route that led to Aquacorde Town. A sigh left my lips before I glanced down at Froakie. He seemed just about ready to leave as I was. Having a Pokémon like him around should make this journey go smoothly.

To think that I disliked the move here because of how sudden it was. Even now, I still didn't consider this place home. However, there were still things I needed to fix for myself before I could quickly judge this place. The environment wasn't at fault; it was me with my problems taking it out in this new place.

Without hesitation, I walked through the exit with Froakie following next to me. A couple of steps later, the Bubble Frog Pokémon jumped high enough to reach my arms. I was able to catch him before he fell to the ground. I couldn't help but smile at my starter as he got himself comfortable. I had goals to achieve, and I'd do anything to reach them.

This journey was just the beginning.


	5. Behind What Lies

Parting ways with Mom was harder than I had ever imagined, but Froakie's company kept me at ease. I was happy that I had a companion Pokémon that was so similar to me personality wise. I haven't had him for long, but I could already tell we were going to be best friends. My journey wouldn't have been the same had I chosen a different starter.

During the beginning of my journey, I made the conscious decision to skip Aquacorde Town since I already knew what was there thanks to Shauna dragging me with her. Going through the town was fast and I quickly found myself entering Route 2. Froakie was in his PokéBall because he was tired and wanted to rest. At first, he wanted me to carry him, but even I get tired sometimes. Returning him to his capsule was the next option.

Taking a quick pause outside of Route 2, I took out the Town Map to see what my next destination would be. It was called Santalune City, and what piqued my interest was that there was a Bug-type gym there. I've always been interested in gym battling after seeing Lucas challenge Roark with his Turtwig. The match was intense despite the fact that Lucas had the advantage. Even Reese had taken a shot at gym battling before she became Professor Rowan's pupil.

Huh, maybe I should try taking on gym battling.

Deciding on my final thoughts, I turned off the Town Map and put it away before making my way toward Santalune Forest. Before I reached the entrance, a familiar obnoxiously enthusiastic voice calling my name made me halt. An annoyed groan left my lips as I turned to the source of the voice with a glare. Shauna waved wildly at me with Calem, who simply smiled at me. I could always dash into the forest and hope to lose them, but these people are stubbornly persistent that it wasn't a viable option for me.

I hesitantly walked toward the siblings, who stood near large patches of grass where certain Pokémon were hiding. Unless they wanted to get mauled by wild Pokémon, then I'd assume they were attempting to catch one. Otherwise, it would be quite daring to stand near tall grass like that. I would know, for I was stupid enough to walk in tall grass in Lake Variety because Reese's annoying brother dared me. Thank Arceus, Lucas was there to rescue me before that flock of Starly killed me.

"What do you want?" I questioned when I arrived, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Calem here was about to show me how to catch a Pokémon," Shauna answered, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "But then I saw you and thought you should see this too."

"I already know how to catch one," I said. "I use to work at a Pokémon lab after all."

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to watch," she insisted.

I sighed, but didn't reply. It's amazing what the power of stubbornness allowed you to do. Maybe I should've taken my chances and fled rather than walking over here.

Watching Calem catch a Bunnelby was excruciatingly boring, but Shauna thought otherwise. I had to hold back snapping at her when she unintentionally called me a prude for not finding a basic demonstration lame. That, and I doubt Calem would take kindly to me being a complete bitch to his kid sister. After he released the Bunnelby, Calem gave Shauna and me ten PokéBalls each. I put mine away while Shauna remained in awe after watching her older brother catch a Pokémon.

I thanked Calem before making my way toward Santalune Forest. The longer I stayed with them, the more I became annoyed. Before I could enter the forest, a young boy wearing stereotypical youngster garb stood in my way. I glared at him, knowing damn well he was going to challenge me to battle.

"Hey, you! I challenge you to a-"

"Hell no, I have other things to do." I moved the kid to the side. "Get out of my way."

"Meanie!"

I rolled my eyes as I entered the forest. No doubt that kid was giving me the stink eye, but I wasn't going to look back to confirm that. As I entered the forest, I slowed my walking to get a good look around. Different Pokémon were playing in the trees, swinging on vines, or running round in the thick patches of grass. I had the opportunities to battle real trainers since Froakie could use the experience.

As I continued to look around, I felt something soft rub itself against my ankle. I looked down and caught a familiar yellow rodent look up at me with its beady eyes. It probably wouldn't leave me alone if I just walked away, so I knelt down to its level.

"What do you want?" I asked the Pikachu.

The Electric Mouse Pokémon pointed toward a certain direction before running off. I sighed as I stood up and followed it. The Pikachu stopped near a large tree and waited for me to catch up.

"Pika-pi!" The Pikachu pointed up at the tree branch, which had a single red apple hanging from it.

I rolled my eyes as I looked down at the Pikachu again with an annoyed expression. It didn't seem fazed one bit, just blinked a few times and waited for me to rip the apple from the tree branch. Either this Pikachu wasn't a good climber or it was just too lazy, and I had a feeling it was the latter. I rolled my eyes before leaping up and picked the apple from the tree.

Once the red fruit was in my hand, I knelt down and gave it the apple. A satisfied cry left its mouth before it hugged my leg and ran off with the apple. That little rodent only used me to get a goddamn apple. Clever, but annoying.

"That was really nice of you, Emilia!"

I couldn't help but cringe when Shauna's voice rang in my ears. Knowing I couldn't get away from her, I turned around to face her. The brunette girl stood there, looking at me with a smile on her face.

"I only helped that Pikachu because it wouldn't leave me alone," I explained before walking onward.

"Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance as the excited girl next to me kept jumping from one side to another as we went through the forest together. I tried to get rid of her at one point, but she caught up to me rather quickly. Perhaps it was my fault for not telling her to leave me alone. I would never have imagined a fifteen-year-old girl having this much energy. Honestly, what was she on?

I've had enough of this. I stopped my walking and looked for a hiding spot. I needed to do something to calm down before I snapped. Spotting a rather large tree that could probably hide my figure, I walked over to it and sat down. Shauna was too distracted to notice I was gone. Opening my messenger bag, I pulled out my sketchbook. Perhaps drawing would calm me down and get my mind off the energetic teenager.

Hm, what to draw… Oh!

When the idea came to mind, I pulled out the pencil kept in my bag and began to outline the basic structures. Once the outline was complete, I began to draw in the solid shapes using the outline as a guide. Details followed after I erased all scraps and impurities, and then I turned to shading a few areas to add depth.

"Woah! That's so cool!"

Startled, I dropped my pencil when I heard that obnoxiously familiar voice right next to my ear. My sketchbook also slid off my lap, making it land face down on the ground. An annoyed sigh left my lips as I looked to the right. Shauna looked at me sheepishly.

"My bad…" She awkwardly laughed.

Rolling my eyes, I picked up my sketchbook and pencil. My eyes took in the piece of art I created, or rather, the first piece of art I've done since the incident. It was of the three evolution stages of Pichu as a family. The Pichu and Pikachu were sharing an apple as the Raichu watched them with a smile. The idea came to me when I helped that Pikachu get the apple earlier. I would've cleaned it up more had Shauna not interrupted.

I put away my supplies before getting up and walking on, this time with the purpose of finding an exit so I could get away from her. Unfortunately, no matter how fast I walked, Shauna still managed to catch up.

"I didn't know you drew," Shauna spoke as an attempt to make conversation.

"I do," I answered bluntly.

"You're an artist then?" she pestered, which annoyed me.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked rhetorically.

"But-Oh look, it's Calem and the others!" She left my side and ran forward to catch up with the others.

How lovely, the whole gang was here.

From my line of sight, I caught Calem looking behind Shauna until his eyes landed on me. No doubt he was expecting me if his annoying little sister was there, which I had no clue why that would be the case outside this particular scenario. As much as I wanted to get out of here, those other trainers were in the way of the exit. I had no choice but to cross paths with them.

"What took you guys so long?" Calem asked when I caught up.

"I wasn't aware we were traveling in a group," I answered. "Since I wasn't in a rush to get to Santalune City, I thought I'd actually take my time and explore the forest. That is until Shauna found me."

"Yep!" Shauna chimed in. "I caught Emilia drawing something. She's an artist!"

"That's so cool!" Tierno's eyes sparkled with interest. "Can you show us some of your work?"

"No," I rejected. "My art is personal."

"But you were drawing the Pichu fam-"

"To me, they're personal," I finalized as an attempt to end this discussion.

Much to my surprise, it worked; it stopped them from pressing the discussion any further. To people like them, a simple drawing like the Pichu family might not mean anything to them, but it meant something to me. Before I started this journey, I made it a personal goal to draw my emotions when I had no one to talk to. The Pichu family was just one example of what I meant. I drew what I imagined the ideal happy family would be.

In fact, that family should've been us three: Mom, Adam, and I. Unfortunately, the drawing just showed something I could never have in this lifetime.

The awkward silence that followed after I made it clear that I would not show my personal art, Trevor changed the subject. For some reason, they all began to tell one another what they would do on their journey. Trevor, being the little nerd he was, planned to complete the PokéDex for Professor Sycamore. Tierno's plan was to make a Pokémon dance team, which was rather amusing. Calem planned to challenge all eight gyms and then face the Kalos League.

Shauna felt a little out of place, saying she had no clue what she wanted to do on her journey. In the end, she decided to try different things out and then settle on something later. I already knew my purpose for this journey when I agreed to leave the house. Everything is still going grey, but maybe that would change.

"What are you gonna do on your journey, Emilia?" Shauna asked, all heads turning toward me.

"You wouldn't understand." I moved my gaze somewhere else. "But I already know you people will not be satisfied with that answer, so I'll make it brief. I want closure."

"Closure? What do you mean?" Tierno asked.

"C-Can you elaborate please?" Trevor timidly asked.

The insecurities I had begun to slowly rise to the surface. I made my way forward, keeping my eyes on the exit with my back facing toward the others. I hated seeing other people when I felt vulnerable.

"Let's just say there's a reason I left Sinnoh other than what Professor Sycamore had informed you," I revealed.

Silence followed, but all that was audible were the rustling leaves from the trees and bushes. They were probably surprised to hear that Professor Sycamore hadn't told them everything, though they didn't deserve it. I was the one who asked for that specific part of my life to be kept in the dark. Pity was the last thing I wanted to be welcomed with when I met them for the first time. Putting my personal life for others to see would do me no good.

Explaining what I meant when I said I wanted closure would be a waste of everyone's time. Even if I did, they wouldn't understand. They way these people lived their lives gave me the impression that they have not once experienced the pain I've felt. I was nothing like them even though we were around the same age group. I wasn't relatable to them at all.

I looked over my shoulder at the other trainers and I wasn't surprised to see their confused expressions. It only made me wonder why I bothered opening my mouth in the first place. Since I had a feeling they weren't going to say anything, I turned my gaze forward and walked onward.

"What is there to find closure for?"

My eyebrows furrowed, but I refused to look back. I already knew it was Calem who spoke up.

"You said there's a reason you left Sinnoh, but why? What is it you're running from?" he pressed.

If he knew, he'd try to help. That was what I was afraid of. My hands tightening into balls of fists as I recalled my days spend after I lost someone I cared about. What I regret doing was pushing away the only friends I ever had. Just the thought made me frown.

"The past."

Without waiting for a reaction, I walked through the exit and made my way to Santalune City. The way Calem had posed the question made me realize one thing.

I was afraid of escaping the grey world.


	6. Unlikely Encounter

The fact that I had finally arrived in Santalune City wasn't even in my mind at the moment. All I could think about were my words that I exchanged with Calem before I separated myself from the rest of the group. I felt cornered as they pestered me with questions, and the response I had given them was already too much for them to know. I shouldn't have to explain myself to them, yet I still told them. Gah, I had to make sure the same thing would never happen again.

I didn't agree to go on this journey to make friends; I agreed to travel in hopes of putting my misery in the past.

Releasing a heavy sigh, I decided to use the Town Map to investigate what Santalune City had to offer. After pulling the device out of my bag and powering it on, I waited for my location to load. My eyes fell upon the red pin flashing with the words "Santalune City" appearing above it. Everything about this place was available to me when I tapped on the information tab. Unfortunately, when I read the time displayed at the very top of the screen, I knew my exploring would have to wait until tomorrow.

Aside from not having a proper lunch earlier today, I also wanted to rest for the night. I haven't particularly gotten used to traveling by foot and I no longer had access to my bike during the move. Powering off the Town Map, I put it away and made my way to the Pokémon Center. Hopefully, there were still rooms available to book for the night. I didn't plan on staying here for more than a day anyway.

The automatic doors opened the moment I stepped on the black mat near them. I was welcomed with a cool and relaxing air when I stepped foot inside. Since it was around eight o'clock at night, the lobby was rather empty. Only a few people lingered about: Pokémon Trainers, a businessman, a breeder, and an Ace Trainer.

I walked toward Nurse Joy, who had been typing on a computer at her desk. When she saw me, the pink-haired nurse stood up and waited for me with that signature welcoming smile. I had no intentions on healing Froakie since he was perfectly healthy. I flashed her a small smile as I reached the counter.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokémon Center! Would you like me to heal your Pokémon?" she offered, but I shook my head.

"No, but thank you," I kindly rejected. "I was wondering if I could book a room for the night, please."

"Of course!" she beamed, excusing herself to the computer. A few minutes later, she came back with a bronze key card and a clipboard with a pen attached to it. "We have a room available for you. I just need you to sign in and you're all set!"

Once I signed my name that had a number highlighted, I grabbed the keycard and thanked Nurse Joy before heading to the room. It didn't take too long to find the room since it was rather close to the lobby. When I arrived, I inserted the bronze keycard and waited for the door to unlock. A small green light flickered on the electric lock, which was accompanied by a small buzzing noise. I twisted the knocked and pushed the door opened.

I closed the door behind me after I flicked the light switch on. My room was nothing special; it was the standard decor you'd find in any kind of inn or motel which contained a bed, nightstand, lamp, and desk. The bathroom was to my right when I first entered the room. After dropping my stuff onto the bed, I brought my arms over my head and stretched. I paused when I heard that monstrous growl coming from my stomach.

I guess it's time to eat.

* * *

"What a letdown," I mumbled after filling Froakie's bowl with Pokémon food.

My starter didn't hesitate to dig in right away, not even concerned that he might choke with the rapid pace he was eating it. I would do the same had the cafeteria had other options to choose from. A scowl made its way onto my face when I gazed back at the steaming clam chowder in front of me. Not only was I not in the mood for soup, but I also wasn't particularly fond of clam chowder. That was an understatement; I strongly disliked clam chowder.

Thankfully, the vending machine was still working, which earned me a bag of organic potato chips and a chocolate bar. I wouldn't normally get this much food, but I was very hungry. Plus, I had a feeling I wasn't going to finish the clam chowder despite only serving myself a small amount.

Begrudgingly, I scooped up some of the soup and blew on it to cool it down. Once steam no longer emerged from the scoop, I shoved the portion into my mouth. My scowl deepened once the taste settled in and then forcefully swallowed it. Ugh, I wish they were still serving cheddar and broccoli soup and not this crap. Then again, I had no one to blame but myself for waiting until now to eat. Each spoonful that followed was just as terrible as the first.

I barely managed to finish half of the small serving before I decided to spare myself and dig into my bag of chips. The salted chips and sweet chocolate was able to rid my mouth of that horrible clam chowder taste. As I was about to pop another chip into my mouth, Froakie's loud croak reached my ears. I looked over to see what was going on, only to chuckle at what was going on.

A small fiery orange chick-like Pokémon had its entire head inside Froakie's food bowl. My starter was not happy having his food being eaten by another Pokémon. I believed Froakie and I had that thing in common as well: we didn't like sharing our food with other people. Deciding it would be best to stop the Pokémon before Froakie attacked it, I reached over and picked up the little chick. Its beady eyes stared at me before tilting its rather large head to the side.

"Don't look at me like that," I said, referring to its innocent look.

The Pokémon blinked a few times as I settled it down onto my lap, but I was taken by surprise when it started to peck at my potato chips. My eyes hardened in annoyance as I held the greedy Pokémon away from my food. Now I knew how Froakie felt when this thief was eating his food.

"Torchic! What are you doing?!"

The Pokémon in my grip, Torchic, and I turned around and found a young woman running toward the table I was at. She took a moment to catch her breath before taking the Pokémon out of my hands.

"I'm very sorry about Torchic!" The woman apologized. "He's very energetic, so he runs off without warning."

"I could tell. Torchic helped himself to mine and Froakie's food," I said with teasing sarcasm. "Other than that, I guess it's fine."

"So much for raising baby Pokémon…" She sighed. "Anyway, I'm Teresa. I work here in the Pokémon Center."

I took a moment to take in her appearance. Teresa's pin straight auburn hair was pulled back by a bright red bandanna. Her light brown eyes held pure kindness, which made her out to be an easy person to get along with. She wore a white tank top with a red sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans. Her maroon colored high tops completed her whole outfit.

"I'm Emilia, pleasure," I introduced myself with a lazy wave. I tilted my head to the side at my agitated starter. "That's Froakie and apparently he doesn't like sharing food. I guess there are still some things I have yet to learn since I just got him."

"Oh?" Teresa mumbled as she walked over to my starter. "You only just began your journey as a Pokémon Trainer?"

"Yeah," I confirmed with a nod.

"That's really cool!" she gushed. "As a Pokémon Breeder, I am very impressed how good you are at handling your Pokémon. Not only that, but I can already tell there's a close bond forming between you two."

I couldn't help but grin lightly at Teresa's comment as she gave Froakie an affectionate pat on the head. Like I've said before, Froakie and I have a few things in common already, but I still have more to learn about him. He was already beginning to take after me, making a fuzzy feeling of warmth stir in my chest. I was glad to have chosen him as my starter. Things wouldn't have been the same if I had chosen another Pokémon.

Teresa stood up and stretched her arms over her head, releasing a relaxed moan from her lips. Dropping her arms to the side, the Pokémon Breeder looked at me with a satisfied look in her kind eyes.

"Froakie will go far with you as his trainer." She smiled. "Anyway, it's time for me to hit the sack. I need to wake up bright and early to help Nurse Joy with checkups and stuff. Nice meeting you, Emilia."

"Likewise," I replied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too." She turned to Torchic. "C'mon, let's get some sleep."

Torchic followed the auburn-haired woman and the two left the cafeteria. It was kind of amusing watching the little thing trying to keep up with its tiny legs. Glancing over at my wristwatch, the red numbers flashed bright red. It was barely nine o'clock and I was feeling the exhaustion trying to send me into a deep sleep.

"Maybe we should get some shut eye too, Froakie," I told my starter.

* * *

The next day came by rather slowly, mostly since I went to sleep at around nine thirty at night. It was strange waking up without having Fletchling poke my eyes out, but I wasn't complaining. I quite enjoyed having both eyes in my sockets thank you very much. After getting dressed in my usual clothes and handing the key card back to Nurse Joy, I walked out of the Pokémon Center with the Town Map in my hand. I was trying to get more information about the city.

My eyes perked up when I saw an icon with a PokéBall that merged into a bolt of lightning on the white part of the capsule. I pressed the icon and information of the city's local gym popped up. According to what's on here, the gym was run by a woman named Viola, who specialized in Bug-type Pokémon. As long as none of her Pokémon had any Grass-type moves, Froakie should have no problem taking them on.

Looks like there was another purpose to this journey aside from closure.

I would've gone to the gym right now, but none of us could battle on an empty stomach. Luckily, there was a café not too far from the gym. It looked rather fancy, but it was just for aesthetics considering how surprisingly cheap the prices were. After ordering a breakfast sandwich and an iced coffee, I took a seat at a table outside since it was rather packed inside. Plus, Pokémon weren't allowed indoors and Froakie needed to eat.

Once Froakie was out of his PokéBall, I poured some of those pellets into a bowl in front of him. When it got full, I put away the can and Froakie began to dig in.

"Eat up, bud. You have a big day today and you'll need all the energy you can get," I told him, giving his head an affectionate pat.

Minutes later, the waiter arrived with my iced coffee and breakfast sandwich. I couldn't believe it, but this was the best sandwich I ever had. Hell, it even put Reese's homemade breakfast sandwiches to shame. If she ever found out I said something like that, she'd kill me. The sauce in this sandwich made the whole thing taste heavenly. I had no choice but to savor it because it was so damn delicious. Imagine my disappointment when the food was gone out of my hand despite how slowly I ate.

Since there was still time, and the weather was really nice, I decided to put the finishing touches on my drawing of the Pichu family. I took out my sketchbook and pencil and proceeded to work on it. For once, it felt nice not getting interrupted by a certain energetic teenage girl. Although, I wish I had my color pencils with me. Coloring it would've made this drawing more vivid and alive.

Once I finished the last few things needed for the drawing, I completed the whole thing by signing my name at the bottom right corner and the date. In all honesty, it wasn't like my other works, but still not bad after a four-year hiatus. With some work, I could probably get back how I use to draw.

"Excuse me."

I tore my gaze from the drawing and turned around. An older woman, perhaps in her mid-twenties, stood there with a camera in her hand. Her bright blonde hair was in a bobbed haircut and her equally bright green eyes stared at me. She wore a white tank top paired with olive green cargo pants.

"Um, yes?" I asked.

"I was passing by and I caught glimpse of your drawing. It is absolutely beautiful!" She held up her camera. "Would it be fine if I took a picture?"

I sighed and mumbled, "Knock yourself out."

The blonde woman nodded and positioned her camera before snapping a photo of my drawing. The sudden flash caught me by surprise, leaving me in a dazed state for a moment before blinking it away. I was never fond of taking pictures for that reason. I looked over at the woman, who was admiring the new photo she had just taken.

"Wow, you're rather talented. How old are you?" she asked as she moved her gaze from the camera to me.

"I'm seventeen," I answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Seventeen years old and you have the artistic talent of a veteran. I'm very impressed." She chuckled. Her eyes caught sight of Froakie as he drank some water. "And you're a Pokémon Trainer? Talk about going far in life."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that. I've only just started my journey not too long ago…" I mumbled.

I was already getting uncomfortable with this woman trying to make conversation with me. I had hoped she just wanted to take the picture of my drawing then leave, but I was wrong. How does one kindly tell another person to leave me alone?

"Are you going to challenge the gym by any chance?" she asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I am." I nodded, feeling a sudden rush of confidence run through my veins. "Froakie will dominate that gym leader and her Pokémon."

The woman raised an eyebrow at me and crossed her arms over her chest, a smirk rising to her lips. I rose an eyebrow as a response. Why was she looking so cocky all of the sudden?

"Well then, nice to know I found myself a challenger with a fiery spirit." She winked. "Looks like I'll be seeing you there soon. Good luck!"

A small gasp left my lips as I stood up from my seat before she could walk away.

"Wait, what?!" I gave her an incredulous look, only making her smirk widen.

"My mistake. I forgot to introduce myself." She giggled. "I'm Viola, Santalune City's gym leader. I'm looking forward to battling with you."

My eyes widened as I watched Viola walk out and in the direction of the gym. Had I accidentally underestimated the gym leader in front of the gym leader herself? I crossed my arms over my chest with a huff. You know what? I didn't care. That badge was going to be mine because I believe in Froakie.

Placing a tip on the table for the waiter, I put way Froakie's bowl and my sketchbook. My starter looked up at me, probably noticing a change in my mood.

"Let's go kick some ass, Froakie."

With that, we both made our way to the gym where Viola was no doubt waiting for us.


	7. Gym Leader Viola

"Holy shit…" were the words that left my lips as I took in my surroundings.

I was left staring in awe at the beautifully captured photographs displayed all over the walls of this gym. All sizes varied from small to large and landscape view to portrait display. I wasn't too surprised to notice that all of the pictures were centered around Bug-type Pokémon in their natural habitat. While they were mostly captured in similar environments, the photographer was able to pick up each Pokémon's individualistic uniqueness. While I wasn't very fond of the word, I could definitely confirm that these photos were aesthetically pleasing to take in.

Viola certainly wasn't kidding around when she called herself a photographer; her work here already blew me away.

Footsteps approached me from behind, snapping me out of my trance. I turned around and met a woman, older than Viola, but still as professional as her. I was able to see a resemblance between the two, so I would assume they had to be related in some way. What set her apart from Viola was her dark brown hair, which was done in a nice bun. Her outfit consisted of a black and hot pink collared blouse and khaki pants, all put together with a pair of black boots. A black equipment bag was secured to her belt around her waist.

What caught my attention was the Pokémon that was perched on her shoulder. It had a reptilian-like body, only this one was black and yellow. Its large blue eyes watched me shyly until it shrunk back when I made eye contact.

"You must be Viola's challenger," the woman spoke. "She's rather excited to battle you."

"That makes two of us." I smirked. Froakie hopped on and perched himself on my shoulder, his croak coming out unusually threatening. He was just as pumped up as I was for this battle.

"Allow me to escort you then. My name is Alexa by the way," the woman introduced herself before gesturing to the shy Pokémon on her shoulder. "This is Helioptile. He's rather shy."

"Quite a contrast to Froakie here." I gestured to my starter. "The name's Emilia."

I followed Alexa to the elevator that was located at the back of the gym. She pushed the button pointing down and the elevator began its descent. A small ding alerted me that we arrived and the automatic doors parted. The moment I stepped out, I was greeted with a jungle environment, one that I recognized from the photograph upstairs. The arena was so damn large, making the blonde woman up ahead appear smaller from her end of the battlefield.

Viola waved at us as I walked to my end of the arena. Froakie hopped off my shoulder and landed on the black floor, his gaze determined to win this fight. I believed in his abilities, and I most certainly believed he could win this.

"Thanks for bringing her here, Alexa!" Viola shouted at the brunette woman standing behind me.

"No problem, Sis!" Alexa looked over at me with a wink. "Good luck."

She left before I could say anything else. Once Alexa was gone, I gave my full attention to Viola. The way her eyes glinted told me she was just as excited about this battle as I was.

"Let's both do our best and make this a battle we'll both remember!" she beamed over at me. "Surskit, I choose you!"

Viola tossed a Pokéball in the air, a beam of light leaving the capsule. The light took the form of a small spider-like insect. Once the light faded away, it left behind a blue Pokémon with four long and slender legs that were sliding from side to side. Froakie put himself into a competitive stance as he eyed the opponent. He was finally going to battle that he'd enjoy, which sadly wasn't the case with Shauna and her Fennekin.

Both Surskit and Froakie had the same typing, which meant water attacks wouldn't affect either of them. However, what I took notice of was the size difference between the two. If Froakie couldn't attack using Bubble, he most certainly could do real damage with physical attacks.

"Surskit use Quick Attack!"

"Froakie d-"

I couldn't help but gasp when a blur of blue rammed into Froakie's side. My starter mirrored the same surprise I felt as he was knocked over to the side in a sliding manner. Crap, it seemed as though Surskit relied on speed to make up for its small size. I couldn't even tell Froakie to dodge in time!

Froakie stood back up and shook himself to snap out of his trance. At least now he knew not to let his guard down from now on. He remained in a battle stance as he waited for my next command.

We weren't going down without a fight!

"Froakie, show them what a real Quick Attack looks like!"

My starter nodded briefly and charged at Surskit in a blue. The opponent kept its stance defensive as it cautiously looked for Froakie's incoming attack. I smirked when Froakie began to go in an unpredictable zigzag pattern. Seeing Viola confused gave me a rush of satisfaction that I believed Surskit was inevitably going to get hit.

Froakie ended the unpredictable movement across the arena and rammed himself into Surskit. The size difference came into play, which caused Surskit to be knocked a great distance. A helpless cry came from the opponent until it collided with the wall. Surskit struggled greatly to get back on his feet. Now was our chance to finish this match!

"Finish this off with one more Quick Attack!" I ordered.

Surskit couldn't even get back up in time before getting hit by Froakie. As sadistic as it sounded, hearing the helpless cry once again was music to my ears as it slid across the arena. Viola gasped and watched as her Pokémon come to a stop near her feet. Surskit was no longer able to battle. Froakie came back to my side with a satisfied look as I pumped my fists up. The real challenge was next to come considering Surskit stood a small chance from the start.

Viola smiled sadly at her fainted Surskit as she returned it to its PokéBall. She sighed heavily, but what caught me off guard was how calm she was acting. It wasn't until she took out another PokéBall from her belt with a smirk playing on her lips that I became wary. I rose an eyebrow at her, but she remained the same as she had before the battle.

"That was a good match, but don't think you've won just yet!" she hollered over at me with confidence. Viola tossed her next PokéBall into the air, releasing the final Pokémon we'd have to defeat in order to get that badge. "Go, Vivillon!"

A Pokémon with unique wings suddenly appeared. Despite its elegant and beautiful appearance, this opponent looked stronger than Surskit, which worried me a bit. Would Froakie be able to handle it? Just to learn something new, I pulled out my PokéDex from my bag and pointed the camera at Viola's ace.

 **Vivillon, the Scale Pokémon**

 _Vivillon with many different patterns_ are _found all over the world. These patterns are affected by the climate of their habitat._

The PokéDex entry made this Vivillon sound as though it wouldn't cause a problem, but I had a gut feeling Viola had something up her sleeve. Froakie learned not to let his guard down and neither should I.

"Are you ready for one more battle, Froakie?" I asked my starter.

Froakie looked back at me a nodded, his eyes still swirling with determination. I couldn't help but grin a little bit. He really was taking after me, his trainer. Time to show Viola how far our bond would take us!

* * *

"Froakie use Water Pulse once more!"

"Dodge it, Vivillon!"

Spheres of water were thrown at the irritating opponent, but none of them were able to hit thanks to its ability to fly with speed. Froakie landed on the arena's floor, breathing heavily but kept a strong appearance. I couldn't help but growl a little under my breath with the direction this match was headed toward. Viola surely saved the best for last, but her trump card was pushing Froakie and me to the edge. I couldn't help but panic when block blotches began to crawl up Froakie's face, but she roughly shook them away. Those black blotches were the real culprits behind Froakie's exhaustion.

The Vivillon's Infestation attack gradually weakened my starter.

I hadn't thought anything of it at first, but at this point, it was clear that this match could go either way. After shaking off the insects, Froakie charged at the opponent with a Quick Attack, but unfortunately, it wasn't as effective as it was with Surskit. I had to hand it to Viola; she certainly didn't mess around during these gym battles.

"Ready to taste defeat?" Viola taunted as her Vivillon conceitedly fluttered its textured wings. I glared at her and Froakie growled.

"Never underestimate us!" I shouted. "Froakie, use Quick Attack once more!"

Froakie took a quick breath before charging at Vivillon once more, who had let its guard down and lowered its height in the air. Viola was too amused I had called out the same attack twice in a row that she didn't notice how unguarded her Pokémon was. I had an idea on how to end this match, but it was a gamble. However, I had a feeling it would work.

"Vivillon dodge it and use Infestation!"

"I don't think so!"

When Froakie was close enough to Vivillon, he quickly moved to the side and jumped up behind the opponent. This sudden move caught both Viola and Vivillon off guard, which was exactly what I was hoping for. "Now use Water Pulse!"

A large water sphere formed in Froakie's hands, growing increasingly larger the more he enforced its power. The largest it went to was that of a size of a basketball before he threw it at Vivillon's back. The opponent cried out in pain as its whole body collided with the floor, a dust cloud emerging afterward. Anticipation ate at my nerves as I watched the dust lift, but it all stopped when my eyes fell upon a very injured Vivillon. I was filled with joy for a moment until I saw Vivillon struggling to get back up.

It fought hard, but Vivillon collapsed in the end. Viola and I both stared in shock at the fainted Vivillon, but my mind could only focus on one thing: the outcome of this match.

I won my first gym battle.

A goofy smile emerged on my face as the thought finally registered in my mind. Viola returned her fainted Vivillon as I made my way toward Froakie. A content cheer left my lips as I scooped him into my arms and hugged him tightly. I swayed from side to side as laughter erupted from the sheer excitement I felt.

"We did it, bud!" I beamed as I squished him closer to me.

When I pulled away, I caught sight of Froakie smiling weakly at me. Poor guy must be exhausted from this battle, but it was thanks to him we defeated Viola and her Pokémon. I took out his PokéBall and returned him, deciding it would be best for him to rest before I took him to the Pokémon Center after this. My fond smile never left my face as I stared at the red and white capsule.

Footsteps echoed through the huge arena, the echo subsiding when they approached me. I put away Froakie's PokéBall and turned toward the direction the footsteps came from. Viola stood there with a black box in her hand.

"Congratulations on winning your first gym battle, Emilia," she said kindly. "As proof that you won, I would like you to take the Bug Badge. You deserve it."

My eyes trailed down to what was inside the box. A copper oval-shaped ladybug with four green dots on each wing rested upon a small, velvety plush pillow. So this was what certified my victory of this gym? Nice! Carefully, I picked it up and took a good look at it from the palm of my hand.

This was it, my first gym badge.

If only Adam could be here to see it too.

* * *

" _You won your first gym battle?_ "

"Yeah!" I beamed at my mom through the screen as I showcased the badge. "This here proves it."

Mom's green eyes brightened up as she leaned back and clasped her hands together in an excited manner.

" _Oh, I'm so proud of you, Emi!_ " She chuckled heartily.

After Viola gave me the badge, we had said our goodbyes (Alexa as well) and then I rushed to the Pokémon Center. Nurse joy informed me that the healing process would take around twenty minutes because their automatic healers were under maintenance. While Froakie was getting treated, I decided to give my mom a call; it's been only two days since I left on my journey, but I still wanted to check in with her. Luckily, she had the video phone installed the first day we arrived in Kalos.

I would've used the Holo Caster, but I was still clueless on how to use it. The last thing I wanted was to break an expensive device all because I got frustrated with trying to operate it. I put away my gym badge in a new case I bought at a local gift shop. The feeling of satisfaction bubbled within me as I placed the badge in a small plushy compartment. A grin lingered on my lips as I continued to stare at it. If only that dork was with me to share this moment…

" _Have you been thinking about him, Emi?_ "

Mom's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up at the screen, my green eyes making contact with her soft eyes that held the tiniest amount of loneliness. Just as how she could tell what I was feeling, I knew when she was trying to hide something through appearances. I couldn't help but feel a sense of sorrow starting to tear at my heart. Whenever Adam came to my thoughts, I always found myself watching the world go grey.

I shook my head and presented a fake smile to my mom. No matter how much pain I felt thinking about Adam, I couldn't tell her. This journey was meant to help me, not bring me down further into the abyss. Until I came to terms with what happened back in Sinnoh, I won't have her fret over something like my little brother. Losing him was hard on me, but I couldn't imagine what my poor mom went through.

"I was just wondering how he would react if he saw this," I lied through my teeth. What scared me was that she fell for the lie.

" _He would be happy for you_ ," she replied confidently.

Before the conversation could go any further, the sound of fast-paced chirping caught me off guard. Next thing I knew, a ball of fiery orange fur rested on my lap. For some odd reason, I wasn't too surprised to have found the Torchic from yesterday staring up at me with its beady eyes. The Torchic suddenly began to chirp uncontrollably from sheer happiness, making hold my head from irritation. Why was this Pokémon so damn affectionate toward me?

Another thought crossed my mind: why did Torchic always find me? I was almost positive I made it clear that I had no intentions of playing with it. Not to mention Froakie might still have a grudge against Torchic for eating his food. I couldn't help but cringe when Torchic cuddled closer to me. Affection like this was too much for me.

" _Aww!_ " Mom gushed. " _Did you already get a new Pokémon, Emi?_ "

I picked up Torchic from my lap, already fed up with the cuddling, and kept it at arm's length. While I wasn't the kind of person who saw Pokémon as nothing more than battle machines, I also never approved of Pokémon being so affectionate toward their trainers. From what I studied with Professor Rowan, Pokémon who acted the way Torchic was acting with me right now tend to get very spoiled. Spoiled Pokémon eventually get difficult to deal with later on, especially when they evolve.

"No way!" I denied. Mom gave me a disappointed look.

"Torchic, where did you go now?!"

I looked over my shoulder, still holding Torchic at arm's length, and found the familiar Pokémon Breeder I met yesterday. When her eyes landed on me, her worry melted away with relief as she jogged toward me.

"Oh Emilia, thank goodness Torchic is with you." She sighed, placing a hand on her chest. "I was worried he wandered off somewhere."

"I'm still wondering why Torchic ends up with me rather than with you," I commented, giving Torchic a suspicious look. "If you just want me for food, then you're out of luck."

"I don't think that's the case at all." Teresa laughed. "Torchic really likes you! As a matter of fact, I've been meaning to ask you something before you leave…"

"What is it?" I rose an eyebrow at her. Although, I had a feeling about the direction this conversation was steering towards.

"If it's not too much to ask… would it be alright if you take Torchic with you on your journey?" she asked. I opened my mouth to protest, but Teresa quickly explained why she brought it up. "Torchic gets really bored around here. He has quite the knack for adventure and he won't have fun being stuck at the Pokémon Center all day. You're the only one who can give him the adventure he's been longing for."

" _Emilia Josephine Grey!_ "

My eyes widened when my full name left Mom's lips. Teresa and I both looked over at the screen, but I wasn't prepared for the look I remember getting after causing trouble when I was younger. There she was, smiling threateningly at me. That scary smile used to be enough to keep me from getting myself into trouble.

"Y-Yes?" I stammered after confronting that look on her face.

" _Be a dear and take Torchic with you_ ," Mom ordered, that scary smile never leaving her face. Without hesitation, I looked over at Teresa with a scared smile.

"I don't mind taking Torchic. It's no trouble at all!" I blurted out quickly.

I glanced over at Mom, who gave me a nod of approval. An exasperated sigh was released from my mouth while Teresa clapped her hands together with a closed-eyed smile. She was lucky that Mom was here to convince me otherwise. Then again, it sounded more of a threat than anything else.

"Thank you so much, Emilia!" she beamed.

The auburn-haired woman pulled something out of her red sweater's pocket and then handed it to me. In the palm of her hand were two things: a PokéBall and a jewel the size of a marble that had an earthly swirl embedded in the center. What a strange design.

"What's that?" I asked after taking the jewel in my hand. The PokéBall was put away in my bag. Rather than answering my question, Teresa winked at me.

"You'll find out soon enough." She turned her back to me and waved. "Goodbye, Emilia!"

Theresa left the lobby, leaving me alone with apparently a new team member. I looked at Torchic, who continued chirping happily. I shrugged before facing the screen, silently thanking her for losing the scary smile.

"I guess it's time I should get going," I said. "Froakie isn't going to be happy about this."

" _Oh, they'll learn to get along eventually._ " She waved off with a smile. " _Stay safe out there and thanks for taking in Torchic!_ "

I didn't even have a choice in the matter, but I decided to keep that thought to myself.


	8. Professor Sycamore

The journey from Santalune City to Lumiose City was shorter than what I expected. Of course, I had to maneuver my way through using the Town Map so I wouldn't get lost. The region was still foreign to me and I wasn't comfortable asking around for directions when I was capable of finding them myself. Traveling with someone from the region would benefit me in one way, but my options were rather distasteful. Ugh, just the thought of them made me stiffen up.

Calem and Shauna weren't bad people, but their persistence was what rubbed me the wrong way. They shouldn't have expected me to be so open; they didn't know me, let alone have an idea about how I felt arriving in this new region. What gave them the nerve to think I was capable of being friends with them? Most people were turned off by my attitude, but they somehow always knew how to shrug it off and approach me regardless.

It was rather blessing in disguise that I haven't seen them since the conversation that happened at Santalune Forest, which was three days ago. The only company I needed right now were that of my Pokémon. One mystery that still remained at the back of my mind was what was I going to do after getting the closure I sought after. I still had time to think about it, but what worried me was that I wouldn't know.

I grew up too fast back in Sinnoh and look what happened. I didn't trust the world around me and greeted everything and everyone with some sick sense of hostility. People wanted to lend their help to me, but my own issues wouldn't allow it. I was afraid of getting hurt again. This problem was the reason my friendship with Reese and Lucas ended. I had no one to blame but myself.

As I went through the entrance, I was immediately greeted with the sight of large buildings in every way I turned. The height of them made me feel small. I was struck with awe as I slowly walked further into the city. The people in the city all walked at their own pace: some wore business suits, others dressed casually, and children walking alongside their parents. The city was very lively, but what captured my eyes was the tower that stood out among the other buildings, for it seemed to touch the skies.

Lumiose City had officially put Jubilife City to shame.

With how large the city was, I had no clue where to begin exploring. The possibilities were endless! But first, I needed to make a quick trip to the Pokémon Center, which could be anywhere in this huge city. I wanted Nurse Joy to check on Torchic's health; his previous trainer might've been a breeder, but I still wanted to know how well Torchic was doing.

The PokéDex only gave me the basic information: gender and moveset. There was still more to learn about him, and yes, Torchic was male. As I scrolled through the Town Map for the Pokémon Center, an unfamiliar alert rang through my ears. What surprised me more was the fact that it was coming from my bag. Curiously, I sifted through my bag and pulled out the Holo Caster device Mom gave me before I parted from Vaniville Town.

The big red button was blinking light, so I pressed the button to see what would happen. Suddenly, a hologram of a man in his late thirties appeared as the device's surface flashed a blue hue of light. His face alone was recognizable; I saw him speaking with Professor Rowan that day when everything changed.

"Hello!" he greeted. "Welcome to the Kalos region, Emilia. I am Professor Sycamore, the Kalos region's Pokémon Professor."

Of course, how could I forget the name of the man that offered me the chance to escape my house of toxic memories?

"I hope you liked the starter you chose for your new journey." He chuckled in a friendly manner. "Anyway, my assistants have informed me that you also accepted the PokéDex. If that's the case, then please stop by at the laboratory in Lumiose City for an upgrade on the system. There are many more Pokémon to explore all over the region, not just a few places. I'll be awaiting your arrival."

The hologram of Professor Sycamore flickered before going off completely. Once the blue light faded away and the device had completely powered off, I put the Holo Caster away in my bag. The one time I met him was three weeks before I moved here. He was a kind man and was very patient with me and my attitude, but it was because of him I left behind working for Professor Rowan and alongside Reese and Lucas. He and Mom got along well too, so that gave me some assurance to try and be more polite.

As it turned out, the laboratory was only a few minutes away by foot and I was already near it. Putting away the Town Map, I walked up a flight of stairs and into the building. The large double doors automatically opened when I stepped foot on the black mat outside. While the inside looked around the same size as the laboratory back in Sinnoh, it was still smaller than what was on the outside.

Adults in lab coats scurried from one side of the room to the other, some heading toward an elevator. I had asked the receptionist for Professor Sycamore and she kindly directed me to the second floor. The elevator ride was quiet aside from the stereotypical elevator music humming in the background. A ding alerted me that I arrived and the elevator doors parted, allowing me to step out. The second floor wasn't as busy as the first floor, which I was thankful for.

As I turned my head to the left, I spotted the familiar tall man whom I could identify as Professor Sycamore. His back was facing me, so he hadn't taken notice of my presence yet. However, I fought back the urge to scowl when my green eyes fell upon the pair of trainers he was speaking to. Fate seemed to believe that being separated from them for three days was enough for me, but I thought otherwise. I was enjoying my own company until I saw them.

An annoyed sigh left my lips, which unfortunately hadn't gone unnoticed by Calem. His bored grey eyes briefly made contact with my unimpressed green optics. The boredom melted into relief, as though he was silently begging me to save him from whatever it was Professor Sycamore was lecturing him. As if that wasn't bad enough, extroverted brown eyes glinted with joy once they fell upon me. Shauna waved wildly at me while Calem interrupted the Professor from talking any further.

"Professor Sycamore, the fifth trainer we met in Vaniville Town is right behind you," Calem informed him, pointing in my direction.

The black-haired man looked over his shoulder. His stormy blue eyes spotted me with my unpleasant expression. Professor Sycamore completely faced me and gave me his full attention. A friendly smile was on his lips, the same one I was shown the first day we met, as he began to converse with me.

"Emilia Grey, it's been a while," he said. "It's nice to see you again. Professor Rowan has been wondering about you too."

"Likewise, Professor," I replied, completely dodging what he said about my previous mentor.

Shauna glanced back and forth between the black-haired man and me, completely taken aback by the fact that we were already acquainted with one another. The confused expression on her face made it seem as though her head was going to explode.

"Wha…? You two already knew each other?!" she questioned in a shocked manner.

"Of course." Professor Sycamore nodded. "I wouldn't have asked Tierno to give her one of my starters if she were a complete stranger to me."

"In case you were wondering, I met Professor Sycamore back in Sinnoh when he was helping Professor Rowan with something," I explained briefly to Shauna.

Her eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of her head based on how wide they were. I placed a hand on my hips and rose an eyebrow at the ecstatic teen.

"By the way, Emilia." I turned back to the Professor. "Professor Rowan's assistants, Reese and Lucas-"

"I don't know them," I lied through my teeth, forcing my face to make that cold expression I hated wearing whenever their names were brought up. The black-haired man was taken aback by my sudden change in attitude. Calem and Shauna weren't too surprised, but definitely weren't expecting something like this from me.

"Oh, I see…" Professor Sycamore awkwardly coughed to ease the sudden tension I created. "Both Calem and Shauna tell me you're an artist, is that true?"

I couldn't help but glare as I glanced at the two trainers. Never had I told them it was okay to tell everyone my business, even if it was only a hobby. I was aiming to keep a professional relationship with the Professor, nothing more. Calem sent me an apologetic look, but I simply closed my eyes in annoyance and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes, it's true," I confirmed, opening my eyes again to meet Professor Sycamore's gaze. "However, I'd rather not share my work with you."

"I respect your decision," he said, an understanding look crossing his features.

One thing I took notice of Professor Sycamore was the way he knew the ambiguity behind other people's words. I didn't even have to explain why I refused to show him my sketchbook, which not only did I respect, but also admired. He knew where the boundaries were set and became cautious about trying to cross them. I assume it was because of what he heard from both Mom and Professor Rowan, but I still appreciated the courtesy. He didn't pity me, but he didn't pry either.

Calem and Shauna could learn from Professor Sycamore. Seriously, what made them think it was okay for them to share something about me? I suppose it was my own fault for even mentioning that I was an artist. Next time, I had to make sure I was careful before I let my life's story slip.

"Okay, so you're an artist," Professor Sycamore mused, a tiny smirk making its way to his lips. "Demonstrate your talents that aren't limited to a simple canvas."

He then pulled out a red and white capsule and pressed the button to enlarge it. I rose an eyebrow, amused that the professor wished to challenge me to a battle. Well, if it was a challenge he wanted, then I suppose I must comply. My cocky smirk returned as I reached for Froakie's PokéBall and enlarged it.

I'd show him my talent as a Pokémon Trainer!

"Bring it on, Professor Sycamore," I taunted. He appeared to be amused at my competitive attitude.

"Right back at you, Emilia."

* * *

Seeing Professor Sycamore's stunned look as he watched his Squirtle collide with the wall. The defeated opponent then fell on the floor and remained motionless. Froakie, suffering no damage whatsoever, returned to my side with a satisfied look on his face. I was surprised that he was able to handle Squirtle and Charmander with ease. Of course, I had to swap him out when Professor Sycamore brought out Bulbasaur, but other than that, my starter has been showing quite the improvement despite not being on this journey for very long.

The black-haired man wore a dejected look as he returned the fainted Squirtle back to its PokéBall. Perhaps he underestimated me, or he didn't like to lose. As I began to approach him, a bright light suddenly shined in the room. The luminosity became brighter, causing me to shield my eyes with my arms. Moments later, the light dimmed down and eventually faded.

I put my arms down, looking around the room in confusion. What in the world just happened? As I scanned the area behind me, my eyes landed on a new Pokémon that had taken over the spot where Froakie once was at.

"Professor!" Shauna's shrillish voice snapped us all out of a daze. "What happened to Emilia's Froakie?"

"He evolved." The Professor smiled over at me.

Froakie actually evolved?

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed as I hastily pulled out the PokéDex from my bag. The camera was pointed at the new Pokémon right away.

 **Frogadier, the Bubble Frog Pokémon**

 **Gender:** Male

 _It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked._

 **Known Moves:** Water Pulse, Quick Attack, Pound, and Bubble.

The excitement I felt could no longer remain suppressed. Shoving my PokéDex back into my bag, I ran toward my newly evolved Frogadier and hugged him close.

"I'm so proud of you!" I laughed happily.

"Congratulations, Emilia," I heard Professor Sycamore say.

"Wow, Emilia's Froakie evolved!" Shauna exclaimed.

I dropped my arms from Frogadier, who suddenly adopted this "I'm too cool for affection" attitude. When I was up on my feet, I dusted off my jeans a little. The excitement that splurged out had finally subsided. I decided to return Frogadier so he could rest. How embarrassing would it have- wait a second.

There was a small hesitation to face everyone else, but there was no point in avoiding them now. I slowly turned around, keeping my expression neutral, even when I saw the cheeky grins Calem and Shauna were giving me. I stiffly crossed my arms over my chest, but my expression faltered slightly.

"You saw nothing," I stated.

"So you didn't just-"

"Nothing," I emphasized before Calem could imply otherwise. He simply rolled his eyes in a playful manner.

"Whatever you say."

The heat of embarrassment made its way onto my face, reaching my ears first. I inhaled sharply as I lightly glared at Calem. He should know better than to egg me on like that. An awkward cough pulled everyone out of their daze. We all gave our attention to Professor Sycamore, who waited patiently for us.

"I suppose it's time I tell you all why I called you here," he announced. "Well, I've already given Calem and Shauna about the PokéDex upgrade. Now I just need to do the same for you. May I take a look at your PokéDex, Emilia?"

I nodded before fishing the device out of my bag and handed it over to him. He took it out of my hand and walked over to a machine in the corner of the room. A USB cable was plugged into my PokéDex and the placed on the machines surface while Professor Sycamore typed a few things into the panel. With one press of a button, a buffering signal appeared on the screen before a loading bar popped up. The Professor walked back to us after he was done inputting and starting up the software for my PokéDex.

"Your PokéDex will be completely updated in a few minutes," Professor Sycamore confirmed, to which I acknowledged with a nod. "I must say, Emilia, I was very impressed with our battle. You seem to know exactly what you're doing. Then again, your performance reports from Trainer School suggest you be rather advanced."

"When your peers try to take you down, you sometimes have to prove them wrong. In my case, I had to shatter their pride," I revealed. "I always won every mock battle my teacher forced us to participate in. Plus, I scored first in my class."

"You'd make one excellent gym leader. I may be putting my bets too early, but I'd say you may even become part of the Kalos League one day if you keep up your pace." Professor Sycamore paused for a moment. "How would you like to own a Kanto starter?"

My eyes widened, mostly from the latter. I have been told I had a future as a Pokémon Trainer, and it even shocked many people that I chose to work for Professor Rowan instead of heading off on a journey in Sinnoh. Truth be told, I wasn't exactly in the right place at the age of fifteen, which was when I graduated. Still, my reasons for starting a journey two years later were mine alone. Now I have the chance to conquer, and the fact Professor Sycamore had offered me another Pokémon would aid me in my goal.

I wasn't going to be an idiot and refuse such an offer.

"Seriously? I can really have one?" I questioned, giving the man an incredulous look.

"Of course!" Professor Sycamore nodded before tossing three PokéBalls into the air. Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle appeared before me, each one eyeing me carefully. "Take your pick."

The choice wasn't necessarily a hard one. Charmander was a decent Pokémon, and its final evolution stage was very powerful, but I already had a Fire-type on my team. Torchic may be the complete opposite of what I wanted, but it would be rather heartless of me to replace him when Teresa trusted me to give him the most exciting adventure he wanted. Squirtle was out of the question because Froakie, or rather Frogadier, was my starter that just happened to be a Water-type. All that was left was Bulbasaur, who had great potential in strength; it put up a rather good fight against Torchic, who obviously had the advantage.

I carefully crouched down to Bulbasaur's level. It regarded me cautiously, but I smiled at it in an attempt to make a truce. Once Bulbasaur noticed my warm regard, it relaxed. I decided to be a little braver and held out my hand toward it. Unsure of how to react, Bulbasaur slowly came closer to me and nuzzled its head under my hand. My smile widened as some warmth stirred in my heart.

"Bulbasaur, would you like to join me on my journey?" I asked.

The Kanto starter nodded with a silly smile on its face. I stood back up and informed Professor Sycamore that I wished to take Bulbasaur with me. He nodded and gave me Bulbasaur's PokéBall before returning Charmander and Squirtle. I returned Bulbasaur to its PokéBall as well since I figured it could still be tired from the battle earlier.

"This also belongs to Bulbasaur." Professor Sycamore placed a small jewel in the palm of my hand. It looked similar to the jewel Teresa gave me when I took Torchic with me, but the only difference were the colors in the center.

"What is it?" I asked the Professor the same question I asked Teresa when she gave me the jewel.

"It's called a Venusaurite. It's a Mega Stone used to Mega Evolve a Venusaur."

While it did answer my question, Professor Sycamore's answer left me wondering even more questions.

"What's a Mega Stone?" I asked.

"What's a Venusaurite?" Calem asked, suddenly standing right next to me.

"What's Mega Evolve?" Shauna asked, also taking a spot to my left.

"Hold on," the Professor ordered, no doubt feeling overwhelmed by all our questions. "Allow me to explain."

* * *

"Man, that was so boring!" Shauna groaned as she stretched out her arms.

I looked up from my PokéDex to look at the girl next to me. The way her face was scrunched up made me believe she was thinking too much about the sudden lecture Professor Sycamore threw at us.

"I thought it was pretty interesting," Calem commented as the elevator came to a halt, the double doors parting.

I turned off my PokéDex and put it away before stepping out of the elevator. For once, I agreed with Calem; the lecture was interesting despite it being rather so sudden. The whole concept of Mega Evolution was very intriguing, for it opened my mind to something aside from the two-three stages of basic Pokémon evolution. According to the Professor, there were only a few Pokémon who had the capability to Mega Evolve. It also only occurred during battle and a Mega Stone was required to call upon the temporary evolution.

"It wasn't boring at all," I commented, adjusting the small parcel in my hand as I put away the PokéDex. "Although, I wish Professor Sycamore would've explained it in a non-boring way."

I checked the time on my watch to see that it was only 5:30 in the afternoon. Time flew by and I hadn't even realized it. There was no point in leaving Lumiose City now considering there's no way I'd get to the next town before it gets dark. Plus, I wasn't very prepared to camp in the forest.

"So what's in the parcel?" Shauna asked, eyeing the package in my hands. I scowled before moving the box out of her sight.

"None of your business," I huffed. "Besides, even I don't know what it is."

"Open it now and we'll see!" Shauna suggested.

"No way am I opening it in front of you," I decided. One thing I learned about Shauna: she was very nosy.

"Give it a rest, Shauna. Let her open the parcel when she feels like it," Calem scolded before looking over at me. "Are you going to the Pokémon Center?"

"Yes," I answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Can we walk with you?!" Shauna butted in rather obnoxiously.

I would never understand how someone could be so goddamn loud! I sighed in an agitated manner as I looked away from the loud brunette.

"Fine, whatever," I agreed in a bored tone. "Don't think I'll share a room with you though."

Shuna pouted in disappointment as we walked toward the exit. If I couldn't handle her antics for a moment, how was I supposed to deal with her in the same room? Plus, she only wanted to share a room in hopes of finding out what this parcel contained. As we neared the exit, a tall man entered. We all stopped and looked up at the person who stopped us.

A sudden feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that he was bad news.


	9. Friendship Affinity

We watched as the tall man entered the laboratory, his eyes roaming the space as if looking for someone in particular. His flaming red hair slicked back, but it was his piercing green eyes that blazed underneath that stern demeanor. When his eyes suddenly landed on me, I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy all of the sudden. Something about his presence set off an alarm in my head as if warning me that he was no good. Whether it was a hunch or my paranoia, I didn't know, but I was certain something about him was quite peculiar.

My posture became stiff as the man approached us, his face remaining strict. Calem and Shauna hadn't caught on what I felt, much less question anything about him. While they remain oblivious, I became cautious.

"Excuse me, children, but would any of you know where I can find Professor Sycamore?" he asked in a deep yet sophisticated voice.

My eyes hardened as my fingers instinctively gripped the parcel tighter. The uneasiness didn't subside, but rather grew more. What business did a man like him have with Professor Sycamore? I opened my mouth to say something, but Calem beat me to it.

"Wait a minute!" he exclaimed, his grey eyes lighting up. "Aren't you Lysandre? The person who created the popular Holo Caster?!"

The man was taken aback by Calem's enthusiastic praise, but smiled at him nonetheless. The smile he wore looked faked enough to fool him, but it didn't fool me.

"Why yes, that would be me," he confirmed. "I'm rather flattered that you know who I am."

Lysandre chuckled a bit at Calem's starstruck expression. I rose an eyebrow at his sister, who only shrugged in response. I have never heard of this man and the fact that I had his device in my bag already left me even more cautious. Mom gave it to me before I left, but I still didn't know how to properly use it. I couldn't believe that a shady guy like him created the Holo Caster.

Maybe I should boycott the device until I figure out who he really was.

"If you're looking for Professor Sycamore, he's up on the second floor in his office," Calem informed him.

"But Professor Sycamore said he was going to be busy for the rest of the day. He's trying to contact his other trainer to inform them of the new PokéDex update," I abruptly informed him in a rather rude manner. Lysandre ignored my tone and flashed me a fake smile.

"I see…" he mused. "So you're one of the kids Professor Sycamore gave the PokéDex to. That's a wonderful thing indeed."

Lysandre looked away from us, his expression turning into a thoughtful mask. A tiny smirk twitched upon his lips as he stroked his chin.

"I try to learn about Pokémon as much as I can to build a brighter future. The Professor has taught me so much. Pokémon and people should work together to make this world a better place."

My eyes widened at his words. Make this world a better place…?

Dad once said something awfully similar before he ruined everything…

Shaking away the shock, I clenched my jaw tightly when those toxic memories from before tied to resurface. That man gave no fucks about our family when he chose to do what he did. He never once thought about how we'd feel, yet he still chose to walk the path of destruction and dragged us all with him. Gah, what was I doing?! This was not the time nor place to think about something so sensible.

Lysandre dropped his hand to his side and gave us a closed-eyed smile, one that was even more plastic than his previous smiles. Just the sight made me glare at him.

"Well, I'll be off. Please give the Professor my best."

He began to walk away and we all watched his retreating figure, but he paused right in front of the automatic doors. My eyes widened once more when I heard the thing he mumbled before he left the laboratory.

"My desire is for a more beautiful world."

The automatic doors closed behind him as he walked out of the laboratory. My incredulous eyes lingered on his back as his last words repeated themselves over and over in my head. He desired a more beautiful world, one that many would give anything to make it a reality. It only made me wonder one thing: at what lengths was this man willing to go to in order to make his beautiful vision into something real?

The way he said it just didn't sit right with me, especially with the eerie nostalgia that accompanied it.

"Emilia? Hello, Earth to Emilia!"

My thoughts were interrupted when Shauna's voice screeched in my ear. That's when I just noticed the hand waving wildly in front of my eyes. Annoyed, I slapped the hand away and Shauna pulled it back with a frown. Hadn't anyone told that girl it was rude to wave right in someone's face?!

I sighed and looked at my wristwatch. The time read that it was less than half an hour before six in the evening. I had hoped to use whatever time was left to explore the city and have some fun, but after today's encounter, I wasn't really in the mood. Plus, this parcel in my hand needed my attention. Shrugging, I walked toward the exit. However, Shauna's shrillish voice made me stop.

"Emilia, are you leaving already?" she asked.

"I don't see any reason to stay here," I answered over my shoulder. "Besides, I want to see what this parcel has."

"Can we come along?"

"No," I bluntly answered. They shouldn't be around when I was feeling so… melancholic. "I… want to spend some time by myself."

Before she could protest, I jogged out of the laboratory. As soon as I turned the corner, I collided with another person. A yelp escaped my lips as I fell onto the hard pavement, cursing both the person I bumped and the pain seething onto the palm of my hands. Why does this always happened to me?!

"Crap!" A hand suddenly presented itself to me. I looked up, my eyes meeting concerned light blue eyes. "I am so sorry about this. Are you alright?"

I didn't have the energy to physically argue with the dude, so I took his hand and he helped me up. Once I was on my feet, he handed me my parcel as I dusted myself off. I took the parcel out of his hand and it was then that I took a good look at him.

He was taller than me, but probably around the same height as Calem. My eyes widened a little, taking note of his rather attractive appearance His dirty blonde hair was in a spiky hairstyle, contrasting beautifully with his blue eyes that shined radiantly. He wore a black jacket with a plain polo shirt and dark blue jeans, the whole outfit completed with black high tops. A brown backpack was slung over his shoulder.

The longer I looked at him, the more I felt the heat rising to my face when his eyes gave me a once-over. When our eyes made contact once more, he smiled kindly at me. That smile added more to his charm and it definitely had an effect on me, but I wasn't going to say that out loud.

"Does anything hurt?" he asked.

"N-No!" I stammered, ignoring the sting from the palms of my hand as I held the parcel closer to me. "I… um, I gotta go."

He gave me a confused look as I suddenly brushed past him. The guy called after me, but I quickly ran to the Pokémon Center. Feelings were complicated enough as they were, so I didn't want to get even more distracted by his presence.

Besides, right now, I really needed to know what was in this parcel.

* * *

I sat on the bed of the room I booked for the night, staring intently at the parcel. The pain on the palms of my hands subsided a little, thanks to the ointment I bought after a quick trip to the market across the street. I wasn't sure what to expect; it could be anything for all I know. After all, the address was from the Pokémon laboratory in Sinnoh. I hadn't left anything behind, at least, that's what I thought.

My last conversation with Professor Sycamore came to mind.

 _Calem, Shauna and I made our way to the elevator after Professor Sycamore's surprise lecture about Mega Evolution. The brunette teenager looked as though her head was going to explode after processing so much information. Calem wasn't suffering as bad as his little sister, but he seemed to be half-asleep. Jeez, they look as though they haven't heard a lecture from school or something._

 _As I followed them to the elevator, a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I looked over my shoulder and found Professor Sycamore was the one holding me back._

 _"A word, Emilia?" he asked._

 _Calem and Shauna stayed near the elevator signaling to me that they were going to wait there while the Professor and I talked about whatever it was he wanted to talk to me about. I nodded to the older man and followed him to the other side of the room where his desk was. When I got there, I saw a medium-sized box sitting on the surface of his desk._

 _"It's just you and me, Emilia, but if you're still not comfortable enough to tell me, then I respect your decision," he assured me, making me raise an eyebrow at him. "May I ask why you lied about knowing Lucas and Reese?"_

 _"I…" A sigh left my lips, struggling to justify my decision. "Calem and Shauna don't know about them. In fact, they don't know anything about me, yet they still treat me like I'm their… their-"_

 _"Friend?" the Professor suggested. I cringed slightly at the_ word, _but nodded._

 _"Yeah," I confirmed, crossing my arms over my chest with an indifferent expression on my face. "I agreed to go on this journey to tame whatever demons I have from back home, not to be anyone's friend."_

 _"Is that what you told Lucas and Reese before you pushed them away?" the Professor questioned. My eyes widened._

 _"How did you-"_

 _"They told me about your falling out with them, and your mother confirmed the story." He frowned._

 _I should be angry with him for sticking his nose into my business, I should have knocked that snowglobe off his desk and stormed out of the laboratory, but I didn't. When he told me of my mistake, I couldn't help but feel this sense of shame and guilt._

 _"I… I didn't mean to say such a mean thing to them. They were only trying to help, but I wouldn't let them…" I mumbled, feeling the guilt in me rise._

 _"You were having a hard time." Professor Sycamore placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure you didn't want to burden them with your problems, right?"_

 _I nodded my head._

 _"Well, they requested I give you something." He let go of my shoulder and walked to his desk. Professor Sycamore grabbed the parcel from his desk before he approached me. "As far as what I was told, they want you to open it when you're alone."_

 _I glanced at the Professor for a moment before hesitantly taking the parcel out of his hand. The address read that it was from my old job back in Sinnoh, which was typical for both Lucas and Reese to do since we mostly spent our time there. I remember Reese told me that her parents got tired of her buying stuff through the internet and having it mailed to their home because she doesn't bother throwing out the boxes. Lucas said she was just using the laboratory's janitor to her advantage, which was wrong, but we weren't going to tell her what to do._

 _She was such a weirdo, but it was one of the reasons we got along well._

 _"They still care about you."_

 _The Professor's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him, surprised by his words._

 _"Friendships can be broken, but you can fix them if the bond between you all is strong enough," he advised, a tiny grin playing on his lips._

 _"Right…" I turned back around, my own lips trying to fight back a grin. "Thank you… for this. I appreciate it, Professor."_

 _"Of course," he said. "I'm always here if you need to talk about it."_

My curiosity got the best of me, causing me to rip off the tape from the box and open the flaps. I was surprised to see that it was a whole stack to letters sealed in an envelope. There were around ten letters and one smaller box placed above them. I emptied the box and looked over each envelope. Five had Lucas's signature and the other five had Reese's signature. I didn't know what to feel at this moment.

Finally, I took the little box and opened it. My eyes widened when I found a familiar locket resting on some cotton. I picked it up and opened it, a small gasp leaving my lips when I eyed the picture in it.

It was the last picture we took before I changed.

Perhaps Professor Sycamore was right. Maybe there was still a chance to mend this friendship.

A knock on the door startled me. I placed a hand on my chest to calm my slightly faster heartbeat. When I calmed down, I glared at the door when the person on the other side knocked again. There was a good chance that it was either Calem or Shauna or both, who were bugging me. Who else knew that I was here?

I dropped the necklace on the bed and stood up, making my way toward the door. They should know better than to bug me right now!

"Shauna, I told you to-"

I stopped my rambling after I swung the door opened. My eyes widened when I met those blue eyes I met a few hours ago.

"Nice to see you again."


	10. Never Enough

I stared in surprise at the boy standing outside my room. His charming smile never went away, even though I kept a stupidly alarmed expression on my face. Considering what I was shouting before I saw that it was him, the embarrassment slowly crept up behind me. The heat had already begun to burn my cheeks as I tightened my grip on the doorknob. Jeez, why do I always embarrass myself like this?!

In an attempt to snap myself out of the shock, I brought my hand in a fist near my mouth and coughed. However, I might have made it more awkward. I hesitantly moved my gaze to the side in order to avoid eye contact.

"What are you doing here?" I asked casually.

"I'm staying here for the night, but that's not why I'm specifically in front of your room." He whipped out a plastic card from his pocket, one that had my picture with my information on it. "You dropped this back when he ran into each other."

Shit! I should've suspected something was missing. There was always this gut feeling whenever I either forget to bring something or something I own was missing. That explained why I haven't been feeling easy since I checked in at the Pokémon Center.

"...Thanks," I mumbled as I hesitantly took my ID out of his hand.

"No problem, Emilia." He smirked. "Nice name by the way. It suits a beautiful girl like yourself."

I felt a heavy blush beginning to form on my cheeks as my entire face burned. Compliments never sat right with me, and for a rather attractive guy like him to compliment me like that made me feel something I didn't even know I could feel.

"Since I now know your name, perhaps I should introduce myself," he suggested. "My name is Jay."

"Nice to meet you… again," I managed to speak without stuttering.

"Likewise." He turned away. "I should get going though. I thought I'd just stop by to return your ID."

"How'd you know I was here?" I wondered.

"Nurse Joy told me," he answered. "I would've had Nurse Joy give it to you herself, but I didn't mind going through the trouble. Besides, it gave me an excuse to talk to you."

Whatever embarrassment that previously subsided now returned full force. I used one hand to cover my face, which made Jay chuckled in amusement. I threw a glare at him, but he didn't seem fazed by it. It was his fault I was like this!

"W-Whatever!" I scolded.

"You're pretty feisty, aren't you?" He winked, making the blush on my face darken no doubt. "I guess I'll leave you to it. Until we meet again, Emilia."

With that, he walked away, my eyes lingering on his retreating figure. I rolled my eyes and went back to my room, closing the door behind me. A heavy sigh left my lips as I put away my ID. Thankfully, the heat from my face subsided, but the encounter would probably linger longer than I'd like. I tried to forget about it long enough as I got ready for bed.

After changing out of my normal clothes and into my pajamas, I walked to the light switch and turned off the lights. I made my way over to the bed and snuggled into the covers. Oh my, this blanket was so warm.

Still, despite my comfort, I began to recall that encounter with Jay. We crossed paths unintentionally, and he was the first guy I met in this region that wasn't so pushy on trying to be friends in an instant. His flirting was annoying, but at least I knew what his intentions were; he perhaps wanted nothing more than a fling with me for the night and then we'd go back to being strangers the next morning. If I was that naive to think otherwise, I would've gotten hurt. I was alert when that first compliment left his mouth.

That's another reason why it was becoming hard to make friends with other people, especially why I put up these barriers when people tried getting too close. This journey had begun to get me out of my comfort zone, but not enough to where I felt safe making friends. I liked the idea of keeping to myself because it spared everyone heartache. Lucas and Reese got hurt because of me, and that conversation with Professor Sycamore helped me realize that. It did get lonely after I pushed them away, but the only way I was able to cope with that was to keep thinking that they deserved better than me.

I was drowning in the past, and the world had begun to turn grey. This brightly-colored world that I was born in became dull. My family and I had a powerful joy that colored the world. Just the thought of one man ruining it was enough to shatter my will that prevented me from spiraling downwards. All I longed for was for a happy family that would last a lifetime.

However, all it took was my dad's selfish ambitions for everything to fall apart.

He stopped at nothing as he walked on the road of greed, hurting me and Mom in the process. Karma kicked in and tore him apart, but I lost someone dear to me along the way. The pain was suffocating that it completely changed me; I was never the same after that.

While the thought made me want to break down and cry, I held it all back. There was no way I'd shed any tears for a man that destroyed us; he didn't deserve my weakness. Call me selfish for not sparing my dad the sympathy, but at least I wasn't the one that broke the family apart. The day I forgive him will be the day when Tepigs fly.

Time healed wounds, old and new, but I doubt I'd fully recover. I'd still be alone in this prison called the grey world. No one could save me, nor would I want anyone to.

However, if that was true, why don't I feel better after all these years?

Unfortunately, I couldn't answer that question. The solution seemed like it was near, yet it was far away. I slowly closed my eyes and allowed myself to enter a deep sleep.

That night, I dreamt of a fantasy I could never make a reality.

* * *

The next day, I woke up rather sluggish. I usually never had problems getting some good sleep, but last night was one of the worst nights of sleep I've ever had. Maybe I should get some strong coffee in the cafeteria to wake me up completely. Aside from that, I had a rather busy day today; I needed to get going so I could make it to my next destination on time and train up my Pokémon. Bulbasaur also has met neither Torchic and Frogadier. I only hoped that they all got along.

Based on what I've seen on the Town Map, my destination would be Cyllage City because the next gym was located there. According to the information provided, the gym leader specialized in Rock-type Pokémon. Bulbasaur should be able to handle it, and Frogadier could always swoop in if our new team member suddenly got into trouble. However, Torchic would be very behind on training, which very much concerned me.

Luckily, I had to get to Camphrier Town in order to get to Cyllage City. This meant that I had time in between to train Torchic as much as I could so he wouldn't be so far behind. If I was lucky enough, maybe Torchic could evolve and completely wreck the next gym. Just the thought of my opponent's defeat made me very hyped for the next gym battle.

I was so hyped that my energy seemed to boost my Pokémon's performance with a narcissistic Ace Trainer that mocked Torchic. Usually, Ace Trainers were very professional, but this one was the exception; he was an idiot. I couldn't help but laugh when his Roselia fainted after taking one measly Ember attack. Torchic and I left the Ace Trainer with a fainted Pokémon and a broke pride.

While none of my Pokémon had taken damage, I thought I'd play it safe and take them to the Pokémon Center for a basic check-up. Nurse Joy said it would take around fifteen minutes for the whole appointment, so I had time to kill.

I thought about giving my mom a call, but I was slightly hesitant. Knowing that her and Professor Sycamore had been in contact ever since his visit to the Sinnoh region, I got the feeling she was going to ask about the parcel. What was I suppose to tell her? That my friends that I pushed away had given me letters and a friendship necklace? That I wanted to run back to them and quit this journey?

No.

There was more to this journey than just closure. Reese and Lucas were part of that journey, but they weren't the main reason. I still haven't opened any of the letters, and to be honest, I was scared to open them. It's silly for me to be anxious over words on paper, but like I said before: I wasn't the same girl I was four years ago.

Professor Sycamore told me that they requested I opened the letters when I was alone. Right now, I was with no one. It's the perfect moment to open one of them. Even if I was hesitant, the curiosity within me was very much present. I already had the envelope in my hand before I knew it, one that was signed by Reese.

I couldn't help but reminisce about our friendship. She was the closest I had to a sister and was someone I always went to if I ever needed advice. While she was the wild one out of us three, she knew when to draw the line in a serious situation. She always carried herself very confidently, but not arrogantly even when she got showered with praise; she always stayed humble to herself. Her qualities were one of the reasons people, including myself, admired her greatly.

However, things changed in a span of four years. For all I knew, the Reese I knew back then was a different person to the Reese that's in the present. That gave me another reason for hesitating so much when it came to these letters.

Before I could do anything with the letter, Nurse Joy had announced that mine and another trainer's Pokémon were ready to go. I heavily sighed before putting away the letter, but I was also grateful that Nurse Joy distracted me from my dilemma. I put the letter away and then made my way over to the counter. Nurse Joy had placed two trays on the counter, one with three PokéBalls and the other with two PokéBalls. I already knew which ones were mine.

As I put them away in my messenger bag, I heard a pair of footsteps coming in my direction. I didn't think much of it, for I had believed it was just a stranger getting his Pokémon. After I put mine away, I glanced over to the trainer, only to instantly regret it. Her brown eyes immediately locked with my green ones and from there, I knew I could no longer escape.

"Emilia!" Shauna beamed with glee. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting my Pokémon checked out like the responsible trainer I am," I answered coolly, glancing behind her for her tolerable brother. "Where's Calem?"

"Oh, he's out back training with his Pokémon," she informed me with a smile.

"I see." I nodded before heading toward the exit. "Well, see ya'."

"Wait!"

Hearing her trying to stop me made me walk quickly through the automatic doors. Unfortunately, me ignoring her call wasn't enough to ditch her because she still followed me despite my fast pace. I shouldn't have been too surprised considering how hyper she was for an average teenager. I groaned in agitation before stopping my fast walking after being a good distance away from the Pokémon Center. I turned around and faced Shauna with an annoyed look.

"Is there a reason you're following me?" I questioned.

"Um, yeah? I'm bored and I have nothing else to do." She pouted. I couldn't tell if she was sassing me or not. "Calem's training with his Pokémon and Tierno and Trevor aren't here. Can I please hang out with you for a while?"

My first reaction would be to immediately reject her, but something stopped me. The pleading look in her eyes and the frown on her lips that were ever so present made it harder for me to say no. I had no idea how long Calem trained with his Pokémon, but it was probably long enough for Shauna to have felt a little lonely. I was too familiar with that feeling and as annoying as she was, I wouldn't wish that upon her.

I scratched my cheek, an indifferent look making its way on my face. My conscious would not rest until I gave her the answer I wasn't planning to give her in this lifetime. However, the word left my lips before I could ponder it more.

"Fine," I said, a surprised look forming on Shauna's face. "Just don't get in my way."

"Yay!"

I was going to regret this later, wasn't I?

* * *

Just as when I accompanied her in Santalune Forest, the same annoying feeling made my eye want to twitch as Shauna skipped beside me while humming a little tune. Thankfully, we were out in the open as opposed to a forest where there was more restraint. We explored what this small town had to offer such as a few shops and cafés scattered about. Unfortunately, I wasn't in the mood to go shopping because I had to save some money for supplies. Shauna enjoyed spending her money in every shop we've encountered.

A sudden tug at my jeans caused me to halt my walking, making me look down. Bulbasaur looked up at me with a pleading look, glancing shyly at the hyperactive brunette ahead of us. I couldn't help but chuckle as I picked up the little guy. The bashfulness faded as a joyful smile replaced it while I held him in my arms. Seeing how happy he was with me made me all the more thankful Professor Sycamore allowed me to keep him.

"Look!" Shauna pointed over at a rather ancient-looking building up ahead.

The more I analyzed it, the more it resembled a castle from historic times. Taking a closer look, I notice people past it without so much as giving it a second look. One person left the building with a dissatisfied look.

"Let's go check it out!"

Shauna ran off to the building before I could protest. I rolled my eyes before following after her with Bulbasaur still in my arms, who buried his head against my chest. Jeez, this girl was too fast for my liking! She had waited for me at the double doors by the time I arrived. I stopped running when I caught up to catch my breath.

Once I regained my composure back, I viewed the building once more. While it looked very historic, I had a feeling it there wouldn't be anything interesting. In addition to that, the dissatisfied person that walked out of here suggested that this place wasn't going to be all that great. Well, we didn't check this place out for ourselves and it's not like we had anything better to do.

Shrugging away the doubt, Shauna and I walked inside. The dim lighting in here was rather unexpected. When the double doors closed behind us rather loudly, Shauna shrieked and hid behind me. I didn't pay her any attention, for I had spotted a man wearing a karate gi welcoming us immediately.

"Welcome, young ones, to the Shabboneau Castle!" he greeted with great enthusiasm. "It certainly has been a while since this place has gotten any visitors."

"With how boring this place looks, it's no surprise…" I mumbled. The man narrowed his eyes at me as if I offended him, but I just rolled my eyes. Shauna glanced between us awkwardly.

"Er… Hello! I'm Shauna," she introduced herself in a friendly manner before gesturing to me. "This is my friend Emilia and her Bulbasaur."

"Oh, nice to meet you both." He gave Shauna a kind smile, completely ignoring my presence. I could tell this guy didn't like me, but it's not like I cared; the feeling was mutual.

"Mind telling us about this place, sir?" I asked in the fakest nice voice I could muster. My farce didn't seem to get through the man because his eyes perked up at my question.

"This castle, or chateau if you will, once belonged to a wealthy family. It's so big, it has history behind it," the man spoke in a passionate manner. "During that history, the owners of this castle gave away a lot of their stuff to everyone, so that's why the place feels so empty."

He finished the story rather abruptly. I blinked a few times, dumbfounded by such a sudden end of the story, before glancing over at Shauna, who only shrugged in response. Her expression showed that she was just as confused as I was. We were expecting some long tale that derived from this very building, but I guess that was it.

How anticlimactic.

"Um, sir? Is that it?!" Shauna blurted out. "Isn't there more?! Perhaps this castle is related to Mega Evolution?"

The man looked at her as though she had just said something crazy. Please, that was one of the few intelligent questions she's asked since I met her. Plus, he was the one that sounded crazy.

"Huh?! What's Mega Evolution?" he questioned. Shauna opened her mouth to explain, but I placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. The brunette girl looked at me.

"Save your breath, Shauna," I advised sternly. "He'd probably go insane trying to wrap his mind around the concept. Besides, he can't even do proper research and give a background to this building."

The man was taken aback, but recovered right away and threw a glare my way. I didn't hesitate to glare back. It's not my fault his pride was wounded by the truth. Besides, I doubt Professor Sycamore would disclose Mega Evolution to just _anyone_. Before the man could utter a word, most likely an insult, at me, another guest entered the building.

We all turned around and spotted a plan blond man wearing casual clothing standing there with a solemn look on his face. His presence suddenly changed the atmosphere in the room. I glanced at Shauna, confused to see how worried she looked. I then looked over at the man wearing the karate gi, and much to my surprise, his expression mirrored Shauna's.

"Sir, it's back again," the blond announced to the man with us.

"Is it that time already?" he asked, to which the blond nodded to. "Very well."

The man suddenly placed a hand on mine and Shauna's shoulder. His worried expression changed into one that was completely serious. I couldn't help but feel a little anxious at what the situation could possibly be.

"You two, come with me to Route 7."


	11. Emilia's Nickname

Back in the Shabboneau Castle, the dire faces of both men had led me to assume something serious was going on. Naturally, I had begun to worry, so Shauna and I didn't hesitate to follow them to Route 7. I was expecting a crime scene or even a natural disaster. It would've been much more ghastly than what I saw the moment we arrived at Route 7.

I stared with a bored expression at the large entity that blocked passage through the bridge. Rather than something tragic, these men made a whole ruckus over a sleeping Snorlax that stood in the way of the bridge, allowing no passage to the other side. Who in the world made a big deal over a sleeping Pokémon?!

"Um… What do we do now?" Shauna asked the blond man.

What the hell could we even do? What were we supposed to do about a sleeping Snorlax that was difficult to wake under normal circumstances? I refused to waste more time on this pointless situation.

"We'll need to awaken it using the PokéFlute," he answered. "However, there's one small problem." The blond man turned to us with a serious expression, making me roll my eyes from how unnecessarily dramatic he was being.

"That damn rich guy from the Parfum Palace has it and refuses to give it back!" the man wearing a karate gi exclaimed with an agitated voice. "He's so stuck up. All he cares about are expensive things and his stupid Furfrou! It really bugs me that he owns so much stuff, yet he doesn't even touch most of it!"

I couldn't help but be slightly amused seeing him fume like this. I would assume that a trained man in the martial arts would have some self-control, but then again, he might be wearing the gi just for show. Honestly, it was hard to tell with these people.

"Don't worry, sir!" We all turned out attention to Shauna. That determined look on her face gave me a bad feeling. "Emilia and I will get the flute back. I promise!"

I gave her an incredulous look.

"I'm sorry, _what_?"

* * *

Ugh, I can't believe you dragged me into this!" I shouted over my shoulder at Shauna.

The teenager let out a nervous chuckle as she sheepishly scratched the back of her neck. I threw a glare at her before focusing my attention elsewhere to control the annoyance that flared within me. That stupid palace the karate man mentioned earlier was up ahead. I was very much pissed that little miss impulse behind me volunteered us to get that stupid flute back. We could've always found another path to get to the other side, but no. Those people wanted to make things difficult and use a stupid instrument to wake up a damn Pokémon to get it to leave.

This was _such_ a drag.

The further we walked the route, the more tourists began to show up. I was grateful that none of them wanted to battle me even when seeing Bulbasaur in my arms, but being asked to move out of the way for their stupid pictures made me all the more irritable. Some even had the audacity to ask me if I could take a picture of them, but my current mood allowed me to rudely decline them. I had no time to play nice right now.

Shauna and I finally reached the enormous gates of the palace. After passing through, an older man ran out of the palace in a state of panic. He paused and frantically looked around until his eyes fell upon Shauna and I. His eyes lit up before running toward us, the frantic look never leaving his face.

"Oh, you are both Pokémon Trainers, correct?" he asked at a rapid pace.

"Yeah, that's right!" Shauna answered with a smile.

"I have a favor to ask you both." The man clapped his hands together into a pleading pose and bowed to the waist. "Please look for my precious Furfrou!"

Oh, for fuck sake, could these people not do _anything_ on their own?!

That's it! I've had-

"Why should we help you look for your Pokémon?" Shauna crossed her arms over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes. "Will you give us something in return?"

"Yes, I'll do anything!" he cried desperately. "Just name it and I'll get it to you faster than you can blink. Just please return my little Furfrou!"

"Alright! We'll go get your freakin' Furfrou if you give us the stupid PokéFlute, understand?!" I sneered.

"Deal!"

* * *

I never had much against rich people until I was forced upon this stupid chase.

Because of how huge this palace was, there was so much ground to cover, making this chase a difficult task. I only wondered why in the world did Shauna think this was a good idea. What was in it for us to find some rich dude's Pokémon? A stupid flute? Not worth it.

I sighed in an annoyed manner as Bulbasaur walked in front of me, sniffing the ground in order to get a general path of where the Furfrou could be. Shauna had agreed to split up so we could cover more ground. She was currently at the opposite side of where I was with her Braixen. While I had come up with the idea to split up to make the search go faster, I also wanted to make distance between us. I needed some time to myself and away from the hyperactive teenager.

Bulbasaur and I were in the backyard of the palace. Looking for a Pokémon indoors would be a waste of time since it's less likely to find one there then it was to find one outdoors. As we continued to scout the area, a small flock of flying Vivillon caught my eye. I became distracted by their unique wing patterns, but that's when I really took notice of the beauty in this area.

Every negative emotion in my body faded away as I took in my surroundings. Patches and patches of colorful and distinct flowers surrounded the perimeter of different locations. Statues decorated this place, adding a fantasy-esque setting of this natural sanctuary. An enormous water fountain in the center of the backyard pulled everything together with its crystal clear water running through a pretty statue at the top. That's when my attention was grabbed by the white Reshiram statue to my right and black Zekrom statue to my left.

I've seen those two legendary Pokémon when I studied Unova folklore. The pictures in those books looked like kids drawings compared to these statues.

A small smile made its way to my lips after I took in the beauty of this place. Whether it was the artist within me or my love for natural beauty, I didn't know, but it certainly didn't fail to lighten my mood a bit. Like I mentioned before, every negative emotion in my body faded away as I took in the beauty of this place. I felt calm, blissful, and at ease.

I had hoped this feeling would last for a while longer, but unfortunately, fate had other plans in store for me.

Bulbasaur cried out behind me, causing me to whirl around immediately. My eyes fell upon a tall Pokémon that stood high and mighty. I gasped as I frantically rummaged through my messenger bag to pull out the PokéDex. Was that the Furfrou we've been looking for?!

 **Furfrou, the Poodle Pokémon**

 _Trimming its fluffy fur not only makes it more elegant but also increases the swiftness of its movements._

I shut down the device and marched toward the canine, making sure my stride showed dominance. We've been searching for this thing to get that flute back and I wasn't about to waste more of my time with this troublemaker! I stopped right in front of it and glared, towering over the Furfrou.

"Look here, your owner is very worried about you. He's going crazy trying to find you, so come with me and I'll take you back to him, got that?" I commanded.

Wanna know what it did next?

The damn thing fucking _barked_ at me!

Furfrou ran off into an area behind the large bush, and much to my dismay dashed into a garden maze. I clenched my teeth before heading into the maze myself, but Shauna's voice stopped me. I looked over my shoulder and saw her and her Braixen jogging toward Bulbasaur and me.

"Did you find it, Emilia?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's in the maze," I answered before jogging into the maze. "After it!"

It only took three turns around each corner to find that little shit. With the help of Shauna's Braixen, we were able to locate it fast with the Furfrou's scent, which really benefited us. It tried to run away from us, but we were able to block any escape route thanks to Bulbasaur's vines. We dragged the mutt all the way into the palace to find its owner. When we found him, he cried tears of joy when we presented the Furfrou to him.

The Poodle Pokémon scoffed as its owner hugged it tightly, sticking its nose in the air like the arrogant little shit it was. I rolled my eyes at the rottenly spoiled Pokémon. I hoped none of mine turn out that way.

"Thank you both for finding and returning my precious Furfrou. I am in your debt. Anything you want, I will gladly hand it over!" he enthusiastically praised.

"Then hand over the PokéFlute I mentioned earlier," I demanded.

"Erm… fine. I did say anything." He whispered something to his butler. The butler nodded and left. Moments later, he returned with this thick wooden instrument on a silver platter. Furfrou's owner picked it up and handed it to me. "Here, take it."

I took the instrument with a sarcastic smile on my lips before putting it away in my messenger bag. Thank goodness it was all over.

"Also, you may stay a little while longer for the fireworks display. It will start in a few minutes," Furfrou's owner recommended. Of course, before I could object, Shauna just had to open her big mouth.

"Yay! I love fireworks!" she beamed before grabbing my hand. "Let's go up to the second floor. Boy, does it have a view!"

* * *

The evening sky was barren with no stars to shine brightly. That was until the fireworks display began. Shauna and I were on a large balcony that admittedly had a gorgeous view of both the garden and the sky. We decided to retire Bulbasaur and Braixen to their PokéBalls since they seemed to be exhausted from the search for Furfrou. I leaned against the marble railing and looked up at the sky, gazing at each burst of sparks disperse into different shapes and colors. Whistles and enthusiastic cheers erupted from the crowd below us as more fireworks were shot out.

While there were little things I enjoyed, watching fireworks was rather nice to watch. In a way, it held that bittersweet nostalgia I was accustomed to. A small chuckle left my lips, followed by a small smile that lingered. It was weird, but I was having fun.

"They're pretty," I mindlessly commented.

"You're right, they are," Shauna replied to my comment.

Silence fell upon us as we enjoyed more flashy and colorful fireworks explode throughout the skies. As much as I complained about today's events, part of me was kind of glad I got dragged into it. Not only was I blessed with beautiful scenery and had the chance to bond with Bulbasaur a little more, but this fireworks display really made my day better. Damn, I couldn't recall the last time I had seen one.

"Hey, Emilia. I had a blast today," Shauna spoke in an uncharacteristically sincere voice. "This is the first time we really hung out and I'm thankful you let me tag along."

Even though I didn't look at her, I kept my ears opened to listen some more. I was a little surprised she was thankful I didn't turn her away, despite me wanting to be alone.

"When we first met back in Vaniville Town, we all thought you were kind of mean," she admitted. I still kept my gaze at the sky, but I felt her eyes on me. "You brushed us off a lot and you also kept a certain distance from us. I'm not sure how to explain it. However, Calem was persistent enough to give you a chance despite you pushing us away."

My eyes widened a little, but I didn't dare tear my gaze away to look at her. I was doing it again, wasn't I. Pushing potential friends away because I was too scared of letting them in. I wasn't at all surprised that they all thought I was mean, and if I was being honest, I was hoping my nasty attitude would turn them off. I clung to the idea that not letting anyone in would be better for us all. These walls I built from the pain of the past would protect me from getting hurt again. I didn't want to go on this journey so I could make friends, especially not with these people.

And yet, of all people, it was Calem who gave me a chance despite all the rude things I've said. But, why?

"He once told me we couldn't judge people based on first meets because it wouldn't be fair. When we were in Santalune City, he told me that people can change when they have the people they care about stick with them. My brother isn't anything special, but he's very open-minded about others, y'know? It's one of the things that I admire about him."

I remained silent, my gaze dropping to the marble railing. My eyebrows furrowed as a frown made its way on my lips.

"I thought that if Calem could be that way toward other people, then maybe we all should. Today showed me that he was right. I really do look up to you, Emilia. Our first battle taught me more than I would ever learn by myself. I just wish you'd relax a little when you're around us…" Shauna trailed off.

My grip on the railing tightened a little as I released a small sigh. What could I say after she basically told me how she really felt? And what was this… this guilt I felt when she did? Maybe it was because she was right. I have been pushing these people away all because I made assumptions based on the pain I've experienced. I felt bad about how I've acted since the beginning of this journey.

I was just… afraid of letting them in. I was afraid of wanting to be friends with them.

It's about time I changed that. While I wasn't comfortable completely letting my guard down around them, taking baby steps couldn't hurt. If I recalled correctly, they tried giving me a nickname the first time we all met.

"Call me Emi," I mumbled, causing the brunette girl to look at me with a surprised expression.

"Huh?"

"My mom calls me Emi as a nickname." I tore my gaze from the railing to look at her. With my best attempt, I gave her a sincere smile, which was a change from the scowls or glares I use to give her. "You guys tried giving me a nickname back then and couldn't come up with a good one, right? Well, just call me Emi."

At first, Shauna was taken aback by my unusual kind manners. It took her a moment to recover before she nodded her head with a closed-eyed smile. My smile widened a little and we both continued to watch the rest of the fireworks display.

* * *

It was around nine o'clock in the evening when we finally left the Parfum Palace. I was pretty exhausted from today's events that I hadn't realized it until I started yawning so much. I gave Shauna the PokéFlute and entrusted her to give it to those men tomorrow since I knew I'd forget to do it. She didn't hesitate to accept the task when we both arrived at the Pokémon Center.

From there, we parted ways. She went to her and Calem's room while I requested Nurse Joy for one. My room was located right at the end of the hallway next to a vending machine. When I entered the room, I turned on the lights and closed the door behind me. I plopped my bag down on the bed and prepared myself to rest for the day. After getting ready for bed, I put my things away and placed my bag next to the nightstand. I walked over to the light switch and turned it off before going into the soft covers of the bed. I closed my eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep.

 _Confusion clouded my mind when I was greeted with pure darkness. I rose an eyebrow and reached for my bag, only to find that it was missing. It was then that I realized I wasn't actually in the room like I was beforehand._

 _What_ the hell was _going on?_

 _"Hello?" I called out._

 _I paused to see if I would get an_ answer, _but received nothing. I tried to call out again, only to gain no response once again._

 _My hands tightened into fists as I clenched my teeth. Something felt off around here. The more I paced back and forth, the more anxious I and impatient I grew. It didn't help when worry suddenly made its way when I began to aimlessly roam the dark void._

 _However, the darkness suddenly merged into a distorted space of dark blues and purple. A surprised gasp left my mouth as I looked around. I began to breathe heavily and my eyes frantically glanced in every direction. My panic suddenly came to a pause when I recalled something._

 _This was **ominously** familiar._

 _My eyes widened when the realization hit me. I fell on my knees from the overwhelming feeling of familiarity. This setting began to bring back old memories I wished to forget. I shuffled around a bit and withdrew my legs closer to my chest, hugging them tightly. I buried my head into my knees as a shiver ran down my spine when that awfully familiar voice rang in my ears._

 _"It has been a while since we last met, my Savior."_


	12. Past Voice

_Savior…_

 _I always despised that word and I especially loathed it when it became connected to my name._

 _Hearing her voice utter that disgusting word made me visibly shutter. She didn't have an agitating voice that made you miserable, quite the opposite actually. Her voice was soft and angelic, just as a nurturing mother would have. Just the sound of it made forgotten memories surface. She often spoke to me when I felt upset. I considered her a friend._

 _But… I grew up. Then my brother came along._

 _We stopped communicating after that. Well, she was the one who stopped talking to me. I felt betrayed and hurt because she always told me that she'd always stay by my side. She said she would protect me because I would one day be her savior, the hero that would save the world. As I got older, her voice suddenly became inaudible. When I needed her the most, she was gone._

 _My hands tightened themselves around my legs as I glared. The nostalgically haunting voice had suddenly appeared after all these years and I found it more than suspicious._

 _"You have grown up so much, my Savior," she spoke._

 _"Don't call me that," I spat bitterly. "I am no one's damn savior, okay?! So leave me the fuck alone. Besides, disappearing is one of your specialties, is it not?"_

 _I yelped when a sudden breeze swept by, pushing my dark brown hair back. A deep breath left my lips as I tucked a lock of hair behind my ears, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. However, that confusion grew when I sensed something in this distorted atmosphere._

 _Regret._

 _"It was not my intentions to abandon you," she explained in a hurt voice. "My reasons for doing so is a long tale that I cannot tell just yet."_

 _My hardened gaze relaxed as I looked up, even though I knew she wasn't standing there. Truth be told, I had no idea who or what she was, much less what she looked like. I guess as I child I would just imagine her appearance based on her voice, which still sounded suspicious underneath the hurt._

 _"What are you talking about?" I questioned._

 _"You will find out very soon." She paused briefly. The distorted area around me began to grow brighter. "For now, stay alert. Danger has arrived, and you are its next target, my Savior."_

I gasped loudly as I sat upright so suddenly. My hand flew to my racing heart and I clutched my chest, breathing heavily and rapidly. A small bead of sweat trailed down the side of my face, but I quickly wiped it away. It took awhile for me to calm down, but even when I did, the feeling of uneasiness still lingered.

She came back after years of abandonment, but why? What did she want after all this time?

Shaking my head, I laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. What was I thinking? It didn't matter; she wasn't going to tell me anyway. If anything, she'd only give me some cryptic bullshit and leave it to me to figure it out. She wasn't in a place to ask for my help and I was in no place to give her my help.

I closed my eyes for a while and attempting to fall back asleep, but to no avail. Sighing deeply, I glanced over at my bag that rested against the wall, staring specifically at the envelopes that were sticking out.

"It's not like I have anything better to do," I mumbled to myself. "Reading one couldn't hurt, right?"

* * *

Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep that night.

All I could think about as I got ready to leave the Pokémon Center was the letter I read last night. It was one of the letters Reese wrote to me and I felt a little overwhelmed by a simple paragraph she wrote. She hadn't written anything mean, but her words were enough to keep me lost in thought all day. To make matters worse, I followed up by reading one of Lucas's letters, which added more fuel to the fire. Why did I think doing that was a good idea?

I kept thinking about it as I packed up all my stuff once I changed back into my normal clothes. Those thoughts followed me as I made my way to the lobby. I took a deep breath as I approached Nurse Joy and gave her the key back. I was suddenly distracted from my overactive mind when I bumped into someone.

Calem stood in front of me with a friendly smile on his lips. For once, his presence subsided my never-ending thoughts.

"Hey you," he greeted. I couldn't help but slightly roll my eyes at his friendly gesture. I brought my hand up and flicked his forehead. Calem was taken by surprise as he brought a hand up to rub the spot I flicked.

"Ow!" he hissed. "What the hell, Emilia?!"

"It's my way of saying good morning," I replied nonchalantly, my expression feigning innocence.

"That was the worst good morning gesture I've ever gotten…" he grumbled under his breath as he gave me a pointed look.

"Consider it special just for you." I smirked, but it dropped when I noticed a certain brunette wasn't with him. "Where's Shauna?"

"She left on an errand. At least, that' what she told me," he explained. "Something about returning a PokéFlute…?"

My confusion went away when I recalled yesterday night's events. After the fireworks display was over, we walked together to the Pokémon Center since it felt wrong to let her go by herself so late. Before I went to my room for the night, I entrusted her with the task of returning the PokéFlute to the karate guy that bugged us about it.

I would never have imagined she'd take my request so seriously.

"I see," I mumbled as a smile tugged at my lips.

Silence fell between us after that. There was little to talk about and I wasn't necessarily in the mood for senseless conversation. When I thought about the other night, the conversation between Shauna and I suddenly came to mind, which thankfully suppressed any thoughts about the letters. I recalled her saying that Calem was open-minded enough to try and be friends with me despite my nasty attitude toward them at the beginning of this journey.

No one had done that with me, not since Reese and Lucas…

However, this guy in front of me never turned his back on me even though I gave him more than one reason to do so. It felt… nice. I never thought the I could experience the feeling of being cared for.

"Hey, Calem?" The black-haired boy looked at me curiously.

"Yes?"

"Um…" I took a deep breath. The heat wasted no time making its way to my face. "Thanks for not ditching me on the first day of our journey."

Hesitantly, I looked over to him for a reaction. The embarrassment grew when he blinked in a dumbfounded manner.

"No problem?" he replied with uncertainty. "What did I do again?"

I rolled my eyes at his confusion. I really did not want to repeat what I just said.

"Sheesh, pay attention!" I complained and gave him an annoyed look. "Look, Shauna told me that you were persistent enough to keep trying to be friends with me even though I was… well… a bitch. What I'm trying to say is that I appreciate your kindness."

Someone make this embarrassing moment stop!

I hesitantly looked at him for his reaction, but to my surprise, the dumbfounded expression from earlier was no longer there. Thank goodness he finally processed my explanation! His lips twitched upwards into a genuine smile, one that came from how he felt.

Calem brought a hand up and placed it on my head, which greatly confused me. A light-hearted chuckle left his lips as he looked down at me.

"It's no problem," he replied. "You were dealing with things at the time, and you probably felt overwhelmed with moving to a new region. As your new neighbor, I wanted nothing more but to make you feel welcome even if you pushed us away."

I felt my heart skip a beat at that moment as I was taken by surprise. Despite my ill behavior, he still willingly tried to make me feel comfortable in this new region even though he didn't really know me.

"You're our friend. Believe in us, Emi," he assured me.

I gave the black-haired male an incredulous look when that name left his mouth. The only person who knew about it was...

"Good morning Emi and Calem!"

Calem dropped his hand from my head and we both turned our heads toward the entrance. Shauna jogged to us with a satisfied look on her face. I walked up to the brunette with an annoyed expression and placed both hands on her shoulders. She looked up at me, clearly confused about the fuss.

"Shauna!" I whined. "You told him?!"

"Huh, what did I tell him?"

"The nickname!"

"Oh… yeah!" She smiled. "I told Calem about our little adventure yesterday. He really liked the nickname "Emi" because it was cute. His words, not mine."

"Shauna!" Calem exclaimed, his cheeks suddenly turning pink from embarrassment. "You swore you wouldn't tell her!"

A mischievous smirk appeared on my lips as I looked over at the flustered male, who shook his little sister back and forth. Let's see what could happen with a little bit of teasing.

"So," I spoke, causing Calem to look at me wide-eyed with a heavy blush. "You think "Emi" is a cute nickname?"

"D-Don't take it the wrong way!" he shouted defensively. I frowned slightly, feigning hurt feelings.

"You don't like my nickname then?" I asked, sniffling slightly.

"Wait a minute, that's not what I meant and you know it!" he countered.

I couldn't keep my act up as I suddenly burst out in a fit of laughter, Shauna doing the same as well. Calem's red face resembled a ripe Cherri Berry. Sighing in defeat, the black-haired male covered his red face with his hands, making me laugh even more.

Teasing was fun.

* * *

"Where are you heading off to?"

I looked through the Town Map in hopes of finding a path that would lead me to Cyllage City, but unfortunately, there was no other choice but to go through another town. It was my safest option; everywhere else was too risky for my liking.

"Ambrette Town seems to be my only option," I answered Calem as I glanced at the intersecting town.

"Shauna and I are going there as well," he informed me. His little sister nodded in agreement. "Why don't you come along with us?"

I was taken aback by his offer, but I wasn't necessarily against it. Since the beginning of my journey, I walked the path to my own rhythm to become the best Pokémon Trainer I could be. There was only one person I wished could be here to share this moment; he wanted it just as much as I did. No one understood it, not even Reese or Lucas. Those two would have dragged me along with them, and after our falling out, I thought I'd never meet people who would do the same.

Once again, I was proven wrong this very moment. These two people standing here with me wanted me to be part of their journey. The thought alone made me want to smile.

After all, both Reese and Lucas wanted me to find people like Shauna and Calem.

"Okay." I nodded my head with a closed-eyed smile. "Why not?"

Was I naive enough to believe the letters wouldn't get to me while I was with these two? Of course I was; I could never catch a break from these tormenting thoughts.

The whole entire trip to Ambrette Town wasn't too long, but my silence made it seem like it had. Thoughts about Reese and Lucas kept me busy from reality that I tuned out whatever it was Calem and Shauna were talking about. They would snap me back into reality by calling out my name, but it wasn't enough to keep my mind focused. I believed Calem grew a little concerned with my lack of conversation based on the looks he gave my way. While I should've said something about it, I had done the opposite and just smiled reassuringly.

Rather, I smiled to pretend I was fine.

As our journey continued, we all received a Holo Caster from Professor Sycamore that gave us suggestions on where there would be information available regarding Mega Evolution. One of the locations he mentioned was the Fossil Lab, which just so happened to be near the Pokémon Center we're at. Shauna ran off to the cafeteria and left Calem and me by ourselves. I glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, but he only shrugged in response.

I would never understand how those two were related.

"What now?" I asked, stretching my arms over my head. "I'm pretty bored and I'm not very hungry right now."

"There's one place we have to go since we're here," Calem said. I rolled my eyes knowing damn well what he was talking about.

"The Fossil Lab? Seriously?" I complained. An annoyed sigh left my lips when he nodded his head. "Professor Sycamore doesn't pay us enough for this."

"We don't get paid at all…" Calem commented. I hardened my eyes at his amused expression.

"Oh, shut up. You know what I mean." I stuck my tongue out.

"If you have a better idea, I'm all ears," he suggested, only for me to shrugged and shake my head as a response.

I grabbed Calem's forearm and dragged him out of the Pokémon Center. I heard him yelp in surprise by my sudden action, but I disregarded it as I looked over my shoulder at him with a bored expression.

"Let's get this shit done and over with."


	13. Red Suits

Believe it or not, I was in no way interested in going to the stupid laboratory that Professor Sycamore asked us to visit so we could gather information regarding Mega Evolution. Much to my disappointment, I didn't have much of a choice in the matter, especially since Calem made it blatantly obvious that there really was no choice. Me being the impatient person I was, I dragged Calem with me to the laboratory, which brought us to our current location.

As I walked in, I was suddenly taken aback at how fancy this place looked. I couldn't help but let out a "woah" as I took in every single detail. Ancient fossils were put on display with their respective labels plastered underneath for identification. I walked up to one in the shape of what resembled a Feraligatr's skull, only this one was different; perhaps this one was one during their evolutionary stages of natural selection.

Next, I moved on to an old Rhyhorn skull. According to the information placed on its plaque, this particular skull was the oldest among their collection. Damn, how they managed to preserve it so well was beyond me, but I found it a little intriguing. I knew how some artists preserved their artwork using some weird shit like vegetables and chocolate, but this was something else.

I was about to take a look at another fossil, but I felt someone grab my hand. Annoyed, I narrowed my eyes at the culprit. Calem was unfazed by my warning look. Shouldn't he be glad I wasn't complaining and actually taking interest in this shit?

"The fuck dude?" I questioned.

Without answering, the black-haired boy dragged me over to who knew where. He was probably the one out of both of us who took Professor Sycamore's work seriously. If I had it my way, I would be challenging the next gym leader for my next badge. As fascinating as these fossils were, I had this feeling we were wasting time looking for answers here.

When Calem finally let go of my hand, I felt this obscure coldness that I hadn't felt before. Shrugging, I rubbed my hands together before crossing my arms over my chest as I pouted at him. He straight out ignored me, which kind of rubbed me the wrong way. This dude was getting brave on me and I didn't like it. Calem proceeded to tap the scientist on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The middle-aged man jumped slightly at the sound of Calem's voice. The poor man was too focused in his work that he didn't realize there were people in here. He stopped inspecting a seemingly new fossil and looked over at Calem, adjusted his glasses that had slid down from the bridge of his nose, and then peered at us for a moment. His face relaxed a little as a friendly smile replaced the thin line shape of his lips.

"Ah, are you two Professor Sycamore's students?" he asked us.

"Yes," Calem answered before I could. He stole a glance at me before continuing. "We were wondering if you knew anything about Mega Evolution."

I had doubts, which I expressed before even coming here. The scientist tapped his chin with the pen in this hand as he stared off in wonder. My gut feeling was correct when the scientist's face scrunched up in confusion.

"My apologies, young lad. I'm afraid I don't know anything other than it involves a rare kind of stone," he admitted.

Of course, what else was I expecting? My disappointment couldn't be hidden when a frown instantly made its way onto my face. Professor Sycamore struck me as the kind of researcher that doesn't release his work until he was certain of it. That should've given us some clue that it wasn't going to be easy.

"It's fine." Calem sighed. "Well then, I guess-"

"However, I do have an assistant that may know more than I do," he added, which immediately caught Calem's interest.

"About time someone knows about this shit…" I mumbled under my breath.

Calem rolled his eyes at my comment, but didn't say anything of it. I could tell he wasn't used to being around someone who cursed as much as I did. It might be my interpretation, but I believed he was starting to grow a little tired of my constant cursing. It should be a sign that I might need to cut back…

Nah, fuck that.

"Where can we find him?" Calem asked.

"The Glittering Cave."

* * *

We found ourselves on Route 9 after getting some information from the scientist about his assistant. Shauna didn't want to come with us when we told her where we were going; she said something about eating moldy bread than getting covered in dirt in a big and scary cave? I had to ask Calem what she was talking about, but even he didn't understand his sister's expression. The only thing I got from her was that she didn't want to go. Shauna was certainly a strange one.

As Calem and I continued down the route, we were welcomed with a large area covered in sturdy jagged rocks. Based on what I could see, the rest of the way led us to the cave. I couldn't help but sigh a little. The jagged rocks made it difficult for us to just walk through it, and the uneven ground made it intimidating.

An idea suddenly popped up in my head when my eyes landed on a certain Pokémon a few feet away from us. I called over to Calem as I approached the wild Rhyhorn that was simply watching us. When I reached it, I placed my hand on its head and rubbed it tenderly. The Rhyhorn let out a gruff purr as it leaned its head against my hand, making me laugh a little. Some people found Rhyhorns scary, but I found them to be just as friendly as Eevees.

Memories from Sinnoh began to flash in my mind. There was this festival that Roark created in Oreburgh City where the main event was a Rhyhorn race. My friends and I would participate every year before… the accident happened. It was one of the few occasions where one would forget their problems and just have fun.

I snapped out of my nostalgia when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Blinking a few times, I looked up and found Calem staring at me with what looked like a concerned look.

"What?" I asked as I stood up straight.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The question kind of caught me off guard, but I covered it up when I threw him a weird look.

"Duh, I'm perfectly fine!" I rolled my eyes, but I knew that was a big fat lie. I didn't want to tell him what I was thinking just now. "Anyways, I have an idea on how we can cross the jagged rock road, but I don't think you'll be up for it."

"At this point, I really don't care how we get across. Hell, I'd be okay with launching myself over using a cannon," he stated.

"Really? Because I could totally make that happen," I sarcastically stated, followed by a smirk forming on my lips. He remained unamused. "You wouldn't mind if we road a Rhyhorn, right?"

It was hard to hold back a laugh when I saw Calem's eyes widen at my crazy idea. The way he looked at the Rhyhorn made it look like he was ready to piss himself. He vigorously shook his head that I thought he was going to knock off his hat.

"No way," he protested. "I refuse."

"What the hell? You just said you didn't care how we got through. You even said you'd willingly launch yourself out of a cannon if you could!" I exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

Calem opened his mouth to argue, but closed it when he realized there was no way to defend himself. He sighed deeply, probably wanting to smack himself for saying he'd do anything to get across.

"...Alright fine!" he begrudgingly agreed before moving his gaze to the patient Rhyhorn. "Do you know how to ride one? Because I don't."

"Yeah, I do," I replied, dropping my gaze to the ground when I thought about the festivals. "...Let's just say it was an unforgettable experience."

I felt Calem bore his gaze into me. Let me make one thing clear: lying was easy, but I didn't like it. For some reason, it was beginning to make me feel guilty lying to him and I don't know why. Maybe it was because we were kind of becoming friends? But just because we were starting some kind of friendship didn't mean I had to open up right away. Ugh, this was beginning to give me a headache.

In an attempt to distract me from my never ending thoughts, I proceeded to mount myself onto the Rhyhorn. The Horn Pokémon released a small roar as it shuffled a little. I looked over at Calem as a mischievous smirk formed on my lips.

"Are you coming or not?" I teased. "Just hop on behind me and I'll lead."

Calem realized a little too late that there was only one Rhyhorn for us to use. It was comical seeing his cheeks flush despite his annoyed expression. Just like how I felt about Professor Sycamore's dumb request, he didn't have a choice but to ride. He sighed in defeat before mounting the Rhyhorn with a dejected look on his face.

Making the first mistake, Calem grabbed onto one of Rhyhorn's sturdy lumps. I rolled my eyes before I lightly kicked the Rhyhorn's side as a signal to go. The Rhyhorn roared before rushing off, making me grip its horn a little tighter. When I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist, I let out a small gasp. There was this weird feeling in my stomach when I thought about the fact that a boy was holding me like this, even if it was to not fall off and land on jagged rocks.

I felt my face heat up at the thought. The faster the Rhyhorn went, the tighter Calem's grip on my waist became. The unwanted physical contact made me want to die of embarrassment. However, the rush from riding a Rhyhorn after so many years began to suddenly hit me that the embarrassment began to die down. I felt the wind blow my hair back my hair, making me laugh from the thrill of it all. Damn, I haven't felt this much fun in a long time that it kind of saddened me when it was over.

As soon as we arrived at the cave's entrance, the Rhyhorn came to a halt. Calem was the first to get off, very fast might I add, and I followed after. I could tell he wasn't very fond of the ride, which was to be expected; he wasn't a big fan of the idea anyway. I took out a handful of berries and fed them to the Rhyhorn for its services. After I gave the Rhyhorn one last affectionate pat, I walked toward Calem with an amused look.

"Damn, I didn't know you were terrified of riding a Rhyhorn," I teased.

"Hey! It went too fast okay?!" Calem exclaimed in a defensive manner. "Didn't you notice how many times I thought I was about to fall off?!"

"Yeah, I did. For a moment I thought you were gonna take me down with you." I rolled my eyes at him.

Calem's eyes widened as his whole face flushed red from embarrassment. The way he stuttered from my comment made me snort a little. I couldn't help it; he looked funny when he was embarrassed.

"Calm down before you faint on me." I laughed before grabbing his arms and dragged him into the cave. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

The sound of small water droplets resonated through the echoey cave every now and then. A few torches hung every few feet on the walls of the cave, which provided a makeshift pathway for us so we couldn't get lost. Even though there was an obvious path, there were also many pathways that connected with one another. Calem and I were both terrible when it came to our sense of direction, which often led us to get lost at some point. We were just grateful that we didn't get separated.

The longer we explored this cave, the more agitated and impatient I became. It became a difficult task to stay calm every time we reached a dead end; it was hard to stop myself from punching a rock wall until I realized that damage I'd do to my hand. Also, Calem had to stop me before I threw my fist around. The other way I released my frustration was to curse, and boy did I curse.

Calem led the way and I followed, mumbling short and nasty curse words under my breath. Before we got any further, Calem stopped and held out a hand to stop me. I threw a confused look at him and opened my mouth to say something, but he pressed his finger against his lips, signaling me to be quiet. He peeked over a little to see what was going on, and I did the same on the opposite side of the rock wall.

My eyes landed on a man and a woman that wore some flashy red suits under the white dress shirt they wore under it. Everything about them was red: their hair, gloves, shoes, and glasses. The way they had their hair styled to resemble flames made me want to gag. In fact, their overall appearance was awful that it was both laughable and pitiful.

"Are they trying to look like ketchup bottles or something?" Calem whispered over to me.

"Who knows," I whispered back, adding a shrug. "Maybe they're trying to be hot sauce bottles."

A small chuckle left his lips that it made me smile. The sound of something falling and landing on the ground caused us to freeze. Unwillingly, my gaze dropped to the ground at the red PokéDex that had fallen out of my bag.

"Shit…!" I hissed under my breath as I quickly grabbed the device and shoved it into my bag. "I gotta pack my bag properly next time."

"Who's out there?!"

Hearing the ear-aching demanding voice of the woman caused us to freeze once again. Well fuck, it looked like we couldn't hide for much longer. Calem and I walked out of the shadows and presented ourselves to the people clad in red. He stood in front of me in an attempt to confront them.

"Ugh, teenagers…" The man scrunched up his face in disgust.

Rude.

"Why are you brats here?" the woman hounded us.

"Why are you dressed as hot sauce bottles?" I retorted with a smirk.

Both of them gasped in an offended manner as Calem let out a laugh. What could I say? They kind of made it easy considering their awful outfits. An irritated growl from the woman made Calem's laughter die down. She looked ready to rip out heads off.

"How dare you?!" she scolded us. "Do you have any idea how stylish these suits are?!"

"That's right!" the man inputted. "Red is really in right now!"

"Yeah, back in the eighteenth century maybe." I rolled my eyes. "Who the hell are you people anyway?"

Both adults smirked wickedly at us, making me raise a cautious eyebrow at them. They may not have any sense in fashion, but I should probably be careful with them. For all I knew, they could kill us on the spot just for taking a jab at their horrible suits. Just for safety, I reached into my bag and clutch a PokéBall.

"We're the stylish Team Flare!" the woman announced authoritatively. "We put fashion into fear."

"More like you put fear into fashion." I scoffed. "You'd make the best fashion designer cry because of those horrendous suits."

"At least I'm not wearing a tablecloth for s shirt. Seriously, did you buy that thing in the right section of the thrift shop?" the woman insulted, which totally did it for me.

I glared at her and walked forward, standing next to Calem, with my PokéBall in my hand. My patience already wavered thin since we got here, and this bitch just made it worse.

"Look you fucking Tabasco bottle," I sneered. "I might not be as fashionable as all the other girls, but at least I know what looks good. Leave me and my fucking flannel alone before I actually set you assholes on fire."

"Jeez, your ignorance of fashion really irritates me," the woman sneered back as she clipped off a PokéBall from her belt. "Maybe it's time I showed you a lesson on how to respect those with style."

"I'll help you," the man added as he stood next to her. "I'm getting really sick of wasting my breath on ignorant teenagers like her."

I looked over at Calem and nodded at him, signaling for him to join the battle. He got the message and took out a PokéBall from his pocket. I was a decent Pokémon Trainer, but even I knew that I couldn't handle both of them without getting my Pokémon seriously injured.

"You guys sure talk a lot of shit for a couple of adults," I taunted. "Just don't throw a tantrum when we beat your asses."

With that, Calem and I tossed up our PokéBalls into the air. Light escape when the capsules opened mid-air before taking the form of Pokémon. Torchic and Calem's Espurr appeared before us just as the opposing team released their Croagunk and Scraggy. Huh, here I thought they'd have some kind of badass Pokémon considering how confident they were.

This battle was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

A triumphant smile found its way on my face as I watched their Pokémon fall at the feet of their owners after fainting, courtesy of Espurr and Torchic. A dirt cloud formed upon impact, which the adults did not like. The woman shrieked at the top of her lungs as the man growled in disgust. Both were desperately trying to dust off their bright clothing.

"My hot suit!" the woman whined with that annoying shrill in her voice. "You brats got my suit all dirty!"

"Tch, let's leave," the man decided before dragging the woman with him out of the cave.

Calem released a relieved sigh as he proceeded to return his Espurr back to its PokéBall. I had done the same with Torchic only after I fed him a berry; he totally deserved it from his outstanding performance during the battle. Once I put away Torchic's PokéBall, Calem motioned for me to follow him. For once, I actually obeyed him only because there were more things that distracted me.

Those people we just defeated were awfully suspicious despite their horrendous fashion sense. What the hell were they doing here anyway? Why were they here? Were they after the information about Mega Evolution? Most importantly, what was Team Flare?

Jeez, all these questions were starting to give me a headache. I felt as though the more I thought about them, the more questions that rose. There had to be an answer for some of them, but that had to wait for now. As Calem and I turned a corner, we found a young man wearing a lab coat examining a large boulder. He had to be the assistant, which was confirmed when we introduced ourselves to one another.

However, our hopes were shattered when the assistant told us the same information the scientist told us before.

Our trip here was an entire waste of time. I was beyond annoyed, but Calem seemed to be taking it better than me. He had this dejected expression on his face the entire time we made our way out of the cave. I felt a little bad for him; he really wanted to help Professor Sycamore while I complained his ear off the entire time.

As we walked out of the cave, I pinched my eyes shut when the sunlight hit. It was so dark in the cave that I forgot about the sun. I blinked a few times to adjust my eyesight before making my way over to the Rhyhorn. My eyes landed on a small yellow reptilian that sat on its back, making me pause and stare at it. Its innocent blue eyes stared at me as if it had been caught red-handed.

Curious about the strange creature, I pulled out my PokéDex and aimed the camera at it. Calem stood next to me and peered over at my device, probably also interested to find out what this Pokémon was.

"What the fuck are you?" I wondered as the PokéDex pulled up a loading screen.

"Was that really necessary?" Calem complained, but I ignored him.

The loading screen eventually switched out and displayed information about the creature on the Rhyhorn's back. The PokéDex said it was a Helioptile, an Electric-type Pokémon. Huh, interesting. I powered off my PokéDex and put it away before giving the Helioptile a stern look.

"Look, buddy, you gotta either move or get off," I ordered.

What surprised me was the fact that it actually listened to me and move to the Rhyhorn's head. My eyes widened a little as I watched it move. Shaking my head, I mounted the Rhyhorn, Calem doing the same, and left Route 9 for good.


	14. Color the Grey World

Calem and I arrived back to Ambrette Town not long after we left Glittering Cave. The trip there was just a huge waste of our time; the fact that we didn't learn anything new made this entire day a complete waste in all honesty. Team Flare was something we never heard of before, which was what we encountered in the cave, but it wasn't our intentions. What I found suspicious was their presence in the cave to begin with. Something about them was off; maybe they were up to no good, but we'd never know.

While browsing through the Town Map, I located a shortcut that led directly to Cyllage City from Ambrette Town. The whole trip took less than an hour, which sort of lifted everyone's spirit. I was so happy that I practically skipped all the way to the Pokémon Center, which earned me a few weird looks from Calem and Shauna. The automatic doors parted as I stepped on the black matt, allowing me entrance to the air-conditioned building.

After handing my Pokémon and leaving them in Nurse Joy's care, I made my way over to Calem. However, my eyes fell upon a familiar yellow reptilian that stood behind the black-haired boy. Its large blue eyes watched me as I approached it. Calem was confused until he turned around and saw the wild Pokémon with his own eyes. I knelt down to take a closer look at it.

"Did you follow us all the way over here?" I asked it. The Helioptile nodded. Well, that's kind of impressive.

"Is that the Helioptile from Route 9?" Calem asked as he knelt down next to me and gave the Pokémon a friendly pat on the head.

"It has to be," I answered, placing my messenger bag down next to me. "But why is it all the way out here?"

"Maybe it likes you," he suggested as he stood up. We both watched as it walked over to my messenger bag.

"Huh, weird." I shot Calem a confused look. "I didn't even know wild Pokémon could behave that way. It barely met me, so how does it already like me?"

"I'm not an expert in this kind of field, but something I've noticed since we first met is that Pokémon like you a lot." Calem smiled, but it only confused me more.

"I don't follow," I confessed.

"You love and care for your Pokémon, right?" he asked. I nodded to confirm his question. "It's probably this instinct present in all of us, but maybe wild Pokémon can pick up on your nurturing mannerism. They feel protected and cared for just being around you."

My gaze dropped to my hands as I thought about what he just said. Never had it occurred to me that Pokémon found me approachable. My dream as a child was to become a Pokémon Trainer alongside my brother and take on the world with our Pokémon. While my dream sounded like it'd be hard work and strength, I also wanted to take care of my Pokémon because, in some weird way, they were family.

With that in mind, a sudden thought occurred to me. Perhaps I treated my Pokémon, or Pokémon in general, that way I did was because I was so used to treating my brother like that. When he was first born, I would often help Mom take care of him. That mannerism never changed even as I grew older and I became the protective older sister who kept him out of harm's way. I'd treat his wounds whenever he got hurt, help him with school assignments, and played with him whenever his friends couldn't. My brother meant the world to me and I'd have done anything to protect him.

My mannerism still hasn't changed, even now that he's gone.

"... Well, maybe I'm not as mean as I make myself out to be."

The wall that kept my memories from back then seemed to crack the more I talked or even thought about it. I didn't want that wall I worked so hard to create to crumble down in a matter of minutes. What happened in the past couldn't be changed, yet I always found myself wishing it could. It hurt remembering his face, his contagious laughter, his beautiful smile...

Jeez, I never realized how much I missed him until now.

My invading thoughts were interrupted when the sound of a PokéBall popping open caught my attention, followed by a small yelp. Calem and I looked toward the source of the sound and found a wobbling PokéBall near my messenger bag. After the third wobble, it came to a complete stop once a small spark emitted from the capsule. With furrowed eyebrows, I picked it up and opened it. A beam of light was released before it took form of a familiar creature, which was revealed once the light dimmed. A confused Helioptile appeared.

"D-Did I just capture a Helioptile?" I questioned with an incredulous expression on my face.

"I guess you did... or it just captured itself," Calem commented.

"Well, looks like I have a new Pokémon on the team." I sighed before returning the yellow reptile back into the PokéBall. Once I put it was, I grabbed my messenger bag and stood up. "C'mon, we should get going. Let's find Shauna and get out of here."

The black-haired boy nodded and ran off to go find his younger sister, leaving me alone with the return of my invading thoughts.

Adam, why do you do this to me?

* * *

"Amaura use Aurora Beam!"

Calem scowled as a colorful and shiny beam of light made its way toward his Quilladin. He knew he was somewhat at a disadvantage, but he was too stubborn to give up.

"Quick, dodge it!"

The Spiky Armor Pokémon jumped out of the way before the attack could hit it. Calem relaxed a little when the Aurora Beam hit the floor as Quilladin landed safely out of harm's way. However, from where I sat, I could see exhaustion beginning to take a toll on the Pokémon from the constant ongoing battle.

It seemed as though I wasn't the only one who noticed because Grant, the gym leader, smirked to himself as his Amaura waited for its trainer's next command. I couldn't help but stare at the battle with anticipation eating away at my patience. On the other hand, Shauna had been way too invested into this one battle.

"C'mon, Quilladin! Kick Amaura's butt!" she cheered loudly.

Ugh, I get the feeling I won't ever get used to her enthusiasm.

"Is that all you got?" Grant scoffed in order to taunt Calem. "Use Aurora Beam once more, Amaura!"

"Counter it with Bullet Seed, Quilladin!"

A colorful beam of light emitted from Amaura's mouth while dozens of glowing seeds exploded from Quilladin's hands. Both attacks collided with one another, creating a large dust cloud as a result from the reaction of two powerful attacks. The dust cloud made it impossible to see what was going on, but once it cleared up, it revealed an exhausted Quilladin and Amaura.

The two Pokémon were now equal in strength, but they each held one another's weakness. With the way things were going, the battle could go either way.

"Needle Arm!" Calem ordered Quilladin.

Grant didn't have the chance to give a command to his Pokémon. Quilladin was fast enough to charge at Amaura with its glowing arm. Seeing this, Amaura tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. Quilladin punched its Needle Arm against the opponent's side, causing it to get thrown back roughly. A pained growl left Amaura's mouth as it skidded to a halt after its body got slammed. Grant gasped in surprise, not at all expecting an attack to be so powerful.

Calem released a relieved sigh, but regained his composure to give his Pokémon the next and possibly final command. As I've mentioned before, both Pokémon were equal in power, but had each other's weakness. However, seeing how much damage Amaura had taken, it looked as though Quilladin might just win.

"Use Needle Arm once more, full power!"

Quilladin charged at Amaura, who weakly tried to stand on all fours. Grant couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as Quilladin's glowing arm struck Amaura with full force. The moment the opponent fell limply on the battlefield, it fainted. The match finally ended with Calem and Quilladin winning.

Shauna jumped from her seat and congratulated her brother for his win while I just sat there, nodding in approval. I wasn't in the mood to cheer and be happy for him. Ever since our conversation back in Ambrette Town regarding my nurturing mannerism, I couldn't shake off the thought of how it originated: my brother. Just remembering all those things distracted me enough to where I wasn't looking forward to my battle with the gym leader.

How could I ever forget that my brother was the reason I went on this journey?

Calem returned his Quilladin to its PokéBall before Grant presented him his award. Once he accepted the badge from the gym leader, he walked back over to us with a proud smile. Shauna ran up to him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. I didn't react, or rather, I couldn't react. These invading thoughts of mine kept trying to burden me. Was this my punishment for realizing I could've done something to prevent what happened four years ago?

A frown found its way on my lips. I was doing it again; I was keeping my lips shut when I knew damn well I needed to talk to someone before I let the invading thoughts swallow me whole. However, I couldn't think of the right person to talk with. Mom would've always been my first choice, but I was scared of what her reaction would be. She was doing so much better, especially now that she lived here, and I was scared that talking to her would make her relapse. Was there anyone who'd be willing to hear me out?

"Hey, Emilia."

A familiar voice put a stop to my overactive train of thought. I looked up to see Calem looking down at me, failing miserably to mask his concern when I took too long to respond. I had once grown to dislike that look no matter who gave it to me, but I didn't feel that way at this moment. Maybe I did have someone to talk to. He didn't have to understand; I just needed to let it all out.

"Huh?" I hummed.

"It's your turn to battle Grant."

"Oh, okay." I nodded and stood up from my seat. "Let's do this."

Shauna wished me luck and Calem flashed me a quick thumbs up. I feigned confidence as I approached the battlefield. Neither Grant nor I exchanged words; we simply sent out our Pokémon that will fight one another. A Tyrunt appeared in front of him and Bulbasaur made his appearance. Both were eager to fight, each one prepared to win for their respective trainers.

Unfortunately, things never go as planned.

This battle went wrong very quickly right from the start. I wasn't expecting to win right away, but I also wasn't expecting Bulbasaur to get attacked so much. He was able to land a few hits on the opponent, yet it had done nothing to slow it down. It wasn't until Bulbasaur's body began to endure too much than what could be handled that I began to grow worried. At this point, I wasn't even thinking about strategy; I just wanted Bulbasaur to weaken Tyrunt before Tyrunt hurt him more.

"Tyrunt use Bite!"

"Dodge it, Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur jumped out of the way before Tyrunt had the chance to sink its teeth into him. I caught glimpse of Grant smirking to himself before giving his Pokémon the next command.

"Now use Stomp!"

A surprised gasp left my mouth as I watched Tyrunt stop on Bulbasaur using one of its hind legs. The Bulb Pokémon cried out in pain, making me visibly flinch. Bulbasaur was taking way too much damage in this seemingly never-ending battle and I didn't know what to do. Tyrunt and Bulbasaur had each other's weakness, but the size difference leaned in Tyrunt's favor.

My frustration grew as I tried to think of some way I could get Bulbasaur out of this situation. Tyrunt began to dig its foot on Bulbasaur, who kept crying out in pain. Seeing my Pokémon like that pressured me into trying to think quicker, but my mind was scattered. My heartbeat quickened and my palms started sweating. Gah, why was this happening to me? What's wrong with me?

The pressure became too overwhelming that I quickly blurred out my next command to Bulbasaur.

"Use Vine Whip to bind Tyrunt!"

Bulbasaur endured the struggle of being crushed and brought out his vines, wrapping them around Tyrunt as much as possible. They fastened themselves in an instant, limiting the opponent's movement. A relieved sigh left my lips when Bulbasaur managed to flip Tyrunt over. Any longer under its fook and Bulbasaur would've been a goner.

However, my moment of victory was short lived when Tyrunt recovered quickly while Bulbasaur was still struggling to regain composure. Grant noticed this and took the opportunity to strike.

"Quick, Tyrunt, use Bite!"

Tyrunt wasted no time picking up Bulbasaur with its glowing sharp teeth. My eyes went wide as I helplessly watched Tyrunt roughly jerk it's head and released my Pokémon from its bite. Bulbasaur had already fainted by the time he landed near my feet. I felt my eyes quiver in disbelief as I fell to my knees, carefully scooping up Bulbasaur into my arms.

I couldn't believe I lost a gym battle for the first time.

* * *

Nothing could've pushed me into rushing to the Pokémon Center more than Bulbasaur's health. The moment I barged in through the automatic doors, Nurse Joy wasted no time taking over. She took Bulbasaur out of my arms and took him to the back room, her assistant trying to keep up with her. As I dreadfully waited for an update on my Pokémon's status, Calem and Shauna found me. I felt their concerned gazes on me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at them. I didn't want to talk about it, and for once, I was grateful they understood that. Rather than pestering me with questions, they just sat with me and waited in comfortable silence.

Bulbasaur got badly injured because of me and it was all my fault. I was too distracted thinking about Adam that I lost sight of my goal. What was I thinking sending out Bulbasaur when he was still in need of training. Looking back, perhaps Grant had the advantage this whole time and I didn't realize it until it was too late. Jeez, I was such an idiot for not paying attention.

Nurse Joy finally came out of the room after a dreadful wait. I quickly stood up and approached her, my face no doubt showing deep concern for my Pokémon. Calem and Shauna followed behind me as well.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"Bulbasaur's injuries were pretty serious, but not life-threatening. We were able to treat his wounds and give him a small dose of Hyper Potion to accelerate his healing process. He should make a full recovery in a few days," she informed me.

Words couldn't describe how relieved I felt at that moment. The consequence for my distraction wasn't too severe, but I had learned my lesson. I sincerely thanked Nurse Joy for her help, who simply said it was her life's job before walking back to her place behind the counter attending other Pokémon Trainers.

I kept my gaze low as my hands trembled from this burden suddenly pushing down on my shoulders. Calem asked if I was okay, but rather than answering, I quickly made me way out of the Pokémon Center. My quick-paced walk turned into a jog and then a full on run along a narrow path. Tears began to form in my eyes, but I blinked them away as I continued to run. There wasn't a clear destination in mind; I simply ran anywhere my feet took me.

The world around me began to grow dull in color, at least in my eyes they did. Rays of sunlight dimmed as the afternoon began to take over. Laughter echoed in my ears, making me slowly come to a stop. My teary gaze went over to the source of where the laughter came from. There was a park where children ran around enjoying themselves as a few adults stayed around to supervise. Seeing them so happy made me miserable; it made the colors around me become boring. Brighter colors were usually associated with positivity and happiness, yet here I was losing sight of it.

Dull colors were all anyone would find staining my blank canvas.

Sighing, I took a seat on an empty park bench and kept my gaze on my lap. How did I manage to get myself into this situation once again? I was running away again, but from what? Why did I keep myself running even though I wasn't living at the place where those memories haunted me. Maybe coming on this journey was a bad idea; it was obvious I wasn't ready to be off on my own.

"Emilia, there you are."

My eyes widened as I snapped my head toward the source of the voice. Calem stood there breathing heavily, probably from running all the way over here. Once he caught his breath, he walked over to the bench I was at and took a seat next to me. I kept an incredulous gaze on him because I was genuinely confused as to why he was here.

"How are you holding up?" he asked in a sympathetic voice.

 _I feel like my head is going to explode._

"What do you mean?" I responded, trying to feign ignorance. It worked considering his puzzled expression when he looked at me.

"You lost a gym battle for the first time, and it was a pretty bad loss too." His eyes softened. "What happened back there, Emilia? This isn't like you..."

"How would you know-" I stopped myself. There was no reason for me to be so rude toward him when all he was trying to do was help me. I sighed and said, "I... was distracted. The whole time, I was distracted and because of that I let Bulbasaur get beaten to a pulp."

Calem seemed to not know how to respond to that. My gaze dropped to my lap once more. First my brother invades my mind, possibly reopening some mental scars, and then the gym battle today went horribly wrong. Jeez, today sucked.

"Well, if you want to talk about it, I'm all ears," he assured.

"It's not that easy..." I mumbled under my breath.

It was hard being so vulnerable in front of someone. Opening up to someone who doesn't understand the feeling of loss was risky. However, I couldn't keep this bottled up any longer.

I felt Calem's lingering gaze on me as my thumbs unconsciously began to circle around each other. It wouldn't hurt to just say it.

"Earlier today, you told me Pokémon tend to like me instantly because of my nurturing mannerism," I began, immediately capturing his attention. "Never had I seen myself as a Pokémon Trainer after something that happened back in Sinnoh. It was my dream, but it was also someone else's dream. We both wanted to live that dream alongside each other."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I lived with my mom, dad, and little brother back in Sinnoh. My little brother was my pride and joy. I promised myself I'd protect him with everything in my power, but then..."

Tears once again formed in my eyes, so I quickly rubbed my eyes before any of them could fall. I swallowed a lump that formed in my throat; the last thing I wanted was to break down in front of Calem.

"But then what?" Calem carefully asked, as if the question would be the end of me.

"... Let's just say that he's not with us anymore," I revealed, making the black-haired boy gasp. "I blamed myself for what happened to him because I broke a promise to protect him."

I rose my gaze and spotted a young boy and girl playing in the sandbox. I couldn't help but grin a little, the scene reminiscent of Adam and I.

"My Pokémon mean the world to me just as my brother once did. You feel that way about your own Pokémon, right?"

"Yeah, I do," he answered. "I wouldn't have gotten the chance to be on this journey if it weren't for them. I'm grateful for them and their hard work to help me achieve my goal."

"I guess you get it," I commented as I tore my gaze from the kids. My eyes locked with Calem's gray irises. "Do you get why I lost my gym battle now?"

"Seeing Bulbasaur get hurt so much must've made you freeze because it's reminding you of your broken promise," Calem concluded.

My eyes widened for a moment. His guess wasn't far off at all; he practically got a grasp of why I lost my battle. I felt hope for the first time, making the world around me not as dull. I could see colors beginning to grow vivid and brilliant.

The world wasn't so gray for once.

"You got it!" I smiled as I jumped to my feet. "Thank goodness you did. I would've had to flick your forehead if I had to spell it out for you."

"Oh, come on!"

I found myself erupting into a fit of laughter, which Calem joined in on as well. The world regained its beautiful colors again. I no longer felt the burden from earlier weighing me down.

I took the risk of opening up and it was worth it.

* * *

"I guess Shalour City is our next stop."

"But I don't wanna go yet!"

A frown made its way on my lips as I powered off the Town Map in my hands and put it away. I had a feeling Shauna would complain about a short trip.

"You know there's a shortcut to the next town, right?" I deadpanned. Shauna looked confused at first until it finally dawned on her, making her slap her forehead at the sudden realization.

"Oh yeah!" She then linked her arms with Calem and I. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"About that..." I unlinked myself from Shauna's arm and took a step back. "I'm going to stay here for a while."

Both trainers looked at me with surprised expressions, taken aback by the sudden news. After Bulbasaur was discharged from the Pokémon Center, I worked up the balls to ask Grant for a rematch once I was ready. He was kind enough to say yes, but he also added that he'd have high expectations when I return to challenge him. It motivated me to kick his ass the next time we battle for humiliating me with that defeat the first time.

Unfortunately, that would mean staying behind. Calem and Shauna no doubt wanted to stay with me, but I felt bad holding them back.

"What do you mean you're staying?!" Shauna asked with a disappointed expression.

"For starters, I still need to earn that second badge," I answered. "Also, my Pokémon need some training. It's about time we stepped up our game."

"As disappointing as this is, I guess we're going to part ways here," Calem spoke, making me look at him with a sad smile.

"Yeah, looks that way..." A sudden thought occurred to me. "Oh, and Calem?"

"Yes?"

Heat rose from my neck and my stomach began to feel weird all of the sudden. His kind company the other day cheered me up. Not only that, but he was able to get the gist of what I was feeling. I needed someone to listen, and he had done just that. He made the world around me not as dull as I had seen it be.

The least I could do was thank him for that.

"Thank you... for the other day," I mumbled shyly. He seemed confused from my sudden gratitude, but it slowly sank in what I was talking about.

My eyes widened when I felt a hand on my head that suddenly ruffled my hair. I looked up and found Calem smiling down at me, making my cheeks burn from embarrassment.

"It's no problem," he assured.

We bid each other a temporary goodbye after that. I was going to see them again someday, but right now, I needed to focus on getting that second badge. Calem was already ahead of me and quite honestly, I wasn't going to sit back and watch him become champion before I do. As I rushed back to the Pokémon Center, I couldn't help but smile a little bit.

Maybe letting people in wasn't so bad after all.


	15. Meeting Again

It was nothing but hard work for us.

A month had passed since I stayed behind in this city to properly train my Pokémon in order to defeat the gym leader and earn my second badge. When I stepped foot into his gym, Grant expressed nothing but the best from me so I wouldn't repeat the same outcome from our first match. I knew he had high expectations from me and I couldn't blame him; other challengers were able to defeat him flawlessly. Luckily, my performance was nothing but satisfactory for him.

As expected, I won the match with flying colors if I do say so myself. My newly evolved Combusken and Ivysaur certainly did not hold back their power. Their dedicated effort in training really paid off, and I couldn't have been more proud of them. Frogadier, being the most evolved among my Pokémon, was generous enough to help them both individually. Simple obstacle courses and exercise weren't going to be enough; practice battles had been more effective in terms of working with advantages and disadvantages.

* * *

Besides training my Pokémon during my month here in Cyllage City, I took the free time I had to finally study the geography of the region. While I appreciated the Town Map my mom gave me before I left on this journey, I was getting tired of relying on it. If I ever lost it, then what would I do? I would be the worst at finding myself back, especially with my awful sense of direction. Thankfully, I met a familiar someone who was kind enough to help me figure out where was north, south, east, and west. That helped me memorize the route for the rest of the gyms to Victory Road much more smoothly.

While I somewhat enjoyed my stay here in Cyllage City, I had to leave and get to the next gym. I hummed a random tune as I packed all of my things neatly. Clothes, food, and other supplies had taken up almost every single space in my messenger bag. The only thing I needed to put away was my sketchpad, but as I picked it up, something fell out.

I placed the sketchpad on the bed and knelt down to pick up what had fallen out. Curiously, I grabbed it and flipped it over, only to feel melancholic sentiment hit me. My eye softened as I recalled the picture in my hands. How could I ever forget something so precious? I brought it with me before leaving my new home.

The longer I stared at the picture, the sadder I became. It was the last picture we took as a family before it was all ruined when my dad became selfish. Him, Mom, Adam, and I all looked so happy here that it was hard to believe the tragedy that took place a few months later. God... we were actually a happy family here.

A knock at the door distracted me from the sentimental cloud I was stuck in when I kept staring at the picture in my hand. Biting my lip, I stood up and shoved the photo back inside the sketchpad before putting it away in my messenger bag. After I placed the strap of my bag on my shoulder, I made my way to the door and opened it.

My temporary traveling companion stood there with his oh so familiarly charming smile on his face. He was leaning against the door frame as his blue eyes looked down at me. His backpack was on his shoulders and his room key was sticking out of his pants' pocket, meaning he was ready to leave just as I was.

"Ready to go, Emilia?" he asked in his obnoxiously flirty voice. Rather than giving in and telling him to stop doing that, I looked over my shoulder at the seemingly vacant room just to double check I had everything. My Pokémon were resting in their PokéBalls, which were clipped on my belt. Everything else was in my bag, so I was good to go.

Grabbing the room key from the nearby table, I turned to the blond and said, "Let's get going, Jay. We've got a long road ahead of us."

I walked out of the room, closed the door behind me, and we both made our way to the lobby. Once we checked ourselves out of our respective rooms, we left the Pokémon Center and left the city altogether. Our next stop was Shalour City where my next gym battle awaited me. My confidence for that battle was high, especially when I show off a new member of the team.

"Ugh, I'm so out of shape!" I exclaimed as I plopped myself down on a fallen log.

"Lethargic sounds a little more accurate," Jay commented. I threw an annoyed glare at him as I tried to catch my breath.

My feet were absolutely killing me and I was way too tired than normal. Perhaps staying in one place for too long did that to a person, and now that I learned that the hard way, I'd make sure I'd never do it again. Still, how could my stamina drop this quickly? I should probably fix that before traveling literally killed me.

I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a large water bottle I bought before leaving Cyllage City, which I was glad I had done. Twisting the cap off, I brought the bottle to my lips and took in large gulps of water. I was almost positive I would drink the whole thing in one sitting if I didn't stop myself. Taking a deep breath, I capped the water bottle and put it away.

"Well, someone was parched."

My eyes widened and my head snapped over to Jay, who had an amusement written all over his face. I felt my cheeks beginning to warm up when I realized he had seen what I just did. Knowing him, he probably had some dirty jokes to crack, but he knew better than to say them out loud in front of me.

"You would be too if you haven't traveled for a whole month," I retorted.

"I still can't believe you stayed in the city for a whole month." Jay crossed his arms over his chest. "Then again, we wouldn't have crossed paths again if you left before last week."

"Believe me, I had plans to leave earlier than this." I stood up from the log and walked over to him. "I just... wanted to take a break from my journey for the sake of my sanity. Thank goodness I did."

"It's good to take some time off and relax. Sometimes you just have to stop and take a breather," Jay paused, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. "You certainly took a hard breather just now."

"Fuck you."

He laughed as I smacked his shoulder in a playful manner. Jay had started growing on me since we started hanging out a week ago when he first arrived at Cyllage City. It was a strange reunion at first, mostly because Combusken had accidentally burned his jacket, but there was something about him that drew me back to him. As I've said before, he flirting was obnoxious, but past that, he was a pretty cool guy.

When our laughter died down, I glanced at my wristwatch to check the time. The bright red numbers showed that it was 3:45pm, making me frown a little. It's only been an hour since we set out and we already stopped because I was out of shape. Shit, I really hoped we didn't get to the next city too late in the evening.

"Let's go," I suggested.

Jay and I walked through the route in comfortable silence. Just in case we don't get to the next city by the end of the day, I checked the Town Map for nearby places we could stay overnight. As I was looking through all the places that offered lodging, something caught my eyes. It was an old tower that resembled something from a fairy tale. Curious about the place, I pressed the icon above the building for more information.

It was called the Tower of Mastery, and according to this map, a shortcut to get there was through Reflection Cave. The trip would be thirty minutes tops, which I was grateful for. Finally, something good!

"How would you feel if I told you we can get to the next city a whole lot faster?" I asked Jay.

"I'd be impressed as hell," he answered. "Do you know a shortcut or something?"

"We'd have to go through Reflection Cave and we'll be at the next city in about half an hour."

Jay slowly came to a stop when I told him about the shortcut. I stopped as well and rose an eyebrow at him.

"Um, everything okay?" I inquired.

"Y-Yeah, it's just... I really don't like going through caves," he admitted.

"Oh..."

In all honesty, I really wanted to get to the next city as soon as possible. However, I also felt bad forcing Jay to do something he wasn't comfortable doing. The old me would've told him to stuck it up, but that wasn't who I was anymore.

Gah, since when had I turned so soft?

"If you don't want to go through there, then I totally understand," I assured in a sympathetic manner. Jay shook his head and gave me a determined smile.

"Don't let me hold us back," he said. "Although, I am kind of sad you want to cut our time together short..."

"I'm _so_ sorry for hurting your feelings, Mr. Jay Harris. Will you ever forgive a heartless woman like me?" I dramatically asked, placing a hand on my chest and pouting my lips.

"How could I ever stay upset at your pretty face?" he feigned his forgiveness in a similar dramatic manner.

I snorted and shook my head with a smile on my face. We were just a couple of dorks trying to have a little fun while going through this journey, and I was glad I agreed to travel with him for now.

Jay and I entered Reflection Cave without a second thought, only to be welcomed with its breathtaking beauty. The stones that grew in the cave illuminized some kind of soft blue light that took away the normally dark space all caves had. It was soothing, and Jay seemed especially at ease. I walked toward one of the larger stones to get a better look at them, only to find my faint reflection on the smooth surface. I guess that's why it's called Reflection Cave.

We were able to make our way through the cave with the help of some hikers and rangers that lingered around here. Of course, a few of them asked for a battle as an exchange, which I obviously didn't mind. Helioptile could use the practice anyway. It was a win on both sides. Well, not in terms of winning since I beat them all fairly easily.

By the time we stepped out of the cave, it was around five o'clock in the evening. My eyes caught glimpse of the sign that read, "Welcome to Shalour City" in big bold letters. I was glad we were able to get here at a reasonable time, but I was also a little bummed out that Jay and I were going to part ways here. We walked a little further into the city to take in the calm ambiance.

"Well, I had fun," Jay spoke as he turned to me.

"So did I," I commented with a smile. "You're really a cool guy when you don't flirt, y'know."

"...I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." He sighed in defeat before giving me a genuine smile. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Maybe." I pretended to ponder the possibility. "I'm kidding. Next time we meet up, you're treating me to those awesome pastries you kept raving about."

"I'm determined to prove you wrong. Madeleines are far better than mini donuts!"

We shared a laugh before parting ways. I waved goodbye as he disappeared into the city. It's safe to say that I was going to miss his company for the time being.

Tearing my eyes from him, I walked around the city just to explore it a little. The city itself wasn't busy, but it also wasn't empty. People that lingered around just kept to themselves for the most part and the older children were just messing around. I slowly came to a stop when a large tower came into view. The building was so tall that I had to tilt my head back to look at the very top. Jeez, I could only imagine how large the interior must be.

When I entered the tower, the first thing that immediately captivated me was the enormous gold statue of a Lucario in an alpha stance. The way the moonlight shined when it touched the surface was mesmerizing. Something about that statue drew me in, and that's when I realized how different the model looked. It was most certainly a Lucario, but with a different design.

I couldn't help but continue to stare at it in awe. How could I possibly describe this masterpiece in front of me? Making art this ethereal must have taken the artist years to make, and the hard work most certainly paid off. Thinking about it brought a small grin on my lips. It's art like this that made me believe there was still beauty left in this world.

"A marvelous creation such as this one was made with care and devotion."

I jumped and immediately turned to the source of the voice, which was from the elderly man that stood next to me. He wore casual clothing that consisted of a light green collared shirt tucked into a pair of khaki pants. His hands were behind his back as he admired the statue the longer he looked at it.

"The world never appreciates immortal beauty, yet find themselves enchanted with that of fleeting beauty."

I look to my left and found that a woman had joined in. Her light blonde hair was up in a ponytail while her fringe framed her face nicely. Her silver eyes stared up at the statue with the same admiration as the old man. She wore a soft pink skater outfit with protective gear such as a helmet as well as knee and elbow pads. The woman tore her gaze from the statue and looked at me with a lopsided grin.

"What do you think?" she asked me.

"I think you're right," I answered, taking my gaze back to the statue. "People nowadays are concerned with beauty that won't last forever. Something like this statue deserves more recognition because it captured beauty that became immortalized. This kind of immortal beauty brings hope for the world, a kind of hope that makes the world seem like not such an ugly place."

I heard the old man chuckle, causing the blonde woman and me to look at him. He wasn't laughing out of amusement; he was laughing from hearing someone like me respond in such an unusual manner. Most seventeen-year-olds would've said something immature, but I wasn't like them. The old man looked at the woman with a smile.

"Professor Sycamore was right about her. She's a very observant young lady."

"Uh, what?" I mumbled, completely confused as to why Professor Sycamore was brought into the conversation.

"I suppose we should explain ourselves." The woman smiled sheepishly. "You see, Professor Sycamore informed us that his students would be stopping by. Although, there should've been more of you."

"That's right! Weren't there four more of you that were given a PokéDex?"

Before I could even respond, the large door behind us creaked opened. We turned around and spotted two very familiar boys running in all out of breath. My eyes widened as I immediately recognized the ginger boy that caught his breath and looked up, his delicate green eyes looking straight at my forest green irises. Aware of my presence, he stood up straight as his face expressed surprise.

"I-Is that you, E-Emilia?" he asked shyly. I forgot how much he stuttered.

"What... are you... talking about, Trevor? H... Have you completely lost your marbles?" Tierno managed to ask through large breaths. Once he calmed down, he stood up straight. "Emilia isn't-"

Tierno stopped himself when his eyes finally landed on me, only for them to widen in disbelief. Damn, I haven't seen either of them since Santalune Forest, which was about a couple of months ago. They haven't really changed much with the exception of Tierno's height. Trevor was still the same shy boy I met for the first time in Aquacorde Town. That only made me wonder about Calem and Shauna.

"Wow! Emilia, it really is you!" Tierno exclaimed.

"That's three of them," the woman noted, the old man nodding in agreement. "We're missing two more."

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked her in hopes of clearing up my confusion.

"You don't know?" Tierno inquired. I shook my head. "Professor Sycamore told us to meet with the Mega Evolution Guru so we could learn more about Mega Evolution."

"Really? Well, that's news to me. I didn't get any message explaining any of that," I explained. Suddenly, my Holo Caster went off. Sighing, I fished the device out of my bag and noticed I had one message pending. When I played it, the hologram of Professor Sycamore appeared on the device. His message pretty much summed up what I was just told.

"Now you did." Tierno chuckled.

As I put away my Holo Caster, the doors creaked opened once again. Two pairs of footsteps echoed louder as they approached us. I zipped my bag closed just as the footsteps came to a halt. As I looked up at the new guests, my eyes immediately made contact with stormy grey irises. My eyes widened as my heart skipped a beat for a moment.

I tuned out the rest of the world as we just stood there staring at one another. Calem's hair was trimmed and he finally got rid of that ridiculous red hat and replaced it with a black and white baseball cap. He wore a navy blue jacket over a black graphic t-shirt. He still wore the same jeans and boots.

Overall, he got a decent makeover. I admitted that this outfit suited him nicely. Now I suddenly felt bashful about my appearance. I no longer wore the same outfit I wore when I started off my journey. Instead, I now wore a neon blue sleeveless blouse under a black jacket with dark blue distressed jeans and brown combat boots. I also wore a black fedora on my head and a necklace with a silver whistle hanging as a charm. My hair also changed a little since I added blonde highlights for fun.

I had been paying too much attention to Calem that I didn't notice the energetic brunette coming toward me.

"Emilia, I missed you so much!"

A yelp left my lips when I was almost knocked over by an oh so energetic girl, who also locked me into a bone-crushing hug. I was very much caught off guard that I didn't even bother pushing her away. Once I gathered my bearings, I looked down and met the smiling face of Shauna, who was giggling in delight.

"Ah, good!" The old man clapped his hands together, capturing everyone's attention. Shauna had released me from her tough embrace. "Everyone's here."

"Mr. Mega Evolution Guru, who's that over there?" Tierno asked as he looked over at the blonde woman.

"This is my granddaughter, Korrina," he introduced. Korrina waved at us, a friendly grin on her lips. "She's Shalour City's gym leader."

"Oh, I see," Tierno mumbled as he nodded his head.

"So, Sycamore's pupils," the old man started. "Now that you're all here, I suppose I should explain Mega Evolution to you. I assume you all know about Pokémon Evolution?"

Oh no, not another lecture!


	16. Entities From the Past

I was the kind of person who was opened to learning new things. As long as the lecture was delivered to keep the person intrigued, I was all in. Of course, Professor Sycamore's lecture on Mega Evolution was very boring, but the one given to us was just as boring, which was quite unfortunate. It felt long before the lecture had come to an end.

"Woah!" Shauna exclaimed in surprise. "You mean a Pokémon evolves, but then it goes back to what it was before?'

"Yes, Mega Evolution is a special kind of evolution," The Mega Evolution Guru confirmed.

"That said, we still know very little about it. What we know now is that it requires special items and the most important element is the trust between Pokémon and trainer," Korrina added.

"So, you mean like the bond formed in which that trust is built upon?" I asked, just to make sure I got that right. Korrina nodded, confirming my question.

"To make Mega Evolution work, you need a Mega Stone for the Pokémon and a Mega Ring which has a mysterious stone set in it for the trainer," the Mega Evolution Guru explained further.

If I understood correctly through the dreaded lecture, Mega Evolution was a transformation that only occurred during battle. It only happened to very few Pokémon, making it an equally rare occurrence. In addition, a strong bond was needed in order to trigger the transformation. A Mega Stone was also required that correspond to the specific Pokémon that could even perform the transformation to begin with while the trainer needed the Mega Ring to activate it.

My eyes perked up as a sudden thought occurred to me. I reached into my bag and fished out a velvet sack that contained two jewels in them. When I opened it, I tipped it over and allowed the two jewels to drop on the palm of my hand. I got one in Santalune City when Teresa allowed me to take care of Combusken when he was still a Torchic. The other one I got was from Professor Sycamore himself when I received Ivysaur as a Bulbasaur back in his lab at Lumiose City.

Was this planned for me since the very beginning?

"Since Professor Sycamore entrusted each one of you with a PokéDex, I would like to give these items to all of you... but, well..."

He looked over at his granddaughter for help. By the way his eyebrows furrowed, I had a feeling there was a catch.

"What my old man is trying to say is that he would want all of you to have a Mega Ring, but there's only one," Korrina explained in place of her grandfather, who sighed with relief.

"It's a very precious item," he informed us in a concerned manner. "That's why my research isn't getting anywhere. That's why I want all of you to decide among yourselves which one of you will be the one who challenges the Mega Evolution successor."

I knew it; there was always a catch with things like this. Although, I guess it was expected considering research on Mega Evolution was difficult. However, I was almost positive I was the only one here who even had Mega Stones. It was selfish for me to want the Mega Ring for myself, but I also had goals. A Mega Ring at my disposal would help me and my Pokémon go far.

Glancing at my fellow PokéDex holders, I noticed how they all looked at one another awkwardly. My gaze hardened a little, finding it a little unbelievable they wanted it just as much as I did, but said nothing about it. Were they even aware about the responsibilities such a treasure held?

"I'll pass," Tierno spoke up, capturing everyone's attention. "Pokémon battling isn't really my scene."

"Me too," Shauna declined. Everyone suddenly looked over at her. "It would be a cool memory and it does look interesting, but..."

The brunette girl shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. I suppose I was glad she turned it down. There was nothing I had against her, but she still had ways to go as a Pokémon Trainer before she could think about delving into Mega Evolution. Two out of five turned it down, only leaving three to claim the Mega Ring.

"I want to complete the PokéDex first," Trevor admitted without stuttering for the first time. "If you try to do too much at once, you won't accomplish anything."

With the addition of Trevor, three out of five PokéDex holders dropped the opportunity to get the Mega Ring, leaving only two: Calem and I. We were the only two who dedicated ourselves to training out Pokémon and challenging the gym leaders. He and I aspired to be strong Pokémon Trainers and had the same goal, but also wanted something different out of our journeys. That was why I wasn't going to give in and let him take the Mega Ring from me.

A smirk formed on my lips, followed by a chuckle that caused everyone to turn heads. I looked over at Calem with my head held high, showing him I wasn't going to back down. His eyes widened slightly, most likely not used to my cocky nature after being apart for so long.

"Don't be so shocked, neighbor. We both knew neither of us were going to simply hand over something like the Mega Ring. There's only one way to settle this, right?" I challenged. His lips twitched up into a competitive smirk, meaning he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Let's battle for it." He pulled out a PokéBall from his belt and enlarged it. "Whatever the reason, a battle gives us an opportunity to compete and see who Vaniville Town's best trainer really is."

Hah, I'd show him who Vaniville Town's best trainer really was. I unclipped a from my belt and pressed the button to enlarge it.

"You're on."

Calem tossed his PokéBall in the air. A beam of light emerged when the capsule opened mid air, revealing a competitive Absol. I couldn't help but allow my smirk to widened as I released my newest team member. Absol was the perfect opponent for my Pokémon, especially when I knew I had the upper hand. When the light from the PokéBall dimmed, my Pokémon elegantly faced her opponent with her baby blue eyes.

She was a native to the Kalos region since I never seen a Pokémon like her in Sinnoh. She had long ears and an even longer tail. Her whole body was ivory with a few pastel pink patterns on the end of her limbs. White feelers with pink and blue tips emerged from the bow on her neck.

Meet Sylveon, my new team member.

"Wow! Emi's got a new Pokémon!" I heard Shauna exclaim from her place.

"I wasn't just goofing off during my stay at Cyllage City," I noted, placing a hand on my hip. "Sylveon here was an Eevee when I found her. She evolved rather quickly too, so don't let her adorable exterior fool you. She's more powerful than she looks."

"Let's put that to the test, shall we?" Calem taunted before looking over at his Absol. "Don't hold back, Absol!"

* * *

Calem watched with disbelief as his Absol slid across the makeshift arena. Sylveon landed gracefully on the ground without so much as a single scratch on her. The opponent struggled to get back up on its feet, which was expected considering how much damage it endured. I had to prove to Calem that I meant what I said: I wasn't just goofing off while I was in Cyllage City.

Absol managed to get back onto its feet, but it was painfully obvious how exhausted the Pokémon was from this battle. The disadvantage it faced should've ended this battle long ago, yet Absol refused to stay down. It was admirable that Absol didn't want to give up and win this battle for Calem, but it was only a fool's dream. Sylveon wouldn't hesitate to go overboard and put him down for good.

"Absol use Razor Wind!" Calem ordered in desperation.

The horn on Absol's head began to glow white as a vicious growl left its mouth. Absol suddenly jumped up into the air and threw the attack at my Pokémon. Sylveon remained calm, as did I, and smiled when she jumped out of the way last minute to completely avoid the attack. Both Calem and Absol were left surprised while Sylveon landed behind the Pokémon.

"End this with Moonblast!" I directed to my Pokémon.

A ball of pastel pink light formed from her mouth before she threw it at Absol, who had no chance of dodging that. The opponent slid cried out in pain as it got knocked over, sliding toward Calem's feet. Upon skidding to a stop, Absol released a pained whimper before fainting from exhaustion. Just as expected: I won, Calem lost.

"Looks like we have a winner!" Korrina announced as she looked over at me. "Congratulations, you've earned the Mega Ring."

Calem returned his fainted Absol, his face scrunched up in defeat. Tierno, Trevor , and Shauna all ran up to me while I returned Sylveon to her PokéBall, thanking her for her hard work. Everyone congratulate me, complimenting my newest Pokémon member, and much more. It was overwhelming at first, but I found myself relaxing a little and took the time to respond.

I had been talking to Korrina when Calem approached me. The chatter suddenly died down as all heads turned to him when he stood face to face before me. I was worried he was bitter about the outcome of this battle, but the tiny grin on his lips debunked my suspicions.

"I'll admit, losing was frustrating." He sighed, yet the satisfaction was clear on his face. "but I'm glad you won. After all, you deserve it."

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a friendly smile. There was nothing but respect seeing a trainer gladly accept defeat instead of throwing a tantrum over it, and I expected no less from my rival.

"Thanks, Calem. I mean it," I assured with gratitude.

"Hold on a minute," the Mega Evolution Guru spoke up, causing everyone to look at him. "You can't have the Mega Ring just yet."

"Why not?" I questioned, trying my best to cover up my annoyance. A deal's a deal, so what's the problem?

"First, you have to challenge the gym leader, which just so happens to be me." Korrina winked.

"Will I get it after we battle?" I asked.

"We'll talk more about it when you get there," Korrina assured. "It's getting pretty late now. Why don't you all get out of here and call it a night? Emilia, stop by at my gym whenever you're ready for our battle."

"Sounds good to me," I agreed with a smile.

I'd never grow tired of taking on challenges.

* * *

The group split up after we left the Tower of Mastery and had gone off to different directions. Tierno and Trevor were adamant about treading onward, so they left the city after bidding us farewell. Korrina and her grandpa returned to the gym so she could challenge the last trainer for the day. That only left me with Calem and Shauna with pretty much nothing to do. My gym battle waited for me tomorrow and Jay wasn't here to keep me company anymore.

I suppose I should go find a place to crash for the night.

"I'm gonna go get a room at the Pokémon Center," I announced before walking toward the familiar building.

"We'll join you," Calem insisted, immediately causing me to freeze. I looked over my shoulder with a bewildered expression.

"I'll second that. We could catch up!" Shauna added, my gaze turning over to her.

"We haven't seen each other for a month and you guys already wanna follow me around, huh?" I sighed and shook my head, but I couldn't fight back the amused smile on my face. "I guess it was a little bit lonely without you guys around. Alright, I guess we could catch up."

Calem and Shauna couldn't hold back their smiles either. I let out a laugh as we made our way to the Pokémon Center together, doing exactly what Shauna suggested and caught up with one another. That night, we each exchanged stories of our time away from each other. Calem told me about how he caught his newest team member, a Meowstic, and how Shauna almost scared the poor creature to death. Shauna defended herself saying she was under one of its mind-boggling powers, which made me laugh.

I told them about my victory over Grant after Combusken and Ivysaur grew in power. Calem was surprised to hear how quick the battle was, especially since I fought both of Grant's Pokémon. I also told them the tale of how Sylveon and I came to meet, and that one certainly intrigued them the most. Combusken had injured her while she was still an Eevee, and me being the nurturing human being I was, rushed the poor Eevee to the Pokémon Center. I felt bad, but I felt absolutely awful by the time Nurse Joy scolded the life out of me. After Eevee healed, I took her out to the same spot we met and apologized profusely, but she didn't want to leave my side. I had made a new friend that day, and much to my surprise, she evolved into Sylveon two weeks later.

Shauna had commented about me never being lonely since I had my beloved Pokémon around me, but I implied that I wasn't alone the whole time. Since it was a good time, I decided to tell them about Jay and how we had met back in Lumiose City and reunited unintentionally in Cyllage City a week before I left. I even told them that he had accompanied me all the way here before we parted. Shauna expressed how she wished to meet him, and while Calem might had said the same thing, something told me he thought otherwise. Perhaps he got jealous that I found another person I got along with just as well as I got along with him.

Upon entering the Pokémon Center, we went straight to the front desk and asked for rooms. Calem was kind enough to let me go first, which allowed me to get a room for myself. For some reason, Shauna was disappointed I didn't want to room with her, but I remained stern in my decision; I never liked sharing a room with other people anyway. As soon as I got my key from Nurse Joy, I bid the two trainers goodnight and headed to the elevator.

It had been a long day and I wanted nothing more than to crash. As soon as I entered my room for the night, I wasted no time changing into my pajamas. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I turned off the bathroom lights and placed my neatly folded clothes on the surface of a small desk nearby. I walked over to the window and prepared to close the curtains, but something caught my attention. For a moment, I thought I saw a blur of something dashing by. Who knew for sure what that was or if it even happened.

Shrugging the thought away, I closed the curtains and made my way over to the bed. A yawn left my lips as I climbed onto the bed, lifting the blankets up so I could get under them. I felt very comfortable when I snuggled deeper into the covers, feeling the warmth envelop my body. The exhaustion from traveling had really dragged me down today.

I didn't want to think about anything; I'd done all of my thinking back in Cyllage City. However, it was hard not to think about reuniting with the other PokéDex holders, specifically Calem. Something I wouldn't admit out loud was that I missed him. After I confided in him that day, I felt something different toward him. It was more respect, more dependability when I had something weighing me down, and more honesty. I no longer let myself be completely closed off like I had done when we first met, which I never thought would be possible after my falling out with Reese and Lucas.

Speaking of, I really wish I had the confidence to get in contact with them. I wanted them to know that the Emilia Grey they once knew from before was still here, and I wanted to reconnect. Maybe I could even introduce them to the new friends I made here.

The thought made me feel giddy, causing me to bury myself deeper into the covers. It's more than possible, and I wouldn't mind one bit if it happened. All that aside, I had a gym battle to look forward to tomorrow. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to enter a much needed slumber.

 _I should've had a blissful dream I wouldn't recall the next day, but like always, nothing ever went according to plan._

 _When I opened my eyes once again, I found myself in the familiar distorted space. I was on the floor, my panic slowly rising as I looked around me to find out what was going on? Why was I back here again? Wasn't one time enough? Why now of all times?_

 _Old memories wanted to resurface, memories from when I was a child, but I wouldn't allow it to happen. It took every fiber of my being to block them out and find some temporary peace for myself. I pinched my eyes shut and hugged my legs closer to me, burying my face into my knees._

 _I didn't want to be here. This was the last place I ever wanted to be in, especially if she wanted something from me._

 _"Savior..."_

 _Her voice echoed in my ears. It was haunting yet trusting, but I knew better than to fall for it._

 _"Stop calling me that," I sneered, my hands beginning to clench themselves. "I'm no one's damn savior!"_

 _"I beg of you, child. Please hear me out."_

 _I bit my lip, my hard gaze fixed to nothing in particular. It was probably too much to ask for her leaving me alone after she invaded my dream the first time. I had just gotten my sanity to a stable state and the last thing I wanted was for her to ruin that. She needed to leave me alone or else I might just go insane._

 _However, something seemed different this time. She sounded urgent, desperate, as if she really needed me for something. Still, how was I supposed to help her after she abandoned me when I needed her the most? I wasn't fair at all. It wouldn't hurt if I heard her out, but it was my choice to decide whether or not I should help her._

 _"What do you want now?" I interrogated._

 _"I need your help, my savior," she answered in a softer voice. "I sense a disturbance in the natural balance of peace... and my power is desperately needed."_

 _"And you're telling me this because...?" I responded bitterly. What the fuck was I going to do about that? Maybe I shouldn't have heard her out after all._

 _"I ask that you put a stop to it."_

 _Of course, I should've known._

 _My eyes narrowed into a hard glare as my lips pulled back into a scowl. Why should I even bother with this at all? I wasn't obligated to help her for obvious reasons. Whatever was going on with her didn't involve me and I wouldn't let myself get dragged in. Getting involved would do me more harm than good._

 _Besides, I had my own problems to deal with. I couldn't help anyone else until I helped myself, which nowadays seemed like an impossible mission._

 _"I already told you I'm no savior," I answered, my gaze lowered. The fringe from my hair shadowed over my eyes. "I can't do it. I'm... not strong enough."_

 _"Time will tell when you have found that strength," she assured me. "but for now, all I ask is that you be cautious of anything unusual."_

 _"Okay."_


	17. Power From Within

That dream stuck to me as I got ready for my gym battle with Korrina today. I swore to myself I wouldn't let her ask things of me because I owed her nothing, yet I couldn't get her request out of my head. Of all the people she could've haunted, why did it have to be me? Was my constant torment of the past not enough for me to deal with?

I couldn't help but scowl as I leaned against the wall while I waited for Nurse Joy to check up on my Pokémon. None of this was fair for me; she wasn't there for me when I needed her the most. Because of that, I grew to resent life when everything fell apart. I pushed everyone away and closed myself up as an attempt to move on.

Whatever, I wasn't in any obligation to help her. She's on her own.

Nurse Joy called me over and informed me of my Pokémon's health conditions; according to her, they were all in excellent shape and were more than ready to battle. I took all five PokéBalls from her and gave her my gratitude for her hard work before going out. My Pokémon were all fed, but I wasn't and I could really go for some food right now. The cafeteria in the Pokémon Center didn't have food I liked. Plus, there was a nice café near the gym, which I would say was pretty damn convenient.

When I arrived at the small café, I pulled opened the glass door. The tiny bell above the door rang, signaling the employees that they had a new customer. I really liked the old-fashioned interior, especially the decor. It suited the sublime theme in here, which I very much found calming in a strange way. There weren't many establishments that pulled off this kind of look.

Only a handful of people were seated around here, but other than that, there were a few tables left empty, including the one outside. There was a case of beautifully decorated pastries lined up neatly next to the counter where the register was. A café that was also a bakery was a dream come true for me.

As I made my way over to the cashier to order, my eyes fell upon two awfully familiar people seated toward the back of the café. My eyes slightly widened at the pair; one was a boy with navy blue hair under a red cap and the other was a girl with her wild curly hair up in a messy bun. Both were conversing with one another, unaware of the people around them.

Reese... and Lucas?

My breath hitched in my throat when the realization suddenly dawned on me. They were here, in Kalos, but why? What were they doing here? I couldn't let them see me, not right now. I wasn't ready to talk to them. I needed to get out of here as quickly as possible.

I walked up to the cashier and ordered a beef and Swiss cheese sandwich with pretzel buns and a cup of coffee. After paying for the two items, I stood at the pickup section and pulled my fedora hat down more to cover my face as much as possible. The last time they saw me, I had long brown hair and typically wore t-shirts and flannels. My change in appearance gave me an advantage that would keep me unrecognizable to them unless they saw my face.

The employee gave me my order in a few minutes after that, which I was grateful for. Before I had the chance to leave through the door, it suddenly opened, and I cursed in my mind when a certain black-haired boy stood in front of me. Our eyes met briefly, his lips turning up into a friendly smile. Damn, why did he have to be here now?

"Oh, hey! I didn't know you'd be here." His eyes trailed down to the cup of coffee and white paper bag in my hand. "I see you've ordered something already. I was just about to get something too. Would it be okay if we ate together?"

Normally, I'd turn him down and do my own thing, but I didn't want to say no this time. I was in a bit of a hurry to get out of here because of Reese and Lucas. However, I also wanted to eat brunch with Calem. I glanced over my shoulder and spotted my old friends still chattering away, Reese erupting into a fit of giggles at something Lucas said.

It looked like they weren't leaving this place anytime soon. Plus, I was eating outside so I wouldn't risk them seeing me. I guess this could work out.

I turned back to Calem and said, "I'd like that. I'll be at the table outside. Come meet me when you get your food."

"Gotcha."

As I sat at the table outside quietly munching on my delicious sandwich, Calem had finally joined me. I really did like this sandwich, it was one of the best ones I've had in my life, but I was too anxious to genuinely enjoy it. The coffee was also very good; it was still hot and the creamer they used added that perfect taste of the autumn season.

I glanced over at Calem and caught glimpse of his fancy salad and a clear cup filled with iced tea. Well, that certainly took me by surprise. I rose a questioning eyebrow at him for his choice of food. This was the first time I've met a guy who ate healthier than me.

"Are you on a diet or something?" I asked before taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"No, I'm just a vegetarian." He picked up a portion with his plastic fork. "Honestly, I've never been a huge fan of meat. It was pretty easy for me to cut it out of my daily diet."

"Please tell me you're not gonna preach about how many Pokémon die every year for human consumption and resources. I'm really trying to enjoy this sandwich," I sarcastically begged and took another bite.

Calem shoved a fork full of salad into his mouth before answering, "Relax, I'm not like those extreme activists that shame people for eating meat. To each their own, y'know? Eat whatever the heck you wanna eat. I'm just a dude that can live without meat."

A giggle left my lips before I took a sip of my coffee. I didn't think I would be able to enjoy myself after seeing my old friends inside the café, yet here I was having an interesting conversation with Calem of all people. The black-haired boy shot me a weird look.

"What did I say?" he asked with a clueless expression.

"Oh, nothing!" I propped an elbow onto the table and rested my chin on my hand. "You're just a breath of fresh air among the vegetarians I've met back in Sinnoh. You're different, and I like that."

My eyes widened when I realized what I just said. The embarrassment wasted no time because I felt the scarlet burn onto my cheeks. I immediately dropped my gaze onto my half-eaten sandwich, suddenly losing the courage to look up at Calem when he was literally right in front of me.

Jeez, why did I always talk without thinking about what I was saying? I never meant to say something like that dammit! I swore my mouth went off on its own sometimes.

I decided to take a risk and took a quick glance at Calem. What I was expecting as a reaction from him was something along the lines of teasing torment. However, there was some kind of sadness in his grey eyes and an equally sad smile on his lips. I couldn't help but be a little worried.

"Um, is everything okay?" I asked. He tore his gaze from his lap and looked up at me.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... Serena said the same thing about me," he admitted.

Well, this was news to me. I wanted to ask who Serena was, but it sounded like talking about her brought up bad memories. That was something I related to, so I decided against it.

"You're probably wondering who she is, right?" he asked. Was I that easy to read?

I shook my head and said, "It's fine if you don't want to talk about her. Really, it's okay."

"Serena's my ex-girlfriend, let's just keep it at that," he revealed.

I kind of felt bad for some reason and I didn't know why. Maybe it was because he told me something from his past that was a little too personal and I wouldn't allow myself to tell him anything about my past. All I had to do was tell him why I chose to have brunch outside, yet I was so hesitant to tell him.

He could use a distraction from whoever Serena was.

"So, um, I'm going to tell you something kind of weird." I took a quick sip of my coffee. "I actually really wanted to eat indoors."

"Then why'd you get the table out here?" Calem asked with a laugh in his voice. I dropped my gaze into the cup of coffee in my hand and traced the rim using my thumb.

"There are two old friends of mine in there," I revealed. "I saw them, chickened out, and tried to leave, but then you came in."

"So I got in the way of your escape plan?" he inquired, no doubt trying to piece together everything.

"Not necessarily." I smiled as I looked up at him. "I'm glad you came in. Otherwise, we wouldn't be having such a nice conversation under some beautiful weather."

"Well, it's nice to know you're enjoying my company as much I enjoy yours."

I felt myself blush as a chuckle left my lips. There was no sarcastic remark to make because I genuinely was enjoying being here with him. He was my neighbor as well as my rival, but he was also my friend.

We continued to talk through the entire time we ate our food. It was nice getting to know things about him that I didn't know before. He told me about his parents who were retired Ace Trainers, and according to him, gave him the opportunity to get a starter Pokémon from Professor Sycamore. Since he was being opened with himself, I felt a little more comfortable telling him about Reese and Lucas. Calem wanted to ask about them when he heard Professor Sycamore mention their names back when we were all at his laboratory. I only told him about the good times we had up until our falling out.

By the time we finished our food, it was time for me to head on over to the gym. Calem wished me luck and told me to give it my best. After throwing away my trash, I left the café and approached the gym where my third badge awaited me. Based on the research I had done this morning, I knew Korrina specialized in Fighting-type Pokémon. Sylveon was my best choice for this fight because she was crazy resistant to Fighting-types. If by chance she took too much damage, I would switch her out for either Ivysaur or Combusken. Helioptile and Frogadier wouldn't stand a chance in there unfortunately.

I walked through the automatic doors and took in the large space inside the building. The walls were bright orange with a large electronic scoreboard at the far side of the gym. There were seats on either side of the gym and some skate grinds near the center of the stadium. It was to be expected since Korrina was very much a skater.

Speaking of, the blonde woman stood on the other side of the gym with her hand on her hip. I approached her with my head held high. The referee stood away from the battlefield in the middle. I couldn't help but smirk a little as I stood on my side of the arena.

"Nice of you to show up," Korrina spoke.

"Well, I still have to prove to you that I am indeed worthy of the Mega Ring, right?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That's right, and that's exactly why I won't go easy on you." She grabbed a PokéBall from her belt and enlarged it.

"I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." I winked as I got Sylveon's PokéBall from my belt.

We both sent out our Pokémon simultaneously. Sylveon landed gracefully on the battlefield and took a long look at our opponent of the day. Korrina's Pokémon quickly got into a battle stance, itching for an exciting battle.

"Mienfoo, let's show them what we've got!" Korrina encouraged her Pokémon.

"Sylveon, let's kick some ass!"

* * *

I was taken aback as Korrina's exhausted Machoke delivered another powerful Poison Jab attack at my injured Sylveon. Her small body went flying back until she skidded to a stop near my feet. I bit my lip and watched my Pokémon with nerve-wracking anticipation. Sylveon has been doing so well since the beginning of this gym battle that it never occurred to me something like this could happen.

Korrina's Mienfoo and Hawlucha were easily defeated by Sylveon; they practically stood no chance against her. I was more than confident she was capable of handling Machoke, but it was as if the opponent could endure almost anything. Sylveon was able to resist any Fighting-type attack, but she was also vulnerable to Poison-type attacks. To make matters worse, Sylveon was poisoned from Machoke's previous Poison Jab attack and was getting weaker by the minute.

Sylveon tried her best to get back up on her feet, but it was evident she was struggling. One more hit with Poison Jab and she wouldn't be able to finish this battle. Maybe I should switch her out to Combusken before she got hurt even more. I took out Sylveon's PokéBall and enlarged it with intentions of returning her. However, before I had the chance to point the device at her, she ran off and charged at Machoke.

I gasped when she rammed herself at the opponent with full force. Machoke was also taken aback by Sylveon's sudden increase in strength as well. The opponent was pushed back, which gave my Pokémon the chance to jump back. She was panting, yet still held her ground.

"Sylveon..." I mumbled with concern, putting my PokéBall back on my belt. "What are you-"

I couldn't finish my sentence when a sphere of pink light formed in her mouth. It grew bigger and bigger, more than what I had seen her form since she evolved. Korrina was also surprised by this sudden change in strength. Sylveon was on the verge of collapsing just a few moments ago. Where did this power come from?

The luminous sphere became brighter, blinding Machoke momentarily by Sylveon's Moonblast attack, giving her an opportunity to attack. She charged before throwing the enormous luminous sphere toward Machoke's direction. Unfortunately for the opponent, it had no time to react. Machoke was hit harshly and thrown back, crashing into the wall. I couldn't help but cringe when I heard the sound of broken cement. A thick dust cloud resulted from the collision.

Once it lifted, a fainted Machoke remained among the debris. I looked over at Sylveon incredulously as she panted from exhaustion. As weak as she was at the moment, the unwavering determined expression never left her face. I couldn't believe what just happened. She pushed herself to win because she didn't want to lose.

Sylveon was just as stubborn as her owner.

"Machoke is unable to battle," the referee announced, raising the green flag that signaled to my side of the arena. "The winner of this gym battle is Sylveon!"

Sylveon collapsed onto the floor as soon as the referee declared the winner. I rushed toward her with her PokéBall in hand and dropped to my knees next to her. Using my unoccupied hand, I picked up her small body and held her close to me. A tiny grin made its way on my lips as she slept peacefully.

"Thank you for all of your hard work, Sylveon."

Once she was safe and sound in her PokéBall, I stood back up on my feet. Korrina approached me with a box in her hands. She stopped right in front of me and gave me a genuine smile.

"To think you defeated all of my Pokémon with only your Sylveon." She chuckled. "You're full of surprises. That is why I offer you the Rumble Badge as your reward for defeating me."

Korrina opened the box, revealing a badge resembling two boxing gloves in cross formation resting on a velvet cushion. I took the badge and placed it in my case next to the badge I got at Cyllage City. This one was the third gym badge I've won.

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

"Now you have to show me how you can handle the power of Mega Evolution." Korrina smirked after closing the box in her hands. I threw her a bewildered look.

"Um, I thought I did just that," I stated, obviously confused by what she meant.

"You beat the gym leader, not the successor," she clarified, which cleared up my confusion. "Go heal your Pokémon and meet me at the top of the Tower of Mastery. There, I'll decide if I should hand over the Mega Ring to you."

"Okay."


	18. Mega Ring

The entire time I sat waiting for Nurse Joy to treat Sylveon, I couldn't help but think about her performance during the gym battle. She pushed herself to the limit in order to win the battle, and that unwavering determination she had was admirable. Her innocent exterior would've never suggested she'd pull something like that; I knew I never had. She was just as stubborn as her trainer, and so were the rest of my Pokémon. Huh, I wondered why they took after me in that way.

Despite what happened, I was grateful for Sylveon's performance. It was thanks to her that I earned the Rumble Badge to begin with. She more than deserved a treat later on because I owed her something for that victory.

Nurse Joy called me over and informed me of Sylveon's health status. According to her, Sylveon's poisoning was nullified and all of her external injuries were recovered. Since the poison had weakened her considerably, Nurse Joy advises I kept Sylveon under strict resting orders, which I highly agreed with. Overall, I was relieved she was going to be okay. I wouldn't forgive myself if I had unknowingly allowed her to take a big risk for a victory in battle.

Once I got back Sylveon's PokéBall, I thanked Nurse Joy and left the Pokémon Center. Knowing that Sylveon was going to be just fine, I was more than determined to get that Mega Ring for myself. The size of the Tower of Mastery wasn't as intimidating as it was the first time I saw it. My eyes traveled to the very top, knowing what awaited me up there.

This was it. It's now or never. A battle between successor and worthy opponent.

After stepping foot into the Tower of Mastery, I wasted no time climbing up the enormous staircase that led to the very top. These stairs were quite steep and there was no railing to hold on to, which was a little risky if I rushed to get up there. I wasn't going to run up and risk falling to my death. The whole time I walked up the stairs, I stayed close to the wall as I kept going up.

I took a deep breath when I finally reached the top. It was bad enough I wasn't used to traveling again, but climbing all those stairs really knocked the air out of me. Once I managed to catch my breath, I proceeded to open the large double doors that led to the balcony. Korrina's back was facing me when I approached her. Her Lucario stood at her side, looking over its shoulder at me.

"It's so peaceful up here," she spoke in a sincere voice. "When I'm up here with my Pokémon, looking at the wide open sky above, all my worries disappear. I feel like I can do anything."

It must be nice to feel as though you can do anything. Some people would do anything for that kind of freedom. I know I certainly wished I had that kind of freedom.

The blonde woman turned around to face me, her Lucario doing the same. A genuine smile was on her face, a smile that matched her words from earlier. She didn't don her competitive attitude she normally shown as a gym leader. This time, she was showing me her side as a successor to a powerful device.

"Thanks for coming all the way up here." She moved some of her blonde fringes away from her face. "It was decided that this must be the place where the Mega Ring must be handed over. Something about making sure we never forget to set our sights as high as the sky."

"That's one way to put it," I commented as I took a quick look around. "I can confidently say that I will never forget this battle."

Korrina walked over to the far side of the balcony where a wooden box resided. She took out the box's content and closed it before walking toward me, holding out the object in her hand. My eyes trailed down, only for them to widen with disbelief.

It was a bracelet with a thick black strap that went around the wrist. What enchanted me the most was the colorful gemstone that was attached to a silver ring. Looking closer, there was a translucent symbol embedded in there. The gemstone itself was larger than the Mega Stones I owned, but it was still smaller than the size of a ball.

"Here it is, your very own Mega Ring," Korrina revealed.

I felt a little more intimidated by the Mega Ring than I'd like to admit. This mere device would grant me the power to bestow Mega Evolution upon my Pokémon when they reach their final evolutionary stage. How strong they'd get still remained a mystery, and that concerned me a little. With great power came great responsibility, and too much power gave way to corruption.

With hesitation, I took the Mega Ring out of Korrina's hand and put it on my left wrist. I stared long and hard at the device that was the basis of Professor Sycamore's research on Mega Evolution. While he had good intentions with it, the same couldn't be said about other people. Had it been left in the wrong hands, who knew what would happen. I was relieved knowing it was kept in this place until I was granted permission to have it.

"It's in the shape of a bracelet, so it's super easy to wear. How does it feel like?" Korrina wondered. I tore my gaze from the Mega Ring and looked at her.

"It's hard to put into words, but... I guess surreal is the closest," I answered.

"Interesting response." Korrina pulled out a PokéBall from her pocket and handed it to me. "This PokéBall contains my other Lucario. He already has his Mega Stone, so you should be able to activate his Mega Evolution."

I shot the woman a confused expression and said, "I thought Pokémon needed to have a special bond with their trainers before using Mega Evolution."

"I wouldn't be worried about that. Trust me, I have reason the believe you can do it. You seem to get along with all Pokémon," she assured, glancing at the PokéBall in her hand. "So, what are you waiting for?"

There it was again.

My confidence dropped some right then and there. While it was true that I did get along with Pokémon, it didn't mean I could instantly form bonds with them. Just like us humans, they want to make sure the person they're interacting with won't hurt them before allowing trust to get involved. If we're talking about me, then I only cared about their safety first and foremost.

I eventually took the PokéBall from her hand, still uncertain this was going to work. I never met this specific Lucario, so it might not go as Korrina planned.

"Give your Pokémon the right Mega Stone and try battling with it," Korrina advised. "Your Pokémon will surely answer the call of the Mega Ring."

"Okay," I mumbled, my grip tightening around the PokéBall.

Korrina and I made some distance from each other to create a makeshift battlefield. I was still unsure if using one of her Pokémon for this battle was a good idea, but it was too late to call it quits. I needed to prove to her that I was more than worthy to possess the Mega Ring.

"Are you ready to battle?" Korrina shouted over to me as her Lucario got into a stance.

I nodded and tossed the PokéBall into the air. The red and white capsule popped opened, allowing a bright light to burst open. When the light diminished, it revealed a Lucario that wore a necklace around it. The Aura Pokémon looked around in confusion until its eyes fell upon me. I offered a tiny smile to show I meant no harm, which further confused the Pokémon before it looked over at Korrina.

"Don't worry, Lucario," the woman assured. "It's only temporary. I need you to be her partner for this one battle. Can you do that for me?"

The Lucario looked between Korrina and me, probably thinking it over. I was worried Lucario would refuse me as a temporary trainer, but thankfully, it obeyed and stayed by my side.

"Okay then," Korrina exclaimed. Her exterior radiated nothing but determination. "Let's give it all we got!"

I nodded and replied, "Bring it!"

Korrina and I simultaneously activated our individual Mega Rings, causing each Lucario to glow in a magenta light. The brightness of the light made me shield my eyes with my arms. When the light dimmed down, I lowered my eyes to see what had happened.

I stared in disbelief when I took in the sudden difference in both Lucario from their normal evolution. They resembled the statue I saw when I first entered the Tower of Mastery. This was what Mega Evolution looked like in the flesh.

Let's see how it looked like in battle.

* * *

"Lucario, no!" Korrina exclaimed as her Lucario harshly slammed against the concrete floor.

My Lucario landed safely on the ground while panting hard from exhaustion. It was difficult to see who had the upper hand considering they both knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. My PokéDex showed Lucario's moveset, but it wasn't helpful considering they were the same attacks Korrina's Lucario knew. It wasn't surprising considering both were raised and trained by Korrina herself.

This battle had been going on for quite some time and both seemed to be ready to drop at any minute. I couldn't help but be worried because I couldn't afford to lose this battle. No way in hell was I going to quit; I wasn't a quitter. Apparently, neither was my Lucario. One advantage we had over the opponent was speed; my Lucario was faster than Korrina's Lucario.

"Lucario use Power-Up Punch!" I ordered.

Lucario pulled its fist back as light engulfed it. The opponent Lucario struggled to get up and my Lucario instantly charged at it. The glowing fist rammed into the other Lucario, taking it by surprise. Korrina gasped in surprise while I smirked.

"Finish this with Aura Sphere!"

The opponent Lucario fell roughly on the ground and my Lucario focused its energy into the blue sphere that formed in its paws. Before the opponent Lucario had the chance to get back up, the Aura Sphere attack was already on its way to attack. A large dust cloud formed upon impact, some of the debris spreading to us. I waved off whatever I could as the dust cloud lifted. Once it was all gone, it revealed a fainted opponent Lucario that had returned to its normal evolution.

My Lucario has returned to its regular evolution as well when it stood next to me. This was the first time I battled with a Pokémon that wasn't my own, and I was grateful Lucario complied with me.

Korrina returned her fainted Lucario back into its PokéBall. I had done the same when I saw how much Lucario swayed, knowing well it was on the verge of passing out. When Lucario was safe and sound in its PokéBall, Korrina approached me with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Wow, what an explosive battle!" she enthusiastically exclaimed. "I could tell that both Mega Lucario didn't hold anything back! With strong bonds like that, you shouldn't have any trouble. Triggering your Pokémon's Mega Evolution."

"That's a relief. I was pretty doubtful it wasn't going to work," I expressed my concern from the beginning.

"Well, stop doubting yourself." Korrina chuckled. "I told you that you seem to get along with Pokémon very well."

"I guess you're right..." I mumbled bashfully. It was something I still had trouble accepting.

"I know I'm right," Korrina corrected, lightly punching my shoulder in a friendly manner. "As long as Pokémon and trainers have the kindness to care for each other and give each other courage, the world would be full of smiles."

If only that could be the case; if only Pokémon and humans could care for one another. However, the reality was that humans only wanted Pokémon to use as a stepping stone for something more. They could easily discard them once they found the Pokémon of no use anymore. As much as I'd like to believe it, I knew it was only wishful thinking.

I sighed a little, but a small smile lingered on my lips. I looked up at Korrina, who had a confused expression on her face. Rather than explaining myself, I just shook my head and put up a front to hide my doubts of her words.

"Yeah, thank you," I said, earning me a smile from her.

"I'll be rooting for you, Emilia." She winked. "Don't let me down."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I playfully rolled my eyes and flipped my hair over my shoulder. "After all, I'm the best there is!"

We bid each other goodbye before I left the balcony. Walking down the dreaded long flight of stairs led me to the first floor and left me with sore thighs. I didn't hesitate to burst through the double doors and left the Tower of Mastery for good. I was glad I came here after all; not only did I get my third gym badge, but I also walked out of there with the Mega Ring in my possession.

Now that I've got what I came for, it was time to leave this place and move on the get my next gym badge. With the Mega Ring in my possession, there's nothing holding me back. Combusken and Ivysaur were close to evolving into their final evolution stage. I also needed to find a way to attach their individual Mega Stones to them, perhaps in the form of a necklace or ear tag to something.

By the time I neared the Pokémon Center, two familiar people walked out through the double automatic doors. I recognized the hyperactive brunette and the diligent black-haired teenager. Shauna was the first one to notice me, causing her brown eyes to lighten up and jog toward me. Calem followed After with a small grin forming on his face.

"Emi!" Shauna exclaimed before wrapping her arms around me into a bone-crushing hug.

"S-Shauna... ribs... breaking...!" I gasped through the little air I had. Thankfully, her grip on me loosened and allowed me to gain back the air that was constricted. The brunette girl chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck.

"My bad..." she apologized.

"Hey, Emilia," Calem greeted me. "So, how did it go?"

"I don't know. You tell me." I smirked and showed him the Mega Ring that decorated my left wrist.

"Wow!" Shauna beamed. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of my Mega Ring.

"You really did it. I wouldn't expect any less from my neighbor." Calem flashed me a closed-eyed smile.

"Thanks, you guys." I chuckled to myself.

"What do you say we all head off to Route 12 and get to Coumarine City?" Calem suggested to me.

Shauna looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please come with us!"

I pondered the offer and took out the Town Map for I formation of Coumarine City. As I had suspected, the fourth gym was located there, meaning my fourth gym badge was waiting for me to claim it. According to the information posted on the screen, this specific gym specialized in Grass-types. Both Combusken and Ivysaur had a huge advantage already.

Now that my suspicion had been confirmed, I powered off the Town Map and put it away in my bag. I looked over at the siblings what waited for my answer to their offer.

"Fuck it, I'm down." I shrugged with a side grin. "It would be nice to have different company with me."

"Yay!" Shauna cheered as the happiness radiated off of her. "Thank goodness you're coming with us, Emi. Calem is such a bore to travel with. Plus, you and I can have some quality girl time!"

"Jeez, tell me how you really feel." Calem playfully glared at his younger sister.

"No offense, but I'm not one for "quality girl time" as you put it," I confirmed before walking onwards toward Route 12.

I heard Calem and Shauna run and caught up to me in no time. A content smile made its way on my lips as we left Shalour City and entered a new route. So far, it was a good day.


	19. Heroic Act

Traveling with Shauna and Calem again was nice this time. While I was learning to be honest with myself, I had taken their company for granted during the beginning of our journey. I still haven't gotten used to Shauna's hyperactivity, but I also haven't gotten annoyed by her as I would have back then. After Jay had left, I was a little hesitant to be on the road by myself. I was happy these two were willing to let me travel with them again. It certainly beat traveling by myself.

We continued further into Route 12, only stopping a few times when other trainers approached us for a Pokémon battle. It wasn't troubling at all, especially when two of my Pokémon were close to evolving. They had become stronger than ever this past month. Even back when I trained them at Cyllage City, the strength they had back then couldn't compare to how they were now. The progress they made was outstanding, but the others needed to catch up.

As we continued down the route, some commotion going on away from the road caught my attention. I slowed my walk and lingered back some to see what was going on. The yelling and incoherent words made me conclude that there was an argument in progress I stopped my walking altogether and kept my eyes on the place where the arguing was coming from. Calem had figured out that I wasn't keeping up with them and came to a halt, grabbing Shauna's hand to also stop her from going any further.

"Emi? What's wrong?" she asked.

A pain-filled screech ripped through the air before I could answer her. A flock of bird Pokémon left the scene immediately, and I knew something wrong was going on. Before anyone had the chance to question what was going on, I rushed to the area where the screech came from. Footsteps followed behind me, which I knew were from Shauna and Calem following behind me. I moved the huge leaves from a few plants that blocked the way, but once I entered a clearing, I saw a rather disturbing scene before me.

My eyes widened and my breath hitched when I saw a familiar blond holding his arm in pain. Whatever exposed skin he had was decorated with minor scratches. An injured Fletchinder laid on the grass behind him, which led me to believe he had tried to protect the Pokémon. My guess was proven correct when I saw a man standing on the opposite side wearing the oh so infamous disgustingly ugly red suit. An intimidating Houndoom stood next to him, bearing its large fangs at the blond.

"Pathetic! Did you honestly think your petty protest would be enough to stop me from getting rid of that weakling behind you?" The Team Flare grunt chuckled humorlessly.

"Shut your damn mouth..." Jay looked over at the grunt with a sharp glare. "I'm still standing, aren't I? I thought you were smart enough to process that, but you're just another mindless minion like the rest of them."

Jay, you idiot! He's injured and still had the audacity to piss off the grunt. Maybe I was a bad influence on him after all. The grunt was pissed off to the point where his whole face burned red, almost matching his suit. I would've made a joke about that, but now wasn't the time, especially when Jay might get his ass kicked.

"How dare you insult me?!" the grunt growled. "Houndoom use-"

I jumped out from where I stood and placed myself between Jay and the Houndoom. Shauna and Calem came in not long after, eyeing the grunt and his Pokémon cautiously. The grunt scowled upon noticing my presence.

A sigh left my lips as I looked over my shoulder at the surprised blond. His blue eyes were wide with disbelief as they stared into my green irises.

"Y'know, I was hoping we'd meet again under different circumstances. I still need to be proven wrong about the mini donuts after all," I playfully scolded.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" the grunt barked at me.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at the grunt with a nasty glare. My hand reached for my belt and retrieved a PokéBall that contained Frogadier. A good old pride punching would do him some good in a traditional Pokémon battle. However, physical punching would do just fine as well.

The grunt failed to put up an intimidating front that it was very laughable. It was going to be a satisfying victory when I see the look on his face after I kicked his ass.

"You people are fucking obnoxious!" I spat. "Not to mention how bad you all need a uniform reassignment because those suits are hella ugly!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Don't disrespect your superiors, little girl!" he shouted at me. My entire body became stiff as my eyes narrowed down into a dangerous growl.

He had balls calling me a little girl.

"I'm going to destroy you!" I yelled scornfully before releasing Frogadier. That bastard was in for a huge surprise.

* * *

"What the-"

"Finish this with Water Pulse, Frogadier!"

The Team Flare grunt didn't have enough time to register what was happening when Frogadier tossed a powerful sphere of water toward the Houndoom. Rather than trying to get away from the attack, the opponent stared with wide eyes at the attack, causing it to get blown back from the harsh impact. The Houndoom slid until it reached its owner's feet. The Team Flare grunt looked down at his fainted Pokémon with a baffled expression on his face.

Frogadier jumped back and landed right next to me, making a smirk appear on my face. It was super satisfying knowing I knocked some arrogant idiot off his high horse, which was very ironic considering I could get pretty arrogant myself. I knelt down to my Pokémon's level and patted his head.

"You did great, thank you." I smiled at him.

Frogadier croaked in response, followed by a closed-eyed smile. My eyes trailed over at the grunt, who mumbled bitterly as he returned his fainted Houndoom. He noticed me watching him, causing a deep scowl to form on his face.

"Teenagers are a nuisance!" he complained. I was caught off guard when he turned the other way and made a run for it. By the time I recovered from my surprise, Calem had already pursued him.

"Stop!" he shouted as he ran after the Team Flare grunt.

I shook my head and returned Frogadier back into his PokéBall. After I put it away, I approached Jay and Shauna, who had been standing around awkwardly. Jay had been holding his arm the whole time, and I couldn't help but take a look at the nasty injury he tried to hide. Looking back up at the blonde, his blue eyes flew over to me when I took a step closer.

"Tend to the Fletchinder first. I'll be fine," he insisted.

Knowing there was no way to change his mind, I nodded and accepted his request. My gaze went over to the poor Pokémon that laid on the grass unconscious. A small gasp left my lips when I got a closer look at the injured Fletchinder. It was covered in fresh scratches and an unsettling bruise formed on its chest. What concerned me the most was its left wing because it looked like it shouldn't be positioned in that way.

It was disgusting how any human had the conscience to treat a Pokémon this way. What did this poor creature ever do to that man? My eyes darkened as I looked up at Jay, who flinched when he got caught under my gaze. I needed to know who was responsible for Fletchinder's suffering.

"Who did this?" I questioned in a low voice.

"It was that guy in the red suit," he answered. "I was on my way to the next city when I heard shouting. When I came here, I saw that asshole kicking the life out of the poor Fletchinder. He gave his Houndoom permission to maul it to death, but I stepped in just in time to take the hit myself."

I couldn't fathom the thought that people like that grunt still existed.

"Things aren't looking too good," I announced as I gangly places a hand on the injured Pokémon. The Fletchinder flinched under my touch, making me grimace. "I can spray it with medicine, but that's about it. This Fletchinder needs medical attention right away."

I removed my hand from the Fletchinder and dug through my messenger bag for a medicinal spray I always kept in case my Pokémon needed it if we weren't near a Pokémon Center. My hand grasped onto the bottle and pulled it out of my bag. After shaking it a few times, I popped off the cap and aimed the nozzle at the Feltchinder's injuries before spraying it.

Once I was finished, I closed the spray bottle and put it away in my bag. I stood up and looked over at Jay with a disappointed expression on my face.

"Sorry I couldn't do much," I apologized.

"I disagree. You did plenty." He smiled kindly.

"Is this your Fletchinder?" Shauna asked as she stood next to me.

"No," Jay answered. "I'm pretty sure that guy in the red suit was its owner. It would make sense considering it's half Fire-type, y'know?"

I nodded in response and took a small glance at the Fletchinder. If what Jay said was true, then that Team Flare grunt must've released it with intentions of abandoning it. I looked over at Shauna with a strict expression on my face.

"I need you to take care of that Fletchinder while I take a look at Jay's wounds," I ordered. Her eyes widened in surprise as she took a look at the blond behind me. "Don't worry, I'll properly introduce you after I'm done."

The brunette girl didn't protest and knelt down next to the Fletchinder to watch over it. Meanwhile, I grabbed Jay's injured arm and pulled him down with me. I rummaged through my bag for my first-aid kit, which was unfortunately at the bottom of my bag. After some struggle, I managed to pull it out.

I moved my bag out of the way and gave my full attention to the injuries Jay had. There were some minor scratches here and there, but the nasty injury on the arm he held looked serious. Maybe the Houndoom bit him, and knowing Jay, he tried to shake the Pokémon off.

"Give me your arm," I demanded.

Jay hesitantly brought his injured arm close to me. I opened up the small bottle of hydrogen peroxide and soaked a cotton ball with it. When I looked up, I wasn't surprised to see his face twisted with discomfort at the sight of the hydrogen peroxide. This stuff was painful, but it got the job done.

"It's going to hurt, huh..." he dreadfully concluded. I took his arm in my hand and looked up at him.

"Try not to think about it."

I lightly pressed the cotton on the area around the wound, which made the blond flinch and hiss in pain. When he calmed down, I continued to clean the wound more until it looked fine. I wasn't a nurse, but I knew what to do in case I got hurt.

As I opened up a tube of ointment, the sound of footsteps approaching us caught everyone's attention. I looked up and saw Calem running here all out of breath. It was disappointing he couldn't catch the Team Flare grunt, but what could he have done if he did? When he caught his breath, the black-haired boy looked over at us. His eyes narrowed in suspicion when he saw me treating Jay's wound.

"I couldn't get him. He was running like his life depended on it," he informed me.

"It's okay." I waved off before applying the ointment. "It can't be helped.

Once I was done applying the ointment on the wound, I wiped off the excess on my finger with a napkin. I grabbed the roll of gauze and cut off a good length before grabbing a thick pad from the kit. Calem walked over to us and observed the situation.

"What happened?" he asked.

"That Team Flare bastard was going to kill the Fletchinder behind you," I informed him as I placed the padding on the wound. "My friend here stepped in and protected it."

Once I was finished rolling the gauze over the padding, I tied the ends and secured it with a metal clip. When I was done, I quickly sprayed his minor wounds with antibiotic spray. After making sure every wound was tended to, I put away all of my supplies into the firs-air kit. It was a challenge putting back the first-aid kit back into my bag. I stood up and helped Jay get back up on his feet.

"Take care of that wound. It's clean now, but you can't risk it getting infected," I advised sternly.

"Thanks, Emilia. I really owe you one." Jay smiled.

"Um..." Calem mumbled. I looked over at both him and Shauna, who were giving me confused expressions when Jay called me by my name. I guess introductions were in order.

"Oh! You guys, this is Jay," I introduced and motioned to the blond, who waved at them in a friendly manner. Shauna's eyes perked up.

"That's Jay? The one you told us about back in Shalour City?" she questioned. I nodded my head and then looked over at Jay.

"This is Shauna. She's can be a bit much, but she's pretty cool." I then motioned to the black-haired boy. "And this is her brother, Calem. He's pretty much the only one who can rival me as a trainer."

"Nice to finally meet you both," Jay greeted. "Emilia here's been talking about you both when we met in Cyllage City."

"She did the same thing with you," Calem commented. Jay rose an eyebrow at me with a teasing smile on his lips.

"You've been talking about me, eh?" He winked, making me roll my eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself," I spoke sarcastically. "So, you mentioned you were on your way to the next city?

"Oh, yeah. I was on my way on Coumarine City," Jay answered. "I was going to meet a friend there."

"We were also heading there as well," Calem brought up. "Do you wanna join us?"

"Sure! It'll be nice having some company around," Jay agreed. "Plus, I'm curious as to what Emilia told you guys about me."

"I told them all the bad things about you." I rolled my eyes, but the injured Fletchinder caught my attention. Shauna had managed to put it on top of a blanket for comfort, which was very considerate of her. I walked over to it and knelt down next to it.

"We gotta get to the Pokémon Center as quickly as possible. This Fletchinder needs urgent medical care," I informed everyone.

"Fletchinders are heavy Pokémon. How are we going to get it there?" Calem wondered as he knelt down next to me.

I felt bad when a solution came to mind, but it was all I could do. Bringing my bag closer to me, I rummaged through it until I got grasp of an empty red and white capsule. I pulled it out of my bag and looked over at Calem.

"With this," I answered and showed him the PokéBall in my hand.


	20. Unexpected Reunion

The trip to Coumarine City took up about two hours to finally get there. Originally, my plan was to battle the gym leader today, but with the situation at hand, there's just no way. It had to be pushed back for now. We shuffled through a crowd of people in a hurry and finally made it to the Pokémon Center.

I rushed through the double automatic doors and trotted up to the front desk. My legs were aching terribly and my lungs burned inside my chest from the amount of traveling we did on such a short time; we didn't stop anywhere for a break. Nurse Joy was taken by surprise yet waited patiently for me to catch my breath. Once I calmed down a little, I gathered my bearings to speak with her properly.

"I-I have a Pokémon that needs urgent medical attention," I informed her as I placed Fletchinder's PokéBall on the counter.

"What happened?" she asked, her face showing concern.

"Fletchinder was left for dead by its previous owner. I managed to tend its minor wounds, but it's wing looked... odd. I'm certain it's dislocated," I briefed her. "Please, this Fletchinder has been through enough. It could really use your help."

Nurse Joy did not hesitate to heed my plea and grabbed the PokéBall from the counter. She quickly took action by rushing into her back room with her Wigglytuff trotting right behind her. I sighed and stepped back, making my way over to the group. They looked at me, waiting to hear what happened.

However, there wasn't much I could tell them. We weren't sure how dangerous those injuries could be on Fletchinder's life. While the minor wounds were treated, I wasn't sure if one of them got infected. Then there's the ordeal of it's dislocated wing, which that alone was already a health risk. If it was as serious as I dread it would be, then the worst case scenario would be that it would never be able to fly again.

Ten minutes later, Nurse Joy emerged from the back room with a worried expression. My eyebrows furrowed as I rushed to the counter with the others following behind me. We all waited to hear her thoughts on Fletchinder.

"I wished you brought Fletchinder in sooner." She sighed, her face softening when she noticed how worried we all were. "It was a little difficult, but I was able to put its wing back in place. Wigglytuff is keeping watch over Fletchinder and helping with recovery. However, it appears as though Fletchinder won't be able to fly or battle for a while."

"Does that mean Fletchinder will be alright?" Shauna asked hopefully.

"Yes, but it'll take some time for Fletchinder to fully recover," she answered before turning to me. "You may pick up Fletchinder in about two hours."

"Thank you so much." I smiled.

Nurse Joy returned the gesture and returned to the back room. It was relieving to know that Fletchinder was going to be okay. I placed a hand on my chest and took a deep breath to relax my nerves. Knowing that Fletchinder was in good hands, there was no more reason to worry.

We all left the Pokémon Center afterward. As we left, Jay told us he had to go meet up with his friend, so he split from us. Before he left, I reminded him to keep an eye on his wound for infection. Ugh, looking back now, I sounded like someone's mother.

Calem, Shauna, and I stumbled upon the gym as we wandered around the city. The large vines that decorated the building and y'all grass around it left us to believe it was a Grass-type gym. Combusken and Ivysaur would have no trouble taking care of the gym.

"Hah, this badge is totally gonna be mine." I smirked arrogantly, which was now becoming a developing habit of mine.

"Um, excuse me?" Calem gave me an annoyed look. "Who said you get to go first?"

"Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?" I taunted.

I was so used to that trick working on Lucas that I expected it to work. However, Calem didn't budge at all; he was determined to challenge the gym first.

Hell no, I was going first!

"Let's settle this with a fair game of Rock Paper Scissors," I proposed, throwing him a dirty look.

"Deal," he agreed. "Best two out of three?"

"Done."

It took three turns of Rock Paper Scissors to decide that I was going to challenge the gym leader first. I won two out of the three turns we took. Maybe it was my luck, but I wasn't surprised when I won this game; I always won.

I smirked triumphantly as I walked up to the gym entrance, stopping for a moment to look over my shoulder and playfully stick out my tongue at Calem. He rolled his eyes while his lips turned down into a small scowl, making me chuckle a little.

What a sore loser.

I turned back to face the entrance and opened the door. It wasn't until I took my first steps into the building that I realized the overwhelming amount of plants in here. If I had to put into words the scenery before me, I'd call it a goddamn jungle. There was no denying that this was a creative concept for a gym leader to come up with. I could only imagine how much fertilizer and nurturing it took to keep it this way.

"Ah, perhaps another challenger has entered my sacred garden?"

My eyes went up to the source of the voice. An old man, perhaps the gym leader, stood on the large ledge that made it seem like the second floor of the gym. He smiled down at me from where he stood. I kept my eyes on him as he descended from the flight of stairs. It was then that I understood the joke about how slow the elderly were. A Squirtle walked faster than him.

After what felt like an eternity, the old man made it to the first floor and approached me. His kind smile never left his face when he looked at me with squinted eyes, giving me the impression that he had awful eyesight.

"Are you here to challenge the gym leader, young lady?" He spoke in such a strained voice.

"Yes, I am," I confirmed.

He chuckled before turning his back to me with his hands behind his back. Was he purposefully trying to ignore me?

"Very well," he decided as he walked to the other side of the green battlefield. "I accept your challenge."

My smirk came back on my lips. I quickly got Combusken's PokéBall from my belt when the old man retrieved his PokéBall from his beige pants pocket.

"I won't hold back just because you're an elderly!" I exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

A content expression was evident on my face when I walked out of the gym. A shiny new badge rested on the palm of my hand, the sharp glare appearing when the sun's ray hit its surface. Combusken had completely demolished every single opponent along with a few plants. In addition to his flawless victory, he also managed to evolve into a Blaziken and learned a new attack.

Everything was going great!

I sighed happily as I pulled out my badge case and opened it. There was a satisfying feeling when I placed my newly acquired badge, the Grass Badge, in the next empty spot of the velvet cushion. Five badges in total were all I earned since I've started my journey a little over two months ago.

Speaking of, maybe I should give my mom a call when I go back to the Pokémon Center. It felt like I hadn't talked to her in a long time and there's so much I wanted to fill her in on.

Taking a quick glance at my wristwatch, I realized that it's time I get Fletchinder back from Nurse Joy as well. It's been a little over half an hour, so I should be able to get Fletchinder by the time I get there. Nodding to myself, I left the area and proceeded to the direction of the Pokémon Center. I couldn't help but smile as a rush of happiness flowed through me. Maybe the thought of getting in touch with Mom made me feel a little giddy. I really missed her and her crazy antics.

Walking through the double automatic doors, I approached Nurse Joy to ask about Fletchinder. She informed me that Fletchinder had to wear a sling for its wing and would make a full recovery in about three weeks. She also advised I had other nurses take a look at its wing during recovery just to make sure nothing bad happened. I felt relieved when she handed back the PokéBall that contained my new Pokémon.

It was bad for me to capture it when it was at its most vulnerable, but if I hadn't, things would've turned out worse. However, I took comfort knowing that Fletchinder was on its way to recovery. Until then, I wouldn't leave Fletchinder out of my sight.

While I was at it, I should probably do a full PokéDex scan on Fletchinder to find out what it's gender was and what attacks it knew.

As I approached the video phones, the familiar alert from my Holo Caster captured my attention. I rummaged through my bag and found out that someone had sent me a message. Huh? Who could it be?

I moved away from the video phones and sat on one of the chairs located near the entrance of the Pokémon Center. The blinking red light suddenly stopped once I pressed the power button to turn it on. A hologram of a familiar man popped up from the device. I couldn't help but harden my gaze at the red-haired man as he began to speak.

" _Professor Sycamore told me you can now wield Mega Evolution_." Lysandre chuckles humorlessly. I narrowed my eyes into a glare. " _That is truly wonderful. With that power, you can steer your future in a better direction!_ "

What the fuck was that supposed to mean? This guy was beginning to give off some shady vibes that I didn't like.

" _We can't just cover up the old filth with new filth! I implore you to consider what we need to do to change the world into a new, beautiful world!_ "

The hologram flicked before disappearing, causing the Holo Caster to power off on its own. An uneasy feeling settled in my core when I thought about what he said. Was Mega Evolution so powerful that it could change the direction of the world's future? The world, while not perfect, was fine the way it was. People like Lysandre were the few in this world that thought otherwise.

I rolled my eyes and put away the Holo Caster in my bag, standing up from my seat to leave. After that unexpected message, I was no longer in the mood to call my mom. The way he talked about our world reminded me of my dad, the selfish man who abandoned all responsibilities for a pointless cause.

Wow, I never thought I'd feel like this over some stranger's message.

Without a second thought, I walked out of the Pokémon Center and made my way to the city's exit. I had no reason to stay here any longer; I've already got my badge and I had no idea where Shauna and Calem ran off to. Frankly, I cared very little. Besides, maybe I should be on my own for a while.

I felt no hesitation when I crossed the entrance to Route 13. Another obnoxious youngster kept pestering me for a battle, but I was able to get rid of him. He wasn't happy about it, yet I didn't care. I was in no mood for a battle. Lysandre's words echoed in my head like a ghost looming over me. It was as if I couldn't be happy without the past ready to tear me down.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I was too late to realize someone had collided with me. We both ended up falling to the ground. My back harshly hit the ground, causing a groan to leave my lips upon impact, and the other person fell on top of me. When I recovered from my surprise, I opened my eyes and found a familiar face _awfully_ close to mine.

My face began to feel warm as my green eyes made contact with Jay's light blue irises. A heavy scarlet blush became visible on his face. What made the situation worse was the fact that I could feel his breath against my lips. As awkward and unexpected the situation was, it didn't stop Jay from smiling and looking down at me with a knowing look on his stupid face.

"Hey, how's it going?" He winked flirtatiously.

Of course, he had to open his stupid mouth!

I gave the blond an annoyed look and pushed him off me. I quickly got to my feet, dusting myself during the process. Jay also stood up with a sheepish expression in his face.

"My bad." He laughed. I gave him a glare.

"You're an idiot, y'know that?" I suggested.

"But you still love me." Jay smiled proudly, making me roll my eyes. It also made it hard to suppress a smile of my own at the loveable idiot.

I brought my hand up and flicked his forehead. His face scrunched up from pain as he brought his hand up to rub the spot I flicked.

"Hey!" he whined.

"You talk too much sometimes." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I'm on my way back to Lumiose City," he answered, dropping the hand he used to run his forehead. "Now that I've met up with a friend, I need to go back or else my boss will kill me."

"Oh yeah, you told me about her. She made you clean the studio for three weeks when you came in late once, right?" I asked. He cringed at the memory.

"She can get carried away sometimes." Jay sighed. "So, where are you headed?"

"Lumiose City as well," I answered. "There's a gym there if I recalled correctly."

"He's also pretty strong," he teased.

As I've mentioned before, Jay was a pretty cool guy when he wasn't being all flirty. In fact, he reminded me a little of Lucas with the little banters he used to have with Reese. If they all met, things would become hectic real quick.

"Since we're going to the same place, do you want to travel together?" I offered.

I know I said I should be on my own for a while, but I really needed a distraction. Jay was the perfect candidate to keep me occupied from my thoughts.

"Sure! It'll be like when we traveled to Shalour City." Jay smiled genuinely.

"Then let's get going."

With that, we both continued along the path of the route. However, the whole area changed when we passed through a cave, much to Jay's displeasure. It became very hot compared to the decent weather at the beginning of the route. A small breeze of hot wind swept by carrying some grains of sand along with it. That was going to be very annoying.

Jay and I continued to walk through the desert route despite the circumstances. The hot wind settled down some, which made it a whole lot easier for us. Up ahead, I spotted two people walking toward us.

"Ugh, I can't believe those assholes made us turn back!"

Wait a minute. That voice sounded _awfully_ familiar.

"Calm down, Reese. We'll find another way around."

Oh no, not now!

"Lucas, you and I both know this is bull-"

The auburn-haired female spotted her ranting when her jade eyes made contact with my forest green irises. I froze as my eyes widened, my breath caught in my throat. My trembling hands unconsciously balled up into fists. Lucas repeatedly asked Reese what was wrong, but once he looked at my direction, he finally realized what was going on. His dark blue eyes watched me in disbelief.

Jay had no idea what was going on, why I was acting this way when meeting them. He glanced between us, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Em... is that you?" Reese questioned.


	21. Electifying Conflict

After moving away from Sinnoh, I was more than certain I would never see my old friends again. Our falling out was awful, but it made it easy for me to accept the inevitable move from one region to another.

However, being here now, my forest green irises making contact with Reese's jade irises, I had come to realize that the past would never let me be. I didn't know how I felt at this very moment, staring into the eyes of my best friend. I didn't care that Jay and Lucas were looking at us with much confusion. All I wanted to know was why this always happened to me.

Why won't the past just stay where it belonged?

"Oh my god..." Reese mumbled, releasing an uneasy breath from her lips. "Em, I can't believe it's really you."

She took a step forward, and then another one, and another, and I soon found myself in a tight embrace. I was trying to process what was going on, so I couldn't return her embrace even if I wanted to. How could I after all the awful things I've said to her before disappearing?

Realizing I didn't move an inch, Reese pulled away from the embrace and held me at arm's length. A pang of guilt hit me when I saw that rare frown on her lips. It wasn't my intention to make her sad; I just didn't know how to react.

"Um... h-hey," I stuttered. Jeez, this was the first time we've met since I moved and that's all I had to say? Ugh, I wanted to slap myself.

"It's good to see you, Emilia," Lucas spoke up. Reese dropped her arms from my shoulders, which allowed me to turn and face him. That signature smile on his lips eased the tension I had.

"You look different," Reese inputted as she peered at me. Her eyes perked up when she figured it out. "Ah! You colored your hair and cut it. Not to mention you've acquired a different taste in fashion."

"Y-Yeah..." I laughed uncomfortably and looked away. When Jay came into view, I pulled him into our small circle to become a distraction from the past. "Guys, this is my friend, Jay."

The blond simply smiled and waved as a greeting. Lucas shook his hand, which he always did whenever we met someone new, and Reese waved back. Both seemed interested in my Kalonesian friend instead of my sudden change from the girl they once knew.

"Jay, these are my friends from Sinnoh, Reese and Lucas," I introduced to him.

"So, where are you guys headed?" Jay asked them.

"We were on our way to Lumiose City to see Professor Sycamore, but..." Lucas trailed off and looked down at the road where they had came from.

"Some assholes wouldn't let us pass." Reese rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner.

"Why's that?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess the Kalos Power Plant is up ahead and it's been having problems. The officers guarding that area said that it's been causing blackouts in Lumiose City," Lucas informed us.

"And to make things worse, they're not letting anyone go on any further," Reese huffed. "Honestly, this is fucking dumb."

I suppose that explained why construction workers in Lumiose City stopped me at certain areas when I first arrived there. It was strange that they weren't allowing anyone passage in most places because of the blackouts. The fact that it hadn't been resolved after so long was certainly suspicious to me. It couldn't have been an accident at the Power Plant. No, I had the feeling that there's something else going on and I needed to know what.

Grabbing Jay's wrist, I pulled him with me further down the route. Reese and Lucas followed me as well. Whatever happened, it had to be dealt with one way or another.

"W-What are you doing, Emilia?" Lucas questioned nervously.

"Something's off about this, Lucas," I confessed with a stern expression. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

"Oh jeez, you're starting to sound like Reese," he complained.

"Hey!" The auburn-haired girl smacked his shoulder.

What the hell could be happening?

* * *

Reese and Lucas weren't joking when they said officers didn't let anyone pass. With much reluctance and a warning from the officer as a result of Reese's assault attempt, we decided to find another place to get through. Unfortunately, the other area was closed off with yellow caution tape and a warning sign that told people to not trespass. While the situation wasn't favorable, it was sheer luck that there was no one behind the yellow tape. If that's the case, then what was stopping us from going further? Some measly tape? No way.

I pulled the yellow tape up and crossed over to the other side. After crossing over, I held up the tape for the others to do the same. Reese was the only one who crossed; Lucas and Jay were very hesitant. Lucas's hesitation was understandable since he's always been a goody-two-shoes, but I was surprised that Jay wasn't comfortable doing this kind of thing.

"What the hell, you guys?!" Reese scolded the two boys. "C'mon already!"

"This is trespassing, Reese," Lucas argued with a pointed expression. "We can get arrested for doing this! What are we going to tell Professor Rowan when that happens, hm?!"

"Oh, c'mon!" I hissed. "Nobody's around to see us trespassing, so just get over here!"

"I agree with Lucas on this, Emilia," Jay complained. An annoyed sigh escaped my lips. "I'm not sure we should be doing this."

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Reese smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand before motioning to the empty plain desert. "We're already here anyway. If anything, the authorities would get in trouble for letting trespassers by."

Despite all words of assurance Reese and I threw at the boys, both were still hesitant to cross. I looked over at the auburn-haired girl with a pleading expression in hopes of figuring out a way to convince them. Out of the two of us, she usually knew what to do when we're stumped.

Her eyes perked up as if she suddenly got an idea of what to do. Reese leaned over to me and whispered her idea in my ear. My eyes widened as I gave her a bewildered look, but she simply smiled reassuringly at me. It wasn't the best idea in the world, certainly the strangest, but it could get at least Jay to cross.

Reese reached over to Jay and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before roughly pulling him toward her. Their noses barely touched as a mischievous and flirty smile rose on her lips. Her eyes stared at Jay's blue eyes sensually. I looked over at Lucas to see his reaction and was not surprised to see him baffled.

"You look like the kind of guy who knows how to show a girl a good time." She licked her lips seductively, causing Jay to gulp. "If you come over and help us investigate, I'll let you show me a good time when we get to Lumiose City."

The wink she gave him at the end sealed the deal. Jay stood up straight, all signs of nervousness from before completely vanished away, and returned Reese's gesture with his signature flirty smile.

"It's a deal," he agreed.

Lucas and I blinked, dumbfounded as the blond crosses the tape and Reese suddenly latching herself onto his arm with a giggle. What the hell just happened?

Actually, it would be better if I didn't dwell on it. If it got Jay to do this, then it didn't matter.

Seeing as he was the only one left on the opposite side, Lucas groaned and reluctantly crossed. He was the kind of guy who didn't like being left out, so Reese saved us the trouble of convincing him by targeting Jay first. As I've said before, she knew what to do when the rest of us were stumped.

Now that we were all on the other side of the tape, we began to explore the area as trespassers. There was not a single person in sight the further in we went. In fact, it made it all the more difficult to find the entrance of the Kalos Power Plant.

A solution to this predicament was to split up and find the entrance. I originally proposed we split in pairs, but Reese suggested we all looked individually to cover more ground. The idea was unpleasant, but she had a point. Now here I was walking through the desert terrain while occasionally shielding my eyes from stray sand carried by the wind. I was thankful for my black fedora because the sun shined way too bright for my liking. My only concern was the tan that was inevitable after being under the sun for a certain about of time.

I felt my foot accidentally kick a hard rock, causing me to trip on my feet. When I regained my balance, I glanced down to see what I tripped on. It was some kind of reddish brown rock, but it was shaped abnormally. I knelt down and picked it up, dusting the excess sand off of it. My eyes peeled up when I recognized it as a Sun Stone. This could be useful down the road.

After putting away the Sun Stone in my bag, I stood back up and continued exploring. Up ahead, I spotted a metal door not too far from where I stood. Surprised, I jogged toward it right away. The shape and size of it, I assumed it was some kind of elevator that would lead to someplace underground. Perhaps this one that I found was one of many entrances.

"Oi, Em!"

I turned around and found Reese jogging toward me. Jay and Lucas emerged as well from different directions, eventually leading us all to meet at this spot. Reese held this urgent expression on her face that concerned me.

"What's up? Did you find anything?" I asked her.

"I think so." She nodded before turning around. "This way!"

Lucas, Jay, and I followed her at a fast pace, leading us to the opposite side of where we just were. By the time we arrived at where Reese led us, we were out of breath and sweaty because of the hot weather. Oh, how I wished I had a large jug of water with me right now.

Once I recovered from my loss of breath, I looked up and noticed a large metallic door in front of us. It was different from the one I found; it was attached to a rocky wall, which led me to believe it was the main entrance. I approached it and leaned forward to study it carefully. My eyes landed on a pad that had a card slot in place of a doorknob.

"We need a keycard to get in," I informed the group.

"That's going to be a bit of a problem," Jay commented.

"Where the fuck are we going to find a keycard in this desert?!" Reese complained with a groan.

"This is not ideal at all." Lucas shook his head in disappointment.

There's no way of getting in without a keycard. We could always have our Pokémon try to bust it down, but this door looked like it could withstand anything. Asking someone for help was out of the question. How were we going to explain what we were doing trespassing?

"What now?" Jay wondered.

Honestly, I didn't know what would happen next. It felt wrong to just give up and walk away from something this suspicious. Even if we left for Lumiose City right now, there's no way we could get into the closed-off areas of the city because of the blackouts.

Dammit, I guess there's not much of a choice.

"I guess we-"

"Those Team Flare people in those red suits..."

We all turned around at the sound of a new voice. I was startled that someone might have found us trespassing. Slowly, I looked over my shoulder only to see a scientist angrily walking around from where we were.

"Nobody who's worth anything hangs out with a group wearing garnish outfits like that!" He angrily shouted.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Reese mumbled under her breath.

That's one way to put it.

"Emilia, what do we do?" Lucas whispered to me to not attract any attention to us.

"I guess we wait for him to leave."

We had done exactly that and waited for the angry scientist to continue his ranting somewhere else. He was rambling about Team Flare, leading me to believe they had something to do with the blackouts in Lumiose City. I was right thinking that something wasn't right. Thinking about it more, Team Flare was beginning to cause a lot of trouble lately.

I motioned for the group to follow me the further away the scientist went. He was too busy cursing Team Flare to notice us. The guy was practically pulling out what's left of his hair from sheer frustration. Perhaps it was better not to disturb him at the moment.

Even though we got away from him, we ended up in a worse situation.

I slowly came to a halt when I caught sight of a person in bright red garb. My eyes hardened when he noticed my friends and me in front of him. His lips turned up into a cocky smile, the air of arrogance radiating off of him.

"I'm the member of the stylish Team Flare and I'm gonna win in style!" the grunt declared as he showed us a PokéBall in his hand.

"Yeah, sure you are," I scoffed and took out a PokéBall that contained Frogadier. "You won't be saying that when I kick your ass!"

We then engaged in a battle. It shouldn't have been a surprise that his Houndoom didn't stand a chance against my Frogadier. All it took was one powerful Surf attack and it was all over. It was only a matter of time before he evolved.

The grunt returned his fainted Houndoom with a nervous expression. Frogadier was also returned to his PokéBall. The grunt squirmed under my harsh glare while the others began to surround him.

"A-And now, I'll stylishly run away!" He broke out into a run toward the opposite direction.

"Get back here you piece of shit!" Reese shouted.

We all ran after him, but he was unbelievably fast. He was a great distance away from us. However, I noticed he was paying his suit as if looking for something. We all heard him curse out loud before running for his life again. I slowed down, the others doing so as well when the grunt was completely out of sight.

"Dammit!" I spat in annoyance. "He's gone!"

"He also dropped something."

I turned around and found Jay picking up a plastic card from the ground. He stood up and inspected it, the rest of us surrounding him to look for ourselves. The "Kalos Power Pass" words were in bold red letters on one side.

My annoyance melted away as a sense of relief calmed me down. I guess there was one good thing that came out of the encounter with that wimpy Team Flare grunt. Before I could congratulate Jay, Reese tackled the poor blond into a tight hug.

"Oh, what a lifesaver! I could almost kiss you right now!" she gushed.

"I wouldn't be opposed to the idea, but at least let me take you out to dinner first." Jay laughed.

Oh no, what have I done?

I looked over at Lucas for his reaction, and I wasn't surprised to see that disturbed expression since it was similar to what I felt. As much as I wasn't comfortable with the idea, Jay and Reese seemed to get along pretty well.

"Okay, lovebirds," Lucas interrupted the two teenagers. "Let's get that door opened."

The group and I walked back to where we found the main entrance of the Power Plant. Luckily for us, the angry scientist was no longer in sight; there was no reading for us to continue being sneaky. I swiped the card in the keypad. A green light emerged along with a beeping noise that authorized the card. The door unlocked and opened on its own, allowing us to walk in.

We walked up the staircase that led to another room. Jay opened the door and exclaimed when he saw a Team Flare grunt standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. We all joined him and eyed the grunt cautiously. The door behind us closed and locked. I guess there's no turning back now.

"Knock knock. Who's there?" He sarcastically asked.

I narrowed my eyes into a glare. It was painfully obvious that this guy was stalling us from going further. Also, what the fuck was he trying to achieve with a stupid knock knock joke?

"Knock, knock. Who you?" He snickered in an obnoxious manner. "Knock, knock. You who? Knock knock knock-"

Reese walked up to the grunt and threw her fist at his face. The impact made a nasty crack echo in this large room, followed by the sound of his body falling on the floor. I looked up at the auburn-haired girl with an impressed expression, but Lucas was bewildered.

"Holy crap, Reese!" Lucas scolded. "Was that necessary?!"

"What?" Reese shrugged without a care in the world. "He was getting on my nerves."

"I wasn't opposed to the punch, but now we don't know what these idiots are planning," I explained to her in disappointment.

"Shit," she cursed before giving up an apologetic look. "Sorry guys."

"Let's split up and look around," Jay suggested. My eyes shot toward him.

"I'm not sure we should," I disagreed. "What if one of us gets-"

"We'll be fine," Reese assured me. I looked over to Lucas, who nodded in agreement. "We have Pokémon. Besides, I can always let my fists do the talking."

I hesitated, but I couldn't bring myself to argue with them. A sigh left my lips as I glanced at each of them.

"Fine, just..." I looked away from them. "Be careful, all of you."

With that, I dashed off to the room where the grunt had attempted to block us. Once I threw the door open, my eyes widened at the sight of all the scientists and engineers in the room. They all jumped at my sudden intrusion, but relaxed upon realizing that it wasn't a Team Flare member.

We're all of these people workers of the Power Plant?

"Oh good, a trainer!" One female scientist sighed with relief.

"Please, help us and get rid of those people!" an engineer demanded. "They're absolutely mad. They want to take up many of Lumiose City's electricity supply!"

"Those people are stealing electricity for something strange," another scientist added.

"Do you know what for?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, they didn't say anything," he replied

"Right," I mumbled before turning at my heel. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. Until this blows over, I advise that you all stay here where it's safe."

Nobody argued with my advice after that. I left the room and closed the door behind me. Of course, I knew something was wrong here from the beginning.

I made my way toward the right wing of the building. The amount of Team Flare members threw me off at first, but their weakling Pokémon and incompetence made them easy to manage. Through each victory, Frogadier gained enough strength to evolve into Greninja, his final evolution form. Plus, he learned a new attack!

Once I reached the end of the large hallways, I spotted a door that most likely led to the boss's room. Without warning, I twisted the doorknob and opened the door. My eyes widened upon seeing two Team Flare members with Jay and Lucas tied up and gagged. The white suit and red dress shirt led me to believe this guy was a little more important than those useless grunts. However, the woman was different from him and the grunts.

She was decked out in red of course: red dress and red boots to match. Her ginger hair was tied back into a ponytail. What distinguished her a little was the strange decor she wore as sunglasses.

"How much longer?" the male questioned

"If you're just interested in the facts, I'd say we already have enough energy to power the device," the woman informed him.

"Good." He smirked in satisfaction. "Let's finish up here and move out. There's still more work to be done."

"What other work do you mean?" The woman's gaze hovered over to me, a smirk forming on her lips. "Perhaps you mean taking out that annoying little Pokémon Trainer over there?"

"Yeah, that's right," the male confirmed. "I didn't think anyone remained here after we dealt with the workers and these little punks here."

To prove his point, he kicked Lucas's side and held up Jay's head by his hair. Both boys groaned from the pain inflicted on them. I glared daggers at the man for hurting them that way. He simply smirked in amusement from my anger.

He dropped Jay's head and looked over at the female Team Flare scientist. I kept my hand close to the PokéBall containing Greninja just in case anything happened.

"Scientist, take care of this pesky intruder!" he ordered.

"It would be my pleasure!" The woman chuckled.

The man nodded and took his leave, but not before giving the boys one last kick. Watching him hurt my friends only made me hate Team Flare even more. I had half the mind to punch him right then and there, but the ginger woman took a step toward me and stopped me from advancing.

Of course, she _would_ get in my way.

"Come on, little trainer!" she obnoxiously beamed with a PokéBall in hand. "Let's see what you've got!"

She tossed the capsule in the air and released a Mightyena. If I had a PokéDollar for every Mightyena I've seen since I got here, I'd be filthy rich. I released Sylveon to take care of this Mightyena quick and easy. Trash like Team Flare deserves no mercy.

"Allow me to introduce myself, intruder," she said as her Pokémon got into a battle stance. "My name is Aliana. As you can see, I'm one of Team Flare's scientists. I'm researching a certain something that you wouldn't understand."

"I'm so close to punching all of you assholes that keep calling me a child!" I scowled at her. "You have such an awesome gift, but you're wasting it on trash like Team Flare. You can do so much better!"

"Unfortunately for you..." she sneered, clearly taking offense to what I said. "I've been charged with the simple task of your elimination."

A menacing growl came from her Mightyena. Sylveon stared down at her opponent with her innocent baby blue eyes that made it hard for anyone to know what she was planning to do.

"Good luck with that." I smirked smugly. "You shouldn't have messed with me."

Aliana's Mightyena didn't last long against my Sylveon. Two consecutive Moonblast attacks were enough to take it down. Mightyena landed near the woman's feet, completely fainted and unable to battle further. The ginger gasped in shock while Sylveon stood at my side. She scowled deeply at me before returning her fainted Pokémon back into the red and white capsule. In my defense, I had warned her not to mess with me. This was what happened when she refused to listen.

"You're quite strong," she muttered bitterly. It must be hard for her to compliment the enemy. "Oh yes, very strong indeed."

"Well, you shouldn't have messed with me," I taunted further. Rather than going ballistic, Aliana simply smirked at me.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect you to be so interesting!" She turned to the direction where the male Team Flare member left. "I do hope we can meet again!"

When she was gone for good, I ran up to the boys and removed their gags. They both gasped for air as I began to untie the ropes that bound them. I had a feeling Jay would be the one that managed to get caught, but Lucas? I expected better from the logical one of the group.

After I successfully untied all ropes, both boys stood up on their feet. Jay rubbed his wrists and Lucas simply dusted himself off. Both had bright red wrists from the tight bindings of the thick ropes. Maybe I'd treat them later with some ointment.

"Are you both okay?" I asked them.

"Yeah, I'll survive," Jay responded.

"I've been through worse," Lucas replied with a shrug.

"Good." I nodded, deciding it was better not to question what he meant by that. "I'm glad you're both okay."

"Let's go look for Reese and get out of here," Lucas suggested. "I really hope she didn't accidentally kill anyone."


	22. Catching Up

It was hard fighting off the content grin on my face as we all exited the train that took us to Lumiose City. Man, how long had it been since I last stepped foot in here? Now that I was back here, I couldn't wait to explore what I missed during my last visit. However, all of that would have to wait until after my gym battle. I was more than confident that I'd win because of how strong my Pokémon were. That gym badge was practically in my hands.

I looked over my shoulder and found Jay speaking to someone through his cellphone with Reese patiently waiting for him to finish. Lucas was next to me, probably not wanting to be the third wheel around them. The blond boy nodded a few times and bid the person on the other line goodbye before hanging up. He then noticed all of us staring at him as he put away his cell phone.

"Everything okay?" I wondered.

"Yeah, it was my boss on the other end. I just needed to check in with her or else she'd go nuts," Jay explained as we all left the train station together.

"Do you have to go back to work?" Reese whined with a pout. "You promised to show me a good time here."

"I won't be gone all day. Besides, the city comes to life in the evening. You and I are going to have a good time, I assure you." He promised with that annoying flirty smile.

"Fine by me." Reese giggled.

Lucas looked as though he wanted to puke, and I honestly didn't blame him. Those two were non-stop flirting with each other during the entire train ride; the last thing we needed was to witness more of it.

"Well then, lovebirds," I interrupted the two. "I'll be on my way to the gym. Y'know, if you care anyway."

"I'll tag along," Lucas added. He leaned in close to me and said, "If I have to stay with _them_ any longer, I'm certainly going to throw up."

I didn't argue with him about that. We split up once again and went our separate ways for the day. It hadn't occurred to me that Lucas and I were on our own until we were walking along the sidewalk toward the direction of the gym. I felt a little awkward at the silence between us, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. What was I supposed to say to him? What could I say to him after all this time?

Sighing, I gave myself a quick slap on both cheeks. Now wasn't the time to dwell on the history I had with him and Reese; I needed to focus on my gym battle. I couldn't afford to lose anymore.

The sight of the Prism Tower in all its glory was enough to leave me awestruck. It was the first time I really took a good look at the famous architecture that made this city famous. What made that landmark even more fascinating was the fact that the city's gym was inside. It was shocking to me when I found out.

When I took a few steps near the entrance, I took a moment to go over the battle strategy I created while on the train from Coumarine City. The gym leader specialized in Electric-type Pokémon, which meant I couldn't use Greninja or Fletchinder at all. Helioptile was still getting used to the idea of a battle with other Pokémon. Sylveon might stand a chance, but she'd be in immediate disadvantage if there was a dual Steel-type Pokémon. Ivysaur had some resistance against electric attacks and Blaziken was our ace in the hole.

"Are you ready for your gym battle?"

I looked to my right and found Lucas acting patiently for me. Something in his eyes told me that he didn't mean to ask that specific question, yet couldn't bring himself to ask the one he wanted. I sighed and nodded my head.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I mumbled.

Distracting myself, I made my final conclusion for my next battle. Lucas and I made our way to the Prism Tower and entered the gym. I kept my head held high the whole time to show that I came here with intentions of winning. My lips slowly rose into a smirk when I spotted the gym leader on the other side of the battle arena with his Magneton floating next to him and his Emolga perched on his left shoulder.

* * *

"That was an abnormally fast victory," Lucas commented next to me as he eyed my fifth gym badge.

"Well, when you underestimate me in front of Blaziken, that's just asking to get your ass whooped," I replied.

We sat next to each other on a bench when we left the Prism Tower. Clemont was an interesting gym leader, but he was sort of a pushover if you asked me. Blaziken managed to defeat his Magneton in one powerful swoop during the first match and his Emolga didn't want to fight after seeing what my Pokémon did. The fight was in my favor, but Clemont didn't want to accept that. Even his younger sister, who referred the battles, told him to get a grip.

As a result, he lost and I won. The gym badge on the palm of my hand was in the shape of a triangle that had a rustic yellow color with six bolts of lightning neatly placed on the surface. I took out my badge case and placed my fifth badge on the slot against the velvet cushion. It was bizarre to realize that I had five badges out of the eight, meaning I only needed three more badges to go before moving on to my next challenge.

I closed the badge case and put it away in my bag. By the time I wrapped up my business in Prism Tower, it had already been five o'clock in the afternoon. Reese and Jay were off on their own little adventure, leaving Lucas and I by ourselves. The silence that followed his comment on my recent gym battle turned heavy and awkward. I've known this guy since my days in school, yet I found it difficult to utter a word.

Even though we both knew what he wanted to talk about, I was very reluctant. What was I going to say about my falling out with him and Reese? Explaining myself sounded as though it was the obvious answer, but it was hard for different reasons.

"Emilia, I think we need to talk," Lucas spoke up.

"Yeah, I know," I mumbled. "Look, I know I've said some mean things to you and Reese before I left for good, but-"

"We never hated you after that," Lucas blurted out. My eyes widened as I snapped my head toward his direction. "Emilia, we've been friends since we were snotty little kids. Did you really think our friendship was so fragile that all it was going to take was some harsh words for it to crumble down?"

I sighed and replied, "No... It's just, everything had been piling up after that man ruined our lives. I wasn't the same after he left and I stopped seeing the world around me as this bright and beautiful miracle. It all turned grey, monochrome, dull... The last thing I wanted was for you guys to get dragged into my misery."

Reese and Lucas were two amazing people I loved and had been proud to call my best friends. I knew they just wanted to be there for me, but I didn't want them to be around me because all I had done at that point was made everyone around me miserable. Looking back now, it sounded ridiculous. However, I wasn't a pleasant person to be around with back then.

I liked to think I grew ever since coming to this region and starting over, but I also knew I wasn't recovered from the emotional scars I brought with me. The past still haunted me like a ghost that never left. One thing I was certain was that the world around me wasn't grey anymore.

"Emilia, you're like my sister and I love you, but you can be such an idiot sometimes," Lucas scolded.

"Hey, I take offense to that," I frowned. He simply shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm serious," he spoke sternly. "Never once in our lives have Reese and I thought of you as a miserable person. We only saw you as a friend going through a hard time and we just wanted to be there for you."

"Well, I'm _sorry_." I sighed. "I read your guys' letters by the way."

Lucas's eyes widened in surprise. It was the first time I mentioned those letters since I met up with them. Reading them made me realize exactly what he told me.

"What did you think?" he wondered.

"I think I'm lucky I've got you guys as my friends." I grinned lightly. "Even when I gave up on myself, neither of you did. I thought that after I ended things badly with you both, I'd never be able to repair the friendship we had."

"Our friendship was never broken. Damaged? Maybe, but never broken," Lucas assured. "We love you, Emilia. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't." I pulled out the friendship necklace that came with their letters and showed it to him. "You guys are the best."

I scooted closer to Lucas and rested my head against his shoulder. He rolled his eyes, but didn't dare to tell me anything. I was afraid of having this conversation with him from the beginning, but after doing so, I felt so much better about my relationship with them. From then on, I promised to never put them through that again; they meant too much for me to let them go again.

My eyes landed on a couple quite a distance away from us. Squinting a little bit, I recognized the couple as Jay and Reese. She was smiling and giggling like she's having fun. Jay looked at her as if she was the most amazing person in the world. I've never seen her be this carefree with anyone other than Lucas and I.

"Do you see Jay and Reese over there?" Lucas laughed under his breath.

"Yep," I confirmed. "They look like they're- oh my!"

"Wow!"

Lucas and I had just witnessed Reese pull Jay into a kiss. The blond was taken aback at first, but slowly wrapped his arms around the girl and returned the kiss. It looked romantic, like a scene straight out of a movie. The afternoon sky was a nice contrast to the large tower that dimly illuminated brightly. To be honest, I was a little jealous of the two. Was it bad that I wanted what they had?

I mentally shook my head. As much as I wanted that, I knew I wasn't ready. I needed to love myself before I could even love other people.

"Did you see that coming?" Lucas joked.

"Did any of us?" I laughed. "When do you plan on telling her that we saw her making out with Jay?"

"Soon."

"Why are we like this?"

"Because it's Reese's turn to be embarrassed yet and it's long overdue."

I shook my head and laughed at his response. Lucas joined in on the laughter too. It was true that Reese enjoyed teasing us, mostly Lucas. The tables had now turned.

My grin dropped into a thin line as I looked up at Prism Tower once again. A small breeze swept away some of my hair, making me tuck the stray strands behind my ear. The sun sunk deeper behind the architecture, creating a silhouette of its exact shape and making the lights appear brighter.

"I came to this region with a lot on my mind," I revealed to Lucas. "There were too many things weighing me down and I felt like I was drowning sometimes. I thought I'd be able to handle it if I just kept them in the past, but now I know I shouldn't have done that."

"It's reasonable to react that way. Isn't that what they call culture shock?" Lucas reasoned. I simply shrugged.

"I was just the new girl who was trying to restart her life in a different region. Things from my past still haunt me, Lucas." I rose my head from his shoulder and looked at him. "Knowing that our friendship is still here made me feel relieved, but there's more that tries to take me down no matter how much I fight back."

I looked back over at the Prism Tower with my thoughts swirling around. It stood so tall and so strong that not even Arceus could destroy it.

"It's my personal goal to stand tall and overcome my challenges. I'll finally be able to hold my head high without having any doubts," I promised.

"You've changed, Emilia." Lucas grinned. "With that brave attitude of yours, you'll get far. Reese and I will cheer you on the whole way there."

"Thanks, Lucas."

I pulled the boy into a tight embrace, which he gladly returned. It hadn't occurred to me how much I missed him until now. He's like the wiser older brother I never had and I was such an idiot for trying to get rid of him. No matter the difficulties I faced, he'd be there for me.

The world around me became more vibrant than ever.


	23. Drift Away

_My eyes slowly opened up, revealing the bright morning sky. I used my arm to shield my eyes from the luminosity so they wouldn't squint. The soft yet prickly sensation I felt underneath my body was from the grass. Small wild Pokémon wondered about while their more evolved relatives watched from a distance. Turning my head a little, I caught sight of a few white lilies growing. Something about this place made it seem so ominously heavenly._

 _I sat up and rubbed the drowsiness from my eyes that desperately tried to put me back to sleep. Upon noticing my movement, the smaller Pokémon ran away. Doing so made me frown and left me wondering why they ran away when they saw me. Was I scary to them? I didn't know._

 _A sad sigh left my lips as I stood up. I walked alongside the beautiful field, taking in the natural beauty it had to offer. However, I felt no peace when Pokémon kept running from me as soon as I got closer to them. I didn't get it. I loved Pokémon with all my heart, so why were they running from me?_

 _My eyes fell upon the silhouette of a man standing near the riverbank. Beside him was a smaller silhouette, quite possibly a child, that was in a crouching position. Curious, I approached them from behind. The moment I noticed the messy brown locks on his head, something in me told me to freeze._

 _"I can't do that..." the boy mumbled sadly. He continued to trail his finger on the water's surface and creating ripples with every movement._

 _I released a shaky breath when his familiar voice rang through my ears. The young boy looked over to his right, allowing me to see a profile of the face I grew to miss so damn much. This had to be a dream! His amber eyes swirled with sadness as they looked at the man._

 _"Wouldn't you like to make this world beautiful again, Adam?" a deep voice questioned._

 _Fury ripped through my veins when the man stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself. His brown hair Adam and I inherited was combed back nearly. He carried himself in a calm yet stern manner. The man's amber eyes held troubled and yearning thoughts that it made me even angrier. I couldn't help but ball my hands into fists the longer I looked at him._

 _That man was someone I used to call my dad._

 _"I want to help you, but..." Adam moved his gaze toward the river in front of him. "I can't just leave Mom and Sissy alone."_

 _"They can take care of themselves, I promise." The man sat next to my little brother._

 _"You know Sissy won't let me go with you and Uncle for that long." Adam frowned as he looked at his dad. "She's very protective of me."_

 _"We can't do this without you, bud." The man put his hand on my little brother's head, ruffling his hair as an attempt of affection. "You need to decide on something by tomorrow. You've had a month to think about this."_

 _"Okay..."_

 _He stood up and turned around before walking away, leaving Adam by himself to think. My eyes met his ambitious amber irises for a brief moment, but he simply passed through me as if I was a mere ghost. The fact that it happened left me speechless._

 _I didn't understand what was going on. What was that man trying to convince Adam to do? How long had that been going on?_

 _A sudden thought occurred to me. I did know, but I just refused to accept that it happened._

 _Besides, this wasn't the first time I'd seen it._

 _"What's the point of showing me this again?" I growled under my breath to hide the hurt I felt. My fringes shadowed over my eyes so she couldn't see it._

 _"You mustn't keep running from the past, child," she advised. The visuals around me morphed back into the field of disoriented space. Once again, I was alone with the presence of her ghost._

 _"I have no fucking idea what you're going on about," I hissed with a glare._

 _"Life comes with both the good and bad. No matter your human experience, you cannot simply deny your past," she explained._

 _"I'm perfectly fine doing exactly that. The past doesn't speak for what a person's future holds." An exasperated sigh left my lips before I plopped down on the ground. "Why does the past keep looming over me like a dark cloud that won't clear up?"_

 _It's all I've been wondering ever since the incident back in Sinnoh that involved my dad and Adam. Thinking about it brought nothing but pain. My mom had it worse than me at the time; she even went as far as to avoid me for the longest of time. I should've been hurt, but she was the one who lost her son. It messed her up as it messed me up. I had even quit something I was passionate about as a kid because it reminded me of my brother._

 _My past was the reason I had irrationally pushed people away. I blocked those memories as I grew up so I could move on and keep carrying on with my life. Why was my past trying to sneak its way into my life if all it had done was drag me down?_

 _"The past provides a stepping stone toward something better. Both the good and bad memories in an individual's life helps them gain experience and learn from them. That helps them decide what path they want to take," she further explained._

 _"You lost me there." I frowned with a disappointed look._

 _"The time will come when you find out on your own," she assured me "That aside, I must warn you about something."_

 _I rose an eyebrow. What else was there that she wanted to ask of me?_

 _"Someone is trying to resurrect me," she revealed. My eyes widened in surprise._

 _"What do you mean? Are you... dead or something?" I questioned._

 _"No, child," she answered. "My physical existence is in a dormant state while my spiritual existence watches over the beautiful world that bloomed over the centuries. Someone knows what my power is capable of and wishes to bring me back for a selfish goal."_

 _"Do you know how?" I asked as I stood up from the ground._

 _"Unfortunately, no," she answered. "For now, I wish to entrust you with the task of finding out who is responsible."_

 _"Okay..." I nodded my head. "I'll do it."_

My eyes scrunched up when I felt the sun's rays hit my eyes before slowly opening them. I lazily blinked to adjust my vision to the morning weather. Something I never understood was why it was always bright in the mornings. What was even good about the mornings anyway?

I yawned as I rose from the soft and comfortable bed. Glancing over at the clock on the wall, I noticed it was already eight o'clock in the morning. A groan left my lips when I realized I had woken up two hours too early than what I usually wake up. However, that flashback I dreamt of made me not want to go back to sleep. I just wanted to get this day over with.

It's been a few days since I last met with Reese and Lucas. We all patched things up and now I could call them my best friends again without it sounding weird. They stayed behind in Lumiose City because they had work to do with Professor Sycamore. Reese especially didn't mind considering that the studio Jay worked at was also in the city. Lucas teased her about her new boyfriend, and just like he hoped for, she was embarrassed.

My friends were weird people, but I still loved them to death.

Smiling a little, I swung my feet over the bed and stood up. I made my way to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. After getting dressed in my usual outfit and packing up my stuff, I left the room and went to the lobby so I could return my room key. The plan for the day was to challenge the gym leader here and move on to the next city. I still wasn't as adjusted to traveling and the last thing I wanted was to lower my stamina even more by staying here any longer than two days.

I left the Pokémon Center and made my way to the gym. Exploring this place when I first arrived made it easier to find it. According to what I've read about it, the gym leader specialized in Fairy-type Pokémon. I was very much looking forward to it because it's the first ever gym that specialized in Fairy-types in the whole world.

When I entered the gym, I was immediately welcomed with an overwhelming amount of pink. Taking a closer look, it was decorated to resemble some kind of fancy dollhouse, which I guess was fitting. It was a little too girly for my liking. I only hoped Ivysaur would be able to wrap things up quickly.

"Ah, are you a challenger?" a new voice joined in.

At the other side of the gym stood a young woman with long straight hair and deep onyx eyes. She wore a mauve pink kimono with yellow and purple detailing. The sleeves hung over her hands, but the length of it only stopped a little passed her knees, revealing her black leggings. Something about her made her seem surreal, yet I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I am," I answered. "Are you the gym leader of this place?"

"Correct." She did a simple curtsy. "My name is Valerie and I accept your challenge."

Valerie took out a PokéBall from her sleeve and tossed it in the air. The red and white capsule opened and released a beam of light, revealing a happy little Mawile. I released Ivysaur on the battlefield. He seemed ready for a fight.

I looked over at the gym leader, who had a calm demeanor, but the way her eyes narrowed told me that she wasn't very fond of Ivysaur. That's when I knew she was at a disadvantage, and the thought made me smirk a little.

"Are you ready, challenger?" she asked from her side.

"Very much so!"

* * *

"To acknowledge your... victory, I present to you the Fairy badge." Valerie bitterly shoved the badge toward me. I rolled my eyes and took the badge out of her hand.

I didn't even thank her for it before leaving the gym altogether. Sometimes people didn't know how to cope with defeat and it's quite sad. It wasn't my fault Ivysaur evolved into Venusaur in the middle of a battle and completely wrecked her Pokémon. Why did people become gym leaders when they knew they couldn't handle losing?

Anyway, I took out my badge case and placed the badge in an empty slot. Now I only needed two more badges and then I'd be ready to challenge the Elite Four. Just the thought got me pumped!

After putting away my badge case, I made my way toward the exit of the city. However, my plan to leave the city immediately might've changed the moment I spotted a familiar hyperactive brunette and a shy ginger that blocked the path. Trevor was the first one to notice me, which made me mentally curse. Before he had the chance to say anything, I placed a finger on my lips to signal him to be quiet.

Thankfully, he nodded to my request. I tried my best to make my way around them stealthily. Shauna hadn't noticed me because she was too busy talking to Trevor, who looked like he'd rather be somewhere else. I neared the exit until...

"Emi!"

 _Shit..._ I looked over my shoulder at Shauna, who approached me with Trevor trailing behind. Taking a deep sigh, I turned around to face them both. The ginger boy gave me an apologetic look, but I simply shrugged. It was inevitable that something like this would happen.

"Did you challenge the gym already?" Shauna asked, which I answered with a nod. "The badge is so cute, isn't it? Calem showed it to me when he came back from the gym a few hours ago."

My eyes perked up when I heard her mention her brother's name.

"Calem's here too? Where is he?" I asked her.

"He went off with Tierno to do something." Shauna waved off nonchalantly. I supposed it explained why Trevor was with the extroverted girl. "Anyways, know what? We're going to go tour the Pokéball Factory. Come with us!"

"I'm interested in PokéBalls because they're used to catch Pokémon," Trevor gushed with genuine excitement that seeped through his typically shy demeanor. "To put it another way, I'm utterly fascinated by them!"

"Um, I don't know..." I mumbled indifferently. The city's exit was literally a few feet away. Plus, I wasn't even one bit interested in the PokéBall Factory in all honesty.

"Please!" Shauna grabbed my hand and tugged on it. I gave her an annoyed expression, but it immediately rivaled her pleading eyes. Ugh, not this again! I couldn't say no to them the first time! "Please please please please-"

"Fine!" I snapped as I yanked my hand away from her. "Stop it with the eyes already!"

"Yay!"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at her. The three of us made our way to the PokéBall Factory. The industrial area filled my nose with the tameable scent of gasoline, making me grimace a little. This was also another reason I wasn't fond of the idea to go to the PokéBall Factory. All of the gaseous pollution it created was way too overwhelming. How people in Laverre City grew accustomed to this, I had no clue. Then again, I grew up in a small town surrounded by trees.

Our arrival was quick when you consider the fact that Trevor and Shauna practically ran all the way there. I was in no rush myself, so I sort of lagged behind them no matter how much Shauna complained of how slow I was. They both ran through the double gates and left me behind to catch up.

By the time I reached the gates myself, Shauna and Trevor were standing there with disappointed expressions. If anything, Trevor looked more dejected than Shauna did. I felt bad for him since he truly looked forward to this. I wondered what happened.

"How vexing." Trevor pouted. "He won't let us inside the PokéBall Factory.

I was going to ask what happened, but my question was answered when my eyes fell upon two people clad in those ugly red suits guarding the entrance. Do those people ever give up? It only made me wonder about what mischief they were up to now. Also, it was strange the cops hadn't arrested them. I was positive Team Flare had stirred enough trouble back in the Kalos Power Plant to warrant an arrest.

When I tried to approach them, one of those jerks tried to shoo me away. I scowled and gave him the finger, which luckily pissed him off. The other grunt held him back before he could come at me. Either way, I wasn't scared of him.

"Don't worry, Trevs!" Shauna turned to the ginger boy, snapping him out of his gloom. "I'll go talk to them. They'll let us in!"

"Shauna, that's not a good idea," I warned. "They won't listen to anyone but themselves."

"It doesn't hurt to try, Emi." She grinned before walking off to the factory's entrance again.

"Shauna, wait!" Trevor ran after her to make sure she didn't do something stupid.

That girl needed to be kept on a leash or something.

I crossed my arms over my chest, wondering what I was going to do now. Shauna was getting herself into trouble, but at least she had Trevor with her to keep her grounded. Maybe I could take this opportunity to leave. Shrugging, I turned around and left, but with one clumsy step, I accidentally collided with someone.

Knowing my luck, I wasn't surprised by this. I took a step back and adjusted my black fedora. However, when I realized who the person was that I collided with, my eyes widened as they made contact with those familiar stormy grey irises.

"C-Calem?!" I stuttered, immediately slapping a hand over my mouth. Ugh, I probably sounded like an idiot.

"Hey, Emilia," he greeted in a monotone voice.

That's the first time I've heard him not call me by my nickname.

I rose an eyebrow at him, unsure what this was about. Something about him seemed off and I didn't know what it was. He wasn't usually this bored and uninterested when I was around at least.

An awkward cough left my lips as I turned to Tierno, who stood next to Calem. He still wore the same outfit from when we first met, but one thing that certainly hadn't changed was the friendly smile he always wore.

"Hey, Emilia! What's up?" Tierno asked.

"Nothing much," I replied casually.

"Have Shauna and Trevor passed by here?" Calem hastily asked in an unusually irritated voice. Who pissed in his cereal?

I prepared to respond with a snarky comment of my own until someone ran passed me, bumping me hard enough to knock me over. Hearing Shauna's voice screaming for someone to leave her alone confirmed that she was the culprit. A yelp left my lips as I lost my balance, only to stop from falling over when a pair of arms caught me. Looking up, I wasn't all that surprised to see that it was Calem who caught me. However, what confused me was the fact that his eyes widened for a split second before they returned to their dull state.

Why was he acting this way?

Narrowing my eyes, I pushed him off of me and straightened myself up. On a normal occasion, I would've thanked him for catching me.

"I'll go help them." Tierno scratched the back of his neck before glancing at us. "You two go on ahead."

He ran off after both Shauna and Trevor, leaving Calem and me alone. Before I had the chance to confront him, he immediately approached the unguarded gate by himself without sparing me a glance. As annoyed as I was with him, I still caught up with him as he entered the PokéBall Factory. It was unusually quiet indoors; not a single factory worker was in sight. Many unfinished PokéBalls sat on the frozen conveyer belt.

An irritated scoff caught my attention. I looked to my right and found a female grunt glaring at us through the neon orange lends of her glasses. I still wondered how the hell could they see through those without getting a headache.

"I knew those imbeciles couldn't even handle a simple task!" she growled. The woman took a deep breath to calm down before a smirk formed on her lips. "So sorry, but we're not offering tours right now."

"What a shame..." I sarcastically sighed as I took a step toward her. "You could really use an extra shift or two to pay for those ugly red suits."

The female grunt was clearly offended by my comment. Not that I cared in any way. Those suits were uglier up close.

"Considering she's wearing one of those ugly red suits, she's obviously part of Team Flare," Calem inputted. This only made the grunt even more pissed.

"How dare you mock Team Flare?!" She took out a PokéBall from her belt and released a Mightyena. "Go get them, Mightyena!"

I took out Heliolisk's PokéBall from my belt.

"Don't go crying when-"

"I'll take care of this," Calem informed me as he took a step toward the grunt. My eyes widened in surprise as I watched him take out a PokéBall from his belt too. "Go on ahead and stop whatever's going on."

"But-"

"Now!"

The way he rose his voice at me made me visibly flinch. Normally, I'd shrug something like this off, but something about the way Calem did it made me hurt. What the fuck was his problem with me? What the fuck did I ever do to him?!

Instead of answering him, I threw a glare at him before turning away. No way in hell was I letting him get away with treating me this way. I ran in order to get away from him faster, but slowed down when I got further into the factory. Whatever Team Flare had planned, I was going to stop it. Calem's rude attitude wouldn't get in the way of that.

* * *

Raiding the large factory on my own took me a good half an hour. I had a few run-ins with a handful of Team Flare grunts that tried to stop me, but it only led to their defeat. I had no patience with them, especially when I couldn't stop thinking about Calem's strange behavior toward me. I didn't care what his problem was, but what I also didn't appreciate was the fact that he was taking it out on me.

I huffed as I marched toward the last door I hadn't checked yet on the top floor. Without hesitation, I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned it. My eyes narrowed when the knob didn't move at all. As if I was letting a locked door stop me.

With as much force as I could, I turned the doorknob all the way and rammed into the door a few times. My shoulder began to feel the impact on the third try, but it managed to break open. I was lucky the door was pretty old.

Two female Team Flare scientists loomed over an old man at his desk. They were more interested in him instead of the new intruder, which I could use as an advantage. I kept a hand on my belt as I cautiously watched them.

"Come now..." The woman with dark green hair chuckled evilly. "Work for Team Flare! If you'd just help out, we won't have to carry all these PokéBalls by ourselves."

"Or, with a contribution of just five million dollars, you could become a member of Team Flare," the purple-haired woman offered. She made it sound like it was such a good bargain. "It's a no-brainer!"

"Enough!" the man snapped as he jumped up from his seat, glaring at the two scientists. "What in the world are you Team Flare fools thinking?! I'll never forgive any group that tries to take all the Pokéballs for themselves!"

The green-haired woman sighed and stepped back from the man's desk, rubbing her temples in an irritated manner.

"Forget it, Celosia," she mumbled. The other scientist looked at her subordinate. "He's not giving in."

"You're right, Bryony." Celosia crossed her arms over her chest. "He's doing nothing but wasting our time."

"We should blow this place to smithereens like we originally planned," Bryony concluded with a nod.

The only man's eyes widened in shock. He looked around the room desperate to find a way out without getting himself killed. His eyes fell on me for a moment and gasped.

"Ah, a trainer!" he exclaimed. "Could you please help me out?"

Wow, what a great way to draw attention to me. Now these hags weren't going to let me leave!

Celosia laughed in amusement at him. Both scientists turned around and faced me. Both wore sinister smirks which had done nothing but radiate arrogance.

"Well, what do we have here? An intruder?" Celosia wondered as she took a step toward me.

"You're the one to talk!" the old man barked before looking at me with a panicked look. "Please, help me!"

"My, oh my. Getting a little desperate, are we, Mr. Company President?" Bryony purred as she pulled out a PokéBall from her pocket. "Well, I'll just have to extinguish your little glimmer of hope."

"Hm, let's take her two versus one." Celosia also had a PokéBall in her hand and stood next to her subordinate. "We must improve our chances of winning."

"How cheap of you," I spat as I took two PokéBalls from my belt. "Either way, I'm still going to beat you both!"

Before the battle could begin, the door behind me slammed open. I turned and found Calem standing there. He was breathing heavily with some sweat trailing down the side of his face, leading me to believe he must've ran all over the place to get here.

Once he caught his breath, he composed himself and glared at the scientists in front of me. Calem walked over and stood next to me, his glare never faltering. It was out of character for him to look this fierce.

"T-There's another one?!" Bryony gasped, her eyebrows furrowing in dissatisfaction.

"Gah, whatever! One kid or two, it doesn't make a lot of a difference!" Celosia growled with an irritated expression on her face. "When we fight together, our offs of victory increase exceptionally."

"You might want to check your numbers. Are you even real scientists?" Calem took out a PokéBall from his belt. His hardened gaze trailed over to me, making me narrow my own eyes at him.

He better not have forgotten what he did to me.

"Help me out here, Emi. We're taking them down together," he decided.

I didn't want anything to do with him, but now wasn't the time to argue. Team Flare needed to be taught a lesson right away. Sighing, I turned away from him and brought my attention to the scientists.


	24. Mixed Signals

Our Pokémon came out of the battle completely unscathed. The same couldn't be said about the Team Flare scientists. They watched with frustration as their fainted Pokémon slid across the room. Both returned their Pokémon, muttering incoherent words under their breath. That's what happened when try-hards underestimated us.

I returned Heliolisk back into his PokéBall, Calem doing the same with his Vaporeon. Looking up at the Team Flare scientists, I was greeted with hostile anger. Jeez, I never took Team Flare to be a bunch of sore losers.

"Oh my, oh my?" Bryony growled.

"So lame! What a shame! We got beat!" Celosia tugged at her purple locks with a scowl.

"Now do you idiots know not to underestimate a couple of teenagers?" I taunted with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Enough already" Celosia screeched, dropping her arms to her sides. She looked over at Bryony. "We've already stolen the PokéBalls, Great Balls, and Ultra Balls. Let's call it good and leave."

Bryony nodded in agreement and the two of them ran out of the door. Neither of us could stop them because they were out of sight in a matter of minutes. Something I learned about Team Flare was that they were awful at battling, but very good and running away. For an evil organization, they were the least threatening people I've ever met.

I heard a pair of footsteps approach us, causing me to look away from the opened door. The old man, or rather the company's president, wore a grateful smile.

"You saved us." He bowed at the waist. "Thank you so much! You're outstanding Pokémon Trainers for being so young."

"Um, sir... I'm eighteen years old." Calem then motioned toward me. "She's seventeen, probably nearing eighteen. We're not that young."

"Mhm," I hummed in agreement. "Also, please don't bow. It's kind of weird."

"Of course, very well then." He stood up straight and held his head high. "I want to show you my appreciation."

He motioned for us to follow him at his desk. I rose an eyebrow and glanced at Calem, who only shrugged in response. We approached his desk and watched the man pull something out from the bottom drawer. It was a small box that resembled a treasure chest, most likely an antique. He pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked it.

The man opened the chest and faced it toward Calem and me, revealing the four items stored inside. Three of those items were Big Nuggets the size of golf balls. The fourth item was one I've only ever heard myths about: the Master Ball.

"I'll give you a Master Ball or a Big Nugget. Pick whichever one you'd like," he offered.

As much as the Big Nuggets would be a great financial investment, I was set on getting the Master Ball. There was less than one percent left in the world and for good reason; it captured any Pokémon without fail. Imagine how bad it would've been if those Team Flare scientists got hold of something like this. Besides, I had a gut feeling it would be useful in the near future.

Calem went for one of the Big Nuggets and I grabbed the Master Ball. Just like any other PokéBall, it shrunk to a small size. I put it away in an empty compartment of my bag, making a mental note to take good care of it. Calem put his Big Nugget away in his pocket.

"Thank you, sir," I said with a small grin.

"We really appreciate it," Calem added.

"It's no problem." The man waved off. "As a matter of fact, you can take the other Big Nuggets as a bonus."

Well, that was awfully generous of him. Calem and I did as he insisted and took the other to Big Nuggets. The man closed the box and put it away in his drawer once again.

"I just have a feeling you two will put them to great use. You're different from those Team Flare people." He chuckled heartily before his face fell into a serious expression. "Still, that blasted Team Flare... What were they planning to accomplish by taking all the PokéBalls for themselves?"

"Who knows?" I spoke up. "But whatever it is, someone has to stop them."

"I couldn't agree more."

Calem and I bid the man goodbye before leaving the PokéBall Factory for good. Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno approached us as we passed through the double doors. Without saying a word, I left Calem's side and ran up to them. It wasn't necessarily because I wanted to be with them; it was because I wanted an excuse to get away from Calem. He never spoke a word after we parted from the company president's office, much less an apology.

The trio and I met up, Calem arriving not long after. I moved myself to stand between Shauna and Tierno without making it obvious. No way in hell did I want to be anywhere near him.

"Hey, do you think it's okay to go have a look now?" Shauna asked as she looked between her brother and me.

"Team Flare messed everything up. It's not a good time right now," Calem answered.

"Team Flare? Have I heard that name somewhere?" She wondered with a thoughtful expression.

"Would they be the people in the red suits from a minute ago?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, that's them," I confirmed. Just thinking about those idiots made me mad.

"They took all of the PokéBalls by force?!" Tierno seemed so angry that I hadn't thought it possible. "But they're for everybody to use!"

He was right, but he was also getting mad for the wrong reason. He had yet to understand the reason behind stealing those PokéBalls. Hell, there's probably more that I didn't know.

"How awful," Trevor frowned with a troubled expression. "It seems like it would be best not to get involved with those guys."

If only that was the case for me. All of my encounters with Team Flare had led to one thing, and the fact that some of those encounters were connected in some way with my dreams, I couldn't not get involved.

"You're right, Trevs. Team Flare sure is terrible," Tierno glanced at all of us. "What should we do now?"

"I'm out of here," I announced as I turned my back. A series of objections prevented me from stepping away.

"Where are you going, Emi?" Shauna asked.

"Dendemille Town," I answered. "I've been meaning to leave for the past two hours, but then the Team Flare thing happened. Staying here any longer will slow me down, so I need to get going."

Just as I started taking a few steps away, a hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me. My eyes widened for a moment, but I refused to look back. I knew who it was and I didn't want to look at him.

I stood still with my back turned to him. His hand tightened its grip on my wrist. He sighed deeply, as if it was hard to say his next words.

"I know what you're thinking," Calem warned. I scowled and ducked my head, allowing my fringes to shadow over my eyes. "Don't be so reckless."

"Don't tell me what to do."

I ripped my wrist out of his grip and left without looking back. Had I hurt his feelings? I didn't care, or I shouldn't have cared, but I had mixed feelings about it. He was rude, then he yelled at me, and now he was telling me to not be reckless?

Why was he doing this to me?

* * *

The trip to Dendemille Town took an entire day, but it felt longer because I couldn't stop thinking about my last exchange with Calem. He wasn't the same optimistic guy that welcomed me to the region. I don't know what happened to him or why he was taking it out on me, but it hurt my feelings. He didn't even acknowledge it either.

Just when I finally accepted him as a friend, he pulled this shit. Maybe it was my fault for thinking he was different. Opening up to someone was a risk, and it looked like I got screwed. This was why I didn't want to let him in. It was so stupid of me to open myself up.

It was a mistake opening up to him.

The whole reason I agreed to go on this journey was to come to terms with the past and finally move on with my life. But with everything going on, the recurring dreams especially, the past had begun to pull me back. There wasn't anyone around me whom I could talk to. Reese and Lucas should've came to mind, but they were miles away. I was on my own once again.

A tired yawn left my lips as I entered the small rural area known as Dendemille Town. The sun had already sunk down, making the blue sky appear darker. Not many people were around the area at this time. I really needed some sleep right now; my eyes were wanting to close every time I blinked.

The Pokémon Center wasn't that hard to find thankfully. Before I stepped foot inside, I spotted a familiar man leaning against the building. My eyes widened when I realized who it was.

"Professor Sycamore?" I asked as I approached him. The man looked over at me when his name fell out of my lips.

"Oh, hello Emilia," he greeted with a smile. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing well," I lied through my teeth. He bought the lie.

"How's your journey going?" He inquired.

"Um, all over the place." I laughed. "Are Reese and Lucas with you by any chance?"

"They're back in the lab. By the way, they told me you guys were able to work it out." He genuinely smiled at me. "I'm glad you're all getting along. The bonds you three have can endure anything."

"It wouldn't have been possible if you hadn't given me the push I needed, so thank you for that," I spoke in an appreciative manner. "I guess moving to a different region couldn't stop that either."

"When I was younger, I visited many different regions as well," he revealed. "I met many kinds of Pokémon and noticed how each place had its own distinct flavors."

"Flavors?" I questioned curiously.

"Yes, as in their foods," he clarified. "I really came to enjoy trying new foods as I traveled. Because of my many adventures, I'm an expert on the cafés all over Kalos."

Why did I need to know this?

"Um... No offense, Professor, but was there a moral to your story?" I asked with a puzzled expression. It wasn't boring, just random.

"Yes, there is actually," he answered. "Along my travels, I've learned more than just about the unique taste of food in different parts of the region."

Professor Sycamore paused and looked around, as if someone was watching us. A teenage girl talking to an older man during the evening sounded sketchy, but it wasn't like that. No one was around the area, so we were in the clear.

"Kalos's legendary Pokémon is called Xerneas," he disclosed. My eyes widened in surprise. "According to the material I've read, those who saw it were so overwhelmed by its power, they were only able to say that this Pokémon resembled the letter X."

"What about its life?" I inquired from sudden interest. "Do you know if it's alive?"

"Unfortunately, there's no trace of Xerneas's lifeform nowadays," the professor answered. "Its lifespan is said to be one thousand years. It gives life energy to plants and Pokémon, making them full of vitality."

It was then that the realization struck me like a bolt of lightning. If Xerneas's lifespan was a thousand years, then how long had its existence been on this planet? It also gave life to plants and Pokémon, but how? Did it lose its own vitality?

So many questions were warranted, and I wanted to know the answers. Unfortunately, my knowledge of Xerneas was very limited.

"Is Xerneas dead if it runs out of vitality?" I asked the professor.

"Not necessarily," he answered. "When Kalos's Legendary Pokemon loses all of its vitality, it goes to sleep in a secret place. I don't have a clue where it could be. The writings that mention it are also around a thousand years old, so they aren't much help."

"Do you recall any legends of its spirit remaining on Earth in order to help the world after hibernation?" I questioned further.

There was a sick feeling in my gut that something wasn't right. The moment Professor Sycamore brought Xerneas into the conversation, something in my mind went off. All of what he was telling me reminded me of something.

Xerneas was reminding me of the voice in my dreams.

"Actually, yes. There have been legends and myths about Xerneas." Professor Sycamore cupped his chin with his hand, "I remember there was one where people have seen Xerneas's spirit roaming the Earth to watch over nature as the centuries went by. There's also another one where it chooses one person, a savior to be precise, to prevent some disaster it saw coming."

Everything Professor Sycamore said had tied everything together. The voice I've been hearing since childhood had proclaimed me its savior, but I never knew why until now. She was my friend when I was young and disappeared for a few years before coming back once again. Piecing together the mystery made it all make sense that it was hard to deny it.

She chose me to save her, to save everyone, from a pending disaster. She chose me to stop whoever was responsible. It was more intimidating when I realized how big of a responsibility this was.

"Emilia, are you okay?"

The professor's voice snapped me out of my minor panic. He wore a concerned expression as he looked at me. Coincidentally, another yawn left my lips at that moment. I could pass my unusual behavior as exhaustion, so to make it more convincing, I rubbed my left eye.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm just pretty tired," I answered. He bought another one of my lies.

"Well, I'll let you be. Goodnight, Emilia."

"Goodnight. Tell Reese and Lucas I say hi."

"Of course."

Professor Sycamore nodded at my request and left me alone. I entered the Pokémon Center and approached the pink-haired nurse, I asked for a room to stay overnight, and luckily for me, I booked the last one available. After she handed me the key, I thanked her and went to the room.

I unlocked the room and entered, closing the door behind me with a sigh. Jeez, I didn't realize just how exhausted I was until now. Flipping the light switch on, I dropped my bag on the bed and took out my pajamas. If I was being honest, I was tempted to just plop down and knock out.

Once I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth, I turned off the lights and made my way back to the bed. I pulled the covers back and got in, snuggling deeper into the soft pillows. My eyes immediately closed on their own, transitioning me into a dream.

 _It wasn't until I found myself in a familiar distorted scenery that I realized my exhaustion was just her way of trying to talk to me urgently. So many questions were swirling in my head that I was glad she wanted to talk at the moment. I only hoped I was able to get some actual sleep by the time this was all over._

 _I sat on the ground and drew my legs closer to me. My arms wrapped around them as I rested my chin on my knees. She was here; I could practically sense her._

 _"Savior..." her maternal voice rang through the distorted space._

 _"You're Xerneas." I dropped my gaze. "Aren't you?"_

 _"I am relieved you have finally discovered my true existence." Gratitude was rich in her voice. "I apologize for keeping it a secret from you."_

 _"It's okay," I assured. "Honestly, it lifted some weight off my shoulders, but..."_

 _"But what?" Xerneas asked._

 _I gulped, the weight I thought had disappeared coming back to me. Professor Sycamore's words from earlier echoed in my mind. The legend of Xerneas's spirit remaining even after her body had been put to sleep reminded me of something. She chose a savior to put a stop to a pending disaster she saw._

 _If that was the case, then had she made me her savior?_

 _"Why did you make my your savior?" I questioned. The confidence in my voice was practically nonexistent. "Did you think I really had the power to stop the disaster you foresaw? I don't even have the strength to save myself..."_

 _"My child, you are much more than what you make yourself out to be," she objected. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You are an exceptional individual worthy of being our savior. The power within your heart is greater than any other human being on this planet."_

 _That was the nicest thing anyone's said to me. Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought of someone believing in me that much. As cliché as it sounded, it also felt reassuring of the task given to me. However, I still didn't understand what the power within my heart was._

 _Could I trust Xerneas's words though? I felt like I was falling for that same trick when I opened myself up to Calem. It took me too long to call him a friend, but in the end, he screwed it up by pushing me away._

 _"I want to believe you, but I still have doubts," I spoke up my concern. "I wasn't strong enough to keep my family together. Hell, even now, I'm not strong enough to move on from the past!"_

 _"I have watched you struggle since that horrific day, my savior." Her nurturing voice calmed me down. "I know the pain you feel when you think about it. I know you blocked the past to try and rebuild what was broken of you. However..."_

 _A moment of silence fell upon us. The tears in my eyes lingered as my grip around my legs tightened. My entire body trembled from the heavy burden on my shoulders._

 _"The one thing you could ever get rid of from the past is the love you hold dear, the same love that followed you in the present. You dragged yourself out of the despair that tried to drown you once everything fell apart. Your strong will is the reason I chose you as my savior," she finished._

 _My lips quivered as the tears from before rapidly streamed down my face. I brought my hand up and tried to wipe them away, but more tears continued to fall. A sob left my mouth, followed by another, until I covered my mouth with my unoccupied hand. Crying was something I absolutely hated for many reasons, but this time, Xerneas's words had overwhelmed me emotionally._

 _When I calmed myself down and wiped away the last tears that fell from my eyes, I stood up with much more confidence than before. Xerneas had put so much faith in me that I couldn't let her down. I was done running away._

 _"Okay, I'll do it!" I declared._

 _"Excellent," she spoke with gratitude. "We are running out of time. Please, save humanity from the Ultimate Weapon."_


	25. Icy Troubles

This morning was one of the worst mornings I had ever woken up to. Some of my hair stuck to my face thanks to the cold sweat. My breathing was uneven as I gripped the blanket that had fallen on my lap. I felt like absolute shit and my whole body felt exhausted in some way. Jeez, talking to Xerneas really took a toll on me.

When I managed to calm myself down, I brought my hand up and wiped away some of the sweat from my sickly warm skin. My hand passed by my eyes where I felt a stray tear roll down my face. Had I been crying in my sleep without realizing it?

Xerneas had placed this unbelievable pressure on me; she made me the savior that would save the world from impending danger. As noble as it sounded, I had no clue what the hell this impending danger was. I only vaguely recalled her mentioning something about an Ultimate weapon, but that could literally be anything. I was left to fix something without any directions to follow.

I shouldn't be dwelling on it too much, yet the stakes were high. I had to figure something out before it's too late. Stretching my arms over my head helped me relax the tension in my muscles, which was something I needed if I was being honest. I dropped my arms and got out of bed, proceeding to prepare myself a nice warm shower in the bathroom.

Taking my time to get ready was something I had rarely done since starting this journey, but it helped me calm my constantly wondering worries. After drying my hair completely with a cheap hair dryer, I shrugged on a black leather jacket for the chilly weather outside. I packed up my things and left the room.

I left the Pokémon Center as soon as I returned the room key to Nurse Joy. The original plan was to eat breakfast in the cafeteria, but their food selection certainly wasn't my taste. Unfortunately, with only limited cafés here that were still closed, I had no choice but to get something from the convenience store. I came out of there with an overpriced breakfast burrito and warm coffee. I'd rather have something else, but I guess it's still food that I didn't mind eating.

I found a decent spot to eat my food on an unoccupied bench and started eating away. To my surprise, the burrito was okay, but still overpriced. The coffee was average; nothing amazing yet nothing terrible. I wished to have that sandwich from Shalour City. That was a very delicious breakfast.

I was halfway done with my breakfast when I spotted a familiar ginger boy not too far from me. I rose a curious eyebrow when I saw that he was coming toward my direction. His light green eyes met my dark green irises, causing a small grin to appear on his face. I took a quick sip of my coffee and mentally cursed. I didn't want to be around company at the moment, but I also didn't want to send the boy away.

"Hello, Emilia," Trevor greeted as he took a seat next to me.

"Hey," I responded. "Are the others with you?"

"No, we all went our separate ways after you left Laverre City," he explained.

"I see..." Hopefully, he didn't want to know the reason behind me leaving so suddenly from that town. "So, what brings you here?"

"I'm off to go look for Pokémon in the Frost Cavern and fill up my PokéDex." Trevor removed his gaze from his lap and looked over at me. "Do you want to come along?"

I leaned back against the bench and pondered on his offer. Should I go? I didn't have anything better to do and the plan was to leave once I was done eating. On the other hand, there was no harm in accompanying Trevor on his trip to the Frost Cavern so he could fill up his PokéDex. Also, I was a little worried he might have another run-in with Team Flare, who were reported to be near the area. Maybe I should go just to keep him out of harm's way.

In addition to that, Fletchinder could get some training in. It's been about a week since he fully recovered and yes, Fletchinder was a male. Running a quick PokéDex scan helped me learn more about my new team member. Based on his outstanding performances in battles with other trainers, it was clear he was close to evolving.

"Eh, why not?" I shrugged before taking one last bite out of my burrito. "Let's got."

"Great!" Trevor beamed with genuine excitement. "Follow me. I know the way."

I nodded and stood up, gathering my things and the trash from my breakfast. I placed the burrito wrapper inside the empty styrofoam coffee cup and threw it in the trash nearby. Trevor and I left the small town and walked the path that led to the Frost Cavern.

* * *

Apparently, the weather report was accurate when it read that it would be extremely cold today.

A sneeze erupted from my mouth due to the cold weather around me. I brought my hands near my mouth and began to blow my warm breath on them. My entire body trembled from the cold weather to the point where I started hugging myself for any warmth I could radiate. The winters in Sinnoh were tolerable, but this was a whole other story. Then again, I should've prepared better considering it was called the Frost Cavern for a reason.

I released a sigh, which only came out as a mist in this cold air. A scowl formed on my lips as I shoved my hands into my jacket's pockets. They were starting to get warm, but I knew it wouldn't last because they were going to get cold again inevitably. How did people tolerate this kind of weather?!

Trevor looked over his shoulder at me wearing a concerned expression. I sniffled and gave him a twitchy smile, but my trembling body made it obvious I was freezing to death. For someone who was only wearing a thick sweater, he sure as hell looked unbothered.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked politely. "You don't look-"

"I-I'll be f-fine!" I tried to convince the ginger boy. "L-Let's just f-fill up that P-PokéDex of yours, o-okay?"

Trevor looked reluctant, but agreed nonetheless. We both entered the cavern, which was even colder than the outside. There was snow in here along with blocks of ice scattered in random edges of the perimeter. What took me by surprise was the handful of trainers in here, but unlike me, they were clothed in thick jackets, scarfs, and winter gloves. Seeing them enjoying themselves in this cold weather made me bitter. It must be nice being all warm in their comfortable clothing.

Trevor wandered off to go find Pokémon he hadn't registered in his PokéDex, which was very productive of him. Out of us five trainers that received the PokéDex, he was the only one that made the effort to fill it up. We should all aspire to have that dedication toward something we're passionate about. He most likely had the most entries out of the rest of us combined.

I kicked a small piece of an icy rock as I walked around in the cavern. Since Trevor was doing his own thing, I might as well do something to pass the time. Plus, following him around would be quite boring. I was far enough from him to where he had his space, but not far enough to where I couldn't keep an eye on him. So far, there were no signs of Team Flare, which was good.

As I was watching a couple of Swinub interacting with one another, a startling growl echoed suddenly ripped the calm atmosphere. Some of the trainers immediately ran out as soon as the cave trembled from a small tremor caused by the growl. Another growl echoed, only this one was louder than the last. The icy walls trembled more violently, causing some of the loose icicles to fall from the ceiling. My eyes widened when I saw one aiming to fall on Trevor's shoulder.

I immediately grabbed him by the arm and roughly pulled him away just in time. When I looked at him for injuries, which thankfully weren't there, I released his arm. Trevor took a deep breath as his eyes looked at the broken icicle that would've hurt him had I not pulled him away in time.

"Thank you, Emilia. You saved me..." He sighed in relief.

"Don't worry about it." I waved off before looking at the direction where the growling had came from. "We should go see what that was."

Trevor wasn't too thrilled about the idea, but accompanied me anyway. We both ran off further inside the cavern while also being careful of the slippery ground in opened areas. The deeper we ventured, the colder it became. It felt like I was stuck in a freezer at its lowest temperature. The little warmth I radiated was no more.

Aside from the drop in temperature, it also became somewhat dimmer due to lack of sunlight. The growl came back again, only this time it sounded like it was closer. I turned to the left where I was certain the growling came from. From my place, I spotted another opening just around the corner. I quickly made my way to the opening, only to immediately hide from sight upon seeing those ridiculous red uniforms.

My eyes hardened as I kept my gaze directly on the back of their heads. Trevor was close to walking in on them, but I managed to pull him next to me. The ginger boy gave me a puzzled expression, but it went away when I signaled him to be quiet. He nodded while I peered at the inside while remaining hidden.

Three Team Flare members surrounded an uncomfortable Abomasnow against the ice wall. Two of those Team Flare members were admins while the third appeared to be another scientist. What was different about this scientist was her vibrant blue hair. I didn't know what they were planning, but I knew it wasn't anything good.

"What's going on, Emilia?" Trevor asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I looked at him with a stern expression. "Stay here for now, okay?"

He obeyed my order without hesitation, which I was grateful for. I quietly stepped out of the corner and worked my way into the opening. The sudden drop in temperature made me want to gasp out loud. Thankfully, the Team Flare goons hadn't noticed me despite my teeth chattering from the cold. I was able to get close enough to where I could hear what they were talking about.

The blue-haired scientist laughed suddenly, which threw me off. I carefully let out a shaky breath as I stood still. Any closer and I would've been caught.

"This Abomasnow is a fine specimen!" she exclaimed gleefully. "It's absolutely brimming with energy. The more we agitate it, the stronger its Snow Warning ability becomes, making the snow fall even more furiously."

That explained why it was so damn cold in here. Those assholes were harassing the poor Pokémon for research!

"Let's catch it swiftly and get out of here," she informed the two admins. The Abomasnow growled angrily at her, creating yet another tremor that could've brought the whole place down. I needed to get them away from the Abomasnow before they get us all killed!

"Hey!"

My eyes widened incredulously when Trevor ran passed me and into the opening. He stood against the Team Flare members on his own. On any other occasion, I would've been impressed that he overcame his shyness to stand up on his own. Right now, I was annoyed he disobeyed me.

"Get the hell back here!" I demanded as I chased after him. He ignored me and stood his ground against Team Flare, who seemed ready to squish the boy like a parasite. Trevor pointed an accusing finger at them.

"Hey, you PokéBall thieves!" Trevor glared at him. "What are you doing here?!"

"What does it look like? We're catching Pokémon. Why else would we have grabbed all of those PokéBalls?" the scientist answered sarcastically. She looked over her shoulder at the Abomasnow. "It was all so we could catch powerful Pokémon like this Abomasnow. It's full of potent energy!"

"Energy?" Trevor mumbled with an unsure expression.

A sudden thought occurred to me at that moment. Xerneas mentioned that someone was trying to bring her back to life, but she didn't know what they were doing to achieve that goal. Perhaps the answer was Team Flare! Why else were they after Pokémon with potent energy? It would be the perfect power source to bring back a powerful legendary Pokémon.

The blue-haired scientist looked over at Trevor and me with a smirk on her blue-tainted lips. What was she planning to do now that we knew her little secret?

"You're not the brightest one, are you?" She laughed at Trevor. The poor boy went red from embarrassment.

"Leave him alone, Blueberry!" I spat with a glare. The woman scowled at me with an irritated expression.

"My name is Mable for your information," she hissed, making me roll my eyes at her just to irritate her further. "Anyway, whoever has the most Pokémon and the most energy will come out on top! Lazy people who just wait for things to be handed to them don't get to have these resources!"

"That's fucking stupid!" I blurted out, which earned me three glared from all the Team Flare goons. "If that's true, why accumulate Pokémon, energy, and money?"

"To put it another way, why is Team Flare always trying to take everything for themselves?" Trevor added.

"Allow me to spell it out for you," Mable's smirk became evil like a serpent. "It's so Team Flare, and only Team Flare, can survive! After all, why should we care about saving people who aren't on our side?"

"That's the most idiotic philosophy I've ever heard," I growled. Were they really using that excuse to justify their decision to destroy everyone who wanted nothing to do with their pathetic organization?! "You'll bear the guilt of not saving people and letting them die. Can you really live with that for the rest of your lives? Can you?!"

How could any human live with themselves knowing they were responsible for the deaths of so many people. Hell, _I_ couldn't handle taking responsibility for not being able to save my little brother before it was too late. It costed me too much: my happiness, my family, my sanity...

Who did these imbeciles think they were to even say such a thing without considering the consequence?!

The overwhelming anger I felt made me glare daggers at them, my eyes probably trembling. It was no mystery to see why people wouldn't cooperate with them because Team Flare was too prideful.

"Anyway..." Mable rolled her eyes, most likely disregarding everything I just said. "I don't mind a healthy curiosity, but I'm afraid I just don't have any more time for you."

"Hey, Emilia," Trevor spoke to me. "Is it just me, or do these people have a few screws loose?"

"Fuck a few screws loose. There's nothing even constructed in that empty skull of theirs," I confirmed. Mable threw me another glare for my insulting comment.

"You know what?! I've had enough of you!" She shoved the admins away and rudely pointed an accusing finger at me. Her left hand held a PokéBall, so I knew what was coming next. "Time to teach you a lesson!"

"Come at me, Blueberry!" I retorted as I took out a PokéBall from my belt. "I'll make you cry for being such a fucking dumbass!"

Mable threw her PokéBall in the air, releasing a typical Mightyena. It stood protectively in front of her, bearing its sharp fangs at me. I tossed the red and white capsule and let out Fletchinder, who looked more than ready for battle.

This was going to be one _sweet_ victory!

* * *

Mable was at a loss for words when her Mightyena slid across the icy floor and collided into a few large stones. My newly evolved Talonflame landed next to me as the opponent fainted upon impact. I brought my hand up to Talonflame and stroked his soft blazing red feathers, earning me an affectionate cry in return. The female scientist gritted her teeth as she frustratingly returned her fainted Pokémon, followed by a string of curse words coming out of her mouth.

Obviously, someone was a sore loser.

I thanked Talonflame before returning him to his PokéBall. Once I put his PokéBall away, I looked over at Mable. She pinched the bridge of her nose, but the smirk on her blue lips made me mary. She looked over at me, placing a hand on her hip.

"You're more powerful than you look. Not ordinary indeed..." She dropped her smirk and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmph! I've got no patience for losing. Let's get out of here!"

The two admins followed her out of the cavern. Mable didn't fail to purposely bump my shoulder roughly when she passed by me. I glared at her back and gave her the middle finger. It's not my fault she couldn't handle getting bested.

A sigh left my lips as I scratched the back of my neck. Those people caused nothing but trouble for civilians and Pokémon too. I really needed to find out who was behind all of this before they awaken Xerneas and bring her back to life.

"Doesn't battling with Team Flare scare you, Emilia?"

I turned around when I heard Trevor's voice. The ginger boy looked crestfallen and kept his gaze on the ground. I approached him, but he still didn't look up at me. Rather, he didn't dare look me in the eyes.

"No way." I placed a hand on his shoulder, making him stiff upon my touch and unable to raise his gaze. "What's wrong? Are you scared of them?"

He hesitantly nodded his head and said, "I'll admit it scares me. I don't like batling them, but..."

"But what?" I pressed. Trevor managed to work the nerve to look up at me.

"We managed to protect Abomasnow by pitching in there." He grinned, but his lips fell back into a thin line as he dropped his gaze to the floor once again. "I know I'm the reserved type, and I'm okay with that, but it's important to be bold when necessary."

"I agree," I admitted and dropped my hand from his shoulder. He looked up at me with a puzzled expression. "You disobeyed me and confronted Team Flare on your own."

"S-Sorry..." He frowned, but I waved it off.

"No need to apologize," I assured him. "Look, I came with you because I wanted to protect you in case those Team Flare folks were still around. After what you did today, I know now that you can take a stand when you see something wrong. Just because you're the reserved type doesn't mean you can't confront the wrongdoings around you. I'm proud of you."

I playfully hit his shoulder with my fist. Trevor was flustered with a heavy blush on his face, which was kind of adorable for him.

"T-Thank you," he stuttered. It was a habit I hadn't heard in quite a while. "But I wish I was more like you, Emilia."

"Why do you say that?" I questioned with a confused look.

"You're aggressive and arrogant somethings," he spoke, earning him a light glare from me. "But your heart's in the right place. Your confidence lets you go up against anyone no matter how dangerous they may be. That's something I admire about you."

His sudden confession took me by surprise. I was certain he didn't like me, or was scared of me, this whole time. The way he said it reminded me of how I told Reese I wanted to be like her. Now it was my turn to get all flustered. I brought my hand up to cover my warm cheeks.

"T-Thanks, Trevor. I mean it," I mumbled before turned around. "Let's get the hell out of here."

We left the cavern together after that. I felt so much better being outside of the freezing cave. We found ourselves back to Dendemille Town after fifteen minutes since Trevor still wanted to find more Pokémon to record in his PokéDex. We arrived back at the bench where we met up. I cleared my throat, drawing his attention away from the device.

"Where are you going now?" I asked him.

"Hm, nowhere in particular. Maybe just around this area to find Pokémon," he answered. "Why do you ask? Where are you going?"

"Anistar City," I answered. "I'll be aiming for my seventh gym badge."

"In that case, I wish you luck on your next gym battle." He grinned. "Best of travels, Emilia!"

"Likewise!"

With that, Trevor and I parted ways. I crossed the town's exit and entered the route that would lead me to Anistar City. This cold weather wouldn't get in the way of me going forward!


	26. Heart To Heart

Going through Route 17 was the most difficult thing I had ever done. So much snow made it near impossible to cross and the cold air because almost unbearable. Luckily, there was a service the provided transportation through the thick snow, which was reasonable since the whole road wasn't crossable by foot. They were also kind enough to provide me with a blanket when I started sneezing and since I wasn't exactly dressed for the weather. The trip to Anistar City could've been worse now that I thought about it, but I wouldn't know unless I got sick the next day.

I was dropped off at the entrance of the city. After I paid the person who took me here, he thanked me and went back into the snowy plains. I checked my watch and saw that it was almost three thirty in the afternoon. The trip felt longer, but then again, I was suffering from the cold. The people of Twinleaf Town would be disappointed in me.

I barely took one step into the city when my Holo Caster went off, meaning that someone had sent me a Holo Clip. Sighing, I took it out from my bag and pressed the blinking red button to see the message. My eyes widened when Calem's familiar face appeared as a hologram. Last time we spoke, things weren't that great between us. What did he want now?

"I know we left off on bad terms, but I really want to make it up to you," he spoke in a genuine voice. "I would love nothing more than to challenge you to a battle. If you win, you can go ahead and punch me as hard as you want. Besides, I totally deserve it after how awful I treated you back in Laverre City. Meet me in front of the Anistar City gym so you can settle the score with me. I'll be waiting."

The message ended and the Holo Caster powered off on its own. He really thought it would be easy to win me over by challenging me to a battle. Oh, I'd totally kick his ass regardless if I won or not. I don't know who he thought I was, but a measly Pokémon battle wasn't a proper apology. I opened up to him and in return, he became a total ass, and here I was thinking he was different.

My hands balled up into fists as I marched angrily into the city. Some people threw me strange looks, no doubt seeing the anger that radiated from me, but I didn't care. As long as no one was dumb enough to approach me, then it was fine. Someone was going to be on the receiving end of my anger.

The gym was further into the city than I thought. Just as he said, Calem stood in front of the gym waiting patiently for my arrival. My anger simmered down into irritation, but I still wanted Calem to know that what he did to me wasn't okay. I relaxed my posture and unwinded my hands from their fists. I then purposely cleared my throat to get his attention.

Calem turned toward me, his stormy grey eyes making contact with my green irises. He seemed happy to see me, but the feeling wasn't mutual at the moment. I was the one who broke out eye contact with a frown evident on my lips.

"You actually came." He sighed with relief. "Listen, I-"

"Let's get this done and over with," I interrupted, which caught him by surprise for some reason. "I have a gym battle waiting for me, so don't waste my time."

I didn't even wait for his response when I released Sylveon. The way his expression became crestfallen made me falter a little, but I couldn't show any weakness. He silently nodded and went to the other side of our makeshift battlefield, releasing his Meowstic.

It wasn't until now when I realized how much of a jerk I was turning into.

* * *

"Vaporeon use Hydro Pump!"

Calem's Vaporeon opened its mouth wide and shot out a large pillar of water, aiming it at my Heliolisk. She knew what to do when she saw an incoming attack. The yellow reptilian jumped out of the way, causing the Hydro Pump attack to completely miss. I smirked a little as soon as I thought of a way to end this battle quickly.

"Use Thunderbolt right into the Hydro Pump attack!" I ordered

Bright yellow volts of electricity erupted from Heliolisk before she launched a powerful voltage of electricity right into the pressurized water. It was common knowledge that water conducts electricity, and add the fact that Vaporeon was a Water-type that used a Water-type attack basically tripled the damage. By the time the Thunderbolt attack reached the opponent, it was too late to cancel the attack. Poor Vaporeon suffered the attack before fainting on the spot.

Calem ran toward his Pokémon as I returned Heliolisk to her PokéBall. Vaporeon was his last Pokémon, meaning I had won our battle. The black-haired boy had returned his Pokémon as well before approaching me. It was hard to read his face and tell what he was feeling. Maybe this defeat felt different to him considering my attitude at the beginning of this battle. However, his pained smile spoke what he went through, and it made me feel guilty.

"I guess you won..." He sighed before pinching his eyes closed to brace himself for that punch he was expecting from me. "Just please make it quick."

"Stop it," I demanded. He opened his eyes, confusion swirling in his grey eyes. "I'm not going to punch you."

"But-"

"Did you really think it was going to make up for how you acted toward me back in Laverre City?" I shook my head in disbelief. "Calem, I opened up to you because you proved to me that it was okay. I trusted you enough to be vulnerable around you because I finally accepted you as a friend, but..."

I wasn't even mad anymore; I was disappointed by how things turned out.

"Emilia, I'm sorry," he apologized to me. "It's just... I... um, I-"

"You can't even say why you acted that way." I frowned and dropped my gaze. "Look, if you want to continue this conversation, then meet me at the Sundial in half an hour. We can talk after I get what I came here for."

Calem didn't say anything after that; he was taken aback by what I said. Rather than waiting for a reply, I walked by him and made my way into the gym. If he was as sorry as he said he was, then maybe he could help me with something. After all, there were bigger things at stake than my relationship with Calem. Finding the Ultimate Weapon and protecting Xerneas were my priority.

Right now, I could use this gym battle as a distraction from Calem overall. Unfortunately for me, Calem became a distraction during the gym battle instead.

I managed to beat the gym leader despite not investing all of my focus into my battle strategies. Greninja and Heliolisk really pulled through when their trainer couldn't even get her shit together. I felt bad that I didn't give the gym leader an exciting battle, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was able to tell how I felt when she gave me the gym badge. The gym leader assured me she wasn't disappointed with our performance in battle, even went as far as to give me a rose quartz and wished me good luck.

Thanks to her, I left the gym feeling a little bit better than I was when I first got here. In fact, I felt prepared to meet Calem at the Sundial where I told him to wait for me. The confidence I had now would immediately deflate if he wasn't there, but I would understand.

As I walked more into the central part of the city, the enormous pink stone captured my eyes. Part of me was in awe that something like this was apart of the city, but the other part of me questioned if it was real. There were a few people lounging around, and the tourists were taking pictures in front of the Sundial to keep as memories from their trip to Kalos. They seemed to have fun, and for once in my life, I felt happy for them.

Turning away from the tourists, my eyes spotted Calem sitting on a bench that was near the Sundial. I couldn't quite read the expression on his face, but the way he kept rubbing his hands together told me he was anxious. I started feeling a little nervous as I approached him. My attitude toward him was a little harsher than usual; I was basically a huge jerk for no reason.

Maybe this conversation we were going to have might ease the tension between us.

Calem looked over at me upon my arrival. I kept my gaze steady as I sat down right next to him. The atmosphere around us felt awkward and uncomfortable, which didn't make the topic of this conversation any easier.

"I'm assuming you won your gym battle?" he spoke up to spark a conversation. I answered with a strict nod. "Good for you, and I mean that without sarcasm."

"We need to talk," I stated sternly. Now wasn't the time for jokes, not when the whole world was in danger.

"I knew you'd say that." Calem sighed and sat up straight. His eyes met mine and they held up strongly. "Emilia, I truly am sorry for acting like an asshole toward you. I was... mad and it wasn't fair for me to take it out on you."

My hard exterior faltered, making it almost impossible to stay upset at him. I almost let myself say that I forgave him and I wanted us to be great friends again, but he needed to be taught a lesson. It might have worked with another person, but I wasn't just any other person.

I was Emilia Grey, the chosen savior that would save the world from impending doom. I was Emilia Grey, infamous for pushing other people away. I was Emilia Grey, the girl who was chained down by the past.

"I... Calem, I want to forgive you, but..." I paused, a frown present on my lips. "There are things going on right now that I have to do something about."

"Then give me a chance to prove myself, please," he begged. I hesitantly looked away.

"You'll think I'm crazy..." I worried.

"I won't," he assured me. The puzzled expression on his face wasn't helping. "What's going on?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't utter a word; I felt as though I suddenly lost my ability to speak. A frustrated sigh left my lips as my hands balled up into fists on my lap. Why was this harder than I thought? Was my uncertainty about Calem really standing in the way?

"Emilia...?" Calem pressed.

"It's Xerneas!" I blurted out without thinking. His eyes widened in surprise while I took deep breaths to calm down.

"W-What do you mean?" he questioned. "What does-"

"Xerneas has been communing with me through my dreams," I explained once I settled down. "She has been... ever since I was a kid."

"Tell me more," he said, giving me his full attention.

"For as long as I can remember, I've heard this voice in my dreams. The voice was very feminine, so sweet and so kind..." My gaze dropped to my lap. "Xerneas was my friend and I wanted to tell the whole world, but who would believe me? Not even my parents would fall for it. She and I were so close, but..."

Trying to even recall my past was difficult. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. Blocking out those memories took so much time and heartache, but they resurfaced in less time. Funny how this always happened to me of all people.

"What happened?" Calem asked.

"My dad..." I tried to not sound bitter when referring to that man. "He and my little brother were out one day and never came back. My mom ended up reporting them missing to the cops after three days. The police searched for them, but found something so much worse."

My heart raced and my eyes glossed over with tears when that specific memory I wanted to forget came to mind. This was hard, and I should've known better than to say anything, but I couldn't stop myself; I knew somewhere deep inside that I needed to tell someone before I drove myself crazy and relapse.

"They found an abandoned warehouse that had been trashed inside and out." I gulped, my eyes threatening to spill my tears. "After searching through the mess, the cops found traces of someone being there. Sure enough, they found a body that was in proportion of my little brother."

I gritted my teeth as I furiously wiped my eye before any tears could fall. Crying about it now was a waste when I worked so hard to block that memory to prevent what I was doing now.

"My life wasn't the same since then. I blamed my dad for his death, but I also blamed myself for not being able to protect him." My fringes shadowed over my eyes. "Everything fell apart. The guilt and sorrow I carried made me do stupid things like pushing away the two friends I've ever had. My mom couldn't even look at me, let alone speak to me. I quit doing things I once loved. What completely ruined me was when Xerneas abandoned me when I needed her the most. I was all alone until my mom and I fixed our relationship a few months after the incident."

"Emilia, I-"

"There's more," I continued, earning me a bewildered look from the black-haired boy. "Xerneas recently revealed herself to me. She started calling out to me again ever since I moved to this region."

"Even after she abandoned you?" Calem questioned in a disappointed manner.

"I ask myself that every time she communes with me, but..." I looked up at him, a serious look in my eyes. "Someone wants to revive her and use her power for something dangerous, an impending doom as she calls it."

"The what the hell are we doing here?!" Calem abruptly stood up. "We have to stop whoever is trying to awaken Xerneas!"

"We don't know who it is or where they are," I inputted, standing up myself. "All I know is that they're trying to use some Ultimate Weapon, which is connected to Xerneas in some way."

Calen released an irritable sigh as he scratched the back on his neck and paced around. I rose an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms over my chest. What was he so stressed out about?

"What are you doing?" I interrogated, not liking the idea he most likely had.

"I'm trying to think of something!" he snapped at me. "If we're going to help, we need to think of something."

My eyes widened in bewilderment as my breath hitched for a moment. Had I heard him right? Did he want to help me? But who's "we"? Who else was going to save the world?

I didn't get it at all. Why would anyone go out of their way to help me? Why would he help me? To make up for acting like a jerk just as he was now by snapping at me? Ugh, he was s confusing!

"I don't fucking understand you!" I growled, marching right up to him and interrupting his pacing. "One minute you're nice, then you get pissed at me for no fucking reason, then you're suddenly concerned for my safety, and now you're helping me?! What's the big fucking deal with you?!"

Calem's eyes widened while I glared daggers at him. I was tired of all the miscommunication on his part and I didn't like how he was playing with my emotions. He knew I had a hard time opening up, yet still pulled shit like this on me! I wasn't going to deal with mixed signals anymore.

Calem didn't have the chance to defend himself, if he was planning to do that, when my Holo Caster went off. I angrily fished it out from my messenger bag and pressed the flickering red button. A hologram appeared on the monitor surface, make my eyes go wide with shock upon seeing who it was. Calem was just as shocked as well.

It's been too long since I heard from this guy, but I had a strong feeling he was up to no good.

"Pokémon Trainers, I come to you by the Holo Caster to make an important announcement," Lysandre announced in an authoritative voice. "Listen well, Team Flare will revive the Ultimate Weapon, eliminate everyone who isn't in our group, and return the world to a beautiful natural state. Unproductive fools are consuming our future. If nothing changes, the world will become ugly and conflicts will raze the land from end to end."

I glared furiously at the red-haired man and my grip on the Holo Caster became tighter to the point where I could've broken it. I knew from the start something was off about this guy, but being associated with Team Flare never once crossed my mind surprisingly enough.

"I repeat, we will use the ultimate weapon and wipe the slate clean. I'm sorry for those of you who are not members of Team Flare, but this is adieu to you all."

The hologram flickered and disappeared before the device in my hand powered off. I was at a loss for words when I repeated Lysandre's words in my mind. He was behind this. This was what Xerneas predicted. Lysandre was the person that needed to be stopped before he activated the Ultimate Weapon.

"What... was Lysandre saying? Wiping the slate clean? Eliminating everyone but Team Flare?!" Calem raged, his eyes narrowing into a glare.

"There was something about him that never sat right with me," I hissed as I shoved the Holo Caster into my bag. "I'm going to stop that asshole once and for all!"

I released Talonflame from his PokéBall immediately. He stretched out his wings as he released a powerful screech. I was about to hop onto his back, but a hand grabbing my wrist stopped me. Why was he doing this to me?!

"Hold on a minute!" Calem scolded me. "You're being reckless. You need to calm now."

"You've got some damn nerve to tell _me_ to calm down!" I yanked my hand from his grip and faced him. "He needs to be stopped! What part of that don't you understand?!"

"I know what's at stake, but..." He sighed as I glared at him. "You can't do this alone."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. Arguing with each other would get us nowhere; it was a waste of time. However, he was right. I jumped into this without having a proper plan in mind. My anger left me blind and I could have potentially gotten myself hurt without even realizing it until now.

Some savior I turned out to be.

"Xerneas chose me as the savior," I revealed to Calem with a much calmer voice. His eyes widened in shock. "But I can't do this alone. I'm going to need your help with this."

"You can count on me, Emi," he assured me.

My eyes widened when I heard him call me by my nickname again. I looked at him and saw his genuine smile on his lips. It gave me the confidence to end this.

"Thank you..." I sniffled and wiped away the tears that fell from my eyes. "Where do you suggest the Team Flare headquarters are?"

"We should try Lumiose City, where we first met him," he concluded.

"It's worth a shot." I shrugged nonchalantly. As I mounted Talonflame, I looked over at Calem with an uncertain expression. "Are you coming or not?"

He nodded and mounted Talonflame as well. I stiffened up when I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, but I said nothing of it. I softly kicked Talonflame to signal him that we were ready to fly. He outstretched his wings before taking off, leaving behind Anistar City.

The whole situation made me anxious as I thought of what I could possibly face. We were already too involved; we couldn't back out now. I wasn't going to let Xerneas down, not when the fate of the world and its people rested on my shoulders. However, I was grateful I had someone willing to help me see this through.


	27. Unwavering Passion

As we soared through the brilliant blue skies of the Kalos region, I had become more aware of the reality of the situation. Team Flare wasn't an organization full of wimps like I had thought; they were ready to commit mass murder through the power of a legendary Pokémon that has yet to be reawakened. In addition to that, the man behind it was none other than Lysandre. He was the one Xerneas tried to warn me about.

I only hoped I wasn't too late to stop it.

Talonflame began to ascend near the Prism Tower as I kept thinking about the fact that it was two of us against an organization full of people. Their Pokémon may be weak, but get enough of them to overwhelm us and it was over. The odds were most certainly not in my favor, which puts me in a disadvantage. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't afford to quit even if it became overwhelming. Xerneas chose me because she believed in me. I couldn't let her down.

"What now?" I pegged Calem as I returned Talonflame to his PokéBall.

"I remember passing a sketchy café near Clemont's gym," he informed me. "Now that I'm remembering, all of the employees there had red hair..."

"Just like our friends in Team Flare." I rolled my eyes. "For an organization with bad intentions, you'd think they'd put a little more effort into hiding."

"Could've fooled me," Calem admitted sheepishly. "I thought it was uniform regulation considering the theme of the establishment."

"Dummy," I mumbled, lightly punching his shoulder in a friendly manner. "Show me where it is so we can fuck shit up."

Calem nodded and led me to the eastern side of Lumiose City. He vaguely remembered the path, but considering it was still noon, there were so many people around that it made it difficult to maneuver through certain places. There was one point where we almost got separated among the sea of people.

I was shoved between two older women that couldn't be bothered to make room for me. For a moment, I thought I was going to get lost until a hand pulled me out of there. A relieved sigh left my lips as I gave Calem a thankful expression. If it wasn't for him, I don't know where I would've ended up.

He led me to a much lesser area that wasn't a lot of people, the only exception being a man and his son chilling on a bench. Fortunately, they left a few minutes after we arrived. I didn't want anyone getting hurt for what was about to go down.

"Here we are," Calem announced.

I understood why the café seemed sketchy upon seeing it myself. Aside from the obvious color of the establishment, there was a generous amount of graffiti on the walls and the sign's lighting would blink every few seconds or so. I shook my head, obviously not impressed at the laughable disguise of Team Flare's headquarters, and marched right in with Calem following behind.

Upon us entering, a waiter and waitress with red hair approached us wearing arrogant smirks on their faces. They were certainly Team Flare members, but they looked so unrecognizable without their red suits and black sunglasses; it made sense why Calem thought nothing of them. The moment they sent out their Pokémon, I knew it was time to fight.

Their Scraggy couldn't hold up against my Sylveon and Calem's Chesnaught. They lost the battle within minutes, allowing us access to a secret door at the back of the café that led to their headquarters. As we passed through, we were immediately welcomed with the presence of Lysandre in the flesh.

I couldn't help but glare strongly at the tall red-haired man, which made a visible smirk appear on his face. Who did this guy think he was? Some kind of powerful figure that could do as he please without facing the consequences? Well, perhaps it was time someone reminded him that he was just like the rest of us.

"Welcome," Lysandre spoke with his deep and authoritative voice. "This world will eventually reach the point of no return. I thought I'd let you know just in case you forgot."

"Says who?! You?!" I barked, my blood boiling from anger. "Why would you take the lives of many innocent people just because this world is "impure"? _You're_ the impure one, not them!"

"Saving the lives of all is impossible." Lysandre looked away for a brief moment, his face reflecting a solemn expression. "Only the ones who agree with me will obtain a ticket tomorrow. So, tell me. Do you want to have a ticket? Or, do you want to stop me?"

"Why do you think I'm here?!" I reached for a PokéBall and unhooked it from my belt. "You're not getting away with this!"

"Then show me in battle."

Lysandre released his Mienfoo into battle. I scoffed and sent out Sylveon to do what she did best: wreck every Fighting-type Pokémon she went up against. The Intertwining Pokémon glared at her opponent with her baby blue eyes. She was just like me in the sense that we both hated losing, and we weren't going to lose to the likes of him.

Just as I expected, the battle against Lysandre didn't last for very long. His Mienfoo never stood a chance against Sylveon; the battle had been one-sided from the start. Sylveon also refused to give her opponent the chance to attack.

Lysandre chuckled darkly as he returned his fainted Pokémon. I returned Sylveon, thanking her for her hard work, and hooked her PokéBall onto my belt. Hearing Lysandre's maniacal laughter get louder caught both Calem and me by surprise.

"Excellent!" he roared. "I can feel the fire of your convictions burning deep within your heart!"

"What are you talking about now?!" Calem growled as he glared at the red-haired man. Lysandre erupted into another fit of laughter, which truthfully disturbed me. Had he finally lost it?

"Your convictions, and those of your Pokémon, please me!" he beamed in a positive manner. "You are here to stop me, but I ask that you wait. I tried to save people, and the world, with profit from this lab, but my efforts had no effect. The world is just to bast, and full of fools that I couldn't save through my hard work alone. That's why I decided the only way to save the world was to take it all for myself!"

My eyes widened when I recalled something similar my dad once said before disappearing with my brother. He was once the kind of man that put others before himself, but his vision of the ideal world uniting as one was impossible to make a reality. Everyone knew that, but my dad refused to give up. He even went as far as to drag my innocent little brother into his deranged scheme.

Something simple as Lysandre's words tried to bring back unwanted memories, but I wouldn't allow it. Nothing from the past would ever come back to haunt me in the present. My past had done nothing but drag me down and I didn't need it to burden me any longer.

"Why are you being so selfish?!" Calem accused in his harsh voice that made me flinch.

"I don't expect that I will ever make you understand how I think and feel," Lysandre dismissed. He then looked at me with that annoying smirk of his, the kind of smirk that he knew something I didn't. "Try to stop the Ultimate Weapon if you must, but to do so, you will have to explore our lab and have Pokémon battles with all you meet."

 _I'll do whatever it takes to take you down, Lysandre..._

The red-haired man turned his back to us and slid a red card on the elevator's keypad behind him. As he waited for the cart to arrive, Lysandre looked over his shoulder at us.

"Oh, and as for the Elevator Key, one of the Team Flare scientists you've met on your journey had it."

The elevator dinged and the steel doors opened, allowing him to walk in. He turned around, the amusement dancing in his eyes as I continued to glare at him. I've never met anyone that had made me feel this angry.

"The world is suffering because of this absurd dream," were his last words as the elevator closed.

Why did he remind me so much of my dad? Was this the universe's way of punishing me for denying my past?

"Emi," Calem's voice snapped me out of my conflicting daze. "He's gone."

I regained my posture and looked at him. "We have to split up so we can find the key faster."

"But-"

"I know you don't like the idea, but it's better this way," I assured him. "We can cover more ground if we looked separately. Plus, we're running out of time."

"Fine," Calem gave in, finally realizing he couldn't argue with my logic. "We'll split up for now. Just promise me that we'll see each other at this spot after one of us finds the Elevator Key?"

"I promise." I smiled to convince him I'd keep that promise.

Calem nodded his head. Both of us separated in different directions to find the Elevator Key. I didn't know how long it would take, but I knew we needed to be fast. If we didn't hurry, many lives would be taken over a deranged philosophy.

* * *

I just so happen to stumble upon the only room I had yet to explore. As Lysandre said, many Team Flare grunts crossed my path. Unfortunately for them, they were all met with ghastly defeats and some ran away from me. I wasn't in the mood for games, especially when I realized how difficult it was to look for one piece of plastic in a large laboratory. My agitation was justified in this case.

I jogged toward the last room up ahead. Placing my hand on the doorknob, I turned it and pushed it open with all my force. Both Aliana and Mable turned around when I practically removed the door from its hinges. They smirked, only for me to scowl in return. Mable placed a hand on her hip with his blue-tinted lips ready for vocal confrontation.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh? You're that girl from the Frost Cavern." Her eyebrows rose when she realized I was alone. "On your lonesome this time?"

"Doesn't make your chances of defeat any different, Blueberry," I spat, purposely using the nickname I gave her to agitate her.

"We gathered data about all the trainers in the region through the Holo Caster, so we know about you guys." She chuckled, causing my eyes to widen.

"We also know about your Mega Ring. You know, the one that's used to awaken a Pokémon's power?" Aliana added, her venomous smirk widening. "The Ultimate Weapon can be used to max out a Pokémon's power, just like the Mega Ring."

"We're after the same thing, whether you know it or not."

Both Mable and Aliana took out their own PokéBalls from their belts. I couldn't help but feel as though they weren't telling me something; they knew something that I didn't.

"You're wrong," I opposed the two women. "Unlike you lot, I have no trouble bringing out a Pokémon's true power."

"Oh, we know about your little gift regarding Pokémon." Mable giggled tauntingly. "After all, some things never stay behind in the past. Isn't that why you moved to this region?"

They've done it this time.

I didn't say a word as I released Blaziken into the battle. He roared threateningly as he stood protectively in front of me. Mable kept that hideous smirk as she released her Weavile. Aliana stood close to the other woman since she didn't have a Pokémon of her own.

"Sorry you're not getting some of this action, Aliana." Mable looked over her shoulder at her subordinate. "I'll make this victory for the both of us."

"I don't think so," I growled dangerously.

She opened her mouth to say something, but upon seeing me raise my wrist that had the Mega Ring, she closed her. I glared darkly at the scientists as I pressed it to activate Blaziken's Mega Evolution.

I'd show them what happened to people who cross the line.

One powerful Sky Uppercut attack was all it took to defeat Mable's Weavile. Both women were left speechless upon seeing the fainted Pokémon still stuck in the crater after colliding with the wall as a result of the impact. Mable looked over at me with a horrified expression, even flinching as I glared darkly at her.

She should consider herself lucky. I could've gone as far as to set the whole damn room on fire, but I didn't.

Once Blaziken returned to his normal evolution state, I returned him to his PokéBall. Mable returned her fainted Weavile, her hands trembling from fear. Aliana was also unable to keep her vixen taunts after having witnessed what just happened.

"Give me the Elevator Key before I do what Blaziken did to your Weavile," I demanded coldly.

Aliana snatched the key from Mable's front pocket and gave it to me. I snatched it from her, making her flinch and run back to hide behind her subordinate. I turned around ready to leave this place, but Mable's voice stopped me.

"The power of the legendary Pokémon..."

"What about it?" I questioned.

"The power to steal life from all around it... It's a mysterious ability that even scientists like us haven't been able to really decode," she informed me.

"That's right," Aliana agreed. "I feel great sympathy for the young lad who's fighting for his life against the legendary Pokémon..."

I rose an eyebrow at what she said, but decided not to question it further. Before I left the room, I looked over my shoulder at the two scientists.

"Don't ever use my past against me. You _will_ regret it."

Neither of them responded, only watched me as I left for good. I didn't know how they knew about my past, but then again, they probably found out through the Holo Caster device. Maybe I should get rid of it soon.

I ran all the way back to the elevator where I promised Calem I'd come back at. To my surprise, the black-haired boy had already beaten me to it. I took notice of his distant expression as I approached him.

"Hey," I called out to him.

He snapped out of his daze when he heard my voice. His eyes perked up when I caught up to him, trying to catch my breath. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but now wasn't the time to worry about it. Besides, he looked as though he needed some good news at the moment.

"I... did it!" I showed him the key card as soon as I caught my breath.

"Great!" Calem grinned for a moment before it dropped again. "There's something you should know. It's about the Ultimate Weapon."

"What is it?" I questioned.

"It was used to end a horrendous war three thousand years ago," he explained. My eyes widened at the revelation. "The stones on Route 10 are actually graves for the Pokémon that lost their lives. Those stones are being used for energy to revive the Ultimate Weapon."

"That's awful!" I exclaimed in disbelief. It was ghastly to think that there were people willing to defile the graves of Pokémon for the sake of power.

"And that's not all," Calem continued, making me go silent. "With that and the electricity they stole from the power plant, they can activate the Ultimate Weapon."

"Then we have less time than we thought..." I mumbled when the realization suddenly dawned on me.

What were we supposed to do in this situation? Also, what was Aliana referring to when she said she felt sympathy for the life that's being used for Xerneas's awakening? I had a feeling it was a human's or a Pokémon's power being used to activate the Ultimate Weapon. After all, Mable confirmed that the legendary Pokémon had the ability to steal the life force out of anyone around it.

Oh no, no no no. In my recent dream where I spoke with Xerneas, when she told me that someone was trying to resurrect her, she also told me that someone's life force was being used to give her full power!

"Emi?" Calem called out in concern, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I need you to go to Geosenge Town right now," I ordered urgently. "I can't explain it right now, but you just have to trust me on this."

"But-"

"Don't worry about me," I cut him off. He was concerned and I was in a hurry. "Please, I'm begging you. Go to Geosenge Town right now before it's too late."

It was obvious that Calem was hesitant, but it wasn't like I couldn't defend myself if I was to run into trouble. I had my Pokémon with me that were willing to protect me at any cost. Besides, this task that was entrusted to me was already a risk. I was risking my life and the lives of many others to stop the Ultimate Weapon.

Calem sighed deeply as he regarded me with a serious expression. He might not have been a big fan of the idea, but he should've known that I knew exactly what I was doing. Time was running out for all of us after all.

"Okay, I'll go," he agreed. "I'll have Meowstic teleport me to Geosenge Town and I'll take it from there. Just do me a favor."

"What?" I asked.

"Don't be so damn reckless." Calem gave me a worried look. "Be safe, okay?"

Words wouldn't do much to ease him. I grabbed his hand, which took him by surprise, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I promise." I smiled genuinely before letting go of his hand. "We'll meet up once I'm done dealing with Lysandre."

He smiled back at me, and it was the last one I'd see before he ran out of the building. Once he left, I turned to the elevator and slid the card through the keypad. I stepped in once the doors opened and waited for the elevator to take me to the second floor of the headquarters. The whole ride, I felt this heavy sense of anxiety swirl in the pit of my stomach and my hands trembling. Was I scared or was the burden finally taking its toll on me?

I shook my head and took a deep breath to calm down. Now wasn't the time to grow weak and let Lysandre use it as his advantage. The elevator doors opened and I stepped out of it. Up ahead, I spotted the familiar flaming red hair at the other end. I glared at him as I approached him, not faltering one bit even when he didn't react to my presence.

"Listen, one who will face Lysandre."

I had just caught up to Lysandre when a deep voice of an older man caught my attention. I looked over to my right and found a tall man behind bars. His long white hair was tangled and unkempt underneath the very worn red beanie. He wore old and tattered clothing, giving me the impression that he's traveled a lot or had given up on life.

His dull brown eyes found my blazing green optics. I released an uneasy breath as I reached for the bars that kept him locked away like a prisoner.

"I've seen you before. We met near the Power Plant," I recalled. I thought he was just someone passing by when me, Reese, Lucas, and Jay were on our way to Lumiose City. However, I remembered he had said something strange when we met at that time.

 _"The Pokémon... The Flower Pokémon... The Pokémon that was given eternal life."_

"Allow me to tell you a story, Savior," he spoke in such a strained voice, but what really took me by surprise was when he referred to me by that name.

"How did-"

"A terribly long time ago, there as a man and a Pokémon," he began, keeping both Lysandre and I interested in his story. "He loved that Pokémon very much. However, a war began. The man's beloved Pokémon took part in the war. Several years passed since then, and the man was given a tiny box. The man wanted to bring the Pokémon back no matter what it took. He built a machine to give it life; to bring his beloved Pokémon back.

"The man had suffered too much, his rage still had not subsided. He could not forgive the world that had hurt the Pokémon he loved. He turned the machine into the Ultimate Weapon. The man became a bringer of destruction that ended the war. The Pokémon that was given life must have known that the lives of many Pokémon were taken to restore its life. In the end, the resurrected Pokémon left the man."

I was left speechless at the tragic tale; I couldn't even utter a single word about what I had just listened to. In some twisted way, I was able to connect to it a little, both the man and the Pokémon.

"Get the key back."

I snapped out of my shocked state upon hearing the older man's voice. "What?"

"It should not be used. Everything will vanish again." His crestfallen look changed as he gave me a warning glare. "Do you want to know unending pain like I have?"

"No, I don't..." I dropped my gaze to the floor as I clenched my hands into fists. "I blocked the past to not feel the loss of someone I swore to protect. It brought me so much pain, but... I think I might've just made it worse by doing that."

"That is AZ," Lysandre introduced his prisoner, quickly snapping me out of my mournful daze. "He has the same name as the king that lived three thousand years ago. For some reason, he had the key to the Ultimate Weapon hung around his neck."

A loud ring echoed through the air. Lysandre looked down at his watch, a smirk forming on his lips. I couldn't help but glare at his suspicious behavior.

"It's finally time." He turned his back to me. "Follow me to my chambers."

He proceeded to enter the last door without further conversation. I took one last glance at AZ before following Lysandre's direction.


	28. Faith and Strength

I found myself standing in a crowded office filled with monitors at every corner. Aside from Lysandre, there stood another man typing away at something from his desktop. The red uniform gave away his affiliation with Team Flare, and the goggles didn't make him stand out much. He was old, plump in physique, and was going through male pattern baldness. If I had to guess, he had to bleach the crap out of the hair to get it that red, which would explain how he was missing the hair at the top of his head.

"The PokéBalls we received and the Pokémon we've gathered are where they need to be," the man informed Lysandre after adding one last click at his keyboard. "Add it all up and it means all preparations are complete."

"Excellent." The red-haired man nodded in approval. "The only thing left to do is put the plan into motion. I'm counting on you, Xerosic."

"One push of a button and we can activate the Ultimate Weapon from this room." Lysandre turned around and approached the door, but paused when he stood right next to me. "I believe being the savior means you have the potential to change the future. Whether we activate the Ultimate Weapon or leave it safely underground will rest upon if you actually have this potential or not."

"I'll do whatever I have to do to stop you," I growled. "Or did my Holo Caster information not tell you anything about that?"

Lysandre simply chuckled in amusement. "Right, I should've known better."

"Oh, ho ho!" Xerosic's obnoxious laughter filled the air before clearing his throat and plastering on a fake friendly smile. "You're the one I've heard so much about. I've been waiting for you."

 _Yeah, that's not creepy at all..._

"What do you want?" I sneered with distaste.

"I need to do a little research on you," he explained as he walked around his desk and faced me. I also noticed the reasonable gap and the PokéBall in his hand. "Come, let us begin!"

"Whatever." I shrugged before sending out Heliolisk to get the job done.

This was obviously a way to stall me so Lysandre and his goons could finish up whatever business they had to get done. In order to speed things up, I ordered my Pokémon to show no mercy during this battle. The match ended in a matter of minutes with his Crobat fainting by a powerful Thunderbolt attack.

What took me by surprise was the fact that Xerosic wasn't even bothered by the sudden loss; in fact, he seemed quite happy that he lost and even went as far as to compliment my Pokémon's performance during the battle. I felt uneasy as I returned Heliolisk because this all seemed a little too easy. Xerosic put away his PokéBall and clapped his hands together in delight.

"I will tell you something interesting," he announced. "It happened three thousand years ago. The Ultimate Weapon was used to put an end to the war in an instant. If we use that incredible power, we can finally free Kalos of the foolish humans that plague it."

"You all sound like a bunch of arrogant idiots," I bluntly stated as I narrowed my eyes at the Team Flare scientist. "It's exhausting to keep reminding you all of the obvious facts."

Xerosic motioned for me to come with him, ignoring my blatant insult. He led me to his desk and motioned toward two buttons that glowed their respective color. The one on the left was blue and the one on the right was red. Both were hooked up to a machine placed in between two medium-sized monitors.

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the scientist next to me. What was the meaning of this? It all looked so suspicious to the point where red flags were starting to go up.

"One of them is the button for activating the Ultimate Weapon," he informed me as I noticed how his expression became sinister. "Go ahead and push one to either activate it or keep it underground. Come on, push one!"

"Back the fuck up!" I snapped as I looked over at the two buttons.

The uneasy feeling from earlier came back much harder as I thought over my options. One button would activate the deadliest weapon known to mankind while the other one would guarantee it would never return to the surface. My eyebrows furrowed when I glanced back and forth between both buttons. It sounded like such an easy task, but the high stakes made it difficult.

I gritted my teeth the more I thought about my choice. Releasing a deep sigh, and sending one quick prayer to Arceus, I brought my hand up and pressed the blue button. I pinched my eyes shut and waited for someone to break the inevitable bad news.

"You pressed it!" Xerosic applauded. "Oh ho ho! You pressed the blue switch! Winner, winner!"

My eyes slowly opened and looked at the monitor. Nothing was disturbed and nothing was blasted into the atmosphere that could cause mass murder. I placed a hand over my racing heart. I'd never felt so damn pressured before to pick the right choice. I finally felt a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders.

However, when I saw the evil smile wedged on Xerosic's face, I knew my whole world had come crashing down.

"But I'm still going to activate the Ultimate Weapon." He laughed at my shattered hope. "I know the boss promised that we wouldn't if you pushed the correct button, but I refuse to let the potential go to waste."

Xerosic produced a remote from behind his back and flipped the switch. My eyes widened as my jaw dropped, the disbelief making me fall to my knees. I had trouble registering what was going on now in consequence of my actions. I made the right choice, but it didn't matter; it never mattered from the beginning.

As the mad scientist continued laughing maniacally, he urged me to watch the tragedy unfold. My face twisted in horror as I watched the footage of Geosenge Town where the three stones were at. The ground beneath them trembled slightly, only for it to become progressively more powerful than an earthquake. I heard the people around there screaming and yelling in fear of what was to come. The stones sunk into the ground, creating a cloud of heavy debris.

The earthquake became more violent to the point where the surrounding area collapsed into the massive hole. Suddenly, an enormous crystal structure rose from the ground and became stationed by dark pink roots. There was a red stone that glowed brightly as it absorbed the sunlight. It was beautiful and dangerous when the pink aura around it bloomed.

When it finally reached full capacity, the roots retracted and the aura faded away. My eyes were wide with disbelief and enchantment. A weapon of mass destruction was disguised as a beautiful creation like a bewitching vixen ready to kill her prey.

"Did you see? The Ultimate Weapon is reborn!" Xerosic exclaimed gleefully. "The poisonous flower had bloomed! All shall perish except for Team Flare!"

"You disgraceful bastard!" I hissed. My eyes welled up with frustrated tears as I glared daggers at Xerosic.

"Look at Geosenge! It has bloomed in Geosenge Town!" he continued to gush. "The boss's dream of creating a beautiful world will come true! Add it all up and it equals a victory for science!"

I wanted to scream, cry, trash the whole fucking room, but now wasn't the time to let myself get carried away. After scrambling to my feet, I rushed out of the room and left the headquarters as quickly as possible. My legs ached, my lungs burned, and I was completely stressed out. I released Talonflame and mounted onto his back, telling him to rush to Geosenge Town.

* * *

Talonflame arrived outside of the town, which was reasonable considering there was a massive contraption occupying most of the area. I returned my Pokémon and ran into the town, shoving any Team Flare grunt that tried to stop me. My priority at the moment was finding Calem, not giving any of them my limited attention.

I maneuvered my way through the terrified citizens that had just lost everything because of the Ultimate Weapon. Some of the local police were there to try and keep them calm. Luckily for me, I managed to get through them without any problem. When I searched around the crystal, I spotted Calem standing near an enormous stone. I was so glad to see him safe and unharmed that I practically ran to him.

Calem heard my footsteps and turned around, his eyes landing on me. A relieved smile formed on his lips. However, there was nothing to smile about. All of this was my fault after all.

"We've got... a situation," I said through my short breaths.

"Yeah, I saw it." He nodded in agreement.

"Fuck, it's all my fault!" I stressfully admitted as the frustrating tears returned. "That bastard told me he wouldn't activate it if I pressed the right button. I did, and he still did it! My choice meant nothing from the start!"

"Emi-"

"I don't know how much more I can handle this, Calem." The frustrating tears rapidly fell from my eyes. "I fucked it up... I let everyone down goddamn-"

My blubbering came to a stop when I suddenly found myself pulled into a comforting embrace. A surprised gasp left my lips as the arms around me tightened. The warmth I felt soothed me, calmed me, and attempted to heal me. All of my anxiety seemed to have disappeared just for a moment.

I slowly looked up at the black-haired boy. Why was he doing this?

"Emilia, you can do this," Calem softly spoke, settling my nerves slightly. "One mistake shouldn't be enough to take down a strong girl like you. Xerneas chose you as the savior because she knew you could do it. We all believe in you, especially me."

I closed my eyes momentarily, allowing the last tear to roll down my face while I took in Calem's comforting words. He was right; Xerneas chose me as the savior. One mistake wouldn't stop me from completing the task she entrusted me with. My role at the savior was a burdening one, but I didn't have to do it alone.

I didn't know what would've happened if Calem wasn't here to comfort me. It reminded me of how he was there for me back in Cyllage City when I told him what was on my mind. He always knew the right words to say. Calem was the voice of reason that I needed.

I pulled away from the embrace and stepped back, wiping away the tears that stained my cheeks. With my intense determination, I was ready to finally end this.

"You're right. I can't give up now." An unwavering smile formed on my lips. "Let's go kick some ass!"

Calem nodded in agreement, his eyes reflecting the same unwavering passion that I felt. We both entered the hideout after unlocking it through the keypad attached to it. Calem and I stood on a platform and waited for the door to close before it descended. The closer we were, the more nervous I grew, but I swallowed down my fear and stood tall. Nothing was going to scare me away.

The platform finally came to a stop and the doors opened, revealing Lysandre up ahead. Calem and I stepped out of the platform and approached the red-haired man. He was the mastermind behind many disturbances, and he was responsible for the pending disaster of Kalos. Each step I took made the weight on my shoulders grow heavier.

"The Ultimate Weapon's flower has finally bloomed above the soil," Lysandre informed us cryptically with his back turned to us. "Don't you find its beauty captivating? As we speak, it draws its energy from the legendary Pokémon.

He finally faced us, his vibrant green eyes meeting mine. "Emilia, I apologize that the weapon was unearthed even after you chose correctly in the lab."

"You people straight up lied to her!" Calem shouted in my defense, but Lysandre simply ignored him.

"But conflicting egos drive this world." He smirked arrogantly. "Things don't always go the way you want!"

"You had this all planned out from the beginning, did you? My choice back in the headquarters never fucking mattered, did it?!" I harshly glared at him. "We won't let you use the Ultimate Weapon."

"Even though resources, space, and energy on this planet are limited, the number of people and Pokemon has increased to an unsustainable level," Lysandre justified to us. "Whether it's money or energy, the ones who steal are the ones who win in this world."

"That still doesn't give you the right to destroy everyone but the ones Team Flare chooses!" Calem objected with a glare of his own.

"You're discriminating everyone without knowing what kind of people they are! You don't even know their story, their motives, their goals, and whatever they'd do to get what they want," I added.

Lysandre only laughed in amusement, as if he found us defending millions of other people laughable. A smug expression formed on his face when he glanced toward my wrist at the device under my wristwatch. He crossed his arms over his chest while I hid the Mega Ring behind my back knowing damn well what he was going to imply.

"Tell me, the Mega Ring, did you share it?" he mused. I didn't react, but the said couldn't be said about Calem.

"T-That's different!" he argued weakly. "We competed for it, but..."

"When there is only one of something, it can't be shared. When something can't be shared, it will be fought over," Lysandre concluded when Calem couldn't properly defend how we got our hands on the Mega Ring. "When something is fought over, some must survive without it."

I scowled and dropped my gaze to the floor. As evil as he was, Lysandre's logic couldn't be argued with. There was no stopping the way people fight for the sake of getting what they want no matter the reason. Winners get the prize and losers didn't get anything. For example, Calem and I fought for the Mega Ring and I won, but Calem lost.

"The only way to create a world where people live in beauty, a world without conflict or theft, is to reduce the number of living things," Lysandre pronounced.

"Well, what about Pokémon?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Will you get rid of them too? Can you live with yourself knowing you'll kill them along with humans other than Team Flare?"

I wasn't sure what kind of reaction I was expecting from him, but the last thing I imagined would be tears. A few drops fell from his eyes and hit the floor in silent plops. It was the first time I saw someone cry in this manner.

"Tears..." Calem mumbled as he gave Lysandre an incredulous expression. "Why?!"

"Pokémon shall no longer exist." He wiped away his tears. "They are wonderful beings. Humans have worked with Pokémon and we have helped each other flourish, but precisely because of that, they will inevitably become tools of war."

Another point well made, but it doesn't apply to all humans. I'd never turn my Pokémon into tools because they are family. I knew Calem felt the same way and so did the rest of us trainers.

"Enough of this!" Lysandre roared as he glared at us. "You want to stop the Ultimate Weapon and I refuse to let you."

He threw a PokéBall in the air and sent out his Pyroar, who growled at Calem and me upon contact. Calem reached for one of his Pokémon, but I grabbed his wrist to stop me. Confusion swirled in his stormy grey eyes as I gave him a pointed look. I was the one who'd handle this because this was between us.

I slowly let go of him and he relaxed. Taking some steps forward, I tossed a PokéBall in the air and sent out Greninja to deal with this. My starter Pokémon stood protectively in front of me; he wouldn't allow any harm come my way. Both Pokémon glared at each other as the battle began.

* * *

Greninja leaped back in front of me as the fainted Pyroar slid across the floor. My Pokémon had unleashed his wrath and showed no mercy toward the opponent, thus resulting in Lysandre's inevitable loss. Whether it was my desire to end this or Greninja's will to never lose, I didn't know, but he wouldn't have done what he did on any other occasion.

I thanked Greninja before returning him to his PokéBall to rest. Lysandre had done the same with his fainted Pokémon. A warning glare was sent my way afterward, meaning he wasn't taking the loss of this battle well.

"You're as strong as ever, but..." Lysandre's expression darkened. "It's too late! There's no hope for you! Go down to the lowest floor and see for yourself!"

He turned and ran to his next and possibly final destination. I was getting sick and tired of this little game of chase he started. Lysandre most likely wanted to start whatever final phase he had ready for our ultimate demise.

The red-haired man was out of sight once again, leaving Calem and me alone in the base. The shameful scowl was evident on Calem's face. It must've been disappointing when someone you admired before turned out to be some twisted individual with insane ideals.

"Coward!" Calem shouted at the direction Lysandre left.

"You can beat his ass later," I scolded him. "Right now, we need to find-"

 _Savior..._

My eyes widened when I heard her voice echoing in my ears. Was it really her?

 _I know you are here. Please, find me..._

"Emilia?" Calem's voice snapped me out of the surprise.

"She's here!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the direction I heard her voice come from."We gotta get there fast!"

Calem had no chance of adding his two sense in because I practically dragged the boy every direction I pulled him toward. It was urgent and I needed to find her myself before anyone else did.

We entered a hallway that led us to the lowest floor, which was only dimly lit by relatively small light bulbs. There were a handful of Team Flare grunts that tried to stop us, but we managed to defeat them quickly. They were the last people I wanted to confront right now when all that mattered was Xerneas.

At one point, I let go of Calem and ran ahead just a little bit since he was kind of slowing me down. We luckily didn't encounter more Team Flare grunts loitering around.

"Emi! Calem!"

I halted when a familiar voice called our names. Calem and I turned around wide-eyed when we spotted Shauna approaching us all by herself. A quiet swear word left Calem's mouth as he pinched his eyes shut in disbelief. I had a feeling she wasn't even supposed to be anywhere near the area, yet here she was.

"Shauna?!" I looked at the brunette girl with an incredulous expression.

"I don't believe it..." Calem opened his eyes and narrowed them at his younger sister. "What are you doing here? I told you to go home!"

"I'm sorry. I know I'm just going to slow you down, but..." Tears welled up in her brown eyes accompanied by a large frown on her lips. "Friends and family should stick together!"

Calem looked back at me, his worried expression telling me that he didn't know what to do. Letting Shauna go with us could potentially slow us down, but I'd rather have her with us safe and sound rather than turn her away and get caught by some Team Flare creep. Besides, no way in hell would she take no for an answer.

"Shauna, don't apologize." Calem relaxed a little to stop his sister from crying. "When I told you to go back home, I wanted you to stay safe and away from all this. I... guess I wasn't very considerate of your feelings since you came all the way here to help us, so I'm sorry.

"And you're right." I stood next to Calem and offered Shauna a tiny smile. "We should stick together. We can't do this alone, so we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Just stay close to us, okay?" Calem compromised. Shauna nodded her head with a content smile on her lips.

After that was sorted out, we all continued through the hallway toward the lower floor. A pair of Team Flare members popped out to stop us from going further, but I wasn't having any of it. I roughly shoved them out of the way, causing them to fall down, and kicked the other one in the shin. As I said before, I wasn't going to waste precious time on these measly minions.

An enormous red door came into view at the very end of the hallway. We stopped right in front of it, all of us panting from the running we did. Calem inspected the door and frowned as he pointed to a keypad that required a set of numbers to unlock it.

"It's an electronic lock," he informed us.

"Now what are we gonna do?" I wondered as I tried to keep my annoyance at bay.

"I have an idea!" Shauna rummaged through her bag and fished out a strange device that hand an antenna sticking out. "It's a device that helps you when you're stuck on a puzzle. Clemont gave it to me when I last visited Bonnie's house. An electronic lock and a puzzle are the same things, right?"

"It's worth a shot..." I shrugged with uncertainty.

Shauna stretched out a cable from a mini compartment hidden on the bottom of the device and plugged it into the keypad. She then turned on the device and pressed a few buttons on the screen. A green light flashed on the screen, which was followed by the sound of something unlocking.

"Wow, it actually worked!" I expressed with surprise.

Suddenly, the device blinked between red and green lights before powering off for good. It practically fell apart in Shauna's hands, a computer chip falling on the floor as well.

"The device actually broke..." Shauna sheepishly smiled at us.

"You and Clemont's device are both full of surprises," Calem commented.

 _Savior, you must hurry! I sense your aura nearby..._

"C'mon, we're wasting time," I rushed.

I proceeded to open the door, only for it to fall off its hinges as soon as I added a little bit of force. Shauna's device had done more than just unlock it.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

A string of curses screamed in my mind as I turned around, immediately greeted with Team Flare admins and grunts surrounding us. My eyes flickered between them all in hopes of finding an opening for us. I gulped as I took in the overwhelming numbers, but kept my concern masked under a tough exterior. They were weak against us, though our Pokémon were getting exhausted from previous encounters. We'd lose if we took them on right now.

The arrogant admin woman smirked at the obvious disadvantage we were in. I couldn't help but growl at her. Did she think we would give up because the numbers were against us? I wouldn't mind teaching her the hard way had it been under different circumstances.

"The Ultimate Weapon has taken ninety-nine percent of the legendary Pokemon's energy." She looked around at her subordinates, causing her smirk to deepen wickedly. "But just to make sure nothing goes wrong, let's take these runts out!"

"No!" Shauna screeched as she shoved her way through the crowd to escape. "I hate being chased!"

"Everyone, after her!"

The admins and grunts all followed Shauna together in one massive crowd. I was a little concerned for her, but judging by the way Calem sighed, maybe I shouldn't be. The black-haired boy looked over at me with a mildly annoyed expression.

"I'll go make sure she doesn't get hurt," he told me. "Be careful in there, alright?"

"Same goes for you." I nodded at him.

Calem rushed off to where Shauna and the Team Flare members ran off to, leaving me on my own. I took a deep breath as I took off my fedora and ran a hand through my long locks of hair. To be honest, I was getting exhausted from all of this, but I couldn't spare myself a break right now.

I decided to put away my fedora in my messenger bag for now. It was pretty hot in the base and it wasn't doing me any good right now. Once it was gone, I turned around and finally entered the next room.

As soon as I stepped foot into the room, my eyes fell upon the white tree-shaped fossil that was attached into a machine. It reminded me of those still statues seen in museums that looked so life-like. Could this fossil perhaps be Xerneas in her vacant stage?

A large tub that was secured from the top was connected to another chamber next to it. Slowly and hesitantly, I approached the large chamber to see what was inside. I had a sick feeling that it might be the person Aliana expressed her concerns over. If my suspicions were correct, I would be disgusted. How could people have the conscience to steal another person's life and sacrifice it for power?

I stood before the chamber with a worried expression. The rounded surface was shielded with steel, which didn't allow me to see the unfortunate soul trapped inside. There was a pad attached next to it that had a switch. Curiously, I flicked it and watched as the steel surface retracted, revealing the poor victim that was dragged into someone's selfish will.

However, as soon as my eyes took in the face of the person in there, my heart dropped.

The world around me faded away and the sound of my heartbeat rang louder in my ears. My eyes were wide with shock as my eyes lingered on the unconscious boy inside the chamber. His unkempt hair was long, basically passing his shoulder, and his skin was sickly pale. A plastic mask over his nose and mouth fogged up with every breath he took, which was connected to a monitor inside that kept track of his heartbeat.

A loud gasp left my lips as I covered my mouth with my hands. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the boy. He looked so unhealthily thin and fragile. This couldn't be him; he couldn't be here now since he had to be dead for a few years now. He was supposed to be buried in the cemetery where Mom and I were forced to say goodbye. Was that all a lie to keep us away from him so he could take part in this madness?!

My breath hitched as I placed a hand over the glass surface.

"Oh my god..." My lips trembled as tears formed in my eyes. "A-Adam...?"


	29. Face and Conquer

Words couldn't describe how I felt at that moment. My baby brother, the one whom I failed to protect, was used as a life source to revive a legendary Pokémon. What the fuck had my dad been up to since the disappearance? Why would he pull Adam into this? I was furious, scared, hurt, and so much more that I didn't know if my brain could handle processing it.

I suddenly dropped to my knees as I stared up at my unconscious brother with tears trailing down my face. How the hell was he going to survive this? Was he even able to survive if we got him out of here? He's alive, but for how long? What was I supposed to do?!

"Talk to us, Emilia," Calem call out as he knelt down next to me. "What happened?"

"H-He's alive," I mumbled in disbelief. I felt myself beginning to grow hysterical. "This whole time... I thought Adam had died. M-My dad... had him here this whole time... He made Mom and I go through such a horrible depression because of that... D-Dad betrayed us. He fucking betrayed us!"

At that moment, the mental barricade I created to block out the memories of the past had finally crumbled down.

I suddenly found it difficult to breath and my heartbeat was through the roof when those memories flashed before my eyes. It became so overwhelming that I lost my sense of balance. Calem caught me as I pinched my eyes shut and clutched my chest tightly.

"Emi!" Shauna exclaimed worriedly.

My vision became blurry and my hearing went muffled. The world around me faded as I slipped into unconsciousness.

 _"Savior..."_

 _Huh? That voice..._

 _I lazily opened my eyes when her familiar voice called out to me. My back was against something firm yet soft. I didn't have the strength to get up; I felt tired, weak, and unable to move without fatigue holding me back._

 _"Haven't you done enough, Xerneas?" I mumbled in a low and raspy voice as I blankly stared at the white sky._

 _The sound of soft spatter echoed through the white abyss of nothingness. I felt the ripples forming with someone's footsteps. She was near, but I didn't bother moving one bit. Why even bother anymore._

 _I was suddenly greeted with the sight of a blue and black Pokémon watching me carefully. My tired eyes slowly widened when they landed on the large colorful antlers. It was like seeing mosaic art come to life. No matter how I felt at the moment, I couldn't deny the beauty before me._

 _"Wow..." I sighed._

 _"Allow me to give you some of my strength, my savior." Xerneas gently tapped my forehead with her nose._

 _I closed my eyes when I felt the soothing energy make its way throughout my body. For a moment, it felt like bliss; the soothing embrace from her power made me wish I could feel it forever. Unfortunately, that feeling wouldn't last for much longer._

 _It vanished once I was completely healed. I carefully sat up and placed a hand on my forehead. Everything that ached no longer hurt. Most importantly, where was I? I wasn't conscious, but it didn't explain how I wound up here or why I could finally see Xerneas in her true form._

 _"You suffered a panic attack," Xerneas explained. "Once you encountered your younger brother in such a state, those blocked memories resurfaced all at once that you became overwhelmed."_

 _I dropped my gaze to my lap, shame crawling from the pit of my stomach. "Then it's all real. Adam was never dead. My dad set the whole thing up so we wouldn't look for him while he uses Adam for Team Flare's ambitions..."_

 _"They used his life force to revive me," she concluded sadly. "My life is feeding off of his energy, but... there is still a chance for him."_

 _My eyes widened as I snapped my head up to Xerneas, a spark of hope igniting. "Adam can still survive?!"_

 _"Yes." She nodded. "You must tame me before my powers are restored at full potential within my physical form."_

 _"Do you mean like I have to capture you in a PokéBall?" I questioned, a puzzled expression crossing my face._

 _"Correct," Xerneas confirmed. "You have the power to render my powers as you wish while I am under your control. The machines that hold me and the human captive will be useless."_

 _I was at a loss for words at the sudden revelation. Adam still had a chance at survival despite Xerneas having the ability to drain the life force out of anyone nearby. If he could survive, I'd have him back for good. We'd be together once again._

 _It's all I wanted these passed few years. Everything I've gone through up until now made me who I was now. I was foolish enough to throw my past away to avoid drowning myself in my overwhelming emotions. While it had helped me for a short while, the suppressed memories would always chain me down. There was only so much distance I could go until that chain held me back from going further._

 _However, seeing my little brother alive since the incident lifted so much weight from my shoulders. There was no longer a reason to be burdened. My brother was back, and that's all that mattered._

 _"There's no need to keep running from the past, my child." Xerneas's colorful antlers glowed, causing the area around us to morph into a blank white canvas of nothingness._

 _All of my memories that had been suppressed for so long had finally come into light around me. I looked around in awe, taking in everything. Unwanted tears filled my eyes as I relived everything leading up to the incident. It was a strange sensation witnessing them after all these years._

 _I saw the day I first held Adam in my arms when Mom brought him home._

 _I saw the day our uncle visited us the moment Dad told him about the newest member of the family._

 _I saw all of the times Adam and I spent together, especially the day he watched as I signed my last piece of art before he disappeared._

 _Along with the good memories came the bad ones as well. Many of them were the ones that followed me to the present no matter how hard I tried to stop them; the argument between Mom and Dad, Dad walking out on the family, Adam and Dad having a conversation, the police telling us about the supposed death of my little brother, they were all here. I couldn't help but let my lips turn upwards into a melancholic smile._

 _"The past cannot harm you any longer," Xerneas spoke with a soft voice. "Embrace it."_

 _"You're right." I looked up at the beautiful Pokémon. "I won't run anymore. My past doesn't define who I am or who I'll become. I won't let it hold me back anymore."_

 _"The string that ties the past and present will change the course of the future depending on you." Xerneas's antlers glowed once more, making the memories slowly fade into the white abyss._

 _"What does that mean?" I gave her a puzzled expression._

 _"I shall leave that up to you to decide," Xerneas assured me. "Time is running out. Remember what you must do."_

 _With that, she faded away. Everything around me became impossibly brighter._

My eyes slowly opened, revealing that I was now back in reality. As my vision started clearing up, I found myself resting against someone's chest. I looked up and found a concerned Calem and Shauna looking at me. Their concern washed away with relief upon noticing that I was awake.

I sat up, but before I could utter a word, the white fossil suddenly began to glow. Rays of blue light flashed from it, causing a blue aura to surround it. Small blue particles circled the white fossil. A small tremor followed when the fossil absorbed the blue energy, which burst out much brighter and extended to a larger radius.

Next thing I knew, the entire fossil burst from the overwhelming amount of energy. An incredulous gasp left my lips as we all got on our feet and stared at the fantastical being in front of us. Xerneas appeared here just as she had in my psyche. With that being said, there was something I needed to do.

I quickly fished out the Master Ball from my bag and ran toward Xerneas. Neither Calem and Shauna could question me on time. My eyes lit up when they fell upon the mosaic pattern on Xerneas's antlers glowed every color of the rainbow. She looked like something straight out of an old fairy tale. I stared in awe as she hopped off the machine and approached me carefully.

"Hurry," Xerneas urged. "Before it is too late!"

I didn't hesitate to enlarge the Master Ball and toss it toward her. She was the only thing that stood in the way between life or death of my little brother; I wouldn't let him slip away from me again. Once the Master Ball made contact with Xerneas, a bright light surrounded her enormous body before she was sucked into the capsule. A few shakes were all it took before it completely locked.

I picked up the Master Ball and sighed with relief; Lysandre couldn't gain control of her if she's with me. I had done what she asked of me: to tame her. Xerneas released herself from the Master Ball afterward. All she needed was for me to tame her, so she didn't have to stay in the capsule after all. Calem and Shauna caught up to me while calling my name.

"You did it, Emi!" Shauna cheered gleefully.

"Team Flare can't activate the Ultimate Weapon if you have Xerneas under your control," Calem chimed in. I couldn't help but allow a cheeky smile to form on my lips.

With Xerneas tamed, my little brother would live after all! Calem, Shauna, and I took in our small victory. Everything was going great that it couldn't ruin our mood.

Or so we thought.

"What a startling development!"

Our small celebration was brought to an abrupt end when Lysandre's voice rang in the air. I turned around to face the red-haired man, only to be taken aback by the strange device on his back. Three bionic flies buzzed around him. He wore a pair of tech glasses and a device was attached to his wrist, which awfully resembled my Mega Ring.

"So, that was the mighty Xerneas?!" Lysandre spat with distaste. "I expected more from a Pokémon called a legend!"

"You shall not speak ill of my resurrection," Xerneas threatened. "It was your selfish ambitions that brought me here to begin with, especially since you compromised the life of a young boy to do so!"

"You needed the help to come back!" Lysandre argued.

"I never wanted to be revived, you foolish human!" Xerneas roared.

"Do you have any idea the lengths I went to for your resurrection?!" he snapped nastily at Xerneas. "I had to betray my brother's wishes after his death and used his son as your vital life source!"

 _Wait... did that mean-_

"What's going on with that outfit! Is that really you, Lysandre?" Shauna's eyebrows furrowed with disappointment. "Emi already beat you. What are you still doing here?"

"For me, victory is using the Ultimate Weapon." Lysandre wickedly smirked that he resembled a mad man. "In order to do that, I need to reclaim the legendary Pokémon now!"

I sighed as I put away the now empty Master Ball. After what he revealed, his selfish actions of betraying Dad and willingly sacrificing Adam, I wouldn't allow him to take control of Xerneas. I glared at the man as I stood protectively in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Lysandre." I shook my head and di my best to ignore the strange looks I got from my friends. "My dad and I may have had our differences, but betraying him in death was a low blow. You're going to pay!"

"So you've finally remembered me, huh kiddo?" He laughed humorlessly. "It's about time. There's no way you could run from the past forever."

"What happened to my dad?" I questioned.

"Kaz passed away a little over a year ago from an experiment gone wrong," he revealed, causing my eyes to widen. "We tried to find a way to bring Xerneas back to life without bringing Adam any harm, but it was all futile. He was a dedicated man who contributed many great things to my research ever since he left you and your mother all that time ago. That fool trusted me with your brother's life, the very same one he tried to keep away from all of this."

 _Even in the end... Dad couldn't bring himself to sacrifice Adam_.

He was his son, his flesh and blood. How could any parent do that to their child? I guess it was best that Dad figured it out on time.

But the real villain here was our uncle, who was the cause of all of this.

"I'll never forgive you for doing all of this to them!" I hissed with fury.

Lysandre scowled as he took out a PokéBall from his coat's pocket and tossed it in the air. If he wanted a battle, then so be it. No way was I going easy on him just because he's family!

"This time, I won't lose!" he promised while pointing at me. "I too shall use the Mega Ring and the Mega Stone that you researched during your travels!"

I unclipped a PokéBall from my belt and tossed it in the air, releasing a powerful Venusaur. My Pokémon growled threateningly at my uncle as he released his Gyarados, taking everyone by surprise. Despite the Gyarados's vicious face, something about the opponent made it seem hesitant. That's when I noticed a Mega Stone attached to it in the form of a collar.

Without a bond present in during the Mega Evolution process, it would be painful for them to transform. For someone who claimed to adore Pokémon, it sure was cruel of him to force one to fight without bonding.

Lysandre proceeded to press the Mega Ring, causing the Mega Stone on the Gyarados to glow. As its entire body became covered in light, a loud pained screech broke throughout the air around us. I covered my ears with my hands, unable to stand hearing a Pokémon suffer like this. Gyarados's body shape morphed differently as the light was burst back, revealing its Mega Evolution form.

The large blue Pokémon roared ferociously as it bared its fangs at Venusaur and I. I could've sworn I saw the pupils had dilated some from the transformation. Since Lysandre wanted to play it that way, I decided to Mega Evolve Venusaur as well. Venusaur's new form looked just as threatening as Gyarados.

Now, the battle could begin.

"Gyarados use Aqua Tail!" Lysandre ordered.

The opponent roared once again as a stream of water formed on its tail. Once it was strongly built up, it dashed toward Venusaur and flung its tail at my Pokémon. I smirked when Venusaur remained still as it was hit with the attack. Venusaur blinked as he gave the Gyarados an unimpressed look. I looked over at my uncle, finding it even more amusing seeing Lysandre's eyes widen when he noticed how his Pokémon's attack didn't even leave a scratch.

"Venusaur use Toxic!" I commanded.

Venusaur pointed his tree-like appendage at the Gyarados, who braced itself for the attack. A large ball of oozing purple goo formed on the top of the tree before it was launched toward the opponent. I heard Lysandre order for his Pokémon to dodge it, which it did. However, little were they expecting just how much more Toxic attacks were being launched at the Gyarados.

More and more balls of purple sludge were formed and thrown at the opponent. After the fifth try, the Toxic attack hit Gyarados from the side. Lysandre scowled from where he stood when his Pokémon stumble slightly as a faint purple flush formed on its face.

"Now use Venoshock!" I demanded.

As the Gyarados was starting to get up, Venusaur focused his eyes on the poisoned opponent. A magenta aura surrounded the opponent before purple volts of lightning shocked the Atrocious Pokémon. The Gyarados shrieked in pain as it felt the venom inside, leaving a burning sensation.

Once it stopped, small volts of magenta lightning lingered until the Gyarados shook it off. It glared at Venusaur as it tried to remain tough, but it wasn't really working.

"Use Ice Fang!" Lysandre yelled at his Gyarados.

Its large fangs became misty with cold air as shards of ice formed around it. Without warning, the Gyarados launched at Venusaur in the blink of an eye. My eyes widened when it appeared right next to my Pokémon, chomping down its icy fangs on Venusaur's back. He cried out in pain as the ice began to spread around its wound. The Gyarados pulled away and went back with its trainer.

I couldn't help but send Venusaur a concerned look as I glanced at the small patch of ice on his back. Venusaur merely used his vines to scrape off as much of it as he could. Meanwhile, the Gyarados seemed to have felt a little woozy. No doubt that the poison was beginning to take effect, but the stubborn opponent refused to give up. Although, I had a feeling it wasn't a choice.

"Don't falter yet, Gyarados!" Lysandre barked at the Atrocious Pokémon. "Use Aerial Ace!"

"Quickly blind it with Solar Beam!" I called out.

Venusaur was able to gather as much light as he could into the tree on his back. The Gyarados appeared before my Pokémon having wind gathered all around its body. With a loud roar, Venusaur released the intense solar energy at the opponent.

The Gyarados was thrown back with a screech of pain, sliding down near its trainer's feet. I saw Lysandre scowl down at his injured Pokémon, also seeing how weak it became due to the poison. The red-haired man looked up at me and Venusaur with an intense look in his eyes that I didn't like.

Wiping the worry from my face, I looked at my opponent with a glare. There was no doubt that his Gyarados was suffering from the poison. I just needed for Venusaur to drag the battle long enough for the poison to take over and weaken it further, as cruel as it sounded.

"Gyarados use Dragon Rage!"

The opponent shakily produced powerful indigo flames and blasted a large pillar toward Venusaur. A cold sweat broke out against its forehead, slowly dropping down from the side of its face. Just like I had hoped, the poison was slowly doing damage to the Gyarados. If the bad aim of the Dragon Rage attack didn't make it obvious, then I didn't know what did.

Seeing that the opponent's attack was of no worries, Venusaur simply leaned to the side to further avoid the hot breath of indigo fire. Even he began to notice the poisonous effect of his Toxic attack.

"Venusaur use Petal Blizzard!" I demanded.

"Dodge it Gyarados!" Lysandre barked, a nervous sweat breaking out on his temple.

The Gyarados was struggling to stay awake. It tried to fight back the poison, but it was hard to stay focused on the battle. Meanwhile, Venusaur gathered a storm of deadly sharp cherry blossom petals before sending them toward the opponent with full force. The Gyarados couldn't dodge them all and ended up getting hit.

Lysandre growled as his Pokémon swayed dizzily from side to side. There was nothing he could do something about that poison. It was over for him.

"Wrap this battle up with one last Petal Blizzard!" I demanded.

With one last roar, Venusaur sent another wave of cherry blossom petals at the Gyarados. My uncle didn't have the chance to tell his Pokémon to dodge it, letting it get hit once again. The Gyarados screeched in pain as it hit the floor and fainted before going back to its normal evolution stage.

Venusaur also went back to his normal evolution stage from the exhaustion of that battle. A wide smile made its way onto my face as I ran up to my Pokémon and hugged him as best as I could. My uncle bitterly returned his fainted Gyarados and threw his glasses onto the floor in sheer frustration.


	30. Closure and Acceptance

It was a satisfying victory knowing that my uncle was defeated by my hands. There was more I wanted to do as a way to torment him, but I wouldn't stoop down so low. As long as he had no control over Xerneas, Lysandre was finished for good.

Calem and Shauna ran up to me as I returned Venusaur back into his PokéBall so he could rest. They congratulated me for beating Lysandre, which admittedly inflated my ego just a little bit. What could I say? I liked being noticed for my talent.

"Hey, I've been wondering something." Shauna gave me a puzzled expression. "Why'd you call him Uncle Lysandre?"

Before I had the chance to answer her, a frustrated growl captured my attention. Lysandre stomped on his techno glasses repeatedly in order to take out his anger.

"It's all over," he mumbled bitterly as he slowly stopped stomping on his glasses. "Fools with no vision will continue to plague this beautiful world. They will go on until the only thing left to do is squabble over the scraps of hope..."

"Um... Know what I think?" Shauna began to approach Lysandre with Calem and I following close behind. "Even if there's only a little bit of something, it's still best to share it. I mean... even you managed to use Mega Evolution."

"That's right," Calem agreed with his sister. "Pokémon and humans were meant to live side by side."

As they kept the conversation going, I decided to take a look around here. The whole place was a mess from the battle, which wasn't surprising considering it was a battle between two strong Mega Evolved Pokémon. However, one thing I noticed was Xerneas's absence. She must've escaped sometime during the battle for her safety. It was for the best.

"Xerneas fled for good. There's no way for you to use the Ultimate Weapon anymore," I informed my uncle. The way he appeared crestfallen made me soften for a split second. "You don't have to worry about the future all by yourself. People will soon realize that they should make the world more brilliant than what it already is."

"If that were possible, all wars would've ended long ago!" my uncle snapped. I sighed a little at his concern.

"That's not true..." I mumbled sternly as my hands clenched into fists.

"How so?" Lysandre challenged.

"Sheer experience." I looked up at him with a sad smile. "I may not be out there fighting physical wars, but I had my fair share of battles. Think about how I ended up here. I fought with myself trying to forget my past because I hated it with all my being, but it was a never-ending war that put a strain on me. All it did was make things worse, but..."

I looked over at Calem and Shauna, which filled me with gratitude for the two people who've stayed with me since the beginning of my journey.

"I was fortunate enough for my friends and their willingness to help me through it all. Thanks to them, I was able to make it this far." I looked back at Lysandre with a stern expression. "Everyone goes through their own battles, but it's up to them whether they want to win or lose."

Lysandre closed his eyes in defeat. "I only kept my eyes on the future; one where selfish, foolish humans think about nothing other than themselves and steal more from another. However, what you just told me had changed my perspective."

Maybe there was hope for a man like him after all.

"You see, the original purpose of his device was to bring a Pokémon back to life," my uncle revealed.

"But the ancient king transformed it into this Ultimate Weapon," Calem concluded.

"Correct." The red-haired man nodded. "When the legendary Pokémon awakened, it took back much of its energy, it's power, that had been sent to the Ultimate Weapon."

"Then why put Adam through all of this?" I interrogated. "What purpose did he serve in Xerneas's resurrection?"

"Adam's pure heart was essential in reviving the legendary Pokémon," my uncle answered. "Xerneas had the power to absorb the life force out of anyone nearby, but Adam would've restored Xerneas's power without expiring any other life source."

"And that's why Dad tried to find another way that didn't involve sacrificing his son, huh..." I sighed in disbelief at the realization. "He even went as far as to trust you with his life yet you go ahead and do exactly what he tried to prevent."

"Kaz loved his son, despite what you and your mother may have thought of him." Lysandre frowned. "He made sure Adam was well cared for while also burdening himself with the family he tore apart. There was never a day where he didn't think about you and your mother."

I wanted to deny all of what this man was telling me about Dad, but there was a feeling within me that he was telling the truth. For some reason, hearing all of this made me feel some sense of guilt for holding a grudge against him for this long.

My eyes brimmed with tears no matter how hard I tried to fight them back. My dad had done some unforgivable things, but in the end, he started to regret what he had done. I just wished I had learned about all of this sooner, but it might not have changed much.

However, I could most certainly confirm that I was able to embrace this bittersweet past of mine at last.

"As for the Ultimate Weapon," Lysandre spoke up. "There is enough power to use it once..."

"What?!"

Had the conversation completely gone over his head? Did anything of what I said mean anything at all?!

"Emilia, Sycamore's pupils..." Lysandre grinned darkly as the floor beneath us began to tremble. All I could do was give my uncle an incredulous expression. "Let us live forever... That's right, I shall grant you eternal life! I'll give you the pain of endless waiting for a beautiful world to finally be built!"

My uncle pressed a button on the device that was attached to his back, followed by the sound of something opening. I looked over at the chamber where Adam was kept in and saw that the glass surface had opened. Without another thought, I ran over toward my unconscious little brother and started detaching all wires and cables from his body, including the oxygen mask on his face.

At some point, I started struggling. Some of these cables started getting tangled and the belt that secured Adams body on the cushion padding seemed to have gotten stuck. The trembling turned into a more violent tremor, but all that mattered to me was getting my brother out of here even if it killed me.

"Emi, we've gotta get out of here," Calem warned.

"I'm not leaving without Adam!" I growled at him as frustrated tears fell from my eyes.

With one more forceful tig, the belt clippings broke and released Adam. Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough to stop his unconscious body from falling, but Calem managed to catch him just on time. Calem hoisted him on his back by wrapping his arms around his legs while Adam's arms remained over Calem's neck.

I looked at him with pure shock, but snapped out of it when the violent tremor mimicked an earthquake.

"Let's go!" Calem ordered.

We made a run for it and left the base as quickly as we could. Shauna had fled under her brother's strict orders beforehand, so she was safely waiting for us at the platform. We rose to the surface before the entire thing collapsed and caved in. I had no clue if Lysandre escaped, but I didn't give it a second thought. Maybe this was Dad's way of punishing him for what he had done to my brother.

As we ran for shelter, I caught glimpse of the Ultimate Weapon absorbing whatever energy lingered in the air. The earthquake came to a sudden stop as the Ultimate Weapon released a powerful blast into the sky, breaking through the Earth atmosphere as it came back down. My eyes widened when I saw that it was headed straight toward us.

"We have to take cover!" Calem instructed Shauna and I as he adjusted his grip on Adam. "Follow me!"

We followed him to a broken pillar that provided enough protection from the blast. The city officials and police force ordered for any remaining civilian to take cover. Everyone managed to find somewhere to hide, which was relieving to some degree.

Calem quickly sat behind the fallen pillar with Adam in his arms. I sat next to Shauna and we all braced ourselves for the incoming impact. My heart was beating rapidly against my chest as I anticipated what would happen next.

The ground trembled violently as the blast hit, followed by the sound of a loud explosion that could've made me go deaf. I drew my knees to my chest and buried my face in my knees to avoid any debris getting into my eyes. The crazy wind from the aftermath made my hair blow straight in one direction.

Once the tremor died down and the wind calmed down, dead silence followed. As I rose my head from my knees, I turned around and peeked over the fallen pillar to see what had happened. I watched as the Ultimate Weapon sunk all the way into the ground, collapsing into the deep depths of the earth. All that remained as a reminder of this day was the huge pit that had an undefinable end.

I let out a nervous breath as I slowly stood up on my feet and walked out of my hiding place. The Sun seemed to have shined brighter than before. Many citizens had done the same and came out into the open. Everything had calmed down, causing a relieved smile to form on my lips.

It was finally over.

"You guys were here too?!" Shauna exclaimed as she pointed a finger at both Tierno and Trevor. Poor guy looked scared out of his mind, but Tierno tried to soothe his nerves as best he could.

"We tried to go in and help, but the officers didn't let us through." Tierno scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You could've found a way to sneak in," Calem suggested. "That's what we did."

"Yeah, but-"

"Excuse me."

Tierno was interrupted by a new voice, causing all of us to turn heads at the person who had done so. There stood a detective and a medic, side by side, as they glanced at every one of us. I couldn't help but feel a little anxious when I saw the medic. She took charge of Adam after the whole Ultimate Weapon fiasco happened. It was scary since she told me it would take a while before determining he could stay alive.

It was all I thought about a whole hour before Tierno and Trevor came in. Now that the medic was here, reality couldn't have been any clearer than now.

"We're looking for the relative of..." The detective glanced at his small notepad. "Adam Grey."

"We have the results in as well," the medic added.

 _I guess it's time to face the facts._

"I'm his older sister, Emilia Grey," I introduced myself to the two adults as I approached them.

"Come with us, please," the detective instructed.

I nodded my head and followed them away from the crowd. The detective most certainly wanted answers about Team Flare, but I was sure he wouldn't believe me if I told him about Xerneas. It was going to come out that I was related to the organization's leader; I couldn't keep it a secret even if I wanted to.

The medic was what worried me the most. I trusted her to keep my brother alive. No way could I bear losing him again after just getting him back. Once we were all isolated from the rest of the crowd, I braced myself for whatever news would come.

"I'm Detective Walker." The man stuck out a hand for me to shake, which I did. "I'm going to have to ask you a few questions about what happened today and I need you to be one hundred percent honest."

"I understand." I nodded.

"Before you do that, Detective Walker, I should probably inform Emilia of her brother's health condition." The medic hardened her gaze at the man, who reluctantly agreed. Detective Walker stepped away to give us some space.

"How is he?" I asked worriedly.

"Adam is incredibly weak, bordering fragile, but he managed to get through despite any complications," she informed me with a tiny smile.

He was going to be okay after all.

I could've passed out right then and there from how happy I felt at that moment. My little brother was going to be with us once again!

"T-That's great news!" I exclaimed through teary eyes.

"He's a fighter," she teased. "Is there anyone I can contact? Perhaps a parent or any relative of yours?"

"Yes," I answered while wiping away a tear from my eyes. "Our mother's name is Cassandra Grey and she lives in Vaniville Town."

"We'll inform her of the news right away, she assured me before walking away, stopping to tell the detective, "She's all yours."

 _I hope Mom takes the news well..._

Detective Walker proceeded to question me about Team Flare. Every question he had, I had an answer for, even when she asked if I had any relation with any of the staff. When I told him that Lysandre was my uncle, he seemed to be surprised. As heartless as it was, I had to tell him what he and my dad had planned with the Ultimate Weapon. He promised he was going to find him and bring him to justice for what he did to Adam.

Once he had all the answered he was looking for, Detective Walker dismissed me. Even my friends had been questioned by the police, which made sense since everyone had some kind of contact with Team Flare.

"How did it go?" Tierno asked me as I joined the group.

"It went great," I answered genuinely. "Adam is going to be just fine."

"That's great news!" Shauna clapped her hands together in delight. "I'm so happy for you, Emi!"

"So, we won't have to deal with Team Flare anymore..." Trevor sighed with relief. No doubt everyone else agreed with him too. "Now I can go back to filling up my PokéDex."

"Then... it's finally over, right?" Shauna wondered while glancing at us for confirmation. "We can go back to our adventures, right?"

"Team Flare can't stand in the way of us pursuing our dreams," I assured her. "We can keep doing what we planned to do before they entered the picture."

"Let's go back to Anistar City and start over from where we left off," Calem suggested.

Everyone left and went their separate ways. I stayed in the same spot, tracing my foot against the concrete. What should I do now? I had no reason to go back to Anistar City since I already wrapped up whatever business I had there. Now that I found the closure that I sought after since the beginning of my journey, I felt kind of confused.

Actually, maybe there was one thing I could do to complete my journey.

I rummaged through my bag and fished out my badge case. As I opened it up, I counted all of the badges I earned throughout my journey as a Pokémon Trainer. Seven slots were occupied of the eight. One more badge and I was eligible to challenge the Kalos League. A small grin formed on my lips at the thought. My Pokémon were strong enough and dare I say strong enough to rival the champion.

Wow, I really was arrogant. I should probably tone it down before it starts getting out of hand. A laugh escaped my lips at the ridiculous thought. Me? Becoming humble? Please.

"Emilia?"

My train of thought was interrupted when I heard Calem's voice. I looked over my shoulder and found Calem approaching me with a kind smile I haven't seen in quite some time. Our conversation from Anistar City suddenly came to mind, and I quickly realized that we hadn't finished our conversation back then.

Calem was the first person I met since arriving in this new region. It was bizarre to think I was such a hostile person back then and took it all out on him when he was just trying to make a feel welcomed. Funny how things changed when one goes through something that made you change the way you saw the world.

I completely turned around and smiled at him. Maybe we could finally finish our conversation without any interruptions.

"It's finally over." I awkwardly laughed.

"Thanks to you." He grinned wider. "You took down Team Flare and buried the Ultimate Weapon."

"I couldn't have done it without your help," I added. "I may have been the one Xerneas chose, but we're all the heroes of this story."

Calem was about to open his mouth to say something, but closed it immediately. Silence then fell upon us to the point where it became kind of awkward. I had a feeling he wanted to talk about what happened with us back in Laverre City, yet he was hesitant. I didn't blame him since I practically screamed at him when he tried to explain himself.

I wasn't mad or disappointed at him anymore. Throughout this entire situation, he was the only level-headed person that kept me focused. Had he not been here with me to help, I would've failed. The damage would've been so much worse and I would've lost Adam again.

"Can I ask you something?" Calem asked hesitantly.

"Sure." I gave him a puzzled expression.

"Will you be mad if I told you why I was an asshole back in Laverre City?" he asked. I shook my head. "Well, I was... jealous."

I blinked in surprise.

"I... Um, you see..." He sighed before pinching his eyes shut. "The truth is... I saw you and some guy in Lumiose City. You guys looked... close. I guess I got jealous because I-"

"W-Wait a minute!" I furrowed my eyebrows. "You saw me next to a guy in Lumiose City and got... _jealous_?"

Calem opened his eyes to see my reaction. He looked like he was bracing himself for the biggest scolding I could muster up, but it wasn't going to happen. Instead, I burst out into a fit of laughter. The more I thought about it, the harder I laughed.

This was probably the most hilarious misunderstandings I've ever heard of.

"Hey, what's so funny?!" Calem asked defensively.

"T-That guy you saw me with was a friend of mine from Sinnoh!" I revealed as I held back more laughter. "His name is Lucas and he was visiting the region with my other friend Reese. She and Jay were on a date while Lucas was with me. We just so happen to find them nearby and teased them."

"Oh..." he mumbled in a dumbfounded manner.

"Lucas is like a brother to me. Never will I see him as anything more than that," I assured him. "Why would you be jealous of my friend anyway?"

"Because I _like_ you as more than a friend for cryin' out loud!" he blurted out.

My smile dropped the moment those words left his mouth. I thought this was all a prank until a visible blush was present on his face. I didn't know how to react, especially when he took my hand in his.

"I don't know when it started, but I've been feeling differently about you for some time now. I haven't felt like this ever since my relationship with Serena ended. When you were hurting, I wanted to be the shoulder you could cry on. You're arrogant, short-tempered, and grouchy, but you're also kind, brave, and smart." Calem took a step toward me, forcing me to look up at him. "I really like you, Emilia. Seeing you happy makes me happy. Do you think we can be more than just friends?"

I was at a loss for words. Calem took the risk and straight up admitted he had feelings for me, which explained why he was so pissed when he saw me with Lucas and got the wrong idea. He was such a wonderful friend to me and became an important person in my life without knowing it. My life wouldn't be the same if we hadn't ran into each other on the streets of Vaniville Town.

Sighing, I stepped back and gently removed my hand from his grip. Calem was a great person and any girl would be lucky to be with a guy like him. He offered so much that it was hard to turn him away. Unfortunately, with how things were going for me, I wasn't ready. My feelings for Calem were still unclear, and the last thing I wanted was to risk losing our friendship by jumping into a relationship without knowing how I felt.

I couldn't do it.

"Calem, you have no idea how much you mean to me..." I shook my head with a frown. "But the truth is... we can't be together."

I hated seeing the hurt in his eyes when I broke the news.

"Before I can make this kind of commitment, I need to be sure about what I feel," I explained softly. "There's so much I need to figure out and so much I have to learn. A relationship isn't something that's for me right now. I'm... really sorry."

Even if my feelings for Calem was romantic, I knew I wasn't ready for a relationship anyway. Finding out that my brother was alive, finding out that my dad tried to save him, and finding out that my uncle was behind all of this made me realize that I had some things to take care of. I wasn't fine considering all that had happened was because of my family. I needed time to heal on my own.

Thinking back, I thought I wanted what Reese and Jay had, but not anymore. They were happy with each other because they had it all figured out. Me? I didn't even know what I wanted to do after this was over. Calem deserved someone who wasn't so complicated.

"I understand," he accepted.

"Can we still be friends?" I asked in a hopeful manner. He nodded, making me smile a little.

"So, what are you going to do now?" he inquired.

"I'm going to Snowbelle City to win my last badge. After that, I'm going to challenge the Kalos League," I answered. "What about you?"

"I'm going to take some time off and train my Pokémon. As embarrassing as it is to admit, I'm kind of falling behind." He laughed sheepishly. "If I'm going to defeat you, then I need to catch up, right?"

"Whatever you say." I playfully rolled my eyes. "Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll see you around."

My eyes lingered on his back as he left the area. I couldn't help but feel bad about turning him down. If I was being honest, another reason I didn't want to be more than friends was because he also had to work on his things. For example, was he really over his ex-girlfriend? He probably needed to sort things out with her before moving on.

A sigh escaped my lips as I looked back at the pit where the Ultimate Weapon used to be. How such an ancient weapon survived throughout the years was beyond me. It was meant to revive the dead, but it was foolish to believe you had that kind of power as a mere human. The sacrificed weren't worth it either.

"A long, long time ago, the man made an Ultimate Weapon."

I looked over my shoulder when I heard a familiar voice. My eyes widened when I spotted the man I met at the base approach me. I was glad AZ managed to make it out alive. The elder man stood next to me, his gaze fixed on the pit.

"Using it required the life force of many Pokémon..." His voice was filled with regret. "The Pokémon that granted eternal life learned this. The resurrected eternal Pokémon left the man's side. The man was surprised and sad. He had revived it so they could be together."

The continuation of the story he recited in his cell had a tragic ending. Death was part of the cycle called life. AZ paused and rose his gaze.

"Day after day passed, but they never met. Eventually, he became a mere shell of a man; a man condemned to wander forever by the light of the weapon. And the Pokémon that also wanders eternally... where is it now?" AZ turned his back toward me and began to walk away. "What do I have to do to meet it?"

He was, without a doubt, a mysterious man. I didn't know much about him, but something told me that he had a role to play regarding the Ultimate Weapon. There's more that led beyond what was led on.

Either way, that wasn't my problem. Everything was done with and I was going to aim high from now on. My little brother was alive, but my dad was dead. Uncle Lysandre remained missing, but there's no way he could've survived that blast. Team Flare was gone for good and I couldn't be any happier.

Smiling to myself, I walked away from the scene and headed toward my last destination for my eighth gym battle.


	31. Champion

Three weeks have passed since the disbandment and arrest of Team Flare. The news spread like wildfire a couple of days later and soon the entire world knew about it. Detective Walker was kind enough to keep me anonymous when releasing details about Lysandre to the news station. There was a warrant out for his arrest and the entire world was after him. He wouldn't last long in hiding, not when he was the common enemy.

I haven't heard from my mom until yesterday when she sent me a letter. She went into detail about how happy she was that Adam was back and that she couldn't wait for me to come home so we could all be a happy family. What surprised me was that she didn't say a word about Dad and what he had done. Maybe she did know and just didn't want to talk about it.

Since the Ultimate Weapon was buried and Team Flare was no more, I continued my journey on my own. I received my final badge in Snowbelle City after defeating the gym leader. From there, I spent a few days going through Victory Road. It was a little overwhelming battling all of those trainers, but my Pokémon never gave up. Along the way, I somehow managed to not take every victory for granted anymore. Perhaps this was me starting to become humble.

I guess this journey changed me more than I thought; I wasn't the same girl I was six months ago, and I was fine with that.

The exit of Victory Road was just up ahead. After passing through the tunnel, I found myself staring in awe at the large stadium that resembled a castle. The longer I stared at it, the more reality started to sink in.

 _This is it. I smiled brightly. My journey is coming to an end..._

Without hesitating, I approached the stadium with my head held high. My last challenge was the Champion herself, but I had no clue who she was other than her name: Diantha. I shouldn't assume anything about her aside that she was powerful. How else did she become the region's champion?

I guess I won't know until I met her face to face.

As I stood on the marble floor surrounding the building's perimeter, the sound of running footsteps caught my attention. I turned around and was taken by surprise when a certain black-haired boy caught up to me. How in the world did he get here?

"Um... Hey," I greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not going to challenge the Pokémon League if that's what you mean." Calem waved off. "I've been thinking ever since all the trouble in Geosenge Town."

"What about?" I asked.

"Well..." He sighed, as if trying to gather his thoughts. "Lysandre chose only Team Flare, but you and I chose everyone except Team Flare. Since our positions forced our hands, you can't really say any of us were right."

"There is no right and wrong," I disagreed. "We can say what we think is right and what's wrong. Lysandre thought that what he was doing was right, but we saw that it was wrong because he wanted to get rid of everyone that didn't agree with him. We're all imperfect beings that want to live in a perfect world, yet there isn't one. At least, that's my theory of it."

"That makes sense," Calem agreed. "That's why I feel that if both sides have something to say, maybe it's best to meet halfway. That's why I made my decision."

"And what would that be?" I rose an eyebrow at him.

"From now on, I don't want to battle just to win, but to see how you and your Pokémon think and feel," he answered. I couldn't help but smirk a little at his underlying message.

"In other words, you want to have a battle," I rephrased. He reached for a PokéBall from his belt.

"I knew you'd get it." Calem tossed the capsule into the air, releasing his Meowstic.

I guess one more battle couldn't hurt.

"Challenge accepted." I released Sylveon after tossing her PokéBall into the air. "Prepare to lose!"

My Pokémon were not messing around today.

Every single one of Calem's Pokémon felt the wrath of mine throughout the duration of our battle. They tried to put up a fight, which was expected since Calem mentioned he was going to train them, but it wasn't enough to hold their own against my Pokémon. I was proud of them; they've come a long way.

Calem returned his fainted Pokémon with a defeated expression. Blaziken remained by my side until I returned him to his PokéBall. It was weird to think he used to be a clingy little Torchic that wouldn't stop being so affectionate.

"It's hard to put a finger on it exactly, but I feel like you and I are alike," he observed. "That's why I didn't want to lose to you. I think the reason we're so alike is because we have so many things in common."

"Is that so?" I teased with a smile. "I guess you'll have to show me someday."

"Noted." He smiled. "Do your best out there. I'll be cheering you on all the way."

We bid each other goodbye before he left the Pokémon League to go home. Were things awkward between us since he confessed to me? It was hard to say. We're acting like how we were before his feelings got involved, but it didn't seem as though he genuinely felt comfortable. Hopefully, I was only imagining things and he wasn't forcing himself to be a certain way around me.

I turned my back on Victory Road and approached the stadium confidently. The thought of battling the champion was intimidating, but with the way my Pokémon performed today, I felt a little bit at ease. I was relaxed as I entered, my footsteps echoing through the large interior.

Every battle, every struggle, had led up to this moment.

I pushed the double doors to the large chamber, only to be welcomed with beautiful interior design. Being in here made me feel something ethereal; it was difficult to put into words. In the center of the room stood a woman that looked like a literal goddess. Her black hair was done in an elegant updo and she wore a white suit that had a little bit of the signature Kalos style.

She turned her head toward me when I entered the chamber. Her clear blue eyes widened as they made contact with my forest green irises. She snapped out of her trance and approached me with a kind smile present on her pink lips.

"Welcome at last, dear trainer," she greeted as she stood in front of me. "As you must know, I am Champion Diantha."

"I'm Emilia Grey," I introduced myself in a professional manner. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Professor Sycamore has told me all about you, Emilia," Diantha revealed, causing my eyes to widen in surprise. "He also told me that you and your Pokémon stopped Team Flare for us all!"

My face fell a little. Thank goodness they kept my connection to Lysandre anonymous, or else this would've been an awkward situation.

"I guess word travels fast." I chuckled lightly. "But I didn't do it alone. I had wonderful friends that were willing to help.

"It seems wrong for me to say this, but thank you! You saved us all."

Diantha stepped back and put a reasonable space between us. I stood tall and smirked when I saw as she produced a PokéBall from her white cape. This was it, finally.

"I can't wait to see what you and your Pokémon are capable of now that I know exactly what it is you've done already!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

Oh, she truly had no idea what I was made of.

* * *

Both Diantha and I stood determined as our last Pokémon glared at one another. It was her Gardevoir against my Venusaur. Our Pokémon adorned a Mega Stone of their own around their necks. I had noticed Diantha had a Mega Ring in the form of a necklace halfway through the battle. I had this deep feeling she had something up her sleeve, and I was correct; it was her Gardevoir that was her trump card.

If that wasn't bad enough, both Pokémon had each other's weaknesses. They were equal in strength and power, but this battle could play out either way. Neither of them would accept defeat.

Diantha and I pressed on our Mega Rings, triggering the Mega Stones on our Pokémon. Her Gardevoir and my Venusaur were enshrouded in light as they underwent Mega Evolution. We waited as our Pokémon completely evolved into their Mega Evolution form.

"Gardevoir use Psychic!" Diantha ordered.

The Gardevoir's eyes glowed blue as she stared intently at Venusaur. My Pokemon was suddenly lifted off the ground with his entire body surrounded by a blue aura. A gasp left my lips when Venusaur was suddenly sent plummeting to the ground with hard force, creating a small crater with broken floor tiles flying everywhere.

Venusaur groaned as he got up on his feet, shaking off the debris that lingered on him. I scowled, but relaxed when I saw that my Pokémon wasn't injured too much. Well, now's the time to use my strategy.

"Venusaur use Toxic!" I demanded.

"Don't let them touch you Gardevoir!" Diantha instructed her Pokémon.

As Venusaur prepared toxic bombs to poison the opponent, Gardevoir held her hands up to telepathically stop any incoming attacks. She anticipated the attack as three sludges of venomous toxic formed on Venusaur's tree. The three sludges were thrown at the Gardevoir, but were halted with her psychic powers. However, she had no idea how fast Venusaur was able to produce more of where that came from.

The Gardevoir's eyes widened as more toxic sludges were thrown her way. So many of them were coming her way that she became overwhelmed with how many she was holding back. Diantha gave her Pokémon a concerned expression while I smirked. It was part of my strategy to put the first phase in action.

No longer having the strength to hold the toxic sludge back, the Gardevoir stopped her psychic powers. It practically rained poison upon the two Pokémon with the opponent getting drenched in the venomous liquid. The Gardevoir grimaced as she began to wobble, making her movements go sluggish while a purple flush formed across her face.

"Oh no!" Diantha gasped.

 _Just as I planned_ , I thought to myself

"Venusaur use Venoshock!" I ordered.

Venusaur narrowed his eyes at the Gardevoir. A magenta aura surrounded the opponent, causing her to look confused for a moment. Fairy-types were weak to Poison-types, which was one of the many things I learned throughout my journey. The Gardevoir's confusion washed away as it screeched out in pain when magenta volts shocked her.

Moments later, the Gardevoir began to collapse until it caught itself before falling over. Diantha gasped in worry seeing her Pokémon struggling to keep her eyes opened. The poison was doing its work, which was what I was counting on. With one last attack, I'd win this battle once and for all.

"Finish this off with one last Venoshock, full power!" I demanded.

"Gardevoir use Protect!" Diantha ordered helplessly.

Her Gardevoir didn't have enough to time to put up a protective barrier. The magenta electricity shocked the opponent, but much powerful this time. With the weak state she was in, I doubt she could endure the attack. Once the Venoshock attack was gone, the Gardevoir collapsed onto the floor and returned to its original form. The opponent remained fainted as Venusaur also went back to his original form. My eyes went wide with disbelief as I realized what I had just done.

I beat the champion of the Kalos region.

A huge smile spread across my face before I ran toward my Venusaur and tried my best to give him a huge hug. Venusaur roared, but accepted my affection either way. I never understood why fully-evolved Pokémon disliked getting affection.

I returned my Venusaur after thanking him over and over again for winning this important battle. I felt super giddy on the inside as I tried to let this all sink it. Footsteps began to approach me. I stood up and faced Diantha, who seemed surprisingly fine for someone that just lost. It was kind of admirable to be honest.

"I-I'm so choked up that it's hard for me to know what I should say, but I... I..." Diantha cleared her throat before she continued. "I'm just so glad at this moment that I was good enough to be the champion. After all, it gave me the chance to meet and battle with you and your wonderful Pokémon! Now I understand why dear Professor Sycamore said he needed to get Lumiose City ready for the new champion."

Diantha placed a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help but tear up a little at the news.

"But before I take you there, my dear Emilia, would you mind coming this way with me?"

Wiping away a stray tear from my face, I nodded her head. I was too emotional to even speak at the moment. Diantha chuckled and led me to a room behind the Radiant Chamber, where there stood a monitor and a machine that resembled the one nurses used to heal Pokémon.

The room was dark, barely lit by whatever light the monitor and the machine gave off. All I thought about was the fact that I would be the new champion of the Kalos region. It was still registering in my mind because my Pokémon and I made it come true.

"Here we are!" Diantha announced as she turned around and faced me with a kind smile. "This Grand Chamber is where you enter the Kalos region's Hall of Fame. This is where Pokémon Trainers will live on forever, remembered always for giving their all in battle to the Pokémon League and for the glory and light that they shared with all."

The black-haired woman lightly pushed me toward the machine. "Come, Emilia... your love for your Pokémon and the way those Pokémon gave everything they had in battle for you... We'll record them all right here for eternity."

All six of my Pokémon were placed in the machine. It scanned the six PokéBalls before they individually appeared on the monitor's screen. After scanning each and every one of them, they were all registered in the Hall of Fame for the rest of the future.

I, Emilia Josephine Grey, had become the champion of Kalos.


	32. Epilogue

Humans decide what path they wished to follow and steered themselves in that direction, no matter how destructive it may be. The past they experienced could play a role in that decision, but that wasn't the case for some. They go through experience, through emotions from those experiences, and cope with those experiences by their own discretion. In the end, humans decide what path they walk on for the rest of their lives.

My dad was a prime example of how one could fall victim to their own journey of ambition; he was able to chase after his dream at the cost of the family that loved him to pieces. Along with Uncle Lysandre, their actions from their pasts causes great destruction to the present. I wanted to loathe them with every part of my being for what they had done, but sometimes it was best to let go and move on.

This journey of mine taught me how to do that, and ironically enough, they played a part in that. I'd forever be grateful to them for that because I was no longer chained down to the memories of the past.

"I guess you did one thing right after all, Dad," I mumbled.

I knelt down in front of a small grave located near the outskirts of Santalune City. When my uncle told me about my dad's death, I did my best to try and find where he had been buried. It wasn't out of love or for me to tell him that I forgave him because that wasn't going to happen for a long time, but rather to finally close this chapter of my life for good.

While I accepted the tragic event that happened during my childhood, I was most certainly not going to forget. He was the reason our family fell apart for the longest of time. I was shocked when I found out about his death, but I felt nothing. Not a single tear was shed nor did my heart crack. It was cold-hearted of me to not have mourned the man I always called a dad. Unfortunately, we couldn't change what happened. What's done was done.

I took out the wilted white lilies from the vase and replaced them with fresh and healthy lilies. Adam asked me to do this for him and it was hard saying no to him. Had he not asked, I wouldn't have even bothered. After arranging the lilies nicely, I stood up and stared down at Dad's grave with a solemn expression. No tears, no sad smiles, no sincerity, nothing... What was there left to do?

The chilly morning breeze flew by, causing my now longer locks of caramel-colored hair to sway. I brought my hand up and tucked a curled section behind my ear. My eyes lingered on the name engraved with gold letters.

"Sissy!"

Adam's familiar voice rang in my ears, making me tear my gaze from the headstone and look over my shoulder. My little brother stood there and my mom was with him. Both were wearing fancy attire just like me. Mom wore her favorite navy blue dress that had an elegant slit on the side of her leg. Her hair was in tight curls and her makeup was minimal. Adam was decked in a black tuxedo with a blue dress shirt underneath. His lengthy brown hair was combed back neatly.

He had spent months in a rehabilitation center trying to regain his strength and reach the normal healthy body teenage boys had. While his treatment was still undergoing, the doctors were able to clear him for this special day. My little brother had pulled through and survived the excruciating pain my dad and uncle put him through. It felt so surreal to hold him in my arms like I had done when we were children.

We were brought together once again, but my dad was gone for good. This was all I wanted for the past five years of my life. If my dad were alive right now, before he chose his ambitions, it would've been perfect.

I smiled at Adam and I turned around and approached him. My white sundress swayed with me as I walked in my beige wedges. When I got to Adam, I brought my hands up and adjusted his tie.

"You clean up nicely," I joked as I flattened his suit.

"Mom wouldn't let me wear jeans and a t-shirt," Adam complained as he took a quick glance at Mom.

"Adam, it's your sister's big day. You need to dress for the occasion." She placed a hand on my shoulder with a smile. "We should get going, Emi. The rest of Professor Sycamore's pupils must be there already."

I nodded my head in agreement. Today marked an important day where I was going to be recognized as the new champion of the Kalos region. My battle with Diantha felt like a dream, yet this was my reality. It was unreal that my Pokémon went through so much trouble to defeat her. Their efforts would never be forgotten, especially since they were registered in the Hall of Fame.

Aside from my coronation, the other PokéDex Holders were going to be presented with an award for their part in taking down Team Flare. Xerneas chose me as the savior, but it wouldn't have been possible without them. I would've given up the moment I became overwhelmed. The way things played out couldn't have been better,

Mom, Adam, and I were given a ride in a limousine that would take us to Lumiose City where the ceremony would take place. I couldn't help but feel nervous about it, and it certainly didn't get any easier when the huge crowds of people came into view. Reporters and paparazzi fought amongst each other for the front.

The limousine came to a halt near security detail that held the crowd back. One of the officers opened the door for us so we could get out of the vehicle. We walked along the passage made for us, making the reporters and paparazzi start their frenzy of questions and pictures. We neared the back entrance of the enormous stage, which was where I'd have to separate from my family. Two officers escorted them to the VIP section of the audience while I met up with my friends.

I finally got used to calling them my friends after so long. Once I arrived at the back entrance, I thanked the officer that escorted me and walked in. I was immediately welcomed with a shriek I recognized as Shauna, who ran up to me excitedly.

"Emi, you're here!" She wrapped her arms around me in a bone-crushing hug.

"You do realize the majority of this event is dedicated to her, right?" Calem rolled his eyes at his little sister.

I shook my head and laughed as Shauna released me from her hug. She threw her brother an annoyed look.

"Am I not allowed to be happy to see her?!" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shaunee, are you causing a commotion again?" Tierno scolded in a playful manner as he approached her with Trevor following. Shauna whipped her head around wearing an incredulous expression.

"W-What do you mean again? I'm always on my best behavior!" she defended herself. I snorted and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's the biggest lie we've ever heard," I deadpanned, earning me a pout from her.

Everyone else burst out in a fit of laughter and she looked away with a huff. The rest of them were dressed in elegant attire as well. All of the boys wore suits that individually were in different colors that matched their personalities. Each of them also had their hair styled in their own fancy way.

Shauna also wore a dress as I had, but hers was a baby pink color with darker pink patterns. Her long hair remained down in its naturally tamed waves with a diamond hairpin to give it some glam since she wasn't wearing any jewelry. To tie the whole look off, she wore a pair of light pink flats that had straps securing her ankles. Overall, I'd say she looked very beautiful.

My eyes then traveled over to Calem. We haven't really spoken much since our last encounter at the Pokémon League. With everything that happened from then on, I found that maybe having space between us was for the better. We may be the age of adults, but we also needed time to grow. I only hoped he would stay at my side no matter what I chose to do with our relationship.

I smoothed out my dress and walked on over toward him. He turned his head when he saw me approach him. The other three trainers were having their own conversation in the background, so it was only the two of us.

"Hey," I greeted with a tiny smile.

"Hey," he answered. "Um... Feeling nervous?"

"A little bit." I laughed nervously. "The entire region is practically watching me."

"It makes sense since you saved the region and defeated the former champion," he commented.

"Alright everyone!" We all turned our heads at the stage director of this event. "It's time for you all to make your appearance!"

I quickly walked away from Calem and followed the stage director out of the back entrance and to the other side of the stage. A few police officers were with the group, which I appreciated considering how anxious I got when the crowd went wild upon seeing us. The group walked onto the stage in a single file line with the order being Tierno, Calem, me, Shauna, and Trevor. We all faced the crowd with the best million-dollar smiles we could muster up. The crowd became louder and cheers became hyped.

It was like a never-ending sea of people; there had to be thousands upon thousands of people here. I knew there was going to be a large crowd, but this was just overwhelming. All these people came out here just to see us? To see me become the new champion of the region?

Moments later, Professor Sycamore and Diantha appeared on the stage as well. Their appearance didn't cease any of their cheerings. In fact, they became louder if that was even possible. Another worker came up to Professor Sycamore and handed him a microphone.

"Good morning, citizens of Kalos!" he greeted enthusiastically through the microphone, causing the crowd to finally cease. "Many of you are aware that the Champion of Kalos, Diantha, was defeated by one of my pupils. I will now let the woman herself explain to you all."

"Thank you, Professor." Diantha grabbed the microphone from his hands. "Yes, what you just heard is indeed correct. I was ecstatic when I first received the title of Champion seven years ago because I had my hard work cut out for me. Without the help from Professor Sycamore, from my Pokémon, and my friends and family, I wouldn't have made it that far. Many have tried to take on the challenge to defeat me, but only one person managed to do exactly what I did seven years ago. Words couldn't describe the shock I went through as I experienced my first defeat in a long time, but sad and mad were not one of them."

The crowd cheered enthusiastically when Diantha paused her speech, some of the people clapping and whistling. I smiled when she looked over her shoulder at me, her clear blue eyes making contact with my green eyes.

Diantha motioned for me to walked up to the front of the stage. I took a deep breath and confidently faced the crowd. My smile remained on my face as I stood next to the former champion. I was able to see Mom and Adam from where I stood, which settled my nerves.

"Starting today, this young lady here before you is being recognized for defeating me, the former Champion of Kalos!" she announced proudly.

Professor Sycamore took the microphone from Diantha and exchanged it for a purple, white, and gold sash. My eyes widened a little as she turned toward me and placed the sash on me. All eyes were on me while it was happening. When she was done, Diantha took the microphone from Professor Sycamore and turned toward the crowd.

"Everyone, I would like to announce the new Champion of Kalos." She motioned toward me. "Emilia Josephine Grey!"

The thought of an entire region rejecting me as their champion never really crossed my mind until now. There was a minute of unbearable silence that led me to believe that was the case until the crowd erupted into cheers and whistles. My eyes welled up with joyous tears seeing the support of the region. Without thinking, I pulled Diantha into a hug. I heard her laugh a little as she returned the hug. Her smile was present as I pulled away.

Professor Sycamore walked up to me and shook my hand, congratulating me for earning my new title of Champion. I turned to the crowd and bowed respectfully before walking back to my spot between Calem and Shauna. My friends were also applauding and congratulating me. I had to blink away my tears as quickly as possible; I wasn't sure if my makeup was waterproof and no way was I risking it.

"Wow!" Professor Sycamore beamed at the crowd after getting the microphone back from Diantha, who went to retrieve something from the table that was set up next to the stage. "What an amazing turnout!"

A few minutes later, the former champion returned to the stage with a mahogany chest in her hands. She looked over at the professor with a nod, signaling him to continue with the ceremony.

"Now that our new champion has been recognized, let's move onto another award that I would like to hand over to these five amazing trainers." Professor Sycamore turned to us. "Without your involvement and contributions to stop Team Flare, many lives would've been lost. We wouldn't be standing here today if it wasn't for the actions you took during the time."

He approached us wearing a proud expression as Diantha followed behind him with the opened chest. I managed to catch glimpse of the award he planned to give each of us.

"There was absolutely no way I was going to let your heroic actions go unnoticed by everyone present today. That is why I'd like to present you with the Honor of Kalos for the bravery you showed battling Team Flare!" he announced.

The crowd blared their cheers and whistles as each of us were given a medal by Professor Sycamore. We wouldn't have been able to go on this journey if it wasn't for this man. I was especially grateful for all the advice he gave me throughout my journey. He sent me off with a Pokémon and I returned as a champion. This award was a reminder of everything I had done since then.

Once Trevor received his award, both the professor and Diantha faced the crowd again. Their cheers increased drastically while confetti exploded in the air.

"On behalf of the entire Kalos region, I'd like to say thank you!" Professor Sycamore announced.

That really set off the crowd. Enthusiastic screams and whistles erupted from different directions as fireworks were lit up. My friends and I gathered into one group hug that I genuinely enjoyed.

Everything seemed to go well until the crowd suddenly fell silent. We broke the hug to see what was going on. My eyes widened when I saw a familiar man approach the stage through the very front. The security detail had their weapons ready in case something were to go wrong, but I knew that wasn't the case with this certain man.

Curious about what he wanted, I stepped down from the stage and approached AZ with my friends following behind. We both met halfway of the opened space provided by the crowd. My eyes hardened at him, but he kept his expression calm.

"Battle with me," he demanded. "I want to know what a "trainer" is."

AZ took out a PokéBall from his old jacket. I wanted to protest since my Pokémon weren't with me; I had given them to my mom before we left the cemetery earlier.

"Emilia!"

I sighed with relief as I turned around and found Mom with Adam. She handed my brother a PokéBall and he brought it over to me.

"Beat him good, Sissy," he encouraged.

I nodded and looked back at AZ, accepting his challenge. We both tossed our PokéBalls into the air to release our Pokémon. Greninja appeared before me and a Torkoal appeared next to AZ. I felt the eyes of thousands of people watching us intently. With that much pressure, I couldn't afford to lose.

I felt the rush of battle as soon as I called out the first attack to Greninja. The battle didn't last that long, but it still made me feel excited for battling again; the last time I battled was with the former champion since I took some time off to be with my family. AZ's other Pokémon didn't stand a chance against Greninja either.

After he defeated AZ's Sigilyph, I returned Greninja to his PokéBall. AZ wore a smile as he returned his second fainted Pokémon. I rose an eyebrow while he looked at me through hooded eyes.

"Thank you very much for battling with me. Now I finally feel free..." he admitted. "Free from the part of me mired in sorrow, the part of me that built the Ultimate Weapon..."

I wanted to say something about the last part of his statement, but I decided against it. With the Ultimate Weapon buried deep beneath the ground, no one could get to it even if they wanted to. No greedy human would be able to touch the thing that could bring harm to many innocent people.

AZ gazed up at the sky for a moment until his face twisted into one filled with shock. Curious, I followed his gaze to see what that was all about. My eyes caught sight of a small Floette drifting down from the sky toward the tall man. He reached his hands lit to catch the Pokémon as he fell to his knees. The Floette landed gently on his hands, causing tears to well up in his eyes.

"Floette..." he mumbled, a tear rolling down from one eye. "It's been three thousand years..."

A sob left his lips as he held the Pokémon close to him, afraid to let it get away from him once again. His tears never stopped, not even as the Floette caressed his face with its little arms. Seeing these two reunited was really touching

I felt myself smile while watching the two. AZ was finally reunited with the Pokémon he missed so much, and I felt happy for him. It reminded me a little of how Adam and I were reunited after four years of being apart. Hopefully, he felt at peace now like I had.

"His Pokemon was waiting all this time, waiting for him to return to the man he was." Professor Sycamore appeared next to me. "The man who loved Pokémon with all his heart."

"It's like the saying. If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's meant to be." I looked over at the professor. "It's nice being reunited with your loved ones."

"I heard the news from your mother." His smile dropped into a thin line. "I also heard about what happened to your father. I send my most sincere condolences."

"Thank you, Professor." I smiled genuinely.

He simply patted my shoulder in a friendly manner. Mom and Adam joined us a few minutes after, which was to be expected considering there was something those three hadn't quite told me verbally. I crossed my arms over my chest and rose a knowing eyebrow at them.

"Is there something you guys haven't told me?" I teased. Mom turned to the professor with a concerned expression.

"Should we tell her?" she asked him.

"I suppose there's no better time." He turned to me while wrapping an arm around my mom's waist. "Emilia, your mother and I-"

"Oh, I know you guys got together," I revealed, causing their eyes to widen. "Did you think I wouldn't know? I did find it strange how much Professor Sycamore visits our house, sometimes bringing food too."

"Y-You're not mad, Sissy?" Adam asked. I shook my head.

"Quite the opposite actually. I'm happy for them." I turned to the professor. "Just don't break my mom's heart or else you'll feel the wrath of the Grey children."

"I would never dream of it." He pecked my mom's cheek, causing her to giggle.

 _I'm glad someone like Professor Sycamore made my mom happy._

My heart filled with something I hadn't felt in a long time: happiness. It felt liberating not having the past haunting me like a ghost over my shoulder. For once, I felt like I could do anything.

The photographers walked up to us and asked for pictures. A familiar blond caught my eye, and he seemed to have noticed too. Jay gave me a thumbs up and I returned his gesture with a wink. My friends and family all got together with directions from the photographer for our positions. Every photographer present today snapped photos of us for the day we'd never forget.

I envisioned a moment like this when I was only thirteen years old. Back then, I would never have imagined being recognized as the champion of a region. My past self would be proud of the woman I became throughout my journey.

Xerneas was somewhere out there enjoying her freedom. I only wished I got to say goodbye. One thing she taught me was that I shouldn't let the past stop me from being happy. As long as I was surrounded by friends and family, I'd be okay. The world wasn't black and white, good or bad, or anything like that; we live in a perfectly imperfect world where we decide what we want to do.

At least, that's my theory.

 ** **THE END****


End file.
